Brave New World: Part III
by Nirvana19
Summary: All AU. The last instalment in this saga, Things have changed dramatically for our favourite unaligned family. Taking place 11 years after Part 2, tensions are high as Bo and Lauren face a foe from their past. You must read Part 1 & 2 to understand this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, here it is… The beginning of the end. I am sad to say that this will be the last instalment in the Brave New World Saga. Makes me proud to actually say the word Saga. LOL. This one in particular was harder to write than the others, especially with the storyline I have chosen for it. I just hope that you guys like it and that it makes sense. Haha! A quick heads up, updating for this one will be slower than the rest of my stories. But i promise not to leave you hanging. **

**Much Love xoxo**

**Here is a quick summary:**

**All AU obviously. This story takes place 11 years after Part 2. Things have changed dramatically for our favourite unaligned family. One thing in particular, Charlie… The second youngest of the Dennis siblings has fallen into a Dark Love with someone dangerous. Someone who she doesn't see is manipulating her, despite the warnings from her parents and her other siblings the 19 year old pays no attention. When it comes to light that the so called love of her life has a connection to Bo and Lauren's own past, they demand that Charlie end the relationship immediately. What they didn't expect was for their own daughter to turn on them and run away with her boyfriend. Can they save their baby girl from this evil love?**

**You hooked? Hope so, because here we go…**

…**.**

**Chapter 1: When The Shit Goes Down**

**Dennis Household (2053)**

'_How could things have gotten this bad?' _

That was the question Bo asked herself every night. She wondered if she was a bad parent for letting it get this far. She thought maybe none of this would have happened if she paid more attention to her children rather than work all hours. Not that it was her fault, she had a demanding job. Yes, she had employees that could work cases for her when she needed time off, but there were times when Bo would **want** to take a case. She loved her job, she loved helping people and bringing the bad guys to justice. She devoted her time to those who needed her. But at what cost? Her family was hanging on by a thread. Bo and Lauren had four amazing children, they were the smartest and kindest people you would ever meet.

Ethan and Shay had their own homes and partners, they were ready to have children of their own. Patrick was still in school, at 17 he was a handsome young lad. No doubt taking after his big brother. He was on the football team, an honour student and had impeccable grades. Charlie was no different, the 19 year old didn't have a mean bone in her body. Bo remembered the sweet little girl her daughter once was, she was the light of their life. Mischievous yet innocent. Charlie was also very caring, she always tried to see the good in people. Bo couldn't help but wonder if that was how they got into this mess in the first place.

One year ago, Bo and Lauren allowed Charlie to go on a trip with her school to New York City. They knew that Charlie was responsible and that she wouldn't get into trouble. Not much anyway, she **was** still a Dennis. One day the girl called her parents telling them she was having the time of her life and that she had met a bunch of new people who she really liked. They were glad she was having a good time, then Charlie informed them that she had met a charming young man by the name of Axl. Bo and Lauren could tell by the way their daughter spoke about him that she liked him. Of course as parents they had their concerns, they didn't know this boy, and he lived in another city. What did they really know about him?

Nothing.

When Charlie returned home, she was happier than they had ever seen her. They both summarized it had something to do with this Axl. Charlie spent the next couple of weeks talking with him non-stop over electronic communications. She hardly every put her cell phone down for a second. Then one day, the girl told her parents that Axl was moving to the city for school. He was a year older than her and was looking into Colleges in the area. Charlie was hoping that saying he was interested in academics would make Lauren like him more, it didn't. Bo and Lauren wanted to meet this boy and have a look for themselves. Of course he was perfect on a text, but only Bo would be the judge as to what he was like in person.

It was approaching 7:30 p.m. and Axl was about to arrive any minute. Charlie was upstairs in her room making sure she looked her best. Bo and Lauren had to admit that it was cute to see their daughter so nervous. Lauren had cooked a nice homemade dinner, Meatloaf. Everyone loved meatloaf. Bo had made Patrick set the table, the boy was less than excited for this evening. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be at the arcade with his friends. Bo and Lauren were always extra attentive when it came to their youngest son. For reasons unknown, Patrick hadn't come into his powers yet. Lauren had run a bunch of tests on him when he turned 6 years old. His other siblings all came into their powers at that exact age if not younger.

But not him. According to his genetic makeup, he was still a hybrid. He had both Fae and Human DNA. Although, his Fae cells were dormant for some reason. They had tried a bunch of things to trigger his Fae side, Ethan had fed him his own blood thinking that maybe it would awaken the Incubus inside his little brother but it didn't work.

Lauren was stumped herself, she had no idea why Patrick didn't have any powers. All she could tell him was that he was a bit of a late bloomer. For all they knew he would come into them when he least expected it. Although, he did have the ageless trait in affect. Lauren had tested him for that and he was aging very slowly just like his other siblings and herself as well as Bo. They were now in their 60s and they still looked as hot as ever.

Still though, it didn't stop Patrick from feeling like a bit of an outsider in their family. His siblings were powerful hybrids and his parents were just as skilled. But he didn't have anything.

"I don't see why I have to be here. This is Charlie's thing" Patrick said setting the plates down on the table. "I don't care, you are still grounded for the stunt you pulled in school the other day" Bo said getting some glasses from the cabinet in the kitchen. Patrick rolled his eyes and walked over to the kitchen island to retrieve the glassed from his mother. Patrick had gotten into a fight in school the other day, apparently it was all for sport but Bo didn't care. She didn't want her children fighting in school. Lauren smirked as she watched her son walk off in a huff. She loved the way Bo scolded them.

"Did you call Shay?" Bo asked. Shay and Stefan were happily married and living below the Dahl, "Yes, she said she is working tonight and can't make it. And Ethan and Rebecca are working double shifts in the hospital" Lauren said.

Ethan and Rebecca were also as happy as could be. They both worked under Lauren in the hospital. Bo sighed, she was actually hoping for her eldest children to join them for dinner. It seemed like they hardly ever got together as a family at all anymore.

Just then they heard the doorbell ring. Charlie came running downstairs in her favourite black skinny jeans and a casual plaid shirt. She wanted to keep it simple. "That's him! He's here! Do I look okay?" the girl asked nervously. Bo and Lauren laughed, "Yes, you look fine sweetie… Why don't you answer the door and we will get this dinner started?" the succubus said. Charlie nodded, "Yeah, okay" she said walking to the door and taking a breath before opening it. "Hey" she smiled. "Hey you" Axl gave a dashing smile. "Come in" Charlie said gesturing for him to enter. "Thanks" he said walking into the room, as soon as he stepped in he was met with stares from Bo, Lauren and Patrick.

"Axl these are my Moms, Bo and Lauren" Charlie introduced them.

"Hi. It's very nice to meet you" he said politely giving a small wave. Bo couldn't help but think she had seen him somewhere before. Axl was tall, average build, tanned, jet black hair that was medium length and gelled back like a hipster. "Yes, you too. We have heard a lot about you" the succubus said extending her hand to the young man. As their hands met, Bo was overcome with a cold shiver down her spine. That was weird. Lauren just nodded at him with a smile. Patrick stepped forward and cleared his throat. Charlie rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, this is my little brother Patrick" the girl said pointing to the blonde. Patrick gave his sister's friend a subtle nod. "Hey" he said casually. "Hey man, good to meet you" Axl smiled.

"Okay, let's eat!" Lauren smiled clapping her hands together.

Ten minutes into their dinner, Bo couldn't help but ask Axl some questions. "So, Axl. Charlie says that you are moving here for school?" she asked. The boy nodded. "Yes, I am studying Occult studies at T of U" he said. "Occult studies? Wow, didn't realise that was an actual class" Bo said. She didn't mean it as an insult, she had just never heard of that type of class before. "No offense" the succubus quickly apologised. "It's okay, not many people are aware that it's an available class. But, it's very interesting. Learning about myths and legends, I've studied creatures and beings I never thought would have existed before" Axl said.

Bo and Lauren shared a glance, if only he knew he was having dinner with said mythical beings. Or did he? Bo had no idea if he was Fae, that wasn't her skill. Now she was wishing that Shay and Stefan had come over for dinner. Stefan could have sniffed him out for her.

"That sounds amazing. So Axl, do your parents mind you moving across the country to pursue your education?" Lauren asked changing the subject. Axl just gave a small smile, "I don't know, I never met them. I grew up in the foster system" he said. Everyone fell silent, Bo and Lauren didn't know what to say. Lauren was silently kicking herself for asking the question in the first place. Why couldn't she have asked him if he like sports? "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Lauren replied. Axl gave a shrug. "Don't be, I've done just fine without them" he said honestly. Bo didn't know how to process that, when she found out that she was adopted the first thing she wanted to do was find her real parents.

The questions was, why didn't he?

"Good for you" Bo said.

Once dinner was over and done with, Axl asked if he could take Charlie out to see a movie that was showing at 9 p.m. Bo and Lauren were stunned that he even asked them, which meant he had manors. They approved it but made him promise to bring her back before her midnight curfew. "So, what did you think of Axl?" Patrick asked as he helped his parents clear the table. "He's nice, yeah he is really nice" Bo said vaguely. Patrick narrowed his eyes at his mother. "You hate him!" he said pointing at her. "What? No I don't, I just have a feeling about him that's all" she said. "What kind of feeling?" Lauren asked.

"Just a feeling, it's nothing really" Bo said grabbing the dirty plates and walking over to the kitchen.

Patrick and Lauren shared the same stare as they followed the brunette into the kitchen. "Bo? What **kind** of feeling?" Lauren repeated. Patrick hopped up onto one of the stools so he could listen in better.

Bo put the plates into the sink and turned back to the two blondes. "I feel like I have seen him somewhere before. And when I shook his hand I had another, it felt…" the succubus trailed off trying to find the right word.

"What?" Patrick asked intrigued.

"…. Evil"

**Present**

Bo should have known then, that she should have followed her instincts and put an end to their relationship. But Axl had done nothing to make them think any different. It threw her off base, so she went against the thoughts in her head. And it had cost her, her family.

In the last year, their family had split apart. It didn't start that way, when Bo and Lauren learnt who Axl really was they told Charlie that she had to stop seeing him. Like a rebellious teenager, she refused. They tried to explain to her that he was no good but she wouldn't see reason. All she saw was the love she had for him. It blinded her from seeing the truth. The day Charlie ran away was the worst day of their lives. Lauren felt like she couldn't breathe, her little girl was gone. They had no idea where she had ran off to, or if she was safe.

Ethan and Shay did their bit to try and find her, going to her favourite places, showing her picture to strangers on the streets hoping that someone would say they saw her. But nothing. Shay even had Stefan try to track her scent, but it was virtually non-existent. The young wolf also had an alert out on her with the police. It was as if Charlie and Axl had vanished from the face of the earth. Bo and Lauren hadn't been able to face going to work these last couple of months. How could they concentrate on work when their daughter was missing?

Charlie's disappearance had also put a strain on Bo and Lauren's marriage. They didn't fight per se, but when they argued it did get heated and it always ended up with one of them sleeping on the couch. Now was no different. "Anything?" Lauren asked walking into the kitchen. Bo was making phone calls to all of the contacts she had in the Fae world and beyond. None of them had anything for her though.

"No, just like the last 10 times you asked me" Bo snipped. She didn't mean to come off all snappy, but she was stressed, tired, worried and angry all at the same time. But whatever she was feeling, Bo knew that Lauren was feeling exactly the same if not worse. Lauren was the worrier in their parenting team, it was what she did.

"I don't think the attitude is helping Bo" Lauren replied.

"Me neither, I want to find her just as much as you do Lauren. It's just hard, she obviously doesn't want to be found. Stubbornness is a family trait" Bo said. Lauren scoffed, "I would say it's more of a succubus trait actually" the blonde snapped. As soon as she said the words she wanted to take them back, but it was too late.

"That's right, blame me! That's your go to response these days isn't it? The big bad succubus is at fault, I drove Charlie away when I tried to stop her from seeing him. Isn't that what you want to say?" the brunette asked. "Maybe, **you** were the one who was yelling at her. You know she gets scared when you yell at her" the blonde said. Charlie was a gentle soul, she didn't like confrontation.

"Oh well I'm sorry Lauren, should I have bought her some ice cream and a new Barbie doll to soften the blow? She's 18" Bo said.

"19" Lauren quickly replied.

That just made them feel even worse, Charlie would have had her 19th birthday last month if she was here. But she wasn't, they didn't know where she was or what she was doing. "Right, 19. I'd say she's old enough to be yelled at" the succubus said. And just like that, their argument was reignited.

Shay and Patrick had walked in on their parents at each other's throats. Even though Patrick was old enough, he hated seeing his parents argue. He seemed to be stuck in the middle of them both, it was anything but healthy. Shay looked to her little brother who had a very sad expression on his face. He hated when they fought.

"STOP IT!" He yelled walking into the kitchen.

Bo and Lauren stopped and turned to their son, they hadn't even heard him come in. "None of this is helping. You're not the only ones who miss her" he said sadly. Shay stepped in and walked up behind her little brother, placing her hands on his shoulders gently.

"It's okay kid… Go upstairs and pack a bag, you're gonna stay with me and Stefan tonight" she said. Bo and Lauren didn't protest, they knew that he was better off not being here. "Okay" Patrick said as he headed up to his room.

"Seriously? You guys need to stop fighting, it's not going to solve the problem" Shay said walking into the kitchen.

"Shay, it's none of your business" Bo said, she wasn't going to be lectured by her daughter. "Actually it is. When you two argue it puts stress on Patrick, it's not fair that he is always stuck in between you two" the hybrid said. Lauren sighed, she was right. They had to stop this. "You guys have been through so much, don't let this thing break you now" Shay added.

"She's right" Lauren said looking to Bo who looked just as sorry. "Yeah, I know…. I'm sorry" the succubus said walking up to her wife for a comforting hug. "I'm sorry too… I just miss her so much" Lauren whimpered into Bo's neck. "I know babe, so do I" she said stroking the blonde's back as she held her.

"Ready" Patrick said coming down the stairs, he was a little shocked to see his once bickering parents in an intimate embrace. Bo and Lauren pulled apart and looked to their 17 year old son. "Come here" The succubus said waving him over. Patrick did as he was told and approached his mothers, the two women grabbing him into a group hug causing the boy to drop his bag on the floor. "We're sorry for putting you in the middle of our fights, we won't do that again… I promise" Lauren said kissing her son on his head. Shay smiled, for once her nagging actually worked. This was who her parents were, Bo the unaligned succubus and Lauren the genius doctor.

Forbidden lovers who conquered all.

"You don't have to take him" Bo addressed Shay. Shay waved her mother off, "Na, it's cool. I don't mind. You guys should use the time constructively. Ya know, get back into the swing of things. You all set Trick?" Shay asked her little brother. Since Patrick was named after Trick, it seemed only fitting that he take on the nickname too. Although, no one could replace Trick. He was one of a kind.

Patrick nodded and grabbed his bag off of the floor. "Yep, let's go" he smiled. "We'll see you in the morning okay?" Bo said to him. "Sure" he nodded. Shay quickly gave her mothers a kiss on their cheeks and led her brother out of the house.

"Lauren?" Bo called to her wife.

"Yeah?" she replied meeting the brunette's eyes. "I am really sorry, I have been nothing but a bitch to you, taking things out on you when it wasn't your fault. None of this is your fault" The succubus said. Bo hated herself for the things she had said.

"Bo it's okay. We both said things we didn't mean. And I didn't mean it when I said that you drove Charlie away with your yelling. This isn't anybody's doing. Charlie has her own mind, she made the decision to leave with him…. I just, I want to know where she is, who she's with and if she's safe. It's killing me not knowing" Lauren said.

Bo nodded and brought her wife into another hug. "I know, it's killing me too. I **will **find her Lauren, I promise you. I won't stop until I do" she said.

"I know you won't" Lauren said leaning in for a soft kiss.

**Unknown Location (1 Week Later)**

The last year had brought Charlie more freedom than she had ever had in her entire life. She could stay out for as long as she wanted with no fear of breaking her curfew. She was able to do whatever it was she wanted, **when** she wanted to do it. Axl had taught her so many things. She had fallen head over heels in love with him. And when he finally did tell her what he was, it didn't change the way she felt about him. True, her family was less than pleased to hear who he was. But she didn't care. She loved him for **who** he was, not from where he came from.

Although, truth be told she did miss her family. Her parents, her siblings, her aunts and uncles. But if this is the lengths she had to go through to stay with Axl then she would do it all over again. If anyone where to listen to her thoughts, they would think she was under some kind of spell. Maybe she was, but she couldn't care if she was either.

She was a little angry with her family for trying to bring her home. She didn't want to go home, and every time they kept searching for her it just caused unwanted problems between her and Axl. Her boyfriend had a way of making her do whatever he wanted, she couldn't tell if it was his charm or if he was just good at getting things.

"Your siblings have been at it again" Charlie looked up from the couch to see her boyfriend walking into the room. "At what?" she asked.

Axl stepped into the loft and went to pour himself a drink. "Their search for you… Some dear friends of mine have seen them poking around across the river" he said pouring his scotch.

"Did they hurt your friends?" She asked. Knowing her siblings were anything but nice when they wanted information out of someone. "What do you think?" he said sarcastically. Charlie stood and made her way over to her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do to make them stop" she said touching his arm. Axl placed his glass on the counter and turned to her, "There is" he said.

"What?" Charlie just wanted them to leave her alone, she was happy. "Teach them a lesson. Make it so they will think twice next time" he said with a smirk. "I don't want to hurt them, they're still my family" she said, she couldn't do that.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying maybe we could give them a little scare, something to throw them off course" Axl said bringing his hand up to touch Charlie's face. There it was again, that rush of devotion she would get that would make her putty in his hands. "Charlie, they are trying to tear us apart… Is that what you want?" He asked.

"No, of course not… I guess scaring them wouldn't be that bad of an idea. But, I don't know how we would go about that. They don't exactly scare easy" she said. "Don't worry about that, I'll take care of everything" he smiled.

"Okay, do whatever you have to do, just promise me that you won't hurt them?" Charlie asked. Axl nodded and brought her into a hug.

"I won't lay a finger on Ethan or Shay… I promise" he whispered in her ear with a smirk.

**The Dahl (Later)**

Shay had spent most of the day with Ethan looking for their sister. They were making progress, however miniscule it seemed it at least it was something. The siblings came across a group of guys that didn't want to answer their questions, not because they didn't know anything but because they didn't want to say. Shay roughed one of them pretty good, she didn't like his attitude. This wasn't fun to them, Charlie was missing and they were treating it like a joke. Ethan wanted to get home to his wife as fast he could, over the weeks the two had talked about trying for a baby of their own.

And even though it wasn't an ideal time, they didn't want to put something that big on hold. Especially given then jobs. Shay and Stefan had also talked about it, but truth be told they just weren't ready yet. Shay suggested that she keep asking around while her brother went home, Ethan jumped at the chance. The hybrid found a few people who knew more than they were telling, some of them thought that they could actually get the upper hand on her but they were sadly mistaken. After everything that happened with Killian, Shay began training with her mother again.

Only this time, she didn't want to stop until she knew she had what it took to win a fight. And now she did. Like her mother, Shay had developed quite the reputation in the Fae world. She was the most ruthless out of the Dennis family. Even more than Bo herself could be when she was angry. Shay definitely got her temper from Bo.

Shay picked up some takeout on her way home, she knew that Stefan had been home all day. Luckily he had the day off. What she found when she walked into the bar, hit her like a freight train. Stefan was lying on the floor, with a massive hole in his chest. Shay dropped the bag she was carrying and quickly rushed over to her husband. Looking down at him, she saw that he had cuts and bruises on his face.

"Stefan…." She cried, his heart had been ripped from his chest. The love of her life had been taken from her. His eyes were still open, she noticed the terrifying look in his blue eyes. Shay closed them with her hand gently, she literally couldn't breathe right now. Giving him some of her blood wouldn't do any good now, her blood couldn't grow him a new heart.

"… I do apologise for the mess"

Shay snapped her head up as she heard a male voice. "**You**" she said, her eyes shifting to blue and her voice dripping with anger.

Axl came walking out of the backroom, wiping his hands in a cloth. He was the one who did this. If he wanted payback, he should have come to her. Stefan had done nothing, and now he had paid the price. "Just so you know, I really didn't want it to go this way…. This was you and your family poking your nose in my relationship. And now poor Stefan has suffered because of it" he said looking to the dead wolf and shaking his head sadly.

Shay wanted to get up and rip his head off, but she couldn't physically move. "Why not get even with me? Why him?" she asked. Axl walked forward, crouching down so he was eye to eye with her. "You are un-killable, going after you would do me no good… Taking your soul mate from you seemed fitting…" He smirked before rising to his feet. "… I may not be able to kill you physically, but leaving you with these crippling emotions? Well, you will be wishing that you **could** die" he gave a low chuckle.

"Once Charlie finds out what you did, she will leave you!" Shay said.

"I don't think so, especially since this was her idea" Axl laughed.

"You're lying! She would never do that to me!" Shay said confidently. She may not have approved of her sister's relationship, but Charlie would never go after Stefan. She knew how much Shay loved him.

"Oh, but she did… She wants you to leave us alone, she also told me to do whatever I had to, to make sure of it. I was happy to oblige" he smiled.

Shay's heart broke into a zillion pieces. Her husband was dead, and her sister was the one who ordered it. How could she do that to her? Charlie knew everything that her family had sacrificed for her when Killian tried to take her. Was this her way of repaying them? Now the thought of her sister, made Shay seethe with anger. As of now, she had no sister. "I bet you were…." She said, the brunette was about to get up when Axl disappeared in a blaze of fire. Not that it mattered anyway, she would have lost if she had challenged him.

Shay dropped to her knees, crying her eyes out. She grabbed her husband's cold face, bringing him to rest on her lap as she leaned her back against the bottom of the bar. "I'm so sorry babe, this is all my fault…." She cried.

"…. I love you"

**1 Hour Later**

Bo and Lauren were in a rush to get to the Dahl, they had received a frantic phone call from their eldest son who told them that he and Rebecca were attacked in their home. Bo knew that it was Axl. Although Ethan and Rebecca were fine, they heard nothing from Shay. They called her more than a hundred times, she didn't answer.

They had dropped Patrick off with Ethan and Rebecca just to be on the safe side. Bo and Lauren entered the Dahl and were heartbroken by what they saw. Their daughter, staring at an unconscious Stefan with a blank expression. Lauren was about to see if there was anything she could do when she noticed the hole in his chest. Kneeling down next to her, Bo noticed that her daughter was covered in blood. "Shay?" the succubus whispered, her daughter didn't raise her head.

Lauren also fell to her knees, reaching her hand out to move some of her daughter's hair from her face. Her eyes were red, most likely from crying. "Come on baby, talk to us…" the blonde said.

Shay looked up at her mother, "About what? He's gone, she took him from me!" she said angrily.

Bo and Lauren didn't understand what she meant by that. "She?" the succubus asked. "Yep, your daughter… Sent her boy toy over, and he killed him" Shay said. Bo and Lauren looked at each other, they didn't want to believe that their daughter would do something as awful as this. "How do you know it was him?" Bo asked.

"He was here, he said since I can't be killed he went for Stefan instead…" the hybrid cried, looking down at her husband's pale face. Bo was so angry, she couldn't believe this was happening. It was one thing to have their daughter go missing, but now they had mourn the loss of one of their own. And Dyson and Tamsin, what was she going to say to them. Their son was dead. How do you tell them something like that?

"Shay, we need to get you out of here… And take care of Stefan's body" Lauren said softly, she didn't want to make her more upset. But they needed to get her cleaned up. Shay had blood all over her clothes, and her hands were covered in it. "It should've been me! He didn't deserve this…." Shay cried harder, Bo and Lauren found themselves on the verge of tears. Seeing their daughter so devastated killed them.

"He will pay for this Shay, I swear to you" the succubus promised, she just hoped that she could keep it. Lauren knew that they needed to take care of Stefan's body, so she called Ethan to come and pick him up and take his body to the hospital so it could be preserved. Shay's face showed no emotion, it was as if she was just an empty shell.

**Clubhouse**

The drive home was silent, every time Lauren looked into the car mirror she saw her daughter playing with her wedding ring. She had no idea what she must have been feeling. If anything ever happened to Bo, Lauren knew she would never be able to recover. She hated the fact that her daughter was going through this. They walked into the house to see Rebecca and Patrick waiting for them. Patrick had been crying, he and Stefan shared a special bond. Even though they weren't related by blood, he was still his big brother by marriage.

Shay stepped into the living room, she was walking like a zombie. Patrick ran up to her and hugged her straight away, Shay was slow in returning the hug. But as soon as it had hit her that this was all real, she wrapped her arms around her little brother and cried again. Rebecca also gave her sister-in-law a tight hug, she hated to see her like this.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Lauren sighed looking at the three of them hugging.

"Me neither, why don't you go get her cleaned up? I'll let Dyson and Tamsin know" Bo said, she didn't know how to tell her friend that his son was dead. Dyson and Tamsin had been in Scotland for the last two months, the older wolf had family there that needed him so they had to go. Which made this situation worse, Bo didn't want to tell her friends that their son had died over the phone. But she didn't have much of a choice at the moment.

Lauren approached her daughter and placed her hands on the hybrid's shoulders gently. "Let's get you cleaned up…" the blonde said taking the distraught girl upstairs. Patrick was still crying, he acted tough at times but he was softest out of them all. He didn't like fighting much, only if he needed to. He had never trained with Bo or Ethan properly, but Shay and Stefan had both taught him a few things. The boy would hang out with Stefan all the time, Ethan was too busy in the hospital so whenever Stefan had the day off from work they would do something together. It broke his heart that he was gone. Bo approached her son slowly, turning him around and gathering him in her arms.

"I know it hurts kiddo, but you need to be strong okay?" Bo said holding his face so he was looking at her, she wiped his tears away and gave him a small smile. He was so fragile. "Can you be strong?" she asked him. Patrick sniffed back the rest of his tears and nodded. "I will be for Shay" he said. The succubus kissed him on his forehead, "It's late, head up to bed" she said. Patrick nodded and slowly walked upstairs.

Bo walked over to the kitchen and grabbed her bottle of vodka. She had been stealing a few glasses here and there when she was really depressed, now she felt like she needed about ten more bottles. Rebecca noticed the look on her mother-in-law's face, she would see the same one on Ethan when he was mad.

"How will she survive something like this?" she asked. Bo drank from the bottle, taking a big gulp.

"She won't… Shay is strong, but she's not strong enough to cope with this loss. I know I wouldn't be able to" the succubus said, she didn't want to think about what she would be like in this situation. "Neither would I" Rebecca agreed. Just then, the two women heard the door open and shut. Ethan walked in, his eyes were blood shot from crying. He loved Stefan like a brother, they grew up together. And he knew how much his sister loved him. Rebecca quickly gave him a hug, they had come close to living the same nightmare earlier.

Axl had sent his men to kill Rebecca too, but they didn't know that Ethan was home at the time. "Where's Shay?" he asked coming to stand by his mother. "Upstairs, your Mom is cleaning her up. She had Stefan's blood all over her" Bo said.

"Why do this now? What is Axl's endgame?" Ethan asked.

"He obviously wants us broken, what better way to do that than to kill the people we love? How many guys did he send to your place?" Bo asked her son. "Six came in… **Zero** went out" he answered thinking back to earlier. In his rage, Ethan had ripped them all to shreds. Bo tapped her son on his shoulder, she was proud of him for defending his home and his wife. She would have done the same.

"He was with Shay in the bar, he was the one who killed Stefan" Bo explained. Ethan wished he would have been there, then maybe Stefan would still be with them. "He also said, that Charlie was the one who told him to do it" she added.

"No way! She would never do that. He had to have been lying" Ethan said, he knew his sister had betrayed them by running off with her evil boyfriend. But she would never want one of her own killed. She wasn't capable of that. "I hope so… Because if it turns out to be true, Shay will be hard to restrain" she said. No matter if she was her sister, Shay would have her revenge. She was big on that, she always sought justice from anyone.

"Would she really hurt her own sister?" Rebecca asked.

Even though Rebecca had been a part of their family for a while now, she had yet to see just how ruthless and vengeful Shay could be. "I would rather not think about that right now. You two are to stay here until we know that the threat is over. You can take Charlie's room…" Bo said. She didn't want them leaving, it was better If they all stuck together.

"What are you gonna do?" Ethan asked.

"I am going to call Stefan's parents, they need to know what happened" She answered. Ethan nodded, he felt bad that the burden fell upon his mother. "Okay, let's get some sleep" The blonde said leading his wife upstairs.

Bo pulled out her phone and quickly dialled Dyson's number. She was starting to lose her nerve as the ringing tone sounded. _"Hey Bo, how are things back home?"_ the shifter said through the handset. Bo took a deep breath before continuing. "Hey, not so good actually… Is Tamsin with you?" she asked.

"_Yeah, she's right here why?"_ he asked.

"Can you put me on speaker phone, I have something to tell you both?" she said, this was it.

"_Go ahead Bo…"_ Tamsin's voice said.

"Axl made a move on us today… He targeted Ethan and Shay, and the people they love" Bo started.

"_Stefan? Tell me he is okay!"_ Tamsin yelled into the phone. Bo hated herself for the next thing she said. "I'm so sorry, he's gone…" the succubus whimpered as her tears fell. _"No! No, please!"_ She heard Tamsin crying.

"_How did he die?"_ Dyson chimed in.

"Dyson I'd really rather not say over the pho—"

"_**How **__did he die Bo?!"_ the wolf asked raising his voice. He needed to know.

"Axl he uh… he ripped out Stefan's heart. I'm so sorry, Shay found him and now she is a mess. I loved him like he was my own Dyson, I'm really sorry…" the succubus mumbled in tears. Dyson sighed into the speaker, she could tell he was crying. _"Where is his body?"_ he asked. "At the hospital, Lauren said it will be preserved there until any arrangements are made for his funeral" she said.

"_How is Shay?"_ he asked, he was distraught. But he knew that Shay must be feeling just as bad, if not worse. "Empty, she won't speak to us… Lauren is upstairs with her" Bo said. _"We will be back in town as soon as we can. I still have some things to tie up here, and I think we need some time to… ya know"_ he said trailing off. Bo completely understood.

"Of course, take as much time as you need. And Dyson? I promise you, he will not get away with this" she said seriously. Dyson said a quick goodbye before hanging up the phone. The brunette looked up when she heard footsteps come from her right. "Hey" Lauren smiled as she starting to walk over to her wife.

"Tamsin is devastated, so is Dyson but I think he is putting on a front" Bo said holding up her phone, inferring that she had spoken to them.

"Their son is dead, anyone would be in their situation" Lauren said standing next to the brunette. "How is she?" Bo asked. The blonde sighed, "I managed to get her into some clean clothes, but she still isn't talking. She won't even look me in the eye, I don't think she will get much sleep tonight" she said looking deflated.

Bo wrapped her arms around her wife, hugging her tight. "We will be here for her, for as long as she needs us…. This is all my fault" the succubus said. Lauren pulled away but remained standing in between her wife's arms. "No it's not! How were we supposed to know he would do this?" the blonde was not going to let her wife blame herself for this.

"I knew he was bad news when I met him, I could tell he was evil… Why didn't I see him for who he really was?" Bo asked herself more than her wife. The second she touched Axl's hand, she knew he was trouble. What she didn't know was that it wasn't the first time she had met him. His eyes looked familiar to her, like she recognised his soul. "Because he put on a good act, and Charlie was happy. That was all we were focusing on… We didn't want to see it because she was falling for him" Lauren said.

"How did he even get reborn in the first place?" Bo asked.

"I have no idea, he must had an escape hatch all those years ago. That way, when you killed him he would be able to have a second chance. I just don't understand why he would wait this long to make his move" Lauren said.

"It's the Garuda Lauren, what do you expect? He was ruthless then, and he is just as ruthless now" The brunette said, they had no idea how he had done it. But the Garuda, the ancient foe they more than four decades ago had returned in the form of Axl. Their daughter's boyfriend, they just didn't know what he wanted now. Back then he wanted the laws unwritten so he could feed off of the rage and aggression of Dark and Light being at war. But he had Charlie, her blood would give him that and more, so why hadn't he used it yet?

What more did he want? And why now?

…**..**

**A/N: HOLY SHIT! That has got to have been the hardest chapter I have ever written since I started. Hope you guys are all liking the story, we have got a lot of ground to cover. As always, leave me reviews because I live for your opinions and insights. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, the response for this fic has been unbelievable. So thank you for that. And I know that some of you are sad that Stefan has gone, but it is all for the good of the story. I promise. This has got to be the hardest one I have ever written, mostly because of the complications I have come across when writing it. All thanks to the storyline I have chosen for it. But hopefully it will pay off in the end. So I hope everyone sticks with me during this rollercoaster.**

**So excited for today it is unreal!**

**HAPPY LOST GIRL DAY!**

**All Mistakes Are Mine**

**I Own Nothing**

**Enjoy :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 2: Acts of War**

**Unknown Location**

"Stefan is dead?!" Charlie yelled.

Axl had just spent the last ten minutes telling the girl what had happened with Shay. Although he wasn't telling her the truth. "Yes, one of my guys killed him. I'm so sorry, I only told them to make a mess of the bar. But Stefan was there and fought back, it's my fault… I should have been there" he said faking a sad expression. Charlie started to cry, even though they weren't really related Stefan was her brother and she could only imagine what Shay was going through right now.

"Where is this guy?" the girl asked angrily.

"Dead, I already took care of him… I just wish that I had done it before he had the chance to hurt Stefan" Axl said sadly. "Maybe I should call home, see how Shay is?" Charlie suggested. She missed her family so much, and she felt so sorry for her big sister. But she also thought that this was her fault, she told Axl to do whatever it took to scare them. Clearly his men took advantage of that statement.

"I don't think that's a good idea babe. You should leave them to grieve, maybe we could send some flowers or something?" he said. Charlie smiled, Axl was so considerate. This was one of the reasons she loved him. The girl went in for a hug, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and resting her head in his neck. "You're so sweet, I think that would be a good idea. Orchids are Shay's favourite" she said.

Axl rubbed her back soothingly. "Got it… I'll take care of everything, I'll even write a nice poem in the card" he smirked.

**Clubhouse**

Bo hadn't slept all night. The energy in the house was very dark. Everyone was in mourning over the loss of Stefan. The succubus had dropped off earlier, but when she woke she found that the bed was empty. Lauren was nowhere to be found. She swung her legs over the side and quickly got to her feet. She grabbed her dagger just in case, walking out of her room and down the hall she heard muffled cries coming from Shay's old room. She didn't need to go in to know what was happening. Opening the door, Bo saw her daughter crying into Lauren's neck as they laid together.

She wished that she could just take the pain away, but she couldn't. Bo placed her dagger on Shay's dresser before walking over to the bed. "How long have you been in here?" she asked her wife quietly. "About twenty minutes, I got up to use the bathroom and I heard her in here…" Lauren answered rubbing her daughter's back, Shay's cries were getting quieter now.

Bo got into the bed, adjusting herself so she was behind her daughter. She put a hand on her upper arm and kissed her on the head. "It's okay kid, we got you" she whispered in her ear. Those words seemed to calm Shay a little as she stopped crying. Both women heard their daughter say something, but because of her sniffling they couldn't make it out.

"What?" Lauren asked.

Shay lifted her head up, her eyes were red and puffy. "Sedate me" she said. Lauren sighed, she didn't want to drug her daughter so she would sleep. "Shay, I don't think that's a good idea" the blonde said.

"Please Mom, I'm so tired… I'm not used to sleeping by myself, please" the girl pleaded.

Lauren shifted her gaze to her wife who was thinking the same thing. It wasn't what she wanted to do, but if it was going to help her then she would do whatever her daughter needed. "Okay, if that's what you want then… Alright" the blonde said before kissing her daughter on her forehead. "I'll be right back" she added and quickly got up and left the room leaving Bo and Shay alone.

Shay turned around in her mother's arms to look at her. "Hey" Bo gave a small smile. "How could Charlie do this to me? To Stefan?" Shay whimpered as her tears started to run again. The older brunette had no idea how to answer her daughter's question. She didn't want to think about Charlie doing something that horrible to her own sister, but Bo couldn't help but wonder if Axl's influence had changed her daughter so much that she would do something like this. "We don't know anything for sure yet, but I promise you I will find out" she answered wiping her daughter's tears away.

Just then, Lauren re-entered the room with a syringe in her hand. Bo and Shay both sat up, so that the girl was resting with her back against the pillows comfortably. Lauren sat beside her on the bed, taking her arm gently. Since Shay was a very powerful hybrid, the sedative that Lauren had to use was very strong. So strong in fact that in a normal Fae it would either put them in a coma or it could kill them. "Ready?" she asked.

Shay nodded and watched as her mother injected her with the clear substance. It was fast acting, so within a couple of seconds Shay's eyes began to close slowly as she drifted off into sleep. "We can't sedate her every night" Lauren said placing the empty syringe on the end table. She didn't want this to be a long term solution. "I know, but I think it's safe to say we need to get Charlie back. What Axl has done is an act of war" Bo said, this was it. He had crossed the line now.

"And if Charlie did order the hit? What then? Shay will be out for blood, and you and I both know that she won't stop until she has it" Lauren said fearing of what her daughter would do. Shay took after Bo in her temper.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it. I will not allow Shay to hurt Charlie, even if she is responsible for this" the brunette said.

"I hope to god she isn't" the blonde said turning her gaze back to her slumbering daughter.

**Next Morning**

Everyone was up early, Bo and Lauren still hadn't slept that much even after they had left Shay to rest. Patrick was already up and on the couch by 7.a.m. And Ethan and Rebecca were up and making breakfast. Not that anyone had the stomach to eat anything. But they had to get back to their normal lives, or at least what was left of them. Bo came downstairs dressed ready, she was going to spend today looking for Charlie. Now more than ever she needed to get her daughter back. "Going somewhere?" Ethan asked seeing his mother fastening her thigh holster.

"Yes, I am going to find your sister" she said sheathing her dagger.

Ethan slowly approached his mother, if she was going out to find Charlie then he wanted to go with. "Where do we start?" he asked. Bo snapped her head up to look at her son. "We?" she asked. He nodded, "Whatever or wherever you're going, I want in… After all, if I hadn't have been home last night then Rebecca would have been killed too" he said, the blonde dreaded to think what state he would be in if that had happened.

"Alright then… Head upstairs and get dressed, and arm yourself" she nodded to him. Ethan quickly made his way upstairs to get dressed. "I wanna come too" Bo turned around when she heard Patrick's voice. She sighed with a smile, she was proud of Patrick for wanting to help but it was dangerous enough for themselves. Let alone him, he didn't have any powers and he didn't heal if he got hurt.

"I know you want to help buddy, but you can't… It's too risky. Besides, I need you to stay here to keep everyone else safe. Can you be the man of the house while we are out?" she asked with a smile.

Patrick nodded. "Sure" he said. Bo ruffled his hair with her hand before kissing him on the head. "Good boy" she said. Not five minutes later, Ethan returned dressed in dark navy crew neck long sleeved t-shirt with black jeans and a leather jacket. Black leather was their go to when they were on the hunt. Lauren came down just in time, as Bo and Ethan were getting ready to leave. "What's going on?" she asked stepping into the living room.

"We're going to find Charlie" Bo said handing her son his prised hunting knife that Dyson gave him for his birthday.

"Oh, okay…" Lauren said slowly approaching her wife. Bo could tell that she was worried, she hadn't stopped since Charlie left. Neither of them had. "How's Shay doing?" Ethan asked, he had tried to talk to his little sister last night but she wasn't up to having any visitors. He was worried about her. "She's still sleeping, that sedative is still in effect I'm afraid… I think it's best if you go without her knowing about it, the last thing we need is her out there in her state" Lauren said.

"You're right, hopefully we will be back before she wakes up. You said that you roughed up those guys over by the docks right?" Bo asked her son, she recalled what Ethan and Shay had told her yesterday. That they found a group of guys who knew more than they were telling. "Yeah, I wanted to compel them but Shay thought that they deserved to be taught a lesson" he said, his sister's methods were less than pleasant but she always got answers.

"Then that is where we will start…" the succubus said before turning to her wife. "…. And before you say anything, I will be careful I promise. But I don't think you need to worry, I got a hybrid as a personal bodyguard" she gave her wife a subtle wink.

"I can hear you ya know" Ethan chimed in before saying goodbye to his own significant other.

"Do you really think you will be able to find her?" Lauren asked.

"I will do everything in my power to bring her home, no more of watching and waiting. We've done that for nearly a year now and look what it's cost us…. You just make sure that Shay stays here" the brunette said.

"That I can do… You better get going, the sooner you leave—"

"The sooner we can come back. I love you" Bo said giving her a kiss. "I love you too, be careful" Lauren responded. Even though Bo told her not to say it, she couldn't stop herself. With that, Bo and Ethan left the house. It was up to Lauren now to keep everyone safe, over the years Bo had taught her some stuff. She was no MMA fighter, but she could hold her own very well.

**The Docks – Harbour 15 (30 Minutes Later)**

Bo and Ethan had driven down to the Docks in record time. They were determined to get Charlie back and nothing as trivial as bad traffic was going to stop them. Ethan led his mother to the alley where he and Shay encountered the group of men. "There they are" he said to his mother as they turned a dark corner to see a group of men gather outside having a smoke.

"I best introduce myself then…" the brunette said walking up to the group.

"Look at what we got here boys, the unaligned succubus and her baby boy" one of the men said thinking he was clever. Ethan stepped beside his mother and gave the group a smirk. "Mom, meet Rodrigo… he is kind of their little ring leader" the blonde said. Bo couldn't help but notice the gash that was on the bridge of Rodrigo's nose, and the bruising that was starting to come out.

"Bad nose job?" she asked pointing to him.

"Na man, I owe this to your little bitch of a daughter…." Rodrigo said angrily. Shay certainly knew how to leave her mark. "Ooh, that's my girl… Ethan, remind me to give her a 'well done' gift when we get home later" the brunette smiled.

"Yes Ma'am" Ethan chuckled.

Rodrigo wasn't liking this whole family dynamic they were displaying. He could care less, but it was getting him very angry. He wanted Shay to suffer for what she had done to him. "Although, I am betting that dear old Shay is probably in pieces at the moment… Especially given what happened to her mutt of a husband, did she keep his heart as a memento?" he laughed.

That was it, Bo had snapped. "Ethan…" she gave her son the go ahead. Ethan grabbed Rodrigo by his collar with his left hand and brought his knife up to the bastard's throat with his right hand. Rodrigo's friends were ready to fight, but were stopped by Bo when she raised her hand. "Now, Now boys… We didn't come here to fight, there is no need for any more bloodshed. All I want, is your boss… then you are free to go" she said.

"We aint got no boss Lady" one of the men said.

"I don't believe that for a second… Considering the marks you all wear" she said looking at their tattoos. They all bared the same small dragon tattoo that Axl had on **his **wrist, she knew it was his way of marking people as his own.

Ethan looked into Rodrigo's eyes, pulling him into his compulsion. "**Where **is Axl hiding?" the blonde asked. Rodrigo laughed in his face. "You stupid half-breed piece of shit! You really think he would tell me? He knew you would use your filthy tricks to get it out of us, you're outta luck man" he said. Bo was getting inpatient now, she guessed that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Then how do you contact him?" Ethan asked.

"I don't, if he wants something… **he** finds me. He's good that way" Rodrigo said. Ethan turned his head to his mother. "What do we do?" he asked. The brunette sighed, Axl had covered his tracks. He was clever. There was no way to find him, not unless he wanted to be found. Which meant that they had hit a dead end.

"Kill him" she said.

Ethan was surprised to hear that from his mother. "But, I don't know anything!" Rodrigo yelled, why should he be killed for something that was out of his control? "Be that as it may, you poked fun out of my daughter's heartbreak… That doesn't sit well with me" she said. She didn't have Axl, but she thought that killing his minions would send a strong message. Ethan lowered his hand so that his knife was poking Rodrigo in the chest. "Any last words?" he asked.

"Go to hell!" Rodrigo spat.

"Sorry pal, but that's where **you're** heading…" Ethan smirked as he drove his knife into the man's heart. Rodrigo trembled as he felt his life slip away from him, the hybrid pulled his knife from the man's chest and threw him to the ground before setting his eyes on the dead man's friends.

"Who's next?" the blonde asked as his eyes turned blue.

The other men were clearly not up for fighting, because most of them ran away. Accept one, he was average height, skinny, pale, bald and had a moustache that did not look good on him. The man was shaking slightly as he pulled out a small knife, he was obviously terrified. "You wanna take a shot?" Ethan asked approaching him slowly. "Yes or No pal, I haven't got all day" he added.

"Ethan, play nice" Bo said with a smile. This was some nice mother/son bonding time for them. It was actually a lot of fun. Ethan flashed his mother a smile, before turning back to his very scared opponent. "Okay, I'm gonna give you the advantage here…" Ethan said sheathing his knife and extending his arms out to his sides. "… Take your **best **shot, the first one is for free" he said.

The man chuckled, he thought that Ethan was very stupid if he was going to let him take the first hit. He walked forward a little further until he was just a step away from the hybrid. The man brought his arm up, swinging the knife in Ethan's face. Unfortunately for him, Ethan was on the ball and caught his arm quickly twisting it so he dropped the knife while moaning in pain.

"AHHH!" the man cried, Ethan let go of his hand and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing it tight.

"I was expecting more than that…" the hybrid said moving his hand so he was now grabbing the bald man from the back of his neck and pushed him over to Bo. "I don't know where he is! I swear!" the man said.

Bo stepped in front of him, her face inches away from his. "I believe you, but that doesn't mean that you won't see him again. So you are going to give him a little message for me… Do that, and I promise not to hurt you" she said, there was no more time for games.

"Okay, I'll do whatever you want just please don't hurt me!" he said.

"Tell your boss, I want to meet him…. Just me and him, no one else. You tell him this as soon as you see him, understand?" she asked. "Yes! I give you my word" the man said. She wished she could take that as a promise but it was unlikely considering he served Axl, so she opted for some insurance. Bo looked to her son and gave him a nod. Ethan turned the man around, looking him in the eyes. "Your word doesn't mean much, but you **will** honour it this time. Tell Axl everything that she said, make sure you are **very** clear in explaining my Mother's message" the blonde said, watching the man stare at him like a docile dog.

"I will be clear" he obeyed.

"I know you will… Now leave" Ethan said letting go of him. The man turned around and walked away. "Where to now?" The blonde asked.

"Home, there is nothing more we can do" she said, as much as she hated it the only thing left to was to wait for Axl to get her message.

**Clubhouse**

Lauren had just received a text from her wife telling her that they were on their way home. They hadn't even been gone that long. She didn't explain what happened in the text so Lauren would talk to her about it when she came back. The blonde was clearing the dishes, she needed to keep herself busy. It was the only way she was able to cope these days, she had to stifle a laugh when she looked over to Patrick. The young boy was sitting on a stool which he had placed next to the front door, holding a baseball bat.

She admired his courage, and he was good with a baseball bat. He was very athletic, she knew he got that from Bo and not herself. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Patrick sprung to his feet and looked through the peep hole. "Who is it?" Lauren asked. Patrick could see a skinny guy in a delivery uniform, holding a package of flowers. "Some guy with flowers" he said. Lauren made her way over to the door, pushing her son behind her before opening it.

"Good morning. I have a delivery for a Mrs. Shay Dennis…" the man said looking at his clipboard.

Lauren frowned, they didn't order any flowers. And neither did Shay, even though they were married Shay kept her last name. The Dennis name was feared and respected in the Fae world so she wanted to keep it. "We didn't order these" the blonde said.

"They were ordered and paid for online, and the buyer asked us to deliver them here. That's all I know" he said. There was no reason not to believe him, he was just a delivery guy. "Okay, were do I sign?" the blonde asked. The man held out the clipboard to Lauren with a smile. "Right on the dotted line" he said.

Lauren scribbled her signature and handed the clipboard back before accepting the floral arrangement. They were beautiful, it was a handful of white and pink orchids. Lauren knew that this kind of orchid was a symbol for sympathy, which meant that they were someone's condolences. No one else knew about Stefan's death other than themselves and his parents. "Who are they from?" Patrick asked following his mother into the kitchen. Lauren set the flowers down on the kitchen island and pulled out the card.

She pulled the card out of the small envelope and read it.

'_**Our deepest condolences – Charlie & Axl**_

_**P.S. Winning'**_

Lauren couldn't believe what she just read. "What does it say?" she heard her son ask. Lauren placed the card back in the envelope and put down on the counter. "Nothing, it's just someone giving their love" she smiled. Both of them turned around when they heard a creek come from behind them. Rebecca and Shay were standing at the bottom of the stairs. Shay's face was so emotionless, it's like she wasn't really there. "Look who is up" Rebecca smiled walking into the living room with her sister-in-law.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Lauren asked bringing her daughter in for a hug.

"Dandy" Shay said sarcastically. This was the one thing that Lauren was afraid of, in her grief Shay would get mean and very sarcastic. And then her rage would make an appearance. They were all in for a rough ride. Shay saw the flowers on the kitchen counter and immediately knew who they were from. Charlie knew that Orchids were her favourite, and she doubted that Stefan's parents had sent flowers all the way from Scotland. Lauren followed her daughter's gaze and saw that she was starting to walk forward. "Shay wait!" she yelled running after her.

Shay grabbed the card and read it.

'_**Our deepest condolences – Charlie & Axl**_

_**P.S. Winning'**_

Shay's rage was rising, she couldn't stop it now. The brunette crumpled the card up in her hand and threw it to the floor before walking around the kitchen to open the drawer that was under the sink. There she found a lighter. The hybrid walked back over to the flowers and quickly lit them on fire. She didn't want to see them, or anything from her sister ever again. But that wasn't going to cut it, the girl left the lighter on the counter before making her way up to her sister's room.

"I think she's snapped" Patrick said.

Lauren quickly ran after her daughter but it was too late, before she got to Charlie's room she heard rummaging and loud crashes coming from inside the room. Opening the door she saw that Shay was breaking everything in her site. The brunette knocked over tables, punched a massive whole in her sister's mirror. Picked up her guitar and smashed it against the wall, the wood breaking into pieces.

"SHAY! STOP IT!" Lauren yelled, Shay didn't stop she just kept smashing things. The blonde tried to grab her daughter's arm to still her movements but Shay knocked her back. Thanks to her hybrid strength, Lauren went flying into the wall and hit her head pretty bad. "Mom! Are you okay?" Patrick asked kneeling down next to his mother. "Yeah, I'm fine" she said as he helped her up.

Shay stopped when she found a picture of herself and Charlie, smiling away in a fit of giggles. She didn't know how her sister could hurt her like this. What had she done to deserve this pain? Was she not a good sister? Shay grabbed the picture frame by its sides, and snapped it in half. Then she went back to breaking things.

"What the hell is going on?" Bo asked coming into the bedroom, she saw her wife holding her head. "Did Shay do this to you?" she asked. Lauren nodded, "It's not her fault Bo, Axl sent her flowers as a joke" the blonde said. The succubus was screaming inside, he brought a whole new meaning to the word cruel.

Bo turned her daughter around forcing her to stop, "Stop this now! Breaking everything will not bring Stefan back! We will get him for this Shay, I swear" she said. Shay gave her mother a scowl before scoffing.

"Right, because you did such a good job the last time you faced him. Where can you buy some good Naga venom these days? Oh that's right, NOWHERE!" the girl yelled. Bo would be lying if she said she didn't feel responsible, she wished she had uncovered the Garuda's escape plan years ago. Maybe then she could have spared her daughter all of this pain.

"Shay i—" Bo was cut off as she was backed into a nearby wall, her daughter's hands around her throat.

"You've done enough! I'll find him and kill him myself!" the girl said, the succubus was about to lose consciousness when Shay's hands dropped from her neck. Opening her eyes, she saw her daughter on the floor and Ethan standing above her. He had broken her neck.

"You're welcome" he said.

"She's too unstable, Ethan take her down to my lab and lock her in the cage. It's for her own good" Lauren said coming to help her wife up. "Let me see…" she said turning Bo's head, the blonde could see the small bruises starting to form on her skin. Ethan lifted his sister into his arms and carried her downstairs. Bo felt out of place, her family was falling apart and couldn't help but think it was all her fault.

…**.**

**A/N: Good place to stop. Aww, family drama. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Can't wait for the premier tonight! Remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Let me know what you think xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, let me apologise for not updating Break the Rules. I had everything done and as I was reading through it, I had a stupid power cut and lost everything. I have only managed to salvage half of it so I will need some time to get the rest done. Sorry again.**

**So glad you guys liked the last one. I know, Shay is going through the emotional ringer. But things are gonna get wild. I promise you ;) Remember to leave me your reviews, love to hear what you think.**

**And how about that premier? That was some good shit!**

…**.**

**Chapter 3: Collateral Damage**

**Clubhouse (Bo and Lauren's Room)**

While Ethan was securing Shay in the cell in the basement, Lauren wanted heal her wife's wounds. Bo had sever bruising coming out on her neck thanks to Shay's strong grip. Although, she was having a hard time in convincing her wife to feed from her. Bo just wasn't in the mood, what Shay had said really struck a nerve with her. And now she was blaming herself for all of this. "Bo? Look at me" Lauren said, they were both sitting on the end of their bed as the brunette just stared at the opposite wall. "Bo snap out of it… Shay didn't mean what she said, she is just angry" the blonde added.

The brunette turned her head to look at her wife. "At **me**, she is angry at me… And she has every right to be" she said. Lauren sighed, great. Bo was in her _'everything is my fault'_ phase. This was always fun.

"We didn't know what he had planned back then, if we had we would have stopped him. **None** of this is your fault, Shay is angry and so she is lashing out. That's a normal part of grief, she's going to get worse before she gets better. And those flowers haven't helped things much" The blonde said, she didn't understand why Axl would send flowers. He had hurt Shay enough by taking away her husband.

"I read the card when I came in, it's low even for him. Way to kick her when she's down" the brunette said. "We hit a snag earlier, I talked to some of his guys and they have no idea where he is holed up. The bastard is clever, he doesn't give away his whereabouts because he knows that Ethan and Shay could compel it out of anyone" Bo explained. That was smart, they couldn't make them answer a question they didn't know the answer to.

"So that's it? They didn't know anything at all?" Lauren asked.

"One of the guys, made a joke about the pain that Shay is going through. I had Ethan take care of him… And he compelled one of them to give Axl a message from me, whenever he would see him next. Hopefully it won't be too long before he gets it" Bo said. That was something at least, although it wasn't much. It was a start.

"Okay, good. But for that you will need to be on top of your game, which means you need to let me heal you…" Lauren said touching her wife's bruised neck gently. The succubus jerked back slightly at the touch, it was very painful. "… Sorry" the blonde said, Bo laughed before leaning in for a soft kiss which quickly became rather heated as she began to pull a strong stream of chi from her wife. She could already feel the pain starting to subside. They had sort of forgotten what it was like to be with each other this way.

Since Charlie had left, they hadn't really been intimate with each other as much as they used to be. The pain over losing their daughter and the worry, made them resent each other in some ways. Which then led to the arguing, fights, and no sex. The only time they would have sex was when Bo needed to feed, because after all without feeding she wouldn't be able to survive. But it was never as loving and as tender as before, it was just rough and very quick. They didn't want to live like that anymore.

Bo stopped the feed and rested her forehead against her wife's. "Thank you" she whispered. Lauren smiled before looking up into her dark brown eyes. "You're welcome" the blonde said.

**Lauren's Basement Lab**

Ethan had laid his sister down on the small cot in the cage, before stepping out and locking it. The cage was reinforced, but just in case he used extra chains and two more padlocks. Shay was strong, and her rage added to that strength. It was better to be safe than sorry. Shay was still unconscious, but he knew it wouldn't be long before her blood ability kicked in and she would return to the land of the living. Patrick and Rebecca were also down in the lab, watching Shay sleep as Ethan secured the padlocks.

"Do you really think she is strong enough to get though all of them?" Rebecca said pointing to the three padlocks that were holding the chains together. "I don't know for sure but, I'm not taking any chances" Ethan said putting the keys in his pocket.

"What would happen if you killed me?" Patrick spoke up.

Ethan was shocked to even hear that come out of his little brother's mouth. Patrick had no Fae abilities. The only thing he had was his longevity so he would age the same way as his siblings and his parents. They had no idea if his resurrection ability was in effect, the only way to find out would be to kill him and see what happens. And they weren't going to try that anytime soon. "You would die" Ethan said.

"You don't know that for sure though do you? For all you know, I could come back to life like you and Shay do" the young boy said folding his arms over his chest. He was sick of not being able to help the way his siblings could.

Ethan could sense his brother's frustration, he couldn't imagine what it must feel like to be powerless in a family that was anything but that. The hybrid approached his little brother and placed both hands on his shoulders. "You're right, we don't know for sure. But it's not a theory we are going to test, especially if it doesn't work" he said. He was just trying to look out for him.

Patrick gave a pout and exhaled. "Fine…" he said shrugging off his brother and making his way to the stairs. Bo and Lauren were just reaching the lab when they saw the look on Patrick's face. "Hey, what's wrong bud?" Bo asked stopping him before he passed them.

"Nothing, I just wanna go play video games" he said not looking her in the eye.

"You know you can talk to us, what is it?" Lauren asked.

"I said I'm fine! You don't need me down here anyway, it's not like I have any powers to help…" he said angrily before pushing past his parents and running upstairs. They really didn't need this, they knew how being powerless made Patrick feel. And if there was something they could do to help him gain them then they would do it, in a heartbeat. But there wasn't, and they felt bad enough as it is.

The two looked to Ethan who had the same deflated expression as they did. "What was all that about?" Lauren asked.

"He asked me a question, and he didn't like the answer" he said. He didn't mean to make his little brother upset, but he just wanted to be honest with him. "Great, because one angry Dennis isn't enough… now we have two" the brunette said rubbing her face. Why couldn't they just go back to being happy? "I'm gonna go and talk to him…" Bo said kissing her wife on the cheek before heading up the stairs.

Suddenly, Shay sat up in a fright breathing heavy and clutching her neck. She needed a second to get her bearings. "…Let me get this straight, you break my neck to shut me up and now you have locked me in this stupid rat cage…" the girl rubbed her neck which was still a little sore but was improving by the second. Shay then got up and walked to the door of the cage, looking down and seeing the chains. "Three padlocks? Wow, pulling out the big guns aren't we?" she smirked.

Lauren noticed that something was very wrong with her daughter, Shay was showing no emotion. And she looked more cocky than usual, it was as if she didn't care. It was very strange. "It's for your own good" Lauren said walking forward so she was now standing in front of the cage door.

"You mean **your** own good? That reminds me, how is Mom's neck?" she chuckled. Yep, something was definitely wrong with her.

"Shay? Look at me" Shay turned her head so she was now looking at her brother. "I know that you are angry, and upset—"

"Oh I am way past upset, brother… I have now entered the charming little town of **murderous**, meaning I will kill **anyone** who gets in my way!" she said grabbing the bars of the cage and rattling them. Ethan looked to his mother, "Something is very wrong with her" he whispered in her ear. Lauren shared his concern but she had no idea how to answer him. "Give me a minute with her, you take Rebecca upstairs" she said. Ethan nodded and led his wife upstairs, while Lauren moved her desk chair next to the cage and taking a seat.

"This isn't you Shay, you don't hurt your family" she said.

"Charlie did. She didn't have a problem with it, maybe I should try it out… So spare me your sentimental crap! You have no idea, what I am feeling right now!" Shay said clasping the steel bars tight. She wanted to get out of here, she wanted to find her sister and her stupid boyfriend and get revenge for what they had done to her.

"You're right, I don't… But I do know, that if you hurt your sister you will never forgive yourself. And never for you, is a really long time kiddo" Lauren said.

**Patrick's Bedroom**

Every time Patrick would run into his room, he would lock the door. And since it was a common occurrence, Bo had a key to his door copied for her to keep. She needed to talk to him so she took it upon herself to ensure that she could. The brunette unlocked the door and quickly entered the room to see her son sitting on his floor with his back against the wall and throwing a baseball against the opposite wall, catching it every time it came back to him.

Bo caught the ball just as it was about to roll back to him, placing it on the table and taking a seat on the floor next to him. "Come on, let's talk it out" she said. Patrick brought his knees up to his chest and turned his head away. "Don't want to" he said. This happened every time he would run off in a pout. She just needed to give him a couple of minutes, he would talk when he was ready. "Okay, then I'll talk… You just listen" she said.

Patrick rested his chin on his knees as he listened to what his mother had to say. "I know that you feel like an outsider, and believe me when I say I know how that feels. Granted our roles were reversed… I had powers, and my family didn't…" Bo was referring to when she was raised by her adoptive parents. "… I understand that it must feel worse for you, given that your siblings are these all powerful hybrids—"

"This isn't making me feel better" he said giving her a scowl.

"Then tell me what will, what can I do?" she asked.

"Nothing, that's the point! You all have powers, all of you have a purpose… What do I have? I can't defend my family, I can't help my sister, I can't do anything…" he said sadly.

"You think that having powers gives you a purpose in life? It doesn't, do you know for the longest time I wanted to be **just** like you? Yeah, it's true. I wanted to be normal, to live a life free of the burden of being Fae… And when I met your Mom, I wanted that even more" she said.

"Why?" He asked, he had never heard this story before. And now he was a little intrigued.

"Because when I met your Mom, she was human. And the idea of falling in love with her, only for me to lose her when she grew old, scared the hell out of me…" Bo explained, she thought back to how scared she was of starting a relationship with Lauren. All the times she thought she would hurt her because of her lack of control.

"So what did you do?" he asked.

"There was nothing I could do, I had fallen for her without even realising it. And yeah, it was hard. We hit a lot of bumps along the way… But now look at us, your Mom is the world's first human/Fae hybrid…. What I am trying to say, is that you might get the thing you ask for when you least expect it. Mine came in the form of your big brother, because it was when he was born that your Mom stopped being human-ish…" they both laughed. Bo wrapped her arm around her son's shoulders, pulling his head down so he was resting it in the crook of her neck. Just like he used to do when he was a little boy.

"Good things take time, but great things…. Happen all at once. You'll see, you just have to be patient" she said kissing him on his head.

"I just want to help" he said quietly. The brunette sighed pulling him closer. "I know buddy, I know" she said.

**Unknown Location**

Axl was having a really good day, everything was going his way. He had Charlie wrapped around his finger, he had made sure that the Dennis family were falling apart and he was in younger body. What more could he ask for? He made his way down a dark alley, coming to a stop when he saw the dead body of his minion Rodrigo. Kneeling down he inspected his wound, stabbed in the heart. He smelt Ethan and Bo's scent in the air. They were the ones who did this.

He snapped his head up when he smelt someone else, "Show yourself!" he yelled. He watched as a skinny man stepped out from the shadows. "Ah, Oliver… Would you care to tell me what happened here?" he asked. Oliver slowly approached his master, looking very anxious to be in his presence.

"It was the Succubus and her eldest son…" Oliver said.

"I guessed as much" Axl said standing up straight.

"They have a message for you…" he said. Axl smirked, he wondered what they could possibly say. If it wasn't clear to them already, they were losing. "Then speak, what did they say?" Axl asked. "The succubus wishes to meet you, alone. Just the two of you…" Oliver relayed the message clearly, just as Ethan instructed him to.

Axl sighed, a meeting? That was very interesting. He had been meaning to square off with Bo. Mostly to rub the fact that her own daughter betrayed her in her face. "Very well, send word to them. I will be at the Dahl tonight at 8, no later. Perhaps she will feel better on her own territory" he said with a smug smile.

"Yes sir, I will tell them right now" Oliver said before walking off.

"Let the games begin" Axl smirked mischievously.

**Clubhouse (Lauren's Basement Lab)**

Lauren was getting nowhere with Shay, her daughter was adamant that when she got out of the cell that she would go after her sister and kill her. She showed no remorse of any kind. It was like she was a completely different person. And for the life of her, Lauren couldn't figure out why she was acting like this. Shay was currently kicking the cell door repeatedly, trying to bust it open. She was acting like a rabid animal. "It's not going to open Shay, so you might as well give up now!" Lauren yelled as she watched her daughter keep kicking the bars.

"I prefer to think of this more as delayed effect. It might take me all night, but I will get out of here" the girl said kicking more forcefully.

"Good luck with that kiddo" the blonde huffed before going back upstairs.

**Living Room**

Just as Lauren was locking the door down to the basement, Bo was coming downstairs looking just as tired as she was. "Patrick?" the blonde asked. The succubus pointed to the ceiling, "Playing videogames… We had a talk, he is gonna be fine" she smiled.

"Good…" Lauren and Bo both looked to door beside them as they heard a loud banging. "What the hell is that?" Bo asked. "That would be your daughter, she is trying to break down the cell door" the blonde said. "She can't though, can she?" the brunette asked worriedly. She had seen Shay and Ethan break through steel before. Lauren shook her head, "If it was normal steel then yes, but I had that reinforced for a reason… She won't be getting out" she said confidently.

"How are you doing?" Bo asked approaching her wife and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I am worried, not just about our situation but about Shay. She is acting strange, it's like she's not even really there you know? Like there is something driving her" Lauren said. She still had yet to figure it out.

"It's called rage babe, she lost the love of her life. I know that I would be the same if I lost you, wow it's even scary to think about" the brunette chuckled sadly. Bo knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from going on a rampage if Lauren was taken from her. She understood how her daughter was feeling. Lauren placed her hands on either sides of her wife's face before kissing her gently.

"I will **never** leave you, that's how this thing works… You and me, forever" The blonde smiled. The succubus hummed in agreement as Lauren pulled her into a hug. They really needed this, to have a couple of seconds of peace and quiet together.

"Mom?" And just like that it was over. Both of them pulled apart to see Ethan standing there, looking very apologetic for breaking up their touching moment.

"What's up?" Bo asked.

"I just got a call, Axl got your message… He wants to meet you in the Dahl tonight, 8 o'clock no later" he said. The brunette took calming breath as she took in the new information. She was finally going to come face to face with that sadistic bastard. She just hoped she wouldn't blow it by losing her cool. "I'm coming with you" Lauren said. The brunette shook her head, she didn't want her wife to come with her.

"No, Lauren. It's too dangerous, I'm not risking you too. Plus, the meeting was for the two of us. Not even Ethan is coming with me" she said.

"Excuse me? Yes I am! No way in hell am I letting you go in there alone" he said with a serious frown. Bo appreciated his protective nature, but she had to do this alone. "I said no, and that's final… Besides, you need to stay here and detain your sister. I know you said she wouldn't be able to break out of the cell, but Shay is just as much of an over achiever as you…" the succubus laughed looking to Lauren.

Bo shifted her gaze to the clock on the wall, it was 7:38 p.m. now. It wasn't long until she had to meet him. "I should head out, by the time I get there it will be 8…" she said turning back to Lauren and giving her a kiss and a tight hug. "… I love you" she said into her wife's blonde hair.

"I love you too, please be careful" the blonde whispered into her wife's ear.

"Good luck" Ethan smiled. Bo tapped his shoulder before grabbing her keys and leaving.

**The Dahl (20 Minutes Later)**

Bo walked into the bar, automatically seeing her daughter and her dead husband on the floor. She couldn't stop picturing it. Ethan had cleaned the puddle of blood off of the floor, but you could still see the faint red stain from where Stefan had laid for so long. The brunette stepped behind the bar and poured herself a glass of Trick's favourite brand of Scottish whiskey. She missed her grandfather so much, he had sacrificed himself for her and her children. She held the glass up and smiled up at the ceiling as she thought of him.

"We miss you… And to be honest, I wish you were here right now. I could use some words of wisdom, advice about how I should deal with this. Our family is falling apart, and I don't know what to do…" She paused to laugh, she must have hit rock bottom if she was now talking to herself. "… This is probably the part where you would tell me that I'm stronger than this, and that I am the only one who has the answers…" She knocked back the whiskey, hissing as the liquid burned her throat. "… Thanks for the talk, Gramps" she finished setting the glass down.

"How sweet…" Bo turned her head to see Axl smirking at her as he stepped into the bar. "… You speak to the dead now? My how things have changed in the last couple of decades" he said walking up to the bar.

Bo knew she needed to be smart about this, she wanted to reach over the bar and rip his head off. But she couldn't, she needed to know what he was up to. Not that he was going to tell her, but she needed to get an idea at least. "I am surprised you even came" she said.

Axl touched his chest, faking emotion. "That's what family is for" he chuckled. Everything he was saying was adding to her rage. But never the less she had to keep a cool head. "You're not family, and you never will be" she said. "Fair enough, so tell me… What is it that gives you courage to summon me?" he said taking a seat up a seat on one of the stools at the bar.

"I want my daughter back" the brunette said.

Axl laughed, "What makes you think she **wants** to come back?" he asked.

"She will when she learns the truth about what you did to Stefan" Bo said. Axl rested his arms on the bar top. "Like I told Shay, it was all her idea. I don't think there is any point in bringing it up. You have changed since we last faced each other… **Champion**" he smirked.

It had been a long time since Bo had hear that word. "So have you, but at least I still look the same" she said pouring herself another drink. "You don't like it? I'm rather enjoying this new body, so does Charlie. I must commend you on creating such a beautiful daughter, I've never met anyone like her" he said knowing it would push her buttons. Bo didn't want to think about what this sick bastard was up to with her little girl, so she knocked back another glass and poured herself another.

"That's what I don't get… I killed you with the Naga Venom, how is it that you are here? And why wait all this time to come back?" she really wanted to know.

"I took out an insurance policy before our last battle, I didn't know for sure if you were strong enough to kill me so I made sure I had a way out" he said. She didn't think he would actually tell him, but he still didn't explain why he waited so long?

"Why take so long to make a move?" She asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to ponder" he said. "Is there a reason why you asked me to meet you? Because, I have a date with your daughter tonight. I'd rather not be late for it" he smiled. She wanted to punch him so bad, to shut him up for good. But she wasn't done yet.

"I thought you and I could have a little chat, how about a drink?" she asked holding up her glass. "Why not? I would say we are overdue" he said. Bo grabbed a clean glass from the shelf behind her and quickly poured him some. She needed him to talk, maybe plying him with alcohol would help him open up.

**Clubhouse (Lauren's Basement Lab)**

About half way through the kicking she was doing, Shay realised that it was pointless. She wasn't get through the door anytime soon. So she sat on the cot, leaning her back against the cold brick wall. She had a burning desire to break out of this hellhole, all that was driving her was her need for revenge.

She could feel the change in herself, in her attitude. It was more than just grief but she didn't know exactly what. She knew she needed to act though. This is what Axl wanted, for her to be so grief stricken that she would bother going after him for revenge. But he was sadly mistaken, she would avenge her husband. She would spill Axl's blood, and her sister's if she needed to. Shay had gone past wanting to bring her sister home for her safety, in fact it was no the opposite. She hoped her little sister stayed very far away. Because as long as Shay couldn't find her, Charlie would keep her life.

Shay looked up when she heard footsteps come from above, someone was coming down the stairs. The lab was dark so she couldn't see who it was but she didn't need to. She could sense it. "To what do I owe the pleasure, big brother?" She asked.

Ethan came out from the shadows and turned on the light, he gave her a small smile as he held up a bottle of water. "Mom said you should hydrate, and for the record… I don't want to do this, I didn't want to put you in here" he said coming to stand just outside the cell.

Shay scoffed, "Spare me the big brother speech. I'm too angry for one of your pep talks right now" she said. Ethan pulled the keys out of his pocket, Shay watched as he unlocked the padlocks one by one. What was he doing? This was her chance to escape. She just had to play it right. Ethan's downside was that he cared too much, it clouded his judgement. He didn't think things through clearly. Shay was going to take full advantage of that. She didn't want to hurt him, but he was currently in her way.

Ethan opened the door and stepped inside the cell slowly. He took a seat on the cot next to his sister before handing her the water. Shay was thirsty so she quickly took a swig. "I know that you are angry. But we put you in here for your own good" he said turning to face her. "You tried to hurt our Mom, Shay. You are out of control" he added.

Shay finished the whole bottle of water before throwing it too the floor without a thought. "You don't get it E, I have to kill him. He took my soulmate from me, he needs to pay" she said.

"I know but—"

"NO! You don't know, if it was Rebecca and not Stefan you would be the first one to go guns high. Your temper is way worse than mine brother…" She was getting nowhere. She needed to leave now. "I wish I could disagree with you Shay. But, you're right. If I was in your position, I would turn the wold upside down looking for him" he said sadly.

Shay sighed and started to tear up. "I just want to make him pay. I lost the person I love, will ever love. I just…" She whimpered as her tears fell. Shay fell into her brother's arms, Ethan quickly wrapped them around her and kissed her on her head. "It's okay kiddo, I'm right here" he said. "I can't…" She mumbled.

"You can't what?" He asked, he couldn't make out what she was saying.

Shay's cries morphed into laughs as she looked up at her brother, her eyes shifted to blue. "I can't... believe you bought that" she laughed bringing her hand from behind his back, she had grabbed his knife from his belt. And she was now positioning it over his heart.

"Shay! Don't do this, you are better than this. You're a good person, and your strong—" Shay bopped her head along to his words. "Blah, Blah, Blah shut the hell up! What did I say before you walked in here?" She asked seriously. Ethan was having a hard time remembering what she said, he was kind of busy looking at the knife that was being pointed at his chest.

"I said… **No** pep talks" Shay smirked driving the knife through his flesh, and then through his heart. Ethan trembled and groaned in pain, holding onto his sister's arms as he strained to hang onto life.

He closed his eyes as he was now dead. Shay let go of the handle and laid him down gently. As long as the knife was in, he wasn't getting up. No doubt either her mother or Rebecca would find him soon. So Shay quickly got up and excited the cage, securing the padlocks as she did. "Sorry brother, collateral damage… Nothing personal" she said looking at her dead brother through the bars of the cell before turning around and leaving the basement.

She needed to find Axl, and kill him.

**….**

**A/N: Oh snap. Here we go. Shit is about to get wild. Remember to leave me a review to tell me what you thought. Catch you on the flip side, much love xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all, I am hoping to get my stories back on track now. Juggling them is hard but I am making it work. Because I love you all so much. LOL. Some heavy stuff going down now, hope you guys all enjoy. This is a very fast paced story I will admit, I can't stop writing in fighting scenes. I think I might have a problem. Haha. :) New Lost Girl tonight! Can't wait.!**

**All Mistakes Are Mine**

**I Own Nothing**

**Enjoy**

…**.**

**Chapter 4: The Devil Inside**

**Clubhouse**

Just as Shay closed the door to the basement, she heard a thud come from the living room. Going to inspect it, she saw a hooded figure standing over her little brother while kicking the young boy in the stomach. Something inside Shay had snapped at that point. She had lost Stefan, and now someone was trying to kill her little brother. She and Patrick were very close, it was like she was getting kicked in the stomach herself. The attacker stopped kicking him and circled the boy before pulling out a knife from his belt.

Since he hadn't come into his powers yet, Patrick didn't heal like the rest of his siblings. The boy was groaning in pain, clutching his abdomen. Shay stalked up behind the man slowly. "You weak little boy, no one around to rescue you now is there?" the man laughed tightening his grip on the handle of his knife.

"I wouldn't say that…" Just as the man turned around hearing Shay's voice, the hybrid snatched the man's knife and drove it up, through the bottom of his chin and up into his brain. He was dead in an instant, Shay removed the knife and pushed him to the ground.

Patrick looked up with his mouth hung open, he had never seen a kill like that. Shay bent down to help her little brother up, she couldn't feed him her blood because he already shared their DNA. He just didn't heal, so giving him some of her blood wouldn't help. He had to heal like a human. "You okay?" she asked.

Patrick nodded but kept his head bowed, he was definitely not okay. "Come on, let's sit you down" she said helping him over to the couch. Shay still wanted to leave, but she had a feeling that Patrick's attacker wasn't the only visitor they would be having tonight. She had to stay, and more importantly she had to bring Ethan back so he could help. He was probably going to be very pissed about the whole 'knife through the heart thing'.

"Where's Mom?" Shay asked sitting next to her little brother, who was having trouble sitting due to his badly bruised abdomen. She moved him to he was lying down slightly. "Which one?" he joked. "Either one" she said. Patrick didn't want to tell his sister that Bo had gone to meet Axl, he needed her here with him just in case any more people came crashing through the door.

"One of them went to chase a lead on Charlie, and the other went to get some groceries with Rebecca… I'll give you $10 if you can tell which one is which" he laughed.

"Keep you money baby bro, I think I can work it out for myself" Shay smiled. Her little brother always had a way of making her laugh. "Where is Ethan?" he asked, last he saw his big brother went to give Shay a bottle of water. But now Shay was here and Ethan was nowhere to be seen.

"In the cell, with a knife embedded in his chest" Shay gave a tight lipped smile, she still didn't care that much. Helping Patrick was the only thing that made her stay. Shay thought that maybe it was the fact that he was basically human and that if he died it would be permanent. "Is that what you're gonna do to me?" he asked worriedly.

Shay laughed, "Why would I save you, if I wanted to kill you? Come on now Trick, you know me better than that" she said using her nickname for him.

"The sister I know wouldn't kill her older brother either" he said looking her in her eyes.

"He was in my way" she said plainly.

Before Patrick could say anything else she heard someone gasp in shock, turning his head he saw his mother and Rebecca walk into the house holding some bags. "What the hell happened?" Lauren asked seeing the dead body on the floor. Patrick tried to get up, only to be stopped by Shay. "Lay still, you're not going anywhere" she said. He was in no condition to be walking.

"Shay? How did you get out? Where is Ethan?" Lauren asked seeing her daughter out of her cell, did she actually succeed in kicking down the door? Shay knew that her mother would be less than pleased about what she did to her brother, but she also knew that she would forgive her because she saved Patrick from being killed.

"I killed him and locked him in the cage…" she said taking the keys out of her pocket. Rebecca was the first one to worry, she knew her husband couldn't die but she still feared for his safety. "… You should probably go and wake him up, we might need him" the brunette said dangling the keys in the air. Rebecca snatched the keys and ran downstairs to her husband's aid. Lauren noticed Shay's smirk, and she was not happy about it.

"Is something funny?" the blonde asked. Shay's newfound attitude was really starting to annoy her.

"No ma'am, nothing at all… But how about a thank you, if I hadn't have gotten up here when I did… You would have lost another child—" Lauren slapped her daughter across the face, she was sick and tired of this. Shay turned her head back, her mother was strong but not strong enough to make her cry in pain.

"Listen to me Shay! Drop this _'I don't care'_ attitude now, or you can walk out that door right now" the blonde said pointing to the front door. Shay gave her mother a low chuckle, "I'll take the latter…" she said before walking past her mother and leaving the house. Lauren really didn't need this, she had one son half dead and locked in a cage, the other beaten, one daughter missing, and the other was an emotionless robot. Why couldn't their family just be normal?

Lauren looked over to Patrick who was moaning in pain, she rushed over to him coming to sit beside him. "Hey buddy, you want to tell me what happened?" she asked with a smile, Patrick was her baby boy. She hated seeing him in pain, especially since she didn't have to worry about that with her other children.

"Ethan went down to your lab to give Shay some water, and then someone banged on the door… I shouldn't have answered it. I'm sorry Mom" he said, tears stinging his eyes. She could tell he was in a lot of pain. Lauren reached over to move some of his dirty blonde hair away from his face. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault… I shouldn't have left. Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"He kicked me when I was down…" the boy said lifting up his shirt revealing some very bad bruises that were starting to show. Lauren was a little worried about internal bleeding, there was one bruise that was bigger than the rest and it was already starting to turn black. "I'm just going to check something okay, this will probably hurt…" she said before pressing her hand on her son's stomach. She didn't even make it two seconds before he cried out pushing her hand away.

"Okay, easy there! You're okay" she said trying to calm him. He was definitely bleeding internally. She didn't have everything she needed to treat him here, she needed to get him to her hospital. "You are going to be fine okay, I promise" she said leaning down to kiss him on his clammy forehead.

"Mom?!" Lauren turned her head to see Ethan exit the basement with Rebecca. He had a massive bloody stain on his t-shirt thanks to his sister. Ethan rushed over to the couch, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of them. "I'm sorry, I went to talk to her… I didn't think she would actually kill me" he said, he felt responsible for his little brother being attacked. He should have been with him.

"Neither did i. But your sister isn't herself right now, the fact that she saved Patrick is a miracle. I told her to stop her nonsense or go… She chose to leave" Lauren said.

"Right now we need to take care of Patrick, how bad is he hurt?" the hybrid asked.

"He was badly beaten, and because of that he is bleeding internally in his abdomen. I need to do an exploratory laparotomy, which I can't do here" she said. "Then we should get him to the hospital" Rebecca said. Ethan nodded, "Seconded, go get the car ready…. I'll send Mom a text, to tell her where we've gone" he said before lifting his little brother up carefully. Rebecca walked out first, taking the car keys with her. Lauren pulled out her phone, dialling her wife's number but having no answer. She hoped that the succubus was having better luck where she was.

**The Dahl**

Bo and Axl had been quiet for most of the time. Which she was starting to find annoying. He obviously wasn't going to tell her anything, especially where Charlie was. "Let's cut to the chase, what exactly do you want with Charlie?" she asked.

Axl smiled, "I love her" he said.

Bo wanted to hurl on the spot, love? What the hell did he know about love? "Monsters aren't capable of love" she said. "Yet you have it" he said back. That was a low blow, Bo always saw herself as nothing more than a monster. But that was before she met her friends, her family and Lauren. The love she shared with her wife lifted that dark cloud off of her. "I'm nothing like you, you have caused more chaos than I ever have" she said.

"That is very true, those were good old days. Killing people just for the fun of it…" he said smiling at the memory. "Why choose this body? Why not keep your own?" she had to ask, it was eating away at her.

"Due to the condition of my former body, thanks to you and your Naga Venom… My original form was not usable" he said. "So how did you require your current body?" she asked. He laughed, she was full of questions. "I made some very powerful friends in the afterlife, some so powerful that they were able to give me a second chance at life" he explained.

"And you chose to use your second chance to get revenge? How original of you" she said with a smirk. He wasn't the first person to seek revenge on Bo and her family. And he probably wouldn't be the last. "Actually, my intrusion on your lives was a complete accident. Once I acquired this body, I was ready to live out my new life in New York… Then one day I met a very beautiful brunette, and the rest is history. Although, I must say I enjoyed the irony of Charlie being the daughter of the person who killed me… Call it cosmic justice" he smiled.

Bo didn't know whether he was telling the truth, if he had a second chance at life why not try and destroy the world like he did the first time? Something else was going on, she could feel it. The brunette felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, which was the fifth time now. She worried if something was happening back home. Axl could hear the phone, he smiled knowing what her wife or children were calling for. He finished his drink and placed his glass back on the bar. "You should probably answer that, I imagine your wife must be very concerned about you" he said smiling.

The brunette pulled her phone out of her pocket, once the screen lit up she saw the various messages from her wife and her son.

_***Lauren: Patrick was attacked, on our way to hospital now***_

_***Ethan: Shay escaped, we are with Patrick at the hospital***_

Bo widened her eyes, he knew about this. "You bastard!" she yelled going to approach him only to be stopped by a line of fire at her feet. She couldn't cross it without getting burnt. "I hope you know that this is your own fault… Leave Charlie and I alone, or else. You have already seen the lengths I will go to, spare yourself the added misery of losing someone else" he smirked before leaving the bar.

Five minutes later, the line of fire extinguished itself. Bo had to get to the hospital straight away, she just hoped that Patrick was okay.

**Mercy Hospital (20 Minutes Later)**

Bo ran through the hospital, she didn't know exactly where she was running to. But, she thought she would try her wife's office. The brunette stopped when she heard her wife's voice, Lauren was in a heated argument with one of her colleagues. "You are insane if you think anyone else is going to operate on my son!" the blonde yelled. Since Patrick was her son, Lauren wasn't permitted to be in the OR due to a personal relationship with the patient. It was one of the hospital's policies.

"What's going on?" Bo asked coming to stand next to her wife. Lauren ignored Bo and kept her stare with her colleague, Dr. Eric Marten. They didn't get along that well, he was passed up for the job of chief medical officer. He wanted to be the top dog of the unaligned clinic, but he wasn't. "Lauren, I assure you, the procedure will go smoothly" he said.

"I wouldn't trust you to cut open an apple, let alone **my** son… I am your superior, and as of now I am revoking our stupid policy… **No one** is touching my son, but me! Do you understand?!" She yelled. Lauren was already dressed in her navy blue scrubs, she meant business.

Bo put a hand on her wife's arm. "Babe, calm down… Can you give us a minute please?" the brunette asked. Eric nodded and walked off, he was a little scared of Lauren. She could be very terrifying when she was angry. "Lauren, talk to me. What happened?" the succubus asked.

"I stepped out of the house with Rebecca to get some groceries, it was stupid I know but I just wanted to get it out of the way. I didn't think anything would happen, Ethan stayed behind…. But Shay, she uh…" Lauren trailed off.

"She what?" Bo asked wondering what her daughter had done now.

"Ethan went to talk to her, she tricked him into getting in the cell with her. She killed him and broke out… I am furious at her for that, but if she hadn't then Patrick would probably be dead" the blonde said. Bo frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked. "She killed the guy that did this to him, then she left" the blonde said thinking back to the little conversation she and her daughter had.

"She just left?" Bo asked.

"Well, not at first. She made me angry, and I slapped her. I regretted it as soon as I did it, but it didn't even seem to bother her. I told her to buck up or leave, and she left" Lauren said. She felt horrible for laying a hand on her own daughter, but she couldn't help it. Shay had made her so angry with her careless attitude. The brunette nodded, she understood. She brought her wife into a comforting hug and kissed her head.

"What about Patrick? You said something about a procedure?" the brunette said.

Lauren nodded with a sigh, "The guy who attacked him, he beat him up pretty bad. He has internal bleeding in his abdomen, I need to open him up to fix the damage… And I will not let anyone else touch him, I don't trust anyone with him" she said.

Lauren was a remarkable surgeon, and an even better mother. Bo had no doubts about her wife's capability to perform their son's surgery. She could see how some people could be an emotional liability but she knew that Lauren would be able to manage it fine. "Neither do I, you go do your thing okay… I'll be right here waiting" the brunette said.

"Actually, Ethan and Rebecca are in the viewing room. You can wait with them, I better get going" Lauren said giving her wife a kiss before running off to the operating room.

**The Dahl**

Shay entered her bar, as soon as she crossed the threshold she was reliving that horrible night all over again. But she also noticed, that someone had been here. There was a bottle of whiskey on the counter along with two used glasses. Who had been here? And why were they here? The girl checked the register, all of the cash was still there. So it wasn't a robbery. This was disturbing. But right now, she wanted to take a shower. Being locked up in that cage all day made her feel dirty for some reason. The hybrid made her way downstairs and into her bedroom, the bedroom she shared with her husband.

She wasn't going to cry, she didn't have any tears left. So she quickly stripped out of her clothes and made her way into her bathroom. Hopefully the shower would help clear her head.

**Mercy Hospital (2 Hours Later)**

Being the amazing Doctor that she is, it didn't take Lauren long to fine the ruptured blood vessels and seal them. Patrick was going to be just fine, very sore for a couple of weeks but fine none the less. The blonde had him moved into a luxury private room, with a TV and everything. She knew how to make her little boy comfortable. Everyone was standing around his bed as he slept, it wouldn't be long before he woke up. Bo and Lauren stood next to each other, watching their little boy as he slept. They would never survive if something happened to him.

Losing Charlie was hard enough.

"You guys can go home, there is no need for all of us to be here" Lauren addressed Ethan and Rebecca. "Actually, I think I might stick around… I have some patients to check on" Rebecca said. She kissed her husband on his cheek and left the room.

Bo took a seat on the bed next to her son, stroking his hair as he slept. He always liked that when he was a little boy. "What did Axl say?" Ethan asked.

"Not a lot, just that he loves Charlie and that he wants us to leave them alone" the brunette said. "Yeah, like that's going to happen" he said. No way was he leaving his little sister with that Devil. "Going after Patrick was the last straw, we are in a war now… And we will win" Bo said.

"What about Shay?" Lauren asked, her guilt was starting to overtake her thoughts. She wanted to apologise for hitting her daughter. She wished she had a time machine so she could go back.

"She doesn't want to be helped Lauren, what more can we do?" Bo asked, Shay was as stubborn as she could be herself. The brunette knew there was no reasoning with the girl.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her?" Ethan said.

Lauren couldn't help her scoff, "Because that worked out so well for you the last time?" she said. Ethan smiled, yes his sister had gotten the upper hand on him. But that was because he wasn't expecting it. He would be more than ready this time, he knew all of Shay's tricks. He had grown up defending himself from her mischievous ways.

"It won't be my heart that the knife goes into this time, I can promise you that" he said with a smile before leaving the room.

**Axl & Charlie's Loft**

Axl was counting today as a win, he hadn't heard word from the guy he sent to Bo and Lauren's house. But he didn't expect to either, although judging by Bo's phone going off like an alarm clock he gathered that something good must have gone down. "Charlie?" he called out walking into the living room. This was strange, she normally answered him by now. Axl walked into the bedroom, finding nothing and no one. "Charlie? Are you here?" he called out again. Still nothing. Charlie never left the loft, just in case her family found her.

He had a bad feeling about this. The Garuda walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the counter. It was from Charlie, he noticed her handwriting.

_**Hey babe, _

_Sorry I didn't wait for you to get back, but I just had to go and see Shay. I feel responsible for what happened to Stefan. And she is my big sister, so I just want her to know that I am thinking of her and that I am very sorry for her loss. I hope you understand, I'll be back before you know it._

_Love you, Charlie xoxo**_

"No! Damn it!" he yelled crumpling up the paper and throwing it to the floor, he couldn't allow her to see Shay. One, Charlie would find out what really happened to Stefan. And Two, Shay would probably kill her. And he needed Charlie alive. Axl disappeared in a blaze of fire. He had to get to his girlfriend before she spoke to Shay.

**The Dahl**

The shower didn't help much, all it did was give her a good clean. She still felt angry, she still felt betrayed. And she still wanted revenge. But more than that, she wanted a drink. Shay walked into the bar and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was mysteriously left on the counter, taking a big swig. The sad thing was, she couldn't even get drunk to dull the pain of her grief. Thanks to her hybrid nature. She was immortal, if she couldn't get through a couple of days without Stefan how was she supposed to get through forever without him?

Another unanswerable question.

"Shay?" The hybrid closed her eyes, she was really hoping she was hearing things. Turning around she saw that she wasn't. There stood her little sister, giving her a sympathy smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shay asked. Now that Charlie was standing before her, her rage was creeping back up. She wanted her dead, but could she really kill her own sister?

"I heard about Stefan…" Shay closed her eyes again, hearing his name made it worse. "… I just wanted to see how you were" the girl said walking forward. She stopped when Shay held her hand up to stop her. "You wanted to see how I was?" Shay laughed, that had to be a joke right? "You really shouldn't have come here sis…" Shay brought her head up to reveal her piercing blue eyes.

Charlie didn't understand, did she do something wrong? "Did I do something to make you mad?" she asked.

"Is that a joke? You murdered my husband!" the older brunette yelled.

Charlie frowned and shook her head. "What?! No I didn't! Axl told me it was an accident" she said. Mentioning the person who killed her husband, just made it worse. Shay smashed the bottle of whiskey on the bar top, the glass cutting her hand only for it to heal seconds later. "I was here, he walked out of that door…" Shay pointed to the back room as she approached her sister. "… Wiping the blood off his hands because he ripped my husband's heart out!" she said.

Charlie didn't want to believe this. "Shay i—" she was cut off as her big sister hand her hands on her throat. Shay pushed her up against the wall tightening her grip. "You what? You're sorry? I don't want you're apologies! What I want, is revenge…. And now I am going to get it" the older brunette said lifting her right hand up and plunging it into her sister's chest. Charlie cried out in agony, she didn't think Shay would actually do this to her.

"You know how they say, an eye for an eye? Yeah, well I'm thinking more of… A heart for a heart" Shay said pushing her hand in further.

"SHAY! STOP THIS NOW!" Shay heard her mother yell.

Bo and Ethan had arrived just in time, the succubus thought that it would be better to come with her son to speak to Shay. And she was not glad that she had. "Or what? You gonna break my neck again? Go ahead, let's see who dies first" Shay said.

"You can't… kill me… Shay…" Charlie struggled to get out, her sister was touching her lungs. Making it hard for her to breathe.

"Give me one good reason why I can't baby sister!" Shay said through gritted teeth.

"Because… I'm pregnant" Charlie said.

Bo and Ethan both felt like they had the wind knocked out of them. Pregnant? Her little girl was pregnant? This couldn't be happening. But the real question was, would that temper Shay's rage?

…**.**

**A/N: Uh Oh! What is gonna happen now? Remember to leave me your reviews, I wanna know what you guys think. Much love xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I love the reactions I had for the last chapter. I hope you guys are all hooked on reading it as much as I am hooked on writing it. LOL. Lots more to come with this story, and I am really excited for it. I just hope that you guys like where it's going. **

**On with it…**

…**.**

**Chapter 5: Doesn't Feel Human**

**The Dahl**

Shay still had her hand in her sister's chest, she couldn't bring herself to move. Charlie's statement was ringing in her ears. Pregnant? Her little, baby sister of 19 years of age was pregnant. And the father was the man who killed her husband. If she did this, if she tore her sister's heart from her chest then she wouldn't just be killing her. She would be killing her unborn niece or nephew. Her own blood. Shay was a lot of things, but she could never kill a child. Looking into her sister's eyes, Shay could see the terror in them. The last time she saw that was when she found Stefan with his heart missing.

"Shay please—" Charlie tried to speak again.

"Shut up!" The older brunette said.

Bo stepped forward slowly, she was still trying to process her daughter's revelation but right now she had to get Shay away from her. "Shay? Listen to me… You don't really want to do this, it's your anger. It's clouding your reason" she said.

"**My reason**? Was Charlie's reason clouded when she decided to run off with a monster?!" Shay said staring at her sister. She still hadn't removed her hand. Charlie was starting to tremble now, and her breathing had become more laboured. "If you do this, you will never be able to live with yourself… I know you feel betrayed, believe me I understand that… You are **sisters** Shay, show her some sort of mercy" Bo tried to reason with her.

"You want me to show her mercy, when **she** betrayed me? **She**, brought that monster into our lives? And now **my** husband is dead! You should know me better than that Mom" Shay said before pulling her sister's chin up to look at her. "Just so you know, in about a minute I am going to remove my hand and let you go. But know this… It's not because of Mom's little negotiation speech, which was really crappy by the way…" Shay yelled the last bit making sure her mother heard it before turning back to her sister.

"… And it's not because you are my sister, you and I are **done**. I am allowing you to live, because of the baby that you are carrying. You should be thankful that he knocked you up sis… Because it's the only reason you are still breathing right now…" Shay said pulling her hand out of the girl's chest. Charlie groaned in pain but quickly healed up as she felt the pain subside. Although, Shay still hadn't let go of her throat.

"**Where** have you been shacking up with him? Tell me!" she yelled in her face.

"In a loft… across the river… Madison Avenue, lot 22" Charlie knew better than to think withholding the information would do her any good. "That wasn't so hard was it? You should stay for a while, catch up with the family while I go and rip the head off of your baby daddy" Shay smiled letting go of her sister, Charlie dropped to the floor clutching her neck. Before she could get up, Shay was already gone.

Bo and Ethan rushed over to Charlie, helping her up. The succubus didn't say anything, she just brought her little girl in for a hug. It had been a year since she last laid eyes on her, she hadn't changed a bit. Although, her hair was a little lighter. And it looked like she had grown a few more inches. "I'm gonna go after her… Welcome home little sister" he flashed the girl a smile before leaving the bar.

Charlie returned her mother's embrace, she had missed it very much. Bo pulled back, keeping her hands on either side of her daughter's face. "My baby girl…" the succubus breathed out, she couldn't believe she was here right now. "… Are you really pregnant?" she asked, that was the one thing she was having trouble dealing with at the moment.

"I think so, I have been feeling really weird these last few days, being sick, tired all the time. I took a test and it was positive" the girl said. Bo didn't want to think about her daughter having sex, especially not with that evil son of a bitch. Charlie was 19, so she was old enough to do what she wanted. But it was still young, especially for her to be having a baby. Bo also knew that pregnancy tests weren't 100% guaranteed to give you the right answer. They needed to be sure.

"They're not always right, it could have been a false positive… Your Mom can test you properly, she is going to be so happy to see you" Bo smiled.

"Is it true? What Shay said about Axl?" The girl asked. She needed to know. Bo nodded, "Yeah sweetie, it's true… I was here when it happened" she said. Although, the succubus wasn't there to see Axl she knew that it was him.

"Oh my god! Who have I been living with?" the girl brought her hands to cover her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe this, why would Axl do this? She though he loved her. "It's okay, you don't have to worry about him ever again… You're home now" Bo said.

"Home?" Both of them turned around to see Axl standing in the doorway. "… She has a home, with me" he said approaching his girlfriend on for her to step back.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Charlie yelled pointing at him. He didn't understand why she hadn't ran over to him by now. Was he too late? "Charlie, whatever they have told you is a lie!" he said.

"Did you kill Stefan?" the girl asked, she needed to hear it from him.

"No" he said.

Bo had to laugh, she expected him to be this evil. "They are just trying to get between us! They will say anything to break us up" he said. Charlie didn't know what to do now, or who to believe. Her family would never lie to her, she knew that. But Axl had a way of making her believe everything he said. He would say the words with such seriousness that she had no choice but to take him at his word. But she still needed to know the truth, and there was only one way she would be able to get it out of him.

Charlie stepped forward so she was standing in front of him. Bo wanted to pull her back, but she didn't want to interfere especially if her daughter had something up her sleeve. Charlie held Axl's face in her hands as he smiled at her. "Did you kill Stefan?" she asked looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes" he said under her trance.

Charlie felt like she had been stabbed in the heart, this was all her fault. Shay's actions made sense now. Charlie wished her sister had finished the job. Axl closed his eyes and shook his head, due to how powerful he was. Charlie's compulsion didn't work for long. The girl dropped her hands and backed up to her mother. Bo wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders holding her close. "It's over, you've lost… Now get the hell out of here and never come back!" the succubus said to him.

Axl was pissed now. "You think just because she knows the truth, I've lost? You stupid succubus whore, you were never in the game! Go ahead, have your little family reunion. But it's not going to last, you and I belong together… I'm not going away!" he said.

"Just go" Charlie said. Axl looked to Bo, who was giving him a smirk that said _'I win'_. Before flaming out of the bar. Charlie cried again as she fell into her mother's arms. She had been lied to, brainwashed and now she was pregnant. What more could happen? "It's okay baby, come on… Let's go see your Mom and get you checked out" Bo said kissing her head before leading her out of the bar.

**Axl & Charlie's Loft**

Shay drove like a maniac trying to get to her sister's loft. Running ever red light she saw. She had no time for traffic. As soon as she got to the lot, there were groups of men outside the building. Like guard dogs. She didn't have time to chat either, necks were snapped, and heads rolled. She had killed them all. Nothing was stopping her now. Letting her sister live was the only merciful thing she was going to do today. No one else was getting off easy.

Once Shay got off the elevator, she stopped at her sister's door. There was a doorbell, but she chose not to see it. "Doorbells are overrated…" she said bringing her leg up and kicking down the door. It only took one kick. Walking in, she didn't see anyone.

"AXL!" She called out. She was going to rip his head off.

She moved to the bedroom, pushing the doors open, no one. Where the hell was he? Shay looked around the loft, it seemed nice and cosy. They must have been really happy here, playing house with each other. Seeing this and thinking about it made her even angrier than before. Shay started to break things, throwing lamps, pulling out dresser drawers and taking out all of the clothes before tearing them to shreds.

If she couldn't have this life with her husband then neither could they. They didn't deserve to be happy. Shay moved to the living room, punching a hole in the big plasma screen TV. Breaking the glass coffee table with her foot as she stomped on it, smashing it into pieces. "Shay!" She heard her brother call to her but she was too far gone again. Ethan quickly pulled his sister away from what she was doing, only for her to push him away.

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Look at yourself Shay! You're losing it!" he said.

"**YES**, **YES**… I **AM** LOSING IT! You know why? Because I just had my entire world turned upside down!" She said, tears starting to fall from her eyes as she fell to her knees. Ethan didn't know what to do, if he tried to comfort her then she might just push him away again. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing while his sister cried her eyes out. The blonde bent down and pulled his sister into his arms, giving her a hug.

"It's okay…" he whispered.

Shay shook her head, "It's not okay E… I can't live without him" she cried. The Façade that he had seen the last few days had now fallen away. Shay had been fighting her grief for so long that it had all just dropped on top of her. He didn't know when Axl would be back, so he needed to get them out of here. "Come on, let's go home… You don't need to be here" he said standing up with her, but not letting go of her as he walked them out of the loft.

**Mercy Hospital (Patrick's Room)**

Lauren hadn't left her son's side, the boy had yet to wake up. It was normal though, he was healing like a human and the severity of his injuries had taken its toll on him. The blonde held her son's hand in hers as she watched him sleep. She hadn't heard from Bo or Ethan, she didn't know where they were of if they had found Shay yet. Lauren still felt bad for slapping her.

Suddenly, there was knock at the door. Once it opened, Bo poked her head through. "Hey, how is he?" she asked.

"Still sleeping, but fine… Are you going to come in?" The blonde gave her wife a frown, she found it odd that the brunette hadn't entered the room yet. "I will, but first I need you to come out here for a second" Bo said.

"Why? Bo what's going on?" Lauren asked, she was too tired to play games. "Just come" the brunette said closing the door as she stepped out again. Lauren sighed and stood from her seat, giving her son a kiss on his head. "I'll be right back" she whispered to him before leaving the room. "What is it?" she asked as she faced her wife who had a big grin on her face. "Turn around" Bo said.

Lauren rolled her eyes and turned around only to see her little girl standing before her. "Charlie…" she let out.

"Hi Mom" the girl smiled.

Lauren wasted no time in bringing her in for a crushing hug. "I missed you so much" she said kissing her daughter's head. "I missed you too" Charlie replied returning the hug. Bo couldn't help it, she joined in and wrapped her arms around them both. She and Lauren had been waiting for this day for an entire year. The three pulled away after another five minutes. It wasn't enough for Lauren though, ever since her kids had been born she had a maternal attachment to them. It was more than a normal mother had.

"Is Patrick okay?" Charlie asked, on the drive over Bo had told her about her little brother being attacked. Another thing her loving boyfriend failed to mention to her. "He's fine, still a little weak but I'm sure a visit from you will do him good. He's still asleep but you can sit with him" Lauren said with a smile.

"Go ahead sweetie, I need to talk to your mom for a second" Bo smiled nodding to the door. Charlie quickly left her parents alone and entered her brother's room. Before Bo even had a chance to blink, Lauren's lips were on hers. The brunette had little time to adjust, but as soon as she did she didn't want to pull away. This was the first time in months that Lauren had kissed her this way. "You are amazing, and I love you **so** much… Thank you for keeping your promise" Lauren smiled pulling away.

"Always… But, Babe. I need to tell you something about Charlie, come sit with me" Bo said leading her wife over to a couple of chairs that were outside of Patrick's room. "Promise me that you won't have a heart attack when I tell you what I have to tell you" the brunette said. She didn't know how Lauren would take this. The blonde would freak out when she would find out she was pregnant herself.

"That's not something I can promise, just tell me" Lauren said.

The succubus nodded, here goes nothing. "Charlie is pregnant" she said.

The blonde blinked a couple of times as she took in what her wife said. "I'm sorry, what?" Bo nodded, "Yeah, she told us earlier… It's only reason Shay let her live" she said.

"What do you mean let her live? Shay actually tried to kill her?" Lauren asked. She didn't think Shay would actually do it.

"When Ethan and I got to the bar, Shay was five seconds away from ripping her heart out. But she didn't so, at least that's something" the brunette said. She was thinking with a glass half full kind of mind.

"Pregnant? My little girl, is pregnant" the blonde repeated to herself. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Well, she doesn't know for sure… She said she took a test and it was positive, but you and I both know that they can be false sometimes" the succubus chuckled. When they were trying for Shay, Lauren took a pregnancy test and it was positive but when she tested her blood it showed that she wasn't pregnant. Pregnancy tests weren't reliable.

"I should test her blood… What about Ethan and Shay?" The blonde asked.

"Shay took off after she got what she wanted. Ethan went after her" Bo said. "What exactly did she want?" Lauren asked. "Axl's head on a silver platter, she made Charlie give her the location of where she had been living with him" she said.

"Do you think Ethan will be able to catch up to her?" Lauren asked.

The brunette gave her wife a small shrug, the truth was she had no idea. "Our ears are burning" Both of them turned their heads to see Ethan and Shay walking towards them. Lauren went straight to Shay, she noticed that her daughter looked different that this morning. "Shay, I am so sorry for what I did this morning—"

"Don't be sorry, I deserved it… I just want you guys to know, that I am so sorry for the way I have acted the last couple of days. I just got a little lost… I guess I still am" the hybrid said sadly. Now that the dark cloud on the mind had cleared, she felt horrible for what she had done. She hurt her brother, she treated her parents like shit and she tried to kill her little sister. Although, Shay still didn't trust Charlie. How could she? It was going to take a while for their relationship to rebuild.

"It's fine, all that matters is that this family is back together again. And now that we are, we can finally come up with a plan to get rid of that devil once and for all" Bo said.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know yet, but we have an advantage now. Charlie has been living with him for almost a year, she knows him better than anyone… She's the key" Bo said.

"Yeah, that might be true… Except she's carrying his demon spawn, how do we know she won't just run off again?" Shay was sceptical, and she had every right to be.

"You don't…" Everyone turned around when they heard Charlie's voice, the girl had heard her family talking from inside her brother's room. She stepped out and closed the door behind her before turning to face them all. "…I know I don't deserve your forgiveness Shay, or you trust. But you have to know, I loved Stefan. He was my brother, I would never hurt him… What happened was all Axl's doing" she said.

"He said you ordered it, that you told him to do whatever it took to stop us from searching for you… Was that a lie too?" Shay asked. She couldn't look her sister in the eye, so she just stared at the floor.

"No, it wasn't… I did say that, but I had no idea that he was planning on hurting him. He promised me he wouldn't hurt you or Ethan, but he didn't say anything about the rest of you… I'm so sorry" the girl said. Ethan could tell she was sincere, Charlie didn't have a mean bone in her body. She was sweet and innocent, but in their world sweet and innocent meant gullible and vulnerable. Which is probably how she got so wrapped in Axl in the first place.

Axl painted such a pretty picture, that Charlie didn't question what was happening underneath the canvas.

"I get that you are sorry, and you probably didn't mean for any of this to happen… But I can't trust you, at least not yet. I'm going to check on Patrick" Shay said side stepping her sister and entering her little brother's room.

"She hates me" Charlie let out.

Ethan brought his sister in for a side hug, "She doesn't hate you, she just needs time" he smiled. "Okay, Charlie you come with me so we can get you checked out. And so I can test your blood" Lauren said. Charlie thought that Lauren was disappointed in her for getting pregnant, but her mother wasn't acting the way she thought she would have. "Okay…" the girl said following her mother down to her lab.

"What's next?" Ethan asked his mother.

"Now we take a breather, it's been a long day…" Bo sighed running a hand through her hair. "Alright, well I am going to go and see Rebecca. And let her know what's happened… Be right back" he smiled walking off to find his wife.

Bo quickly walked into Patrick's room, seeing her son still sleeping. He definitely took after her in his sleeping habits. She turned to see Shay looking out of the window. "How you holding up kiddo?" she asked coming to stand next to her.

"For the first time in days, I am actually okay" Shay responded looking out at the view.

"Really?" that struck Bo as a little odd.

"Yeah, i mean it's not easy…" the girl let out.

"I know"

"It's just, it's not fair" Shay said turning to her mother. "Losing someone you love never is, come here" Bo said opening her arms, her daughter settled in between them as she had a good cry. Shay thought she was done with crying. Clearly, she was just fooling herself.

"Mom?" Both brunette pulled away, hearing Patrick's voice. They turned to see the boy awake, he looked a bit pale and was still very weak but he was alive. That was the main thing. Bo walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his clammy forehead. "Welcome back buddy" she smiled down at him.

"You gave us quite the scare there Trick" Shay chuckled sitting beside him. Patrick was happy to see that his big sister was here with him. "You came back" he said. "I will always come back for you, baby brother" she laughed holding his hand.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Ethan is with Rebecca, he'll be back in a bit. And your Mom… is with Charlie" The succubus smiled, she had to chuckled at the look of Patrick's face. He was shocked but happy at the same time.

"How long was I out?" he mocked. Bo and Shay both laughed, it was nice to have a happy family moment in the wake of all this tragedy. They had forgotten what it was like to laugh. "Is she back for good?" Patrick asked referring to Charlie's return. "She sure is bud, you can see her in a little while okay… How are you feeling?" Bo asked.

Patrick rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Okay, just really tired… And hungry" he said. Shay laughed, her little brother was always hungry. He could eat a horse and he would still be hungry. "What you in the mood for? My treat" Shay said.

"Double bacon cheeseburger with a large chocolate milkshake, and some nachos will extra cheese!" he said excitedly, if his sister was buying then he was going to milk it for all he could get.

"There is nothing remotely healthy in that meal" The succubus scolded him. "Uh, there's a tomato on the burger… Plus all the protein in the meat!" he defended himself.

"Good enough, I'll take care of it… You just rest okay" Shay said giving her little brother a fist bump before leaving the room.

**Lauren's Lab (Down the Hall)**

Charlie was sitting on her mother's exam table, while Lauren quickly drew some of her blood. "So your mom told me you took a test?" Lauren asked. Charlie nodded, "I got one from the drug store a couple of days ago, and it was positive" she said.

"Okay, well sometimes they can be wrong. But your blood will tell me what's going on, don't worry baby" The blonde smiled withdrawing the needle and untying the rubber tubing from around the girl's arm. No need for a Band-Aid when you had magical blood that healed you. "So how long until we know?" Charlie asked.

"Thanks to the amazing technology we have these days, not long. Maybe half an hour or less…" Lauren said preparing the sample in the centrifuge before walking back over to her daughter. "… Does Axl know about this?" she asked.

Charlie shook her head. "No, I don't even know how this happened myself" the girl stressed. She wasn't stupid, she knew not have sex unless you use protection. Her mother was a doctor for god's sake.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"Well, not to gross you out… But, we used a condom. This shouldn't have happened right?" she asked. Lauren really didn't want to be talking about this with her, this was Bo's area. She was the sex expert. "There have been studies that say they are only 97% effective, so it is possible" the blonde explained.

"Great, I don't know if I'm ready to be a Mother…" the girl stressed. She didn't know if she could handle this. Lauren hugged her tight. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise. Whatever happens, we will deal with it… as a family" she said stroking her hair.

**Unknown Location**

Axl went straight home after he left the bar, and what he found made him more furious. The men that guarded his place were all dead. He had a feeling of who the culprit was. And he was going to make sure that she paid for it. The Dennis clan were thorns in his side, Shay being the sharpest one of them all. But that was changing now, he was getting rid them one and for all. He was not losing Charlie. He needed her.

Axl walked into a burnt out warehouse, finding the rest of his minions relaxing. This is where his men had taken up shop, it wasn't much but they called it home. "Am I interrupting fellas?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets.

The men dropped what they were doing and stood up straight, "Sorry sir, we didn't hear you come in" one of them said.

"Clearly… I am **very** upset Dante, and you know what happens when I am upset. I suggest you **always** be aware of my arrival from this moment on" he said.

"Yes sir… What can we do for you?" Dante said.

"Gather your men, Charlie was taken from me and I need to get her back!" Axl said loudly.

"Of course, who took her?" Dante asked, "Who do you think? Her parasitic family! We are going in to get her back!" he said. The men all looked at each other, everyone knew how dangerous it was to go up against the unaligned succubus and her children. Some of them didn't want to go.

"No way in hell am I going into that house! Are you all out of your minds?!" One man stepped out of the crowd. Dante looked at him, did he have a death wish? He should really stop talking right now. "This asshole is going to get us killed! Just like the other fools before us, I for one want no part in this…" he said walked off, going past Axl.

"Aren't you forgetting something friend?" Axl called out, turning around to face the foolish man who dared to cross him.

"And what's that?!" he asked, not caring.

"Your parting gift…" Axl smirked before reaching his hand out, it glowing a burnt orange. All anyone saw next was the man being consumed in burning flames as he screamed in agony. Another coupled of minute went by and all that was left of the traitor was a pile of ash on the floor.

"THIS IS **NOT** A DEMOCRACY! YOU HAVE NO CHOICE IN WHAT YOU DO! YOUR EXISTENCE IS TO PLEASE ME!" he yelled walking forward. "**Every** one of you, will accompany me on this mission…. I'm going to kill them all!" he said angrily.

…**.**

**A/N: Oh snap! What's gonna happen? Find out next time… Leave me your reviews, much love xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we are, Chapter 6. Hope you guys are all enjoying this ride, because it is about to get a hell of a lot more bumpy. This was how I had mapped it out ages ago. And Episode 3? What can I say? I am not impressed to be honest with you, I was hoping for Bo to find some more clarity within herself. I get that losing Kenzi has affected in her in a huge way, but Kenzi isn't dead. She is just gone. So the fact that she lost her sex drive because of that, didn't make sense to me. But hey, that's just me. And I don't mean it in a bad way, I still love the show and I love Bo as a character. **

**I just hope that this episode was a one off, because the fact that Bo is still bouncing between Dyson and Lauren, and sometimes Tamsin is a bit ridiculous. You either love one or the other, and since Dyson has come to terms with Bo not being in love with him I would say he is out of the running. **

**But I am going to keep watching and see where the rest of the season goes, doccubus has to prevail! It is the only ship that makes sense to me! :)**

**Anyway, back to the story. **

…**.**

**Chapter 6: Last Hope**

**Mercy Hospital (Patrick's Room)**

Bo was currently sitting with her youngest, going over some things that happened when he was unconscious. He was surprised to say the least, by the way Shay acted when he was attacked he thought it was a miracle that she let Charlie live. But she did, so that was a good thing. Speaking of the hybrid, Shay entered the room not long after. She had run out quickly to get her little brother's food order, she and Bo laughed as the boy quickly started stuffing nachos in his mouth. "Slow down buddy, you just had one surgery… I doubt your Mom will want to do another when you get something lodged in your throat" Bo chuckled.

"Cut him some slack, he just had an internal bleed…" Shay said with a smile.

"Yeah, what she said" Patrick mumbled with his mouth full.

"Okay, well I am going to go and check on Charlie… You got this?" Bo asked Shay as she stood. Shay nodded, "Yup, don't worry" she smiled. The succubus quickly excited the room, only to run into her daughter. "Oh! Where's the fire?" she asked.

"Sorry, but Mom and I are all done so I thought I would come back to see Patrick" Charlie said. Bo nodded, what did this mean? Was she pregnant or not? "So everything went okay? And the blood test?" the succubus asked. Charlie smiled, "Everything went fine… I'm not pregnant, the test I took was a false positive" she said.

Bo felt a weight lift off of her shoulders, thank god. She pulled the girl into a crushing hug. "Thank god! I was so not ready to be a grandmother" she laughed. "Mom said the exact same thing in the lab" Charlie chuckled. Trust Bo and Lauren to use the same choice of words. This was amazing news, the fact that their 19 year old daughter wasn't having a baby was great. Not that it wouldn't be nice to have a grandchild, but Charlie was just too young.

"Alright, you head back in there… I'm going to go and see your Mom" Bo said, pulling out of the hug.

"Actually, I am going to get a coffee first if that's okay?" Charlie said, she could really use one. "Okay, maybe you could grab one for Shay too?" Bo asked. Charlie sighed, "I dunno, what if she throws it in my face?" The girl wondered. Charlie knew that her relationship with her sister was going to be different now, it was going to be a while before she started to trust her again. If she ever did. But she did want to try. "She won't throw it in your face, it's not her style" Bo joked.

"No, she goes straight for ripping off body parts" Charlie chuckled. Shay was anything but subtle.

"Just go, I'll be back in a bit" Bo said kissing her on the head before making her way to her wife's lab.

Charlie made her way to the end of the corridor, as she was about to turn the corner she came face to face Axl's angry face. "Hello Lover… You're coming with me!" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her in his direction.

**Lauren's Lab**

Lauren was so happy to know that her youngest daughter wasn't pregnant, but that still didn't fix their problems. Axl was still at large, and she guessed that he wouldn't stop until he had Charlie back. But now that they had her back, they were not losing her. Not again. The blonde was clearing away some equipment when she heard the lab doors open. This was her own private lab, and it was locked with a code. She knew exactly who it was. "You really shouldn't sneak up behind a doctor you know" she smirked. She then felt very strong arms encircle her waist.

"I don't think that this doctor minds that much" Bo whispered seductively in her wife's ear. They hadn't been like this in a long time. But things were starting to look up now, they finally had their family back together. Granted they still had to look out for Axl, who was definitely going to retaliate. But there were guards all over the hospital, there was no way he would try to attack here.

Lauren turned around in her wife's arms, giving her a warm smile. "This morning everything was a mess, and now look at it… We're finally getting back on track" she said. Bo nodded, "Finally" the brunette breathed out. Lauren could feel her heart starting to race, being in such close proximity to her wife when they hadn't been for so long was a lot to handle all at once. And not just for her, Bo's inner succubus was clawing at her insides begging to be let go. "40 years later and you still have my blood boiling, in the good way" the brunette chuckled.

Wow, she couldn't believe it had actually been that long since they had met. Although, they didn't start off in the best place. They played cat and mouse with each other for so long, but when they were together for the first time, all of those moments of stolen glances, flirting, not so accidental touching were all worth it. Because in that moment, Bo knew that she would never love anyone else like she loved Lauren.

"Right back at you, succubus" the blonde smirked leaning in for a soft kiss. Bo closed her eyes as Lauren's mouth moved from her lips to her jaw and then to her neck. She literally couldn't take the teasing at this point. "You still have that sofa in your office right?" the brunette asked. Lauren nodded with a smile. "Come with me…" Bo said dragging her wife out of the lab and across the hall to her office. Once there, Bo let go of Lauren's hand and went straight for the door. Closing it and putting the latch on before closing the shades.

By the time she turned around, Lauren was already out of her clothes standing in just her underwear. "Woman you are playing with fire…" the brunette smirked as her eyes turned blue, she peeled off her jacket and rushed over to her wife. Crashing their lips together very heatedly. Lauren's hand went to her wife's jeans, unfastening the button and lowering the zip. Bo walked forward, pushing the blonde into the front of her desk. Before she could even see what was going on, Lauren shoved her hand into her wife's underwear and cupped her very sensitive mound.

Which led Bo to the most embarrassing experience of her life, the brunette let out a strangled moan and leaned forward resting her head on her wife's shoulder. This was not happening! She thought. "Did you just…?" Lauren asked with a frown, she couldn't have. Could she?

Bo nodded, she didn't even want to talk right now. She felt so ashamed, she had found her orgasm too early, and **way** too early. She was a succubus, this kind of thing didn't happen to her. **Ever!** Lauren pulled back her hand and grabbed her wife's head, pulling her up to look at her. "Babe, it's okay" she said. She didn't see anything wrong with it.

"How?!" the brunette asked, she didn't think it was okay. Not one bit.

"Look, it's been a while since we have done anything like this. It was a lot of excitement" the blonde smiled, it might not be a normal thing for Bo but Lauren didn't care. It happened. Especially since they hadn't had proper sex in so long. "Yet you are fine!" Bo said. Lauren laughed, "If you had given me another five minutes, then trust me… I would have been the same as you, probably worse" she said.

"I think I need a second before i…" the brunette trailed off trying to collect herself. The blonde placed a gentle kiss on her wife's temple, "I'll tell you what? How about, we have a nice night to ourselves tonight?" she asked.

"You do remember that we have five people living with us?" Bo said with a laugh, how could they forget? "We could go to the Dahl, take one of the guest rooms and just lock ourselves away for the entire night" Lauren said. That did sound very appealing, with everything that had happened. They deserved a night to themselves. To unwind and relax, and to just be with each other. They had a marriage to keep together after all. "Sold" Bo said giving her a kiss on the lips.

Lauren pulled away and quickly went to her closet to change into some normal clothes, she had been meaning to change out of her scrubs anyway. Bo pulled her zipper back up and re-did the button on her jeans before taking a seat on the sofa. This was so not how she imagined this going. Five minutes later, Lauren emerged wearing some denim jeans and a simple white V-neck to-shirt. "So, now that Charlie is back… What do we do about Axl? He's not just going to walk away" the blonde asked coming to take a seat next to her wife.

Bo ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know, i wish I knew more about his cheating death trick. Maybe it would give us some insight" she said.

"One step ahead of you babe…" Lauren smiled getting up again and walking to one of her bookshelves. She pulled out a book, that from the looks of it was very old. The blonde then came back to the couch, sitting down and handing the book to her wife. "… Page 24" she said nodding to the book.

The succubus did as instructed and opened the book, flipping the pages until she found the one her wife mentioned. It was an old text, for a very ancient type of Fae. There were all words that Bo didn't recognise. Yep, it was definitely old. "Uh, babe? You wanna maybe translate this for me?" she chuckled. Lauren scooted a little closer to her wife, so they were both looking at the book.

"You already know about body jumpers right?" Lauren asked. Bo nodded, she may be old but her memory was just fine. "Right, well this text refers to another type of body jumper. One that is **very** powerful… Now the body jumpers we know, can inhabit a dead body by touch and then leave it the same way. But if they die while out of their own body, they** stay** dead… These ones, can die and are still able to jump into another…" Lauren finished.

"So what? They're immortal?" the brunette asked.

"Basically, yes… If we somehow get close enough to Axl and kill him, his soul will just inhabit someone else. And I am guessing he has someone prepared already just in case" the blonde said. "So for him to die permanently, we would need to destroy his soul? Got any ideas?" Bo asked.

"Unfortunately, No I don't…" the blonde sighed. This was normally her thing, she would know how to fix these things. But unfortunately, this type of Fae predated her knowledge. She knew one person who would have some ideas, but they weren't here anymore. "… Trick would know" she added.

The succubus closed the book and nodded, "Yeah, his old ramblings would come in handy right about now" she laughed softly. "I wish there was a way we could talk to him, to ask him" Lauren said. That's when Bo had an idea. "There is..." she said turning her head to her wife.

Lauren knew exactly what the brunette was thinking, and the answer was no. "No way Bo, don't even think about it!" the blonde said.

"Lauren, come on! We need help with this, and the only person who can help us is dead. So maybe I could change that?" Bo said. Lauren sighed, she couldn't believe the brunette was actually contemplating this. "So what? You're just going to go back in time and ask Trick for help? Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?" she said. Over the years, Lauren and Bo looked into the time travelling potion that future Shay has used all those years ago. They thought that they should have it just in case.

Better to have and not need, than to need and not have.

"Shay did it, and if she hadn't… Actually, I hate to think about where we would be now. Lauren, it's the only way. We need Trick" Bo said. "It's not tested, for all we know it won't even work" the blonde said. "It's worth a try… This is our last option" the brunette said.

"Fine…" Lauren said getting up off of the couch and walking to the wall behind her desk. There she took her painting off of the wall to reveal a safe secured in the brick. It wasn't your standard combination lock, it could only be opened by Lauren's hand print. She placed her palm over the scanner, the green light moving up and down her palm. Bo got up when she heard the beeping and saw the safe door opened slightly. Lauren reached in and pulled out a small black box before closing the safe and bringing the box over to her desk.

"I don't approve of this, just so you know" the blonde said with a small scowl, she didn't like it. Bo smiled before taking the lid off of the box and seeing the two small vials filled with a dark blue liquid.

One to get there and the other to get back.

Bo picked up the vials and stored them in her pocket, they were small enough thankfully. "Come on, let's go see what the kids are up to" she said taking her wife's hand and walking her out of the room.

**Patrick's Room**

"I don't feel so good" Patrick moaned holding his stomach.

Shay knew this would happen, her little brother always said he could eat everything and then he would end up either vomiting or having severe stomach pains through the night. Luckily for him, he was in a place that had around the clock medication to help him. "What do you expect? You ate all that crap" she laughed. Shay found it odd that no one had come back to the room in a while, not even Charlie. Although, she realised that her little sister was probably scared of being around her. Shay felt bad for what she almost did to her, but she also thought she deserved it.

Shay was brought out of her thoughts as her little brother kept groaning in pain. "I think I'm gonna hurl!" he said grimacing as he turned his head.

"Damn it! Hold on…" the hybrid said running over to the end of the room, grabbing a small bucket and handing it to him. "… Sit up" she said helping him up slightly. Patrick held onto the bucket and started to bring back up his greasy lunch. Shay made a face of disgust, this was why she didn't take after her brother and became a doctor. It was too icky.

"What's going on?!" Shay looked up to see her parents enter the room. Lauren was not amused by the sight she was seeing.

"I got him lunch and now he is bringing it back up" Shay answered moving aside so her mother could take her place. "What the hell did you give him?" Lauren asked rubbing her son's back as he kept being sick. "Uh, a double bacon cheeseburger, a large chocolate milkshake and some nachos with extra cheese" she said.

"Shay" Lauren said her name, the girl knew she was in trouble. "He is on very strong medication, they must have reacted with the food… It's okay sweetie, just relax. It should pass soon" the blonde said. Patrick stopped heaving another five minutes later and collapsed back into his bed. He was exhausted. "I'll get him some anti-sickness meds, but I think he needs to sleep it off…" Lauren said pulling his blanket over him and quickly running out of the room.

"I'm sorry Mom" Shay addressed Bo.

"It's okay kid, you couldn't have known this would happen" she said coming to stand by her son, moving some of his long blonde hair away from his forehead. Just then, the lights in the room went out. Everything went black. "What's going on?" Shay asked looking up.

"I don't know, stay here with him… Don't let anyone one in" she ordered going to the door. Opening it, she poked her head out into the hallway. She couldn't see anyone, or hear anything. Something was very wrong. Bo stepped out and closed the door behind her. "Lauren?" she called out, her wife should have been straight back. The supply cart was right outside the room, and yet her wife was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for someone?" Bo turned around to see Axl standing at the end of the hall. She should have known. What the hell happened to the hospital guards? That was the real question. "Where is she?" Bo asked.

"Oh, you mean your wife? She's around… But, aren't you worried about your other loved ones?" he asked with a smirk. Bo screamed inside her head. She just realised that Charlie, Ethan or Rebecca hadn't come back yet.

"What did you do" she asked, her mind running rampant.

"I warned you to stay away, but you didn't listen. What was I supposed to do? I have to set an example…" he said snapping his fingers. Suddenly, four men dressed in black appeared from either side of him. Minion #1 had Ethan and quickly pushed him to the floor, the hybrid had a knife in his head which meant he was dead. For now.

Minion #2 had Rebecca by the throat, the girl was looking scared. She tried fighting his grip but it didn't work.

Minion #3 had Charlie by the arm, the girl didn't move. She knew better than to try and escape. It was pointless. And then there was Minion #4, he had Lauren by the back of her head. The blonde met her wife's eyes. She knew she wasn't getting out of this. Bo shook her head, she knew exactly what her wife was thinking. This can't be happening! The brunette thought.

Axl stepped forward and grabbed Lauren's arm, pulling her over to him. "Axl! Leave her alone, you have me!" Charlie yelled. She felt like this was all her fault. Shay was right, she was the one who brought him into their lives.

"SILENCE!" He yelled. "Now, Lauren? Is there anything you would like to say to your wife?" he asked her.

The blonde looked to Bo, giving her a smile. Even in the face of death, she found the time to smile. "Forget what I said babe, you were right… It's the only option. I love you" she said, a tear running down her cheek. "Aw, how touching… I hope you know that this brings me no joy, Pftt! What am I saying? Of course it does" he laughed. "You took my love away from me, I think it's only fair that I take yours…" he said before plunging his hand into Lauren's back, grabbing her heart and pulling it from her flesh. Lauren shuddered and closed her eyes, she was dead.

"NO!" Bo screamed.

Shay had heard everything, she opened the door seeing the display before her she nearly had a heart attack. "Ah, just the girl I wanted to see… Charlie's punishment won't be complete until all of you are dead…" he said throwing Lauren's dead body to the floor.

Shay stepped out of the room, little did they know that she had something up her sleeves. "Take her" Axl ordered his men as they started to walk forward. Shay stepped in front of her mother, turning her back to them. "Mom? Come on, get in there with Patrick… I'll deal with this" she said bringing her distraught mother up to her feet. Bo walked like a zombie and she entered her son's room.

Shay could feel the men getting closer, without warning. She pulled two sharp scalpels from her sleeves, turning around and throwing them at the men hitting them in between the eyes. A couple of seconds and they were on the floor dead. "Shay! Run!" Charlie yelled head butting her captor and then tackling Axl to the ground.

Shay ran back into her brother's room. Locking the door behind her and placing a chair under the handle, it wouldn't hold for long. "What do we do?" she asked. Bo was moving stuff away on the opposite side of the room. Shay didn't understand what she was doing. Maybe she had lost it. "MOM?!" Bo turned around, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "What do we do?" Shay repeated.

"We leave. Wake him up, we're getting out of here…" the succubus said pushing some more stuff out of the way. She needed as much room as possible.

"How? Unless there is a magical tunnel in this room, we are not going anywhere" Shay said, there was only one door to the room. "I got better than that kid…" she said pulling out the vials from her pocket.

"And they would be?" Shay asked, she had never seen them before.

"Shay, do not question me! Just wake him up and get him over here!" Bo yelled, she didn't have time for a game of 20 questions. Shay didn't as she was told and ran over to her brother's bed, shaking his shoulder slightly. "Come on Trick, wake up…." She shook him again, he was still so exhausted.

"What?" he mumbled.

"You gotta get up baby bro, we blowing this joint" she said helping him sit up. The boy held his stomach in pain, it still hurt. Shay helped him up and put his arm over her shoulder, walking him over to their mother. Bo held her hand up, stopping them in their tracks. "Wait…" she said putting one vial in her pocket, she only needed one right now. The succubus threw the vial into the cleared space, as they heard the shattering sound of the vial. A bright blue light emitted in front of the wall. Shay and Patrick both looked in amazement, they had never seen a portal before.

"Where does this lead to? Home?" Shay asked.

"Something like that…" Bo said going to her son's left side, helping Shay carry him into the portal. Just as they entered, it closed.

The door to Patrick's room busted open, Axl walked in seeing no one in the room. This made no sense. "WHERE ARE THEY?! Tear this place apart, find them!" he said leaving the room.

**Unknown Location**

All they saw was a blinding light, by the time the light had gone they found themselves in the centre of the Dahl. Shay looked around, she was confused. The bar looked different, there were foreign objects everywhere. And her grandfather's piano, it was back where it used to be. She remembered getting rid of that years ago.

"Mom? What did you do?" The girl asked.

"Bo?" The succubus turned to see her grandfather stood a few feet away from her holding a broom. She let go of Patrick's arm, "Shay, take him down to the lair" she said. "But—" Shay started.

"GO!" She yelled.

Shay nodded and led her injured brother downstairs. "Bo? What is going on? Who are those kids?" Trick asked walking up to her. Bo rubbed her face in exhaustion, this was a lot. But there was one thing she needed to know. "What year is it?" she asked him.

"What?" He didn't have a clue what was going on.

"**What** year is it?!" she repeated louder this time.

"2011" he answered.

Bo's mouth hung open, "Holy shit! It actually worked" she let out.

…**.**

**A/N: Wowza! Time Traveling is back in the mix! I have missed it. Hope you guys like this one, remember to leave me your reviews. Love to hear what you think.. Much love xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, I hope everyone of you amazing humans had a good Christmas. Its not about the presents for me, it's about spending time with my crazy family. Yes, crazy but I love them regardless. So I hope everyone had fun!**

**So getting back to the story now, this is where things will start to get more complicated. Not just in the story but for me while writing it too. Trying to remember half the things that happened in season 2 is killing me. But I am getting through it, also how Bo is going to deal with being in the past and seeing Lauren up and walking. Which brings me to my next thought, how would you guys feel if I created a triangle between Past Bo, Past Lauren and Future Bo?**

**I won't write anything in until I get your approval. Because I value your opinions, sometimes more than my own mind. Haha :)**

**You can either PM or leave me a review. **

…**.**

**Chapter 7: It's Complicated**

**The Dahl (2011)**

Bo was trying very hard to catch her breath, she had just time travelled, lost her soulmate and two of her children along with her daughter-in-law and now she was standing in front of her dead grandfather. She couldn't say she hadn't lived a full life. The brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling. That didn't help, not at all. "Bo? Can you please tell me what is going on?" She heard Trick say, he had asked her that about four times now.

"Can you just give me a second Trick?" she said holding up a finger to him. As she tried to breathe through the knot that she currently had in her stomach, Shay emerged from the lair. Trick had no idea who this girl was, but she looked familiar. Was that even possible?

Shay jumped over the bar and went for a bottle of forty year old scotch. "Excuse me? Do you mind?" Trick asked, who was she to think she could just take what didn't belong to her? Shay unscrewed the top and quickly took a swig. "Trust me gramps, if you were me… You'd drink something a lot stronger" she smirked continuing her drinking.

"Shay" Bo warned her, she didn't need this shit now.

"Shay what? What could you possibly say that would make this situation better?" The girl said bowing her head to laugh, she couldn't help it. "… I can't believe you brought me here, and what's worse is you left them behind" she laughed referring to her siblings and Rebecca.

"It's not funny Shay!" Bo yelled approaching the bar.

"No your right, it's not… But I'm gonna keep drinking until it is" the girl said raising the bottle to her mother and taking a larger swig. Both brunettes were interrupted by Trick clearing his throat. "Does anyone want to explain to me what this is?" he asked, he was sick of repeating himself. Shay looked to her mother and nodded over to him. "Go ahead **Bo**, let him in on our sick joke" she said. She couldn't exactly say the word 'Mom', especially if they were really in the past. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"This isn't a joke Shay!" Bo yelled at her daughter before turning to Trick, "Look, Trick. This isn't going to make any sense but I need you to trust me okay?" she said walking up to him.

He nodded, "Okay"

"I am not the Bo that you know, I'm uh… I uh… You see—" Bo had trouble finding the right words.

"She's from the future" Shay finished for her. She had no time for this crap. "Thank you Shay" The succubus said sarcastically. "Oh, you are totally welcome… I'm gonna go and check on Patrick" the hybrid said hopping back over the bar and heading back downstairs.

"Is this a joke?" Trick asked, he didn't understand what this meant. "I wish…" Bo sighed going to sit at a nearby table. "… Something very bad happened in the future, in **my** future. And the only person I knew of that could help was you…. I didn't know for sure if I was going to come here, and if I did it was going to be by myself. But we got backed into a corner and the only way out was to come here" she explained.

Trick processed the information as best as he could before taking a seat opposite her. "How do I know you are telling the truth?" he asked. He had a valid point, for all he knew this woman in front of him was a shape shifter. But that still didn't explain those kids.

"I know that you are my grandfather, and that Aife is your daughter. I know everything there is to know about you. Please Trick, you have to believe me… We need your help" she said sadly. She wasn't functioning that well, she never did without her wife.

"We?" he asked, he was shocked to hear that she knew of his lie. That he was actually her grandfather, the Bo he knew had yet to uncover that. "Yeah, my children… You've already met Shay, my eldest daughter" she said. "And the boy?" he asked.

"That would be Patrick, my youngest… He's named after you" she gave a small smile. Trick was strangely happy about that, even though he didn't know anything about him. "I don't know what to say, this is all so… peculiar" he said, it wasn't something you saw every day. He scanned the brunette up and down, she looked and sounded exactly like Bo. It was amazing. He also noticed she was playing with a silver band on her finger, was that wedding ring?

"You're married?" he asked.

Bo nodded, "Yeah, or at least I was…" she said tearing up at the thought of her wife. "Is it Dyson? Is that who you are married to?" he asked. Bo had to laugh, she forgot that the Bo in this time was still pining over Dyson after the wolf had lost his love. Well, he didn't lose it. He gave it away.

"No, it's not… She doesn't know it yet but the Bo you know doesn't love him, she is just looking for a sense of normalcy. And no matter how much she chases him, her heart lies with someone else" she said looking at her ring.

Trick frowned in confusion, there was only one other person that he knew Bo was involved with. "Lauren?" he asked. She nodded, "Bingo"

"But you have children? How is that possible?" he asked, this was all so confusing. The girl was right, he was in need of something strong to drink. "Long story, just know that it is possible and I had the most beautiful family… But now it's all gone to shit! **My** Lauren, **my wife** was murdered right in front of me… I have another son and another daughter who I left behind, because I came here! What does that say about me?" She said starting to cry.

Trick reached his hand over to touch the brunette's arm gently. "It says that you took a risk, you did what you had to do… You said you were backed into a corner, sometimes we make choices that we regret in situations like that" he said.

"Mom!" Bo turned around when she heard Shay call out to her.

"What?" she asked. "It's Patrick, he's getting worse and his wound is all messed up!" the girl said panicking. Bo sighed and quickly ran downstairs with Shay and Trick following closely behind.

**Trick's Lair**

Shay had left her little brother lying on the couch, he was still in a lot of pain. Bo rushed over to him, sitting beside him and moving his hair out of his face. "Hey buddy, tell me what's wrong" she said. "My stomach, it hurts really bad…" he groaned, sweat dripping down his face. He was also looking very pale.

Bo looked to his abdomen, lifting his tank top up slightly. She noticed the problem right away. His wound from the surgery Lauren had performed was open, during all the commotion and moving him so fast they must have come loose. "He needs new stiches… It will get infected if he doesn't" she said.

"Trick? Can you help him?" she asked.

Trick gave a small shrug, "I haven't sutured a wound in centuries. I don't trust myself to do a good job, perhaps we should call Lauren" he said. "NO! We can't, she **can't** see us!" Bo said. "That's not true, technically… she can't see **you**. If she meets us it won't make a difference, I think you should call her" Shay said. She was right, Lauren didn't know them. She would only recognise Bo and the brunette could not be seen by her or anyone she knew. Future consequences and all.

"I don't know—"

"Mom! He needs help, don't you think he's been through enough?" Shay said. Bo sighed, looking down to her injured son. He looked so much like Lauren it was insane. "Fine, but you need to explain to him about the current situation. Because the last thing we need is for him to call her Mom, when she walks in" she said.

"I'll take care of it" Shay said. Bo looked to Trick, "Call her" she said. Trick nodded and went to retrieve his phone.

"Where's Mom?" Patrick mumbled. The boy didn't know what happened, he didn't see it. "She's not here buddy… Now I need you to listen to me very carefully okay?" she said. He nodded and made sure that he was listening. "Axl came to the hospital earlier, and some really bad things happened. Your Mom and I had been working on something for a couple of years, and I had to use it so I could bring you here… To keep you safe" she said.

"Mom's dead isn't she?" he said.

All Bo could do was nod, as soon as she did Patrick closed his eyes and turned his head as he cried. "I'm so sorry buddy…" she said, her own tears falling. Patrick sniffled back his tears and settled his eyes on his mother once more. "So, where are we exactly?" he asked.

"We're in the past baby bro" Shay said.

Patrick didn't believe them at first, but then Trick walked in and he realised. They were telling the truth. "What time?" he said.

"2011" Shay said.

40 years! They had gone back over 40 years. That was unbelievable. "Doesn't that mean that Mom is alive?" he was so full of questions. "That's the thing bud, she **is** here. And she is on her way over to see to your injuries. But you **cannot** let on that you know anything about her, you can't call her Mom, and you can't tell her anything about yourself" Bo said.

"What if she asks me my name?" he asked.

"That's fine, just don't tell her your last name… In fact, just let Shay do all the talking okay" the succubus said. Patrick nodded, to be honest all he cared about right now was getting rid of this horrible pain. "She's on her way" Trick chimed in. "Okay, maybe we should move him into the guest room…" Bo suggested.

"Of course" Trick said, anything he could do to help.

Shay and Bo both helped Patrick up, the boy wincing in pain as he moved. They quickly but carefully ushered him into one of Trick's guest rooms. Laying him down on the bed before pulling the cover's over his legs. Bo sat with him for a little longer before they all heard the door close from up in the bar. Lauren had arrived. Which meant it was time for Bo to leave. "You'll be okay, I'm just going to be in the other room so don't worry. Shay will stay with you… I love you buddy" she smiled giving him a kiss on his head.

For Trick, it was very strange to watch Bo being so maternal. She had children, she had a family of her own and that was hard to wrap his head around. The succubus left the room just as Lauren came through the other door. "Thank you for coming Lauren" Trick greeted her with a smile.

The doctor stepped into the room carrying her medical bag, "No problem, what seems to be the emergency?" she asked. All Trick had said was that he had a big medical emergency and he needed her help.

"This is Patrick, my umm… my nephew… he could use some help" he said leading the blonde over to the injured boy. Lauren noticed another girl standing beside the boy, she looked very familiar. But she couldn't place her face at the moment. Lauren took a seat beside him and gave him a smile. "Hi Patrick, my name is Lauren… I hear you are in quite a bit of pain?" she asked.

Patrick didn't say anything, his mother told him not to talk so that's what he was going to do. "Not much of a talker huh? Can you tell me what happened?" she asked him. Patrick still didn't speak.

"Sorry, he's been through a lot" Shay spoke.

"That's okay… And you are?" Lauren asked.

"Shay, he's my little brother…" the girl said extending her hand for the blonde to shake. "Pleasure to meet you Shay, do you want to tell me what happened to him?" Lauren asked. "He got beat up pretty bad a couple of days ago, which left him with internal bleeding. He had surgery done but, he is still in a lot of pain and I think his stitches have come loose" Shay explained.

Lauren nodded, "Alright, I'm just going to take a quick look okay?" she said looking to Patrick, who just nodded. Shay moved next to her brother on the other side of the bed. "I got you baby bro…" she said holding his hand. Lauren smiled at their interaction, she could tell that they were close. Although, she had no idea that Trick had a nephew or a niece. She gently lifted up his tank top, seeing the cause of his pain. She could tell that the person who treated him performed a mattress stitch.

She always used that one herself because it made the scarring much neater. Mattress sutures were her specialty. "Okay, I don't think there is anything wrong with the incision. It looks pretty clean…" she said checking it over.

"So then why is he in so much pain?" Shay asked. Science wasn't her thing, it was Ethan's. She kind of wished she had paid more attention now though. "The wound is open, and it can be very painful if any air gets at it… although, you should really be resting in a hospital" the doctor said, she found it odd that he wasn't in a hospital. Especially since he had a delicate surgery performed.

"He was, but we got into a bit of trouble… I had to get him out of there, and I thought who better to come to than good old, **Uncle** Trick" Shay smiled giving her grandfather a nod. Trick smiled back, he had only known this girl for the best part of a half an hour. But he could see that he was going to get along with her.

"What about your parents?" Lauren asked.

Patrick looked to Shay who just sighed, she couldn't tell her the truth so she opted for a fib. Although it wasn't much of a fib, since it was half true. "Our parents are dead, I take care of him… I know I don't look that old but, I'm actually in my thirties" Shay chuckled. Thank god for being ageless, she still looked like a 21 year old.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less, being that you are Fae too" Lauren smiled before grabbing some alcohol wipes and a fresh gauze from her bag. "So, I'm just going to clean this up a bit and then re-stitch it… This will sting a little" she said getting ready to clean up Patrick's incision.

Patrick hissed in pain as the strong antiseptic touched his tender skin. "Sorry… so what kind of trouble are you in? If you don't mind me asking" Lauren said.

"Our Mom was murdered" Patrick blurted out. Shay narrowed her eyes at her little brother, what the hell was he doing?

Lauren stopped what she was doing, looking up into the boy's sad eyes. She could tell that he wasn't lying. "Oh, I uh… I'm so sorry" she said, her voice full of remorse. The rest of the time was filled with silence, Patrick's statement had thrown a wrench through the works. Once Lauren was done, she taped a fresh gauze on the boy's stomach. "Okay, you are good to go… I recommend plenty of bed rest, and no strenuous movements for about a week or two…" she said packing up her case and putting over her shoulder.

"Thank you" Shay said with a smile.

"You're welcome… I'll stop by tomorrow to give him some pain meds, he is probably going to need them" the blonde said. "I'll walk you out" Trick said making his way over to the door, only to be stopped by Lauren.

"No please, stay here… I can walk myself out" she smiled reaching for the doorknob.

Bo had her ear to the door, the whole time. Although, the door was so thick all she heard was mumbling. As soon as saw the handle turn, she made a run for the other room. Lauren couldn't see her, even though all she wanted to do was hug her and kiss her. But then she had to remember that this Lauren, wasn't her wife. She would be, but that hadn't happened yet. The brunette just made it around the corner of the hallway as Lauren made her way out of the room.

Bo decided it wouldn't be against the law if she took a quick glance at the blonde, she carefully poked her head around the corner. Catching a glimpse of her wife's blonde hair, she was so gorgeous.

She felt like she didn't tell her that enough. Just then, Bo accidently stepped on a loose floorboard. Causing the wood to creak, which Lauren heard. The brunette pulled her head back, putting her back against the wall and praying that the doctor didn't come over to investigate the noise.

Lauren turned her head, seeing nothing but an empty hallway. She could have sworn that she heard something. "Hello?" she called out. She wanted to see what the noise was, but she had to get back to the compound. Lachlan had only given her an hour, she was more of a slave now than she was before. The blonde quickly climbed the stairs and made her way out of the bar.

Bo stepped out of the shadows, walking over to where the blonde previously stood. She wanted more than anything to talk to her. Apologise for not being able to save her. The brunette shook the thought from her mind, she didn't want to get into that right now. She entered the bedroom and saw that Patrick was already asleep, some things never change. "Everything go okay?" she asked quietly.

"Better than expected, right **Uncle** Trick?" Shay smirked at him.

"Uncle?" Bo frowned.

"I had to improvise, so I said that Patrick was my nephew" Trick explained. Bo nodded, that was smart thinking. She hadn't thought of that before she left the room. "How did she seem?" the brunette asked. Shay shrugged slightly. "She was okay, except Patrick blurted out that she was murdered" the girl said.

"What?!" Bo asked. Why would he do that?

"He didn't say it was her, he just said our Mom was murdered… You should have seen her face though" Shay said. "I can imagine, I know that all of this is hard on him" Bo sighed going over to sit next to him. She pulled the covers over her son's legs.

"So what are your plans while you are here?" Trick asked. Bo looked to Shay who gave her a nod, they needed to tell him the reason they came here. Which meant telling him about the Garuda. Although, Bo had no idea what was happening in this time. It was over 40 years ago, her memory wasn't that good. "We should talk about that, let's leave him to rest…" Bo said giving her son a kiss on the forehead before following Shay and Trick out of the room, turning the light out as she went.

Once they were in the lair, Trick offered his granddaughters a glass of whiskey. They didn't refuse, in fact Bo helped herself to seconds. Drinking wasn't going to take her heartbreak away, nothing would. Shay knew exactly how her mother was feeling, she had been buried in the same despair for almost a week. "Okay, before we tell you anything… I need to know what's going on with your Bo right now" the succubus said.

"Well, today you… I mean **she**, just helped to free a group of Silkies from a dark fae Bunyip" Trick said, trying to differentiate between the two of them was a little confusing. Bo remembered the day well, she and Kenzi were hired by a woman named Donna to find her runaway daughter Sherry. That was also the day, that she and Lauren opened the Morrigan's gift and found Nadia's cursed nail.

Whoa, Nadia. That was a long time ago.

"Right, Lewis… He was such a slime bag" Bo shuddered at the thought, she remembered him always ogling her when she worked undercover in his club. "Oh! Is that the one where they made the Hand of Glory?" Shay asked excitedly. Bo and Lauren would always tell their children various stories of things they had encountered in their long lives.

"The very same, that thing gave me the creeps" She said.

"I dunno, I think it would be cool to have a disembodied hand that stole things for me" Shay smiled thinking about how awesome that would be. "Don't get any idea's kid" Bo said, narrowing her eyes at her daughter. She knew how Shay's imagination worked.

"So back to the reason you are here?" Bo nodded, she and Shay were getting caught up in a Mother/Daughter moment. "Yes, well… like I explained to you earlier, something very bad happened to us in the future. Something that we didn't see coming… I can't tell you everything yet, but the threat that we faced in the future originated in your time… Now" she said.

"Can you at least tell me what the nature of the threat is?" Trick asked.

"Ever heard of the Garuda?" Bo asked. Trick frowned, he had heard of those. But he was led to believe that they were extinct. "Is that who is behind the riots I keep hearing about?" he asked. "Yup, the bastard causes people to act out and start fights. Then he feeds off of their aggression" Shay said.

"What is his goal here?" Trick asked.

"He is a greedy bastard, he wants you to unwrite the laws sothat when the wars start again he will have an endless supply of rage and aggression to feed on" Bo said. Trick had to take a seat when he heard the last part. There was no way he could unwrite the laws. That would mean the end of the human race aswell as the Fae. "So you are here to thwart him?" he asked.

"Yes and No" she replied. "I can't interfere with anything in your life, you guys have to go through this on your own. No matter what the costs may be" she added bowing her head at the last part. They had yet to know what would happen when they faced the Garuda. "I understand, so then why are you here?" the barkeep asked, he knew better than to mess with future knowledge.

"We don't know exactly how but, the Garuda had some sort of escape plan. When your Bo defeats him, he doesn't stay dead... Somehow he found a way to deposit his own soul into a living body from the afterlife" she said. Trick was shocked, he didn't think that was possible, "How can that be? I am assuming that he has a dark and evil soul, and that means that he would end up in the more hellish underrealms. In those realms, part of the eternal sentence is to spend it without any Fae abilities. He must have found a way once he was down there, anything he would have used to protect himself would have been rendered ineffective on arrival" he said.

See, this was why she needed Trick. They had no idea that was possible. What did that mean for Lauren's soul destroying theory? "I'll do some research, and see what I can find out. Until then, you three are more than welcome to stay here" Trick said with a smile. He wanted to do anything he could to help.

"Thanks Gramps... Oh, sorry. Force of habit" Shay said, she didn't mean to make him uncomfortable. She was just used to calling him that. Trick shook his head. "It's quite alright, I imagine all of this must be very confusing for you... And for me" he let out a small laugh.

"You can say that again... Shay? Why don't you head to bed?" Bo said.

"But i am not tired" The girl said, why should she have to go to bed? Bo gave her a stare, "Shay Ysabeau Dennis! Do as I say" the succubus said, she didn't have time for this. Shay laughed, "Are you seriously middle naming me? Wow, you mean business huh?" she mocked. Whenever Bo used er middle name, she wasn't playing nice. Normally Shay would bit back for a bit until her mother turned all red in anger, but she knew that this was not the time. "I guess that means goodnight then, later..." the hybrid said giving a small wave before leaving the room.

Bo sighed and rubbed her face, she was so tired. "Sorry, she is a very unique case" the succubus smiled drinking the rest of her whiskey. "I see that, she reminds me of you... Especially the you, in this time" Trick chuckled.

"Yeah, i had a lot of growing up to do. Sometimes I think I still do, but thanks to Lauren this time of my life seems like a million years ago" Bo smiled thinking of her wife. "You must have really loved her, I am very sorry for your loss" he said sincerely.

"Thank you, hopefully if I succeed then everything will be as it should be" she said movingnher glass over to her grandfather so he could pour her another. Trick handed back the full glass of whiskey and raised his glass to her. "I will do everything in my power to help you Bo, that is what family is for" he smilled clinking his glass with hers.

Bo hoped that everything would work out the way she wanted it. Only time would tell.

**...**

**A/N: Aww, poor Bo. Hope you guys like this one. Remember to leave your reviews, and you opinion fot the triangle I mentioned in the first author's note. Thanks for reading, much love xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: What up peeps! Cannot thank you enough for the love you have expressed for this story, I honestly thought that everyone would end up getting confused because of the story line. Even I do sometimes. Haha. But you haven't, so that's a plus!**

**Now, to the triangle I mentioned before. I am using the word triangle very loosely, what I meant was having future Bo interact with Past Lauren in various ways. I can't explain them because I don't want to give anything away. But hopefully you will get what I mean. **

**Last night's episode, what can I say. I am so confused as to where they are leading this season, I know they were saying that they were bringing new people in because of various back stories. But I am really sick of Dyson getting more than others, he has had a shit load of episodes centred on him in the past. Lauren has never had one, I think 2x12 was probably the only one that came close.**

**But, that being said. I liked the doccubus interaction in this episode. Even though it was hardly anything, it was something! So hope you guys enjoy this one, some stuff going down now. **

…**.**

**Chapter 8: The Massacare**

**The Dahl (2011)**

After another four whiskeys with Trick, Bo decided to call it a night. Since the Dahl hadn't been renovated yet, there were only two more rooms besides Trick's. Patrick and Shay were sharing one, and Bo had the other to herself. She laid there on the bed, sleep seemed foreign to her now. She had slept next to a warm body for almost four decades. How could she get through one night? There was no way she was going to sleep without Lauren next to her. So she got up, and walked to the end of the room.

Thanks to Trick's décor, all of the bedrooms had fireplaces. Bo found a box of matches on the table next to it, lighting one and holding underneath the wooden logs watching them as they caught fire. The succubus sat on the floor next to the warm flames. Looking into them, she thought of her wife, of Ethan, Rebecca and Charlie. Shay was right, she had left them behind. But she didn't have a choice, they would have killed them if she hadn't have ran.

Bo kept replaying Lauren's death over and over in her head. The look on her wife's face when Axl plunged his hand into her back. It was a look of pure pain and terror, Lauren always spoke about Bo saved her from various attackers, how she always protected her and came to her rescue when she needed her most. But, Bo couldn't save her from this. She didn't save her.

The brunette was brought out of her thoughts when there was a small knock on her door. "Come in" she called out. The door creaked open slightly, Shay poked her head through with a smile.

"Hey, can I come in?" the girl asked.

Bo nodded, "Sure"

Shay stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, she could tell that her mother was upset. Who wouldn't be? The hybrid took a seat on the carpet, opposite her mother. She crossed her legs so she was comfortable. "Couldn't sleep?" Shay asked.

Bo shook her head. "Nope… You?" she asked.

"I can never sleep in a strange place" Shay said looking into the fire. "Strange place? Shay, this is your home" Bo said with a small laugh. "Not yet, everything is different. The wallpaper, the floors, it's just weird to me" the girl smiled. She couldn't help but feel out of place, she didn't know this time. This wasn't her era.

"I get that, sleeping alone is weird to me too" Bo said.

"I get that too, you're so used to having them with you than when their gone… You just feel, alone" Shay said. She knew all too well what it was like to lose the person you loved. Bo reached her hands out and grabbed her daughter's, holding them tight. "We will get through this, we just have to stick together" she said.

"So, what's the plan for us? Are we just supposed to wait until he shows up?" Shay asked referring to the Garuda. Bo sighed, she couldn't just sit back and wait. She needed to act now. "No, he won't show up for a while yet. In the meantime though, we need to find out everything we can on his soul jumping trick. So that when he does show up, we'll be ready… Tomorrow, you and I are going to pay the Ash a visit" she said thinking about Lachlan, the man who stopped her from seeing Lauren. Who threw the blonde in a dungeon because she had, had enough of her servitude.

But Lachlan was also lying to them, he wasn't the horrible tyrant he made out that was. He apologised to Bo about what he did to Lauren, except that hadn't happened yet. "But if you go in there, you will expose yourself" Shay said. Bo had one advantage, aside from her wedding ring nothing about her appearance had changed in the last 40 years. Although, she would have to tell Lachlan who she really was eventually. Especially since she needed his help.

"I look exactly the same as the Bo in this time, I'll get us into the compound. But when we see Lachlan, then we will have to tell him who we are" Bo said.

"But, why? We shouldn't draw any attention to ourselves" Shay said. She was right, they didn't need the hassle. "We need Lachlan, he knows more about the Garuda than anyone. He's essential" the succubus said.

"Okay, you're the Mom… Maybe we should try to sleep" Shay said getting to her feet. Bo did the same, although she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. At least not by herself. Shay didn't really want to go back into Patrick's room, she felt like she needed her mother tonight. "Mom?" the girl called to her.

Bo turned around, "Yeah?" she said.

"Do you mind if I stayed in here, with you? I just, ya know… being without him is…" the girl paused to sigh, she wasn't going to cry. She was done with that. Bo smiled, to be honest she could use the company too. And at least if Shay was with her, she had a part of Lauren with her too. "Come on…" she said nodding to the bed.

Both brunettes got into the bed, both of them laying on their backs so they were looking up at the ceiling. "We're gonna save them right?" Shay whispered. Bo slid her hand into her daughter's, holding it tight as they laid on the bed. "We're not leaving here until we do" she replied.

**Next Morning**

Despite not having Lauren next to her, Bo actually did catch some winks. Shay had stayed with her all night, and Bo found her daughter sprawled out on the bed. Her hands in the in the air and snoring softly. She slept the same way she did when she was a little girl. Bo quietly got up and used the bathroom, they had no clothes. So she had to sleep in her jeans. Which was less than comfortable. The succubus splashed some water on her face and left the bathroom, finding Shay upright and awake.

"Morning kiddo" she smiled.

"Morning Mom, so… any food in this joint?" Shay asked, such a bright face in the morning. Bo laughed, "Uh, I don't know. Why don't you go and check the kitchen, I'm going to check on your brother" she said making her way out of the room and down the hall to Patrick's.

As soon as she entered, she saw that her son was trying to get up. "Patrick! What are you doing? You shouldn't be moving" she said helping him to lay back down. "Yes I should, i already did the whole bed rest thing in the hospital. I'm sick of it!" he said trying to sit up again. Bo pushed his shoulders gently, the boy fell back instantly. "You are not going anywhere! I already lost two children, I won't lose anymore…" she said sadly.

Patrick felt a little bad now. He didn't mean to upset her. "I'm sorry, I just… want to be useful" he said.

Bo sighed before taking a seat next to him. "We already talked about this buddy, you are useful. But for you to be that, you need to be alive. Your stiches will be healed in no time" she said. "I guess, so are you leaving me here today? I mean, you and Shay are probably gonna go out right?" he said. Bo had to laugh, Patrick took after Lauren more than he let on. He was very perceptive.

"Yes we will be leaving in a bit, but you're not going to be alone. Your grandpa will be watching you, you should take the time to get to know him. We named you after him for a reason, because he is a great man and you don't know this but… he sacrificed his life for you once" she said. Bo would never forget what Trick did, that day Killian threatened to kill Lauren. And she was pregnant with Patrick at the time.

"He did?" he asked.

Bo nodded, "Yep, so give him a chance okay. You might hit off" she said. "Now, just rest up okay? And when you are all better, you can be as useful as you want to be. I promise…" she said giving him a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

**Main Bar**

Trick was just finishing taking the chairs down off of the tables, he was open early every day. The barkeep quickly made his way to the doors and unlocked them, ready for people to enter. When he turned around he was met by Shay. "Oh, good morning. How did you sleep?" he asked. He didn't even hear her.

Shay shrugged, "Not great, but what's a little sleep deprivation between family?" she smiled. Bo quickly emerged from behind her daughter, with her jacket on and her dagger in place on her thigh. Some things never changed. "Ready to go kid?" she asked Shay. The hybrid gave her mother a thumbs up, then she realised they had no car. "How are we supposed to get there?" the girl asked.

"Uh I don't know… We could call a cab I guess" The succubus suggested.

Shay scoffed, "How about no? Hold on…" she said walking in the backroom, Trick and Bo just looked at each other. Shay came out of the room holding a set of car keys. "… Problem solved" the hybrid smiled.

"Where did you get those?" Bo asked.

"In the lost and found box, he still keeps it in the same place" She laughed pointing to trick. "You can't just steal someone's car" Trick said. Shay shook her head, "Not steal, **borrow**… Besides, how hammered do you have to be to leave a…" the girl paused to look at the logo on the keys. "… A BMW? Awesome!" she smiled.

"Don't worry Trick, we will bring it back... Won't we?" Bo said looking to her daughter. Shay nodded, "Totally, or ya know… Sell it and split the profits? No? Jeez, you guys are really bringing me down" the girl said. Who knows how long the keys had been there for anyway? What if the person never came back?

"Go and wait in the car" Bo ordered pointing to the door.

Shay rolled her eyes and playfully saluted her, "Yes Ma'am… Later gramps" she said walking out of the bar. "That makes me feel very old" he said with a laugh. "I know, but you will get used to it. Trust me" Bo smiled. "Can you do me a favour while I'm gone?" she asked her grandfather.

Trick nodded. "Of course, what is it?" he asked.

"Patrick, can you watch him for me? Maybe, check in on him from time to time? Don't worry if he is a little off with you, it's just the way he is" she said. Patrick could be a nightmare to be around, especially when he was in a mood. He would make people feel very uncomfortable. So much that they would end up leaving him alone.

"It's understandable given the circumstances" Trick said. It wasn't just because of losing his mother though, Bo thought that maybe Trick should now. "Yeah, it's not just that. Patrick has always felt like an outside in our family" she said.

"Why?" Trick frowned.

"Because, unlike his super powered siblings… Patrick is more or less, human" she explained. There were two things in that sentence that Trick didn't understand. **One**, the super powered siblings part. Why were they so powerful? What could they do? And **Two**, the human part. If his entire family had powers, why didn't he? Trick had never heard of that before.

"More or less?" He asked. "Yeah, he has the no ageing trait. But other than that, he is all human. My other kids, have a very impressive set of abilities. Take Shay for example, she heals instantly, she's strong, fast, her senses are sharp and she is… immortal" she said the last part quietly. Trick raised his eyebrows.

"She's what?" he asked.

Bo wanted to explain more, but she was on the clock. She knew that her past self was going to be coming by the Dahl sooner or later, but she also knew that it wouldn't be this early. Her morning habits had changed dramatically over the years. "I will explain later… I really gotta go" she smiled before running out of the bar.

**Light Fae Compound (20 Minutes Later)**

Bo had Shay park the car, which was a beauty of a sports car. Away from the compound, as the succubus saw her own yellow Camaro parked in the structure. She remembered that she used to sneak into the compound to see Lauren. Although, she had to be sent in, in a body bag. A very stinky body bag. She couldn't risk being seen by them, she just needed to get to Lachlan.

The two brunettes made their way into the service entrance, making sure to subdue any guards. Bo needed it to be non-lethal, to Shay's dismay. The hybrid compelled every guard she saw, so they wouldn't remember ever seeing them. They made their way to the throne room. Not caring who was in there, Shay kicked the doors open. Lachlan stood from his chair, seeing a young girl walk in with a smug smile on her face.

"You are very stupid little girl, you picked the wrong compound to wander into…" he said moving his hand underneath his desk, ready to push the silent alarm.

"You're really wasting your time dude, no one is coming to your aid" Shay smiled walking up to him. Lachlan pulled his hand back, who the hell was this girl? And why did she look so familiar? "To what do I owe this visit, Miss…?" he asked for her name.

"Shay, the name is Shay… And I have someone who would like to talk to you" she said stepping aside to reveal her mother walking in and closing the doors behind her. "Ah, succubus… I could have sworn I saw you this morning, getting out of a body bag in the doctor's lab" he said. He had eyes everywhere in the compound. He knew that Bo was sneaking in.

"Shay? Guard the door, Lachlan and I are going to have a little chat" the succubus said approaching him. Shay nodded, and stood by the door. Lachlan didn't know why, but Bo seemed different. "I know what you are, and I know why you're here" she said.

Lachlan laughed. "What I am is the leader of the light, and I am here to run things the right way. Given that the Ash before me was far less authoritative" he said.

"I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about the fact that **you**… are The Naga. And you are here because you are waiting for your old buddy **The Garuda** to show up… Know what I'm talking about now?" she asked.

Lachlan widened his eyes, how did she know this? "I'm listening" he said. "Check your surveillance, the parking structure…" she said nodding to his computer. Lachlan did as he was told, typing in his password and pulling up the cameras for the compound. That was when he saw it, Bo was getting in her car at this precise moment. How was that possible? She was standing inches away from him right now. "I don't understand… Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Bo, but I'm not the Bo you were just looking at. I'm from the future, and I came back to stop the Garuda from destroying my world" she said. "So you can drop the ash-hole act, I know you are not really as horrible as you make out" she added.

"It was you…" he said.

"What was me?" Bo asked with a frown, she just remembered how annoying he was.

"… The high elders, they detected a power surge yesterday… The kind of power that could only be used to create a portal, or in your case a time portal…" he said. "So what? All they know is that someone time jumped, they don't know who" Shay chimed in as she walked up to them. Even though her mother asked her to watch the door, she had locked it so no one was getting in.

"They also know **where**, they sent a team over to the location about five minutes ago" the ash said. Bo's stomach dropped, if that team goes into the Dahl. They would find Patrick, and they would take him away. "Patrick?" Shay said worriedly. She had no time for games now, the hybrid moved around her mother and grabbed Lachlan by the collar of his shirt. "What will they do if they find someone?!" She yelled.

"It depends…" he said.

"ON WHAT?!" She yelled. Lachlan stuttered, this girl was very scary with her blue eyes staring at him. It felt like they were looking into his soul. "If I were you, I would answer her Lachlan" Bo said as a warning. She knew how much Shay loved her little brother, threatening him was like making a move against her.

"… If they are calm, they will take them into custody. But if they resist… they will kill them" he said. Shay let him go, looking to her mother. "Go, keep him safe…" Bo said as she watched her daughter run to the door, "…Shay?!" she called after her.

Shay turned around, "Promise me… No killing" Bo said.

Shay sighed, putting her hand behind her back and crossing her fingers. "No killing… I promise" she said before leaving.

**The Dahl (Patrick's Room)**

Trick knocked on his future grandson's door, silently laughing in his head about the fact that he had a future grandson. "Come in!" he heard Patrick yell. Trick opened the door and stepped in holding a bottle of root beer. He didn't know if the boy liked it, but almost everyone did.

"Hello, I just wanted to bring you this. I thought you might be thirsty…" the barkeep smiled approaching the bed and handing him the bottle. Patrick took it and quickly took a sip, he loved root beer. How did he know that? "Thank you… Is my Mom back yet?" the boy asked. Trick shook his head, "No, I'm sorry son" he said.

"Figures, they are normally gone for a while" Patrick said putting the bottle on the table beside him and sitting up.

"Should you be moving?" Trick asked, he remembered Lauren saying plenty of bed rest. "Nope, but I gotta get up… I hate being stuck in here" the boy groaned as he sat up straight, his incision was still killing him.

Trick admired his courage, but he couldn't understand why Patrick had no fae powers. It was puzzling, and the more he thought it over, the more curious he became. He wanted to look into it, maybe there was something he could do to help the boy. Both of them looked up when they heard a knock at the door. "Come in" Trick called out.

The door opened, and Lauren stepped in with a smile. "Hi there, I just came by to bring the pain meds for... Umm, Patrick? Right?" she said approaching them both. Patrick nodded, he had to control himself now that Shay wasn't here. All he saw was his mother. Lauren handed the small pill bottle to him. "Take two whenever you're in pain, but make sure you leave at least 5 hours before take another dose. Got it?" she asked.

Patrick nodded, "I got it Mo… Ma'am" he quickly corrected himself. That was a close one.

Lauren smiled, he was polite. You didn't see that a lot these days. "Okay, then I guess I will just—" The doctor was cut off when the bedroom door busted open, four men in black barged inside. All holding guns.

"What is the meaning of this?! You are trespassing!" Trick yelled. Who the hell where they to barge into his home.

One of the men stepped forward. "We don't want any trouble sir, we were sent by the high elders to investigate something" he said.

"And what would that be?" Trick asked.

"The elders detected a power surge last night, the kind that takes great power. Power that should only be used by someone of authority. We tracked the surge and it led us straight here, to you" the man said. "That means nothing, whoever you are after could have used this so called power, outside my establishment" the barkeep said. He told Bo he would watch Patrick, and he wasn't about to let these men take him.

Lauren didn't have a clue what was going on. So she just stood back, even if she wanted to interfere she would end up paying for it later. "Highly unlikely sir, we pin pointed it… We don't usually make mistakes. Now, I checked the light Fae database and did some research on this place. You claim to live alone, so I ask you…" the man said looking to Patrick who was sitting on the bed holding his side.

"… Who is this?" the man asked keeping his eyes on the boy.

"This is my nephew, Patrick McCorrigan" Trick answered. The man laughed, "Do you think me a fool old man? We also did research on you too. You record states that you were an only child… So, I ask again. Who is he? And please, the truth this time" the man said.

"And if I choose not to?" Trick asked.

"We take him anyway" the man said.

"Take me" Everyone turned to Patrick who was struggling to get up, Lauren helped him up. She wanted to badly to help, but this was out of her hands. He resonated with him though, and she couldn't figure out why.

"Patrick" Trick wasn't going to let them have him. The young blonde held his hand up, "No, it's okay… You want me? Then you can have me, just do not punish my Uncle. He is just protecting me" he said, he couldn't let his grandfather suffer for this. Plus, he knew that either Shay or his mother would come for him eventually.

Patrick walked forward, turning back to flash Trick and Lauren a smile. "Brave boy" the man said taking him by the arm and leading him upstairs.

"Trick, what's going on?" Lauren asked, she wondered if this had to do with the trouble that Shay had mentioned yesterday. "I am not at liberty to say…" the barkeep said before running off after them. Lauren also followed.

**Main Bar**

As soon as they reached the main bar, the man that was pushing Patrick was shocked to see two of his men on the floor with a girl standing between them. Patrick smiled, he knew his sister would come for him. "Seriously brother? I'm gone for what? An hour? And look at the trouble you're in" Shay said in disappointment.

Patrick just shrugged, the officer holding him let go and stepped forward. Eyeing Shay up and down. Lauren and Trick came into view, they didn't know what was going on. But Trick could tell that Shay looked less than pleased. "What did you do to them?" the man asked.

Shay looked down at the men on the floor, before looking back up at him with a small shrug. "I broke their necks…" she said nonchalantly.

Trick and Lauren gasped, it was against the rules to kill other Fae. "You shouldn't have done that" the officer said angrily. "Then don't touch my stuff… Now, you have seen the lengths I will go to. I suggest you give me my brother, before I get angry" she warned them. They guards laughed. If only they knew how ruthless this girl really was. "I am not afraid of you little girl… These two were obviously weak, why don't you try me on for size?" he said goading her.

"Love to…" Shay smirked before beginning her attack, the man went straight for a right hook. Why do they always do that? Shay ducked, missing his swing before bringing her fist up and sucker punching him in the mouth. "… You men are so predictable, it's swing first and ask questions later. Mix it up man" she smiled.

"Is she crazy?" Lauren asked Trick.

"I hope so, if she intends on taking on the high elder's hit squad" he said.

The officer spat out a large amount of blood from his mouth, before looking back to the girl. She had balls, he had to give her that. He reached in his pocket, pulling out a small remote. "You see this? I press this, and a backup squad will be here within seconds" he said.

Shay laughed, "Was that supposed to be a threat? Please, push the button… I dare you" she said.

"As you wish…" he said pressing the red call button on the remote before putting it back in his pocket. "… I'd run along now if I were you" he said. Shay shook her head, "Not without my brother" she said.

Before Lauren could ask Trick anything else, the four men swarmed Shay where she was standing. All she heard were screams of pain. And they weren't female. Three of the men fell to the floor dead, two with their hearts missing and one with his neck broken. Which only left the leader, Shay grabbed his face with her bloody hands. Looking into his eyes. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Simmons" he answered.

"I bet you feel pretty stupid now, don't you Simmons?" she asked.

"We will be killed for this!" he spat in her face. Shay smirked, "I **cannot** **be** killed… But you, you can…." She said plunging her thumbs into his eyes and pressing hard as blood poured out. Lauren had to turn away, she had never seen someone be so savage. Shay let go of him and threw him to the floor, "Patrick? You okay—" Suddenly Shay was struck with an arrow to her chest, cutting off her sentence as she fell to her knees. The last thing she saw, was her little brother shouting and being dragged away.

…**.**

**A/N: Holy chocolate starfish! What's gonna happen? Will Bo show up? Will past Lauren find out the truth? Stay tuned… Remember, leave me your reviews. Much love xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Giving you another one. Hope you guys enjoy, some serious shit going down now. Next update will be for Break The Rules. **

**Hope everyone has a Happy New Year!**

**Love you all! :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 9: Let the Right One In**

**The Dahl (2011)**

Shay's dead body lied there, cold on the ground. Trick rushed over to her, with a shocked Lauren. Bo said that she was immortal, so how was she dead? "Trick, what the hell is going on?" Lauren asked looking at the flustered barkeep. He couldn't say anything, it wasn't his place. Before he could even utter another word the door swung open, revealing an out of breath Bo. "Bo?" the doctor said, seeing the brunette look at her with a frightened expression.

Bo ran straight over to her daughter, kneeling down and checking her pulse. "She's dead Bo, I'm so sorry" Trick said sadly.

The succubus sighed, wrapping her hands around the arrow that was currently buried in her daughter's back. She tugged on it, pulling the steel arrow through her daughter's skin. Bo hadn't looked at Lauren since she came in, she didn't want to in fear of what she might say. Within minutes, Shay gasped for air and coughed a few times. Returning back to life was never pleasant. Shay pushed up off of the floor, and sat up slowly. "That's always fun…" the girl said breathing heavy.

"Where's Patrick?" Bo asked.

Shay looked at her mother, her eyes filled with guilt. "They took him, I'm sorry Mom" she said. Lauren's eyes widened as she heard what the girl said. She just called Bo, Mom. What the hell was going on here?

"Mom? Why did she just call you that?" Everyone turned to Lauren, who was standing up. Her face showing nothing but confusion and terror. Bo stood up, approaching the blonde slowly. "Lauren? Listen to me, I know that all of this doesn't make sense. But all you need to know, is that we won't hurt you" she said.

Lauren held her hand up, halting the succubus' movements. "Who the hell are you? And why do you look like Bo?" she asked.

"I **am** Bo… Just, not the Bo that you know…" the brunette said putting her hands up in surrender to show the blonde that she meant her no harm. "… Look at me, look into my eyes. You know, that you can trust me… You **know** that" she said coming close to her. Lauren looked into the brunette's eyes, she could see that it was Bo. But this woman was still different, she was looking at her differently. It was almost, a look of longing.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked again, this time quietly.

Bo couldn't help herself, she smiled and reached her hand up. Touching the blonde's face. "I'm Bo, and I'm from the future… I came back to save my family, and to save you" she said. Shay groaned as she got up, this wasn't part of the plan. Lauren was speechless, she couldn't form a thought let alone a sentence.

"What the hell are you doing?! You said no one can know about us!" Shay said addressing her mother. "And you promised no killing, shit changes" Bo said. She was not happy about her daughter's false promise. She didn't raise her children to be this malicious. Shay was killing because she wanted to, not because she had to.

"I did what I thought was right" Shay said. She didn't see that what she did was wrong.

"Taking a life is never right Shay! I taught you better than that!" Bo yelled, Lauren still didn't have a clue what was going on. "Tell that to Patrick, oh that's right I forgot you can't! Because they took him!" the hybrid said.

"Enough of this!" Trick shouted approaching the three. "Fighting is not going to help us! Now we need to figure out where they took him, so we can get him back" the barkeep said. "Don't worry about it gramps, I'll handle it…" Shay said looking back at her mother, "… Wouldn't want you to be exposed now would we?" she said giving her a scowl.

This was why Bo and Shay argued, they were just too much alike to co-operate with each other. "Shay, give me your blood oath that you won't kill anyone else" the succubus said staring her daughter down.

"You want my blood oath?" Shay asked with a laugh.

Bo nodded, "You're damn right I do!" she said.

Shay smiled, something inside her had snapped at this point. Taking Patrick was the last straw for her. If she found him harmed, she would slaughter everyone responsible. "No…" she said turning around and walking out of the bar.

"SHAY! COME BACK HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Bo yelled. Shay never came back.

**39****th**** Division (20 Minutes Later)**

Dyson and Hale were going through some potential cases, they had just closed the Zephyr murder with the help of Bo. The wolf was having trouble being around his ex-girlfriend, it was incredibly awkward. Their break up was sudden and not what either of them wanted. But Dyson had moved on now, and he was with Ciara. Things were going well with her, but something felt different. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was at the moment.

"Seems like a quiet one today D" Hale said from opposite his partner. Dyson nodded, there wasn't much going on today. Which was actually a good thing. Although, Dyson and Hale had both been hearing things lately. Various riots and fights were happening all over the city. And they had yet to find out why.

Dyson looked at his cell phone, checking the time. It was only 12:14 p.m. "Shouldn't speak too soon brother" he smiled. As if on cue, Shay walked into the precinct. The girl knew that if anyone knew where the Light's swat team had taken Patrick, it would be her future Father-in-law. This was a little hard for Shay, Dyson looked so much like Stefan. She had to keep her cool, and try and get through this calmly.

"Detective Dyson?" she asked.

Dyson turned around in his chair, looking at the girl he thought she looked familiar. Her hair and her eyes bared a resemblance to someone, but he couldn't place the face. "Yes, how may I help you?" he asked standing up and shaking her hand.

"I was wondering if I might be able to have a word with you in private" She said. Dyson took a quick whiff of her scent. It was weird, he could smell Fae but he called also smell human. It could be possible that she had been near a human in the last couple of minutes. "Of course, follow me…" he said leading her into the interrogation room. "… What can I do for you?" he said closing the door.

Shay looked into his eyes and pulled him into her compulsion. "Don't move, this won't take long…" she said. Her words echoed through Dyson's mind, he stood there frozen in place not taking his eyes off of her. "… My brother was taken by the High Elders' hit squad. Where can I find them?" she asked.

"They have their own base, underneath the compound. That is where they take the high alert prisoners, their equipment in state of the art. And getting in isn't easy" the wolf said.

"What do you mean? Why isn't it easy?" She asked.

"They have barriers set up all over, no Fae can enter without an invitation from one of the guards" he explained. That would be a problem, for a normal Fae. But Shay was half human, and thanks to that part of her most Fae made restrictions didn't work on her. Poisons would be ineffective, and she could cross any boundaries.

"I don't think that will be a problem for me… Thank you for your co-operation. Although, it's not like you had a choice. As soon as I leave, you won't remember any of this. And if your partner asks you what we spoke about, just tell him is was personal. He won't press the issue…" Shay smiled before exciting the room and then the precinct.

Dyson shook his head and blinked a couple of times, what the hell was that? He walked out of the room and was met with his Partner's worried gaze. "Hey man, what was all that about?" he asked. Dyson didn't remember anything about that girl, but he knew his answer straight away.

"It was personal" he said.

**The Dahl**

Bo could see that Shay was out of control, if she kept acting like this then they would be found out in no time. And then she couldn't finish what she came here to do. The Succubus needed to act, and she needed to do it now. Lauren was sitting in one of the booths in the bar, she asked Trick for something strong to drink. He gave her a scotch and also left her the bottle, he knew all too well how she was feeling.

"What are we going to do now?" Trick asked his granddaughter who was searching the bodies of the fallen light guards on the floor. She figured they must have something on them so she could track Patrick's whereabouts. She knew that Shay had most probably had found a way by now. Which meant she was running out of time.

"Well, first… I am going to find my son. And then I have to deal with Shay" she said grabbing various things out of their pockets. She found nothing conclusive, but she did find a small black card. It looked like a key of some kind, she shoved it in her pocket. It might come in handy later. But she still needed a location.

"Deal with her? How do you plan on doing that exactly?" he asked, if today was any indication it meant that Shay could handle herself just fine. "She is acting up, her actions could expose us so I have to put her down" Bo said, it wasn't her first thought. But she didn't have a choice, as long as Shay was acting like this. She was a danger to herself and to others.

"Put her down?" Trick asked with a frown, she wasn't saying what he thought she was saying. Was she?

"It's not like she will really be dead, all I have to do is stab her either in the head or heart. As long as the knife stays in, she's down for good. The longer the knife stays in, the weaker she will be when it's pulled out" Bo said. Over the years, they had learnt that when Shay or Ethan would die from a knife or bullet wound. The longer it took to remove the weapon, the longer they were weak for when they awoke.

"That is very confusing" Trick said, this was all so much to handle.

Bo stopped rummaging in the dead men's pockets when she realised one of their swat trucks were outside. Those vehicles always had fancy GPS driving. All she had to do was reverse the directions so it would take the car home, and home was wherever they were based. The brunette walked over to Lauren who was nursing her glass of scotch. Still trying to process everything that was going on. "Lauren? Are you okay?" she asked taking a seat next to her.

The blonde shook her head, "No, I am definitely not okay…" she said. She couldn't help but notice the wedding ring on the brunette's finger. "… Are we married?" she asked. Her mind roamed with questions.

Bo looked to her ring, smiling as she turned back to her. "We will be" the brunette said. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't help it. Lauren was here with her, she was looking right at her. "And that girl? Who is she?" Lauren asked. This was where it would get tricky.

"She's our daughter" Bo said.

Lauren laughed straight away, there was no way that was possible. "I know exactly what is going on here, this is a dream. I'm not really here, and neither are you…" she said standing up and rubbing her face. "… Any minute now, I am going to wake up in my bed… Any minute now" she repeated closing her eyed.

Bo got up and stood in front of her. Lauren opened her eyes, full prepared to see the white coloured walls of her bedroom. But she saw Bo, the same Bo who just told her that they were going to be married and that they had a daughter. The brunette stepped forward slowly, placing her hands on the blonde's face. "It's not a dream babe…" she smiled.

Lauren took a sharp intake of breath, she had never heard Bo call her that before. They hadn't even been in a proper relationship. They had just slept together twice. "Why are you here?" the blonde asked.

"… I'm here for you" Bo said leaning in for a gentle yet passionate kiss. The succubus couldn't help it, she had to kiss her at least once. She missed her so much. After a couple of minutes, Bo pulled away. She had to leave now if she was going to get to Shay in time. "Stay here, I promise I will explain everything to you when I get back. Just please, don't talk to anyone. Don't answer your cell phone, not even if I call… I mean the other me, you know what I mean" the brunette said before quickly running out of the bar.

Lauren's moth hung open as she was frozen in shock. She looked to Trick who was mirroring her expression. "Do you have anything stronger than scotch?" she asked.

"Let me check…" he said walking to the backroom.

**Light Fae Compound (Underground)**

Patrick was pushed into a cell the second they brought him here, and due to the man handling. His wound had come open again. Although, it wasn't bleeding as much as last time. He knew that his mother or sister would come for him, all he had to do was wait it out. The boy held his stomach, pressing hard to try and stop the bleeding.

"Hey! Can I get a towel or something?!" he yelled through the bars.

There was only three guards down here with him, one of them walked up to the bars. Looking down and seeing the boy's wound. "You'll live… Don't worry kid, soon enough you will be seen by the High Elders. And then they will decide your fate" he smirked.

"But I didn't do anything!" Patrick yelled.

"Doesn't matter, we ran your finger prints. You don't show up in any Fae database. Light or Dark. You will answer to the elders now" he said turning away and walking to the other side of the room. Patrick hit the bars in frustration. He needed to get out of here, where the hell was his mother?

**Upstairs**

Shay had gotten in as easily as she did before. But now she was stuck, she needed a key car to access the elevator to the basement. And the basement was where her little brother was being held. She didn't think anyone up here would have access, except for the Ash. Shay set off to the throne room, where Lachlan was sitting at his desk talking on the phone. The girl walked up to the desk, taking the phone away from him and ending the call.

"Give me the key card to the basement" she said.

"I see that the squad took someone then?" He smirked. Shay was in no mood, "Lachlan? I can call you Lachlan right?" he nodded. "If you don't give me the key card, I will gauge out your eyes from their sockets… That ought to wipe the smirk off of your face" Shay smiled.

Lachlan gulped, this girl was terrifying. He reached into his desk, taking out the small black card. "Scan in against the lock" he said handing it to her. Shay smiled taking it from him before looking deep into his eyes. "By the time I walk out of that door, you won't remember that I was here…" she said compelling him and leaving the room.

Better to be safe than sorry.

**Underground**

Once Shay used the key card, she got in the elevator and pushed the button on the console. There was only one so she knew she was in the right place. These assholes were in for a world of hurt.

Patrick looked up from his cell when he heard a loud crash come from outside the room. "What the hell was that?" one guard yelled. Two others entered the room, "We have a breach! As long as the barriers are up, they won't be getting in here!" the other said. Patrick walked up to the cell door, making sure he could see what was going on.

"Do we have a visual?" One of them said.

"No sir!" The other said, bringing his gun up ready. Just then, the steel door began to show large dents in the metal. Patrick smiled, it was Shay. She never let him down. He hoped that his mother was with her. "Get ready to fire!" the man ordered.

The guards could see that the hinges were being pulled off from outside, and just like that the door was removed and thrown to the side. One man fired his gun, hitting Shay in the shoulder. The girl stepped back a little, groaning as she felt the bullet dig into her bone. "Is that anyway to treat a visitor?" she said using her fingers to pull the bullet out of her shoulder.

"You! You were dead, we killed you!" the guard said.

"Yeah, that didn't really work out for you did it?" She laughed.

"You can't enter, the barrier blocks out all Fae. Even immortals" the guard said with a smirk of his own. Shay couldn't help but laugh again, he was so stupid. They actually thought they were safe. "You light fae assholes are all the same, thinking because you have what you have that you are untouchable. But you are sadly mistaken… I am a hybrid, meaning I am half Fae and half Human" Shay said.

"That's…" he trailed off.

"Impossible, yeah yeah. Yet here I am…" she said coming to stand inches away from the threshold. "… Do you want to know what the best thing about being half human is? That all of your little charms and force fields don't work on me..." she smiled stepping into the room, crossing the threshold without being restricted.

"Now boys, Shall we?" she said, her eyes turning blue as they charged for her.

Bo had gotten to the compound quickly, she had asked a guard upstairs what the key car that she had was supposed to be used for. He told her it was for the high alert prisoners in the basement. The succubus rushed off to find it, as soon as she got in the elevator she hit the button for the ground floor. As she hear the ding, the doors opened and she found a man on the floor. Checking his pulse, she saw that he was dead. Shay was going too far now.

The brunette ran down the hall, following the sounds of male screams and gun shots. She reached the door, but she couldn't enter. Something was stopping her, she held her hand up to try and cross the threshold but it just knocked her back slightly. Looking around she noticed another scanner next to the door, she tried the key card. Hoping it would work. The lock beeped twice before the light turned green. She tried the threshold again. The barrier was down thankfully.

Stepping inside the room, she saw blood all over the floor and walls. She hadn't raised a daughter that could kill like this. Shay was out of control. The succubus heard more screams coming from the left, she unsheathed her dagger. Getting ready for anything. Walking slowly into the other room, she saw Shay repeatedly punching a man on the floor.

Patrick wasn't looking, he had his eyes covered. The things that Shay was doing were just too gruesome for him to see. He didn't like killing, even though he knew Shay was trying to save him. Shay stopped hitting the man, his eyes were swollen shut and his breathing was laboured. "You know, if you had just given him to me when I asked you the first time. You would have been able to keep your life…" Shay said grabbing the guard's gun and bringing it to his head.

Before she could pull the trigger, she screamed as she felt something sharp drive through her chest. Looking down she saw a hand holding a handle of a knife, she turned her now trembling head and saw her mother. Shay's expression was very dark, she didn't expect for her mother to do this to her. Bo needed her to be down for good, so she used all of her strength to break the knife. The tip burring itself in her daughter's heart, her skin healing over it. Shay's eyes fluttered as they began to close, her body slumped as she died in her mother's arms.

Bo sighed, tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want to do this. But she had no choice. Shay needed to be stopped. The succubus laid her daughter down on the floor, she checked the guard. He was dead, Shay had beat him so much that he choked on his own blood. Bo felt bad that she was too late, yes they took her son. But they were just doing their job, it wasn't personal. She found the cell keys on his person, taking them and unlocking the cell door.

Patrick was on the floor, covering his ears and closing his eyes. He hated gruesome things, he didn't even like watching horror movies. Bo gently moved his hands, the boy was startled and pulled back. "Hey, it's okay buddy! It's me! You're okay" she said bringing him for a hug.

"Mom? Where's Shay?" he asked.

Bo helped him to his feet, Patrick turned his head and saw his big sister on the floor. "What happened?" he asked.

"I killed her" The succubus said. Patrick snapped his head over to her, what did she just say? "Why?" he asked. "Because, she was out of control. Don't worry, she'll be fine… Let's get you out of here" she said leading him out of the room. Bo bent down and pulled her daughter's lifeless body over her shoulder. God she was heavy!

Bo managed to get her children out of the compound without being seen, once they were in the car she hit the gas and sped off to the dahl.

**The Dahl (30 Minutes Later)**

Lauren and Trick were both waiting in silence for the succubus to return. Although, Lauren was still having trouble with all of this. In the meantime, Trick had called the cleaner so they could take the bodies from his bar. It wasn't exactly good for business. When they asked what had happened, Trick just said that there was a break in and he found them here. They didn't buy it, but they left anyway taking the bodies with them.

Both of them looked to the door when they heard it open and shut. Bo and Patrick walked in, dragging Shay by the arms. "You actually did it?!" Trick exclaimed.

"I didn't have a choice, she killed four more people" Bo huffed. Patrick saw that Lauren was in the room, what had happened while he was gone? "Uh… Mom?" he asked looking to Bo. The brunette caught onto what he was thinking.

"It's okay, she knows" she replied.

Lauren couldn't stop looking at Patrick, she had a son now too. This was all so unbelievable. The doctor stepped forward when she noticed the boy's shirt had blood on it. "Stitches come loose again?" she asked. He nodded, "The guards pushed me down" he said. "Let me fix it… Come on" she said nodding to the backroom. He followed her downstairs and into the lair. Bo smiled as she watched Lauren walk off with their son, she was taking it better than she thought.

"So, what do we do with her?" Trick asked looking down to Shay's lifeless body.

Bo sighed, "We keep her like this, it's for her own good… Trust me" the brunette said putting Shay over her shoulder again and taking her downstairs.

**Bo's Guest Room**

The succubus laid her daughter down on the bed, making sure she was comfortable. Bo took off the girl's jacket, seeing the bullet holes in leather. Shay's tank top was ripped in places. Bo needed to take the shirt off of her, it was covered in blood. And it wasn't hers. Bo ripped her daughter's shirt in half before pulling it off of her, Shay was wearing a black lace bralet so it was longer than a normal bra.

Bo sat down beside her, moving some of her brown hair out of her face. "I didn't want to hurt you kid, but I can't let you kill anyone else… I know that you are in pain right now, but this isn't you. I'm gonna fix everything, I promise" she whispered kissing her on the head. Bo was startled as she pulled back, seeing that Shay's eyes were open. That was new.

The succubus looked down and saw that her daughter's chest was starting to bruise, right where Bo had broken off the tip of her dagger. Shay was in a lot of pain, clearly the tip of the dagger wasn't completely in her heart. It must only be a few inches deep.

She couldn't even move her arms. Shay opened her mouth to speak, but her chest was tight so she couldn't talk properly. "What is it?" Bo asked leaning down so she could hear well.

"I… Hate you" the girl whispered.

Bo looked up with a sigh, like she didn't see that coming.

…**.**

**A/N: Oooh, does this count as bad parenting? Or good? What's going to happen now that Lauren knows? Leave me reviews, let me know what you think.. Much Love xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, few problems. I know that I said, the next update would be for Break The Rules. But I hit a little snag and need more time with it. So I am compensating with an update for this one instead. Better to update one that none at all. **

**Thank you for your patience. **

…**.**

**Chapter 10: Can't Pretend**

**The Dahl (2011)**

Trying to talk sense into her daughter was proving to be very difficult. As it always was. Every time Bo would try and talk to Shay, the girl would give her the stink eye and ball up her fists on the mattress indicating that she was very angry. The tip of Bo's dagger was still in place, and as long as it was Shay wasn't going anywhere. And the bruises on her chest were gaining more colour by the second. Bo would be worried if she didn't know that Shay was going to heal as soon as the shard was removed.

Shay went to open her mouth again, Bo knew exactly what she was going to say. "You hate me, I know. But you left me no choice! I had to put you down" she said.

"I'm… not an… animal" the girl croaked.

"Could have fooled me kid…" Bo said sitting closer to her. Shay turned her head away, she was beyond mad at her mother. "… You killed four innocent men Shay. I didn't raise you to be this vicious. I know that you were worried about Patrick, but you didn't kill them for him… Maybe a part of you did, but you killed them because you **wanted **to" the succubus said.

Shay needed to come to terms with what she had done, and she also needed to confront her grief. Because that was the reason she was acting like this. Losing Stefan had affected her more than Bo had realised. "But you can make it right… You can undo what you did" Bo said. Shay knew exactly what her mother was referring to.

Her blood.

Shay's blood had the power to bring people back to life. Fae or Human. As long as they weren't missing their head or their heart of course. But the guards in the compound weren't, Shay had just beat them up badly and broken their necks. Which meant a couple of drops would make them right as rain. Shay turned her head back to her mother, she knew what she had done was wrong. But she was past the point of caring anymore. She had just had enough.

"If you… want it… You're gonna… have to take… it yourself" the girl mumbled. Her chest was very tight, and it hurt to talk.

"Fine, I will…" Bo said getting up and leaving the room. Bo needed to take a breather, everything was falling apart. Coming back here was supposed to make things better, not worse. "Hey?" Bo looked up to see Lauren slowly approaching her. The brunette was surprised that the doctor was still here.

"Hi… is everything okay?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded, "I fixed up Patrick's wound, he is resting… How is Shay? Did you pull the shard out?" she asked. There was a part of her that was saying, _'Run for your life!'_ but there was also a part of her that was telling her to stay put. Bo shook her head, "No, if I pull it out then she will just get up and start killing again… It's better for her, if she stays that way" the brunette said.

"I saw the way she ripped those guards apart in the bar. She looked so angry, what happened to make her like that?" Lauren wanted to know.

Bo sighed, leaning her back against the wall. "She lost the love of her life, and she still hasn't come to terms with that loss yet. Plus, she has quite the temper. It doesn't take much to set her off" she said. Lauren chuckled slightly, she didn't mean to be disrespectful. It was just that she knew that Bo had a temper herself. Shay obviously took after her.

The blonde studied the succubus' features, it was amazing. They looked exactly the same. "What?" Bo asked. Lauren shook her head with a smile. "Nothing it's just, this is all so… Fascinating and terrifying at the same time" she laughed.

"I know… I'm sorry about earlier by the way" the brunette said.

Lauren frowned, "Earlier?" she asked.

"Yeah, the whole 'grabbing you and kissing you' thing. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable it's just that, I couldn't help myself" the brunette said bashfully. She didn't know why she was so nervous. It was Lauren, they were married and had four children. It was just different. "Don't be sorry… I understand that all of this must be hard for you" Lauren said.

"Oh I dunno, it's probably just as hard for you too… More so, probably" Bo said. Lauren must be going out of her mind trying to wrap her head around this. "It was a shock, I'm not gonna lie… But, I have to admit it does sound like an appealing thought to think about… You and me, married with two children" the blonde smiled.

Bo had to laugh, she just realised. Lauren only knew about Shay and Patrick. She had no idea that they had two other children. "Yeah, it's quite a life" the brunette smiled. Without even thinking, the two found themselves leaning into each other. Bo knew that she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't help it. It was Lauren, she looked the same, she sounded the same and she smelt the same.

**Everything** was the same.

Their lips were inches from each other, when they heard someone clear their throat. Turning their heads, they saw Trick standing in the hallway. Looking a little uncomfortable. "Bo, can I have a word?" he asked nodding to his lair.

The brunette nodded, stepping away from Lauren slightly before turning back to her. "Can you do me a favour and take four vials of blood from Shay…" she asked. "Uh, okay… is she sick or something?" the blonde asked. Bo shook her head. "… No, I can't explain right now. I just need it, don't worry about her resisting. She is in no condition to move" she smiled before following Trick into his lair.

Lauren ran a hand through her hair, thinking about what she almost did. This was all so confusing, she belonged in therapy. The blonde quickly set of for Patrick's room to grab her medical bag before going back to Shay's room.

**Trick's Lair**

Trick was sitting down on his couch, waiting for Bo to enter the room. The brunette emerged with a smile, she didn't know what the fuss was about. "What's up?" she asked. Trick settled his eyes on her, he did not look happy. "We have an issue, actually two of them…" he said taking a calming breath. "… As you saw, I had the cleaners remove the bodies from the bar. They didn't buy my story, and now there are another four underneath the compound… We have no way of covering this up!" he stressed.

Bo held her hand up, "Chill, trick! I've got that covered" she said.

"Do tell" he said.

"Like you and me… Shay's blood has a unique quality. Where mine can enslave people, hers can bring the dead back to life" she explained. Trick sat up, he couldn't believe this. He didn't think that any of his family would inherit his mage blood.

"That is quite the skill for a young girl to have. Is that why she can't be killed?" he asked.

Bo nodded, "When she dies, her blood brings her back… And when given to others it works on them to. If they are dead it will bring them back… If they have been stabbed but are still alive, her blood will heal their wound. I already asked Lauren to take her blood, I'm going to undo what she did Trick… I promise" she said.

"Good, now to the second issue…" he said.

"Oh, I kinda thought that was it" she chuckled.

"I wish, you umm… how can I phrase this? Your doppelgänger, is on her way over here with Kenzi, Dyson and Hale. Dyson just called me to ask if I was open" he said. Bo raised her eyebrows, this was bad. She couldn't be here, it was too risky. "What do they want?" she asked. Trick looked at her incredulously. "It's a pub, I assume they want to come for a drink" he said.

"Oh right, yeah of course… sorry. Okay, I will get Shay's blood from Lauren and head back to the compound" Bo said turning around to leave the room.

"Bo?" Trick called out causing her to face him. "You might want to inform Lauren about your, I mean her… just tell her!" he was getting very frustrated with all of this. The brunette smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "I'll take care of it…" she said leaving the room.

**Shay's Room**

Lauren had just finished drawing the fourth vial of Shay's blood, she found it amazing that when she removed the needle that the puncture wound closed up almost instantly. Shay wasn't looking at her, she just kept staring at the wall on her right. Lauren thought maybe she should try to talk to her, after all she was her daughter. That sounded so weird in her head. "You know, your Mom is just trying to help you" she said.

Shay turned her head slowly, giving the blonde a scowl. "You think… torturing me is… helping?" she asked. Her voice still horsed.

"No, but this was the only way she could stop you… I know that I don't know you, but I can see that you are in a lot of pain. You're hurt because you lost someone right?" Lauren asked. Shay's eyes started to water. "Killing people won't bring them back… You are obsessed with revenge that you will never get" she said.

"You're right… You **don't**, know me" the girl croaked.

Lauren sighed, there was just no getting through to this girl. Yep, definitely Bo's daughter. "Lauren?" the blonde turned around to see said succubus approaching her. "Can I talk to you for a second?" the brunette asked.

Lauren nodded and followed her to the end of the room. "I have to go now, but there is something you should be aware of" the brunette said.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"**Your** Bo, is on her way over with Kenzi, Dyson and Hale. Which means that I have to get outta here, I can't be seen… Did you get Shay's blood?" she asked. Lauren nodded, pointing to the four vials on the nightstand. "Okay, good. I hope you don't mind me stopping by your lab, I just have to grab an injector gun for the vials" the brunette said.

"No, of course. The injectors are—"

"On the back shelf in your supply closet, I know" Bo smiled. Lauren was very impressed, the Bo she knew had never really looked around her lab that much. "Good memory" the blonde chuckled. "I explained to Patrick already about **your **Bo, he should stay in his room anyway. Shay will be the real problem" Bo sighed.

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"I stabbed her, I am the reason that she's in pain… **Your** Bo looks exactly like me, the fact that she is from the past won't matter to Shay. She will still be impossible to deal with" Bo said. Her daughter took after her in their stubbornness. "What if I sedate her?" Lauren suggested. "I don't think you have enough on you" The brunette said. Lauren had yet to know about Shay's high metabolism. "It would take a tranquiliser that was ten times stronger than a normal one, to put her to sleep" she explained.

"Oh okay, well uh…. Maybe Trick has something stronger. Don't worry, we'll handle it" Lauren said with a confident smile. "Okay then…" Bo said before walking over to Shay, and grabbing the vials. "… Shay? Look at me" she said sitting beside her daughter.

Shay turned her head, showing her strained red eyes. Bo felt horrible for putting her daughter through this pain. But it was necessary. "When I get back, we can talk about pulling the shard out… Just please, do not cause any trouble when I leave. Take the time to rest" she said.

Bo leaned down, ready to kiss her daughter's forehead only for Shay to turn her head away. The succubus sighed, she expected that. The succubus got up and grabbed her jacket. "Do me a favour? Just stay with her until I get back" she said pulling on her leather jacket.

"Why me?" Lauren asked.

"Because of all of the people in the world, you are her favourite. I know she is being difficult, but she loves you. If anyone can get through to her, it's you" Bo smiled. Just then, the two women heard voices coming from above. They had arrived. "**Your** Bo is here, I gotta go…" the brunette said giving the blonde one last smile.

"She's not **my** Bo" Lauren blurted out.

Bo absentmindedly touched the blonde's hand. Lauren had to gasp, It was like electric. "She will be…" the brunette said with a wink before leaving. Lauren smiled to herself, this was all so strange. But she kind of liked it.

**Main Bar**

"Yo Trickster! Where you at?" Kenzi yelled jumping onto a stool.

Dyson and Hale walked over to the pool table, preparing for a game. The wolf smelled the air, he could smell someone else. "Lauren's here" he let out. Bo turned her head as she heard the doctor's name, she had stopped by the compound to see her this morning. But things were a little awkward between them since they had slept together a few days ago.

"Where?" She asked.

Dyson followed his nose, stopping at a booth on his left. He saw an empty glass on the table, along with the doctor's jacket on the seat. "She was sitting here, this is hers right?" he said holding up her jacket. Bo nodded, where the hell was she?

Trick emerged from the back room, walking behind the bar with a smile on his face. He was trying to be calm, considering he was harbouring future fugitives. "Trickster! Where ya been?" Kenzi tapped the bar top.

"Sorry, I was taking a phone call…" he said. "…What can I get you?" he smiled.

"Vodka for me please!" Kenzi said happily. Trick quickly turned his back to grab a glass and the vodka bottle from the shelf. Bo walked over in the meantime, with Lauren's jacket. "Hey Trick…" she said. Trick dropped the shot glass on the floor as he turned around coming face to face with her. He was still struggling with all of this. "… Are you okay? You seem a little on edge" the brunette said worriedly. She had never seen him like this.

"Yes, I am fine. It's just been a long morning" he said grabbing a new glass and handing it to Kenzi before pouring her drink.

"Okay, is Lauren here?" Bo asked holding up the blonde's jacket.

"Umm, yes she is… My niece and nephew are staying with me and they got into some trouble, she is treating their wounds" he said rather fast. He hoped that made sense. "Oh, I didn't know you had a niece and nephew… Do you mind if I go and talk to her?" she asked.

Trick smiled, "I see no reason why not…" he said. Bo nodded and quickly set of to the back. "Are you okay T-man? You're not blinking?" Kenzi asked focusing her eyes on him. Trick nodded, "… Absolutely, like I said. It's been a long morning" he said.

**Downstairs**

Shay was staring to sweat, and she was running a fever. Lauren wanted to pull the shard out, but it wasn't her call to make. Shay opened her mouth to speak, but groaned in pain as she tried to move. "What is it?" Lauren asked sitting beside her. Shay looked to her, taking as much of a breath as she could.

"… Water" she let out.

Lauren nodded, grabbing the empty glass off of the nightstand and running to the bathroom to fill it up. The blonde then sat beside the girl, helping her to drink the cool liquid. Once she was finished, Shay felt a little better and laid back. The doctor looked up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" the blonde called out.

Bo poked her head through the door with a smile. "Hi…" she said stepping inside the room. Shay groaned, and it wasn't because she was in pain. She didn't need this. Lauren smiled, she knew it wasn't the other Bo because she was dressed differently. This was going to be so confusing. "Hey, what are you doing down here?" the blonde asked walking back into the bathroom.

Bo took a quick glance at the girl on the bed, she couldn't really see her face. She then followed Lauren to the bathroom, and leaned against the door frame. "Trick said that you were down here, I just wanted to say Hi" she smiled.

"Oh, well Hi… I am just helping with his niece and nephew. They are in pretty bad shape" the blonde said running a small towel under some cold water before going back to Shay and sitting beside her. Bo walked around the bed, taking a good look at the girl. She looked familiar, and she also looked like she was in a lot of pain. The succubus noticed the blackish bruise on the girl's chest. "I can see that, what's wrong with her?" she asked.

Lauren dabbed the cold towel on Shay's hot forehead, the girl closed her eyes. She didn't want to let on that she was awake. "She got into a fight, and now she is paying for it" the doctor summed up quickly. She wasn't going to give her the full story.

"Where are their parents?" Bo asked.

Shay could hear everything they were saying. And all she was thinking was, _'Closer than you think'_. "They died, Trick is all they have now" Lauren said. Bo automatically felt sorry for them, they were orphans. She couldn't imagine what that must feel like. "Was there something that you needed?" Lauren asked turning to the brunette.

Bo didn't know how to take that. "Uh, no… I just wanted to see you. We haven't really talked since, you know" she smiled thinking about their copulation a couple of days ago.

Lauren laughed, "Yeah, I do know" she said. The succubus loved seeing her smile. It was like a drug that she couldn't get enough of. "But, you are clearly busy so… I'll leave you to it. I hope that she feels better" Bo smiled looking to Shay who still had her eyes closed.

"So do I" The blonde said dabbing the girl's forehead again.

With that, Bo left the room and crashed into someone on her way out. She fell to floor, landing right on her ass. "Damn it!" She said in frustration. "I am so sorry…" Patrick said, then he saw who he crashed into. The succubus looked at him with a frown, this must be the nephew. Yet he was looking at her like he had seen a ghost. "Little help?" she asked.

Patrick snapped out of it, and extended his hand to her. Bo grabbed it and stood up, wiping the dust off of her clothes. Then she noticed that the boy wasn't wearing a shirt, since Patrick's tank top had blood on it he had to take it off. And he had no other clothes, so shirtless was the way to go. For a 17 year old, Patrick was very toned. Which wasn't surprising, since he was very athletic. He was on the football team, and the hockey team in school. And he played baseball from time to time.

Bo studied his features, what was it with her today? Firs the girl and now him, why did they look so familiar? Patrick had longish dirty blonde hair, and his eyes. They had little specks in them, it reminded the brunette of stars. "Hi, I'm Bo" she said extending her hand.

The boy took the offered hand and shook it gently, "Patrick… Nice to meet you" he said politely. Nice to meet you, he had to laugh inside his head. This was one big joke.

"You must be the nephew" Bo said.

"Nephew? Oh yeah, right… **Uncle** Trick, yes I am the nephew" he smiled bashfully, it was lucky he caught himself. Bo looked down to his stomach where she saw a rather large wound, which had obviously been stitched up by Lauren. "You and your sister have been through the ringer huh?" she said pointing to his wound.

Patrick nodded, "Yeah, what can I say? I guess we attract trouble" he said.

"You and me both buddy" She smiled, even though she didn't know him. She felt comfortable talking to him. And Patrick found it a little weird that she called him Buddy, when that was what she always called him. "Well, it was nice to meet you… I'm gonna head back upstairs, you should come up and meet everyone. We're not that bad, I swear" she laughed.

"Uh, sure… I'm just gonna check on my sister" he said nodding to Shay's door.

"Yeah of course, I have no doubt that she will be fine though. Lauren is a master at what she does" the brunette smiled praising the blonde doctor. Lauren was an amazing doctor, she wasn't told that enough. "I know, thanks…" he smiled before entering his sister's room.

**Light Fae Compound**

Bo made her way to the throne room. She was going to need Lachlan's help if she was going to fix Shay's mess. The brunette opened the door, seeing the Ash sitting at his desk. "Come to threaten me some more?" he asked.

"No, I need your help" she said.

"With what, this time?" he asked.

"The girl I was here with earlier, she killed four of your men…" she said, Lachlan's face turned sour as he heard what she said. "When did this happen?" he asked. How did this happen and he didn't know about it? Bo realised that Shay had compelled him, clever girl. She got that from Lauren. "You don't remember but she was here earlier… The point is, I can fix it" she said.

"Fix it? How?" he said. How does one fix death?

"It's complicated, but just know that I can bring them back… But when I do, I want something from you" she said. Lachlan got up from his chair, rounding the desk and coming to stand in front of the brunette. "And what would that be?" he asked. "I want you to make all of this go away, I want the high elders off of my back. I came here do a job, and I can't do that with people chasing me" she said. She had been here for almost two days now, and she hadn't started what her research yet.

"And what do you suggest I tell them?" he asked.

"I'm sure you will think of something" she said.

"Very well, do what you must… I will handle the rest" the ash said, if didn't know this woman's intentions. But she was after the Garuda, which made her his ally. Bo nodded, and quickly set off to the basement. On her way in, the brunette stopped off in Lauren's lab. Finding the injector guns where they always were. In 40 years, Lauren's habits hadn't changed a bit. She loaded a the 1st vial of her daughter's blood into the top of the gun. Ready for the subject.

Thankfully, no one had been down to the basement since they had left. Bo found the same dead man outside of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. Turning him over, she noticed that he didn't have a scratch on him. And judging by the fact that he was faced down on the floor, which meant that Shay had broken his neck from behind. A tactic she was fond of. Bo grabbed him by the arms, dragging him into the other room where all of the others were.

The other guards were very badly beaten, but thanks to Shay's blood those cuts and bruises would heal as they came back to life. Bo laid them all in a neat line. Going to the first man and injecting him in his neck. It would take a while for them to snap back so she had time to inject the others. Once she was done, she stood and waited for them to wake up.

It was working, because the last man who Bo had saved Shay from killing. The bruises on his face had healed, and they were all getting their colour back. She shouldn't really be staying to see them wake up, but she just wanted to see it through.

Suddenly, the first guard arose with sharp intake of breath. He grabbed his neck, subconsciously remembering what happened. One benefit of bringing them back to life, was that they wouldn't remember the last couple of hours before their deaths. They would just feel like they had déjà vu. Once one was up, the others followed. They all stood and looked around, they had no idea what was going on.

Bo stood by the door, clearing her throat to get their attention. "Who are you?" one of them asked.

"Think of me as the Angel of Death" she smiled.

"Are we dead?" Another asked.

Bo stifled a laugh, she couldn't help it. They looked so out of it. "You were, but now you're not… Don't worry about the _'How?'_ It will just give you a headache, all you need to know if that you've been given a second chance at life… Don't waste it" she said before leaving.

**The Dahl (Shay's Room)**

Shay's fever was getting worse, Lauren didn't know what else to do. The only thing she could do was pull out the shard. But Bo wasn't back yet. Patrick was sitting by his sister's side, holding her hand. "Shay? I know you think it was right what you did, and maybe on some level it was… But Mom is trying to show you that it's not all about the killing…" he said. Shay didn't look at him, she had her head turned away. She didn't want to hear this.

All Lauren could do was listen, she thought it was a good thing that Patrick was trying to get through to his sister. "… Is this what Stefan would want?" he asked. Lauren noticed that the second Patrick mentioned that name, the girl shut her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.

"He wouldn't want you to suffer like this. Deep down you know that" the boy said. Shay turned her head back to look at her little brother, sniffling back her tears. "Ironic then… that he's dead. It… doesn't matter… what he wants… Because he's… not here!" she yelled as best she could. But it just made her chest hurt even more.

Patrick stepped back as she jerked her body, she was trying to move. Lauren rushed forward, holding her down. "Shay! Stop it!" she yelled. Shay kept moving, she wouldn't stop. The blonde had to improvise, Bo had told her that Shay had lost the love of her life. Which was obviously this Stefan person.

"Think about Stefan…" Shay stopped moving to look at her. "… Would **he** want this for you? I know, I don't know him or what he was like. But I can't imagine that he would want you to suffer like this… You loved him, I can see that" she said.

Shay slumped back onto the bed, closing her eyes as she cried. Somehow, the pain of the shard was non-existent now. "Patrick, go up to Trick and ask him if he has anything to help with her bruises" the blonde said.

"But, they are up there… And I have no shirt" he said looking down.

"Don't worry, just go up and come straight back down" Lauren said. Patrick nodded and quickly scampered off. Lauren went back to Shay who was still crying, the blonde rounded the bed and settled herself so she was sitting on it with her. Pulling the girl to lay her head on the doctor's lap. Shay knew that this wasn't her mother, at least not yet. But she couldn't help but like the feeling of being held, she and Lauren always had a special bond.

Lauren stroked her hair, "Sshhh, it's going to be okay…" she said soothingly.

Shay shook her head, "It's… not okay…" the girl cried. The blonde reached her hand out to gran the brunette's. Holding it tight. "… I should… have saved him" Shay cried harder. This was her problem, she was channelling all of her anger into her revenger to stop thinking of the fact that her husband's death was her fault.

**Main Bar**

"So she blew you off?!" Kenzi asked.

Bo was still trying to work through her conversation with Lauren, and she wasn't any closer to figuring it out. "No, I dunno she was just… edgy" she said. Kenzi raised her eyebrows. That was strange. Trick was acting edgy as well, was there something in the water? Kenzi was distracted from reaching her next though when she saw a very handsome shirtless guy walk out of the back room.

"O.M.G! Who is the blonde hottie?" she asked.

"What?" Bo asked following her friend's gaze, it was Trick's nephew Patrick. Why hadn't he put a shirt on yet? "Oh, that's Trick's nephew" the succubus answered for her. Trick was in the middle of pouring Dyson another pint when Kenzi slapped her hand down hard on the bar. "Uh Trickster? You never said that you had a nephew that looked like sex on a stick!" she said.

Trick turned his head to the left, seeing Patrick standing there without a shirt on giving him a small wave. Suddenly, Trick jumped back as he was too distracted to know that he had overflowed Dyson's glass. He huffed and placed the glass on the bar top before going over to Patrick. "What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"Mo… I mean Lauren, wants to know if you have anything that will help with Shay's bruises?" the boy said. "Oh, okay. Umm, let me check. Where is your shirt?" the barkeep asked.

"Don't have one, my tank top has blood all over it. I didn't exactly pack a bag for this trip" Patrick said angrily. It wasn't his fault that he had no clothes.

"Everything okay Trick?" Dyson asked as he came over. Patrick really needed to keep his mouth shut now. "Yes Dyson, although… you don't happen to have any spare clothes in your car do you?" Trick asked. The wolf smiled with a nod, "Sure, I have a few things in my gym bag" he said.

"Are they clean?" Patrick had to ask, he was a bit of a germ-a-phoebe.

Dyson chuckled. "Yes, I didn't have time to hit the gym today so they are squeaky clean… I'll go get it" he said walking out of the bar. "Wait here, I will see to Lauren" Trick said. Patrick stepped forward a bit, he noticed that Kenzi wasn't taking her eyes off of him.

"Kenzi, stop it" Bo said.

Kenzi had a lot of vodka, and was now confident to do anything. She walked up to the handsome young lad. "Hi there, what's your name?" she asked.

"Patrick" he answered with a smile.

"That's a really pretty name" Kenzi slurred.

Knowing that this was his aunt, made Patrick very uncomfortable. He really hoped that his mother would be back soon.

…**.**

**A/N: Okay, stopping there. Thought it would be funny for Kenzi to have a crush on Patrick. Haha. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Leave me your reviews to let me know what you thought. Hope to have Break The Rules up by Sunday. Much Love xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello peeps! Can I just say how much I love all of you, seriously from the bottom of my heart you are amazing. The response I had from my One Shot 'Love Me Harder' was out of this world. So I thank you. It meant a lot, especially since it was my first ever One Shot. **

**Now, things are gonna heat up in this chapter. Remember to leave me your reviews. And just to say again, I am in the middle of moving house so this will be the last update on anything for at least a week. I have to change my internet over and stuff so it takes a week for them to set it up. Hope you can understand. **

**But thank fully I am finally going to have my own house. All to myself! I feel so grown up!**

**All I listened to when I wrote this chapter was 'Stay Awake' by London Grammar which is why I named it after the song. Seemed like the right thing to do at the time. **

…**.**

**Chapter 11: Stay Awake**

**The Dahl (Shay's Room)**

Lauren had finally calmed Shay down enough for her to get some real sleep. The girl had cried out everything she was feeling. Obviously Lauren had no idea what had actually happened to make her so angry, but she knew that the girl felt guilty for not saving this Stefan person. And she didn't know why it had taken her so long to notice, but Shay was wearing an engagement ring and a wedding ring. This Stefan person was her husband. She had lost the love of her life. Lauren couldn't imagine what that felt like.

The blonde looked up when there was a knock at the door, Trick walked in slowly carrying a small tub. "Patrick said you needed this" he said handing it to her.

Lauren took the plastic tub, "What is it?" she asked, she had sent Patrick to ask Trick for something for Shay's bruises. She didn't know what the hell this stuff was. Opening the lid, she took a quick whiff of it. "Oh my god! What the hell is that? It smells like, rotting flesh" the blonde grimaced holding her nose. She had never smelt something so awful.

"I know, it's not the best odour… but it does have amazing healing properties. Lather some on her bruises and they should fade within a couple of hours, but unfortunately it is only a quick fix. You will need to reapply every couple of hours" he said.

"Or I could remove the shard" Lauren suggested.

"Bo said that she needs to stay this way" he said. This wasn't up to them. And Bo wasn't back from the compound yet. "Trick, look at her! She's in agony" the blonde said pointing to the pale girl. Shay was still sweating, and her breathing had gone erratic. "I know Lauren, but this isn't up to us" he said.

"Actually it is… I am her mother too, which means I have the right to overrule Bo's demands" the blonde said, she didn't know if what she said was right but she was willing to give it a try.

"You are not her mother yet" Trick pointed out, he was right. But that didn't matter to Lauren at this point. "I don't care, she is here now and she needs me. So I am going to do what I have to do, if you don't want to help then you can leave the room" the blonde said staring at him. Trick sighed, he didn't want to overstep. But Lauren was right, Shay was in pain and she was his blood. He wanted to help in any way he could.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"A bowl of hot water, and some towels… Oh and a chisel if you have one" she said. Trick frowned, did he just hear her right? "A chisel?" he asked. Lauren nodded, "The shard is in her heart, I have to crack her sternum so I can get better access to it… She will heal after I remove it anyway right?" she wondered.

"I would imagine so… I'll gather the items" he said leaving the room.

**Main Bar**

Patrick was still standing in the bar. For some reason, Dyson was taking his sweet time finding those clothes in his car. And Kenzi was now giving him googly eyes. He felt so uncomfortable. This was his Aunt. Kenzi was very tipsy, and all she saw was a handsome hunk in front of her. She couldn't stop looking at his abs. "You must hit the gym like, everyday" she blurted out staring at the boy's toned abdomen.

"Not really" Patrick answered.

"Seriously? Your abs look like a Hershey bar… What's your secret?" the human asked. Patrick shrugged, "I play a lot of sports" he answered simply.

"I love sports!" Kenzi smiled.

"No you don't" Bo scoffed with a laugh, Kenzi was trying to impress him now. She was never good at this. Kenzi turned to her best friend, giving her a scowl. "**Yes** I do… I like the one with the sticks on the ice" she said. The brunette laughed, almost choking on her beer. "The one with the sticks on the ice? There is an actual name for that Kenz" she said.

"You mean hockey?" Patrick asked.

"Hockey! Yes, exactly… I was totally just about to say that" the human slurred.

**Shay's Room**

Lauren had everything she needed, even a small hammer for the chisel. Unfortunately for Shay, she was going to feel all of this. The blonde sat beside the girl, shaking her gently. Shay opened her eyes, not fully she was too tired. "Shay? I'm gonna take the shard out okay?" the doctor said.

"Is Mom… back?" she asked.

Lauren shook her head. "No, **I **am doing this… You are in enough pain emotionally, you don't need to be physically. Just promise me, that you won't kill anyone else once I remove it" she asked. She didn't want to help her and then have it backfire on her.

Shay sighed, she didn't see herself as a killer. She was just angry, and sometimes that was worse. But her brother was right, Stefan wouldn't want her to suffer like this. She needed to come to terms with her loss, because she wanted to help her mother change the future. And she couldn't do that if she was stuck in bed unable to move.

"I promise" the hybrid said. No fingers crossed.

Lauren nodded, "Okay, now this is going to hurt… A lot" she warned her. Shay took as much of a deep breath as she could. She was ready. The blonde grabbed her scalpel from her medical kit, placing it over the girl's bruise and pressing down hard. Shay gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, she was too tired to scream. Lauren pressed the blade harder, starting to cut a straight line down the girl's chest.

"Trick? I need you to hold this open for me…" Lauren called the barkeep over. Trick had gloves on ready, he placed his hands on either side of the girl's ribs. Pulling so her incision stayed open. Lauren brought the chisel down onto the girl's bloody sternum, quickly hammering it and thankful that it cracked the first time. Shay was close to tearing the bed sheet, her hands were grasping them so tight her skin turned white.

Lauren spread the ribs as much as she could, none of this was sanitary but she figured since Shay healed that it would be okay. She just hoped that she was right. Digging deeper, she finally saw it. The tip of Bo's dagger was half way stuck in the girl's beating heart. It was fascinating to Lauren, that the girl was still alive even though this was stuck in there.

"I got it…" the blonde said grabbing a pair of tweezers and grasping the steel shard, she tugged on it as gently as she possibly could. It didn't matter, Shay still moaned in pain. The blonde watched in amazement as the slit in Shay's heart closed up almost instantly. Lauren dropped the bloody tweezers into a bowl next to her.

"Good god" Trick gasped as he watched Shay's sternum snap back into place, letting go of her ribs he watched as her skin came together and the huge incision faded away. Although, she still had a faint red line where the cut was made.

Shay sat up slowly, resting her back on the headboard. She took a deep breath, "Thank you..." she said sincerely.

"You're welcome… How do you feel?" Laure asked.

Shay cracked a smile, looking down she saw the red line on her chest. Running her fingers over it, she felt a twinge of pain. She was still weak, and even though the big things had healed. It was going to take time for her to snap back. Unless she fed on someone. She didn't like doing that. "Better, but I'm gonna be weak for a while. The shard was in too long" she said. "Where is Patrick?" Shay asked.

Lauren's expression dropped, she just remembered he hadn't come back down yet. "He's upstairs, with the rest of them" she said.

Shay got up off the bed, wobbling slightly. Lauren rushed to her side, catching her before she fell to the floor. "I'm good, I should go and get him…" just as Shay was about to walk forward, the bedroom door opened to reveal her mother looking shocked to see her standing.

"Shay? How are you up?" Bo asked stepping into the room.

Shay wasn't happy with her mother for what she did to her, but she knew that it was for her own good. She had realised that her actions were stupid, and selfish in a lot of ways. She was just doing it to make herself feel better, and it didn't help. Shay let go of Lauren's hand, stalking forward wincing in pain as she did.

Bo thought she was going to get a slap or a punch, she knew that Shay would be angry with her. Shay entered her mother's personal space, giving her a black stare. Without warning, Shay wrapped her arms around her mother bringing her in for a hug. The succubus was taken aback, she didn't expect this. Lauren couldn't hide the smile that she was now sporting, Bo was right. She got through to Shay, she didn't even say much.

Bo returned the hug, kissing her daughter on her head. Both brunette's pulled back, Shay had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Mom" she sniffled. The succubus smiled cupping her daughter's face, "I know kiddo…. I'm sorry too, we're gonna fix this okay. I promise you that, we're gonna do it together" she said with a nod.

"Where is your brother?" she asked.

"Upstairs, with the other you" Shay answered.

"Damn it! Why is he up there?" Bo asked, she told him to stay put for a reason. Lauren stepped forward, "That is my fault actually, I sent him up to get Trick. I'm sorry" she said. Bo sighed, how could she get mad at the love of her life? "It's okay, but someone needed to go and get him" the succubus said.

"I will…" Shay said, she only then realised that she had no shirt. "… Where is my shirt?" she asked.

"I had to rip it off of you earlier, sorry. But here, I stopped by the clubhouse on the way back. I figured it would be a good time since **they** were here…" Bo smiled picking up the bag she brought with her. She pulled out a black t-shirt for Shay to wear, and she also took some other essentials she would need. It wasn't really stealing if they were already hers. "… You take that, and I got some stuff for Patrick too. Go get him" she addressed her daughter.

Shay pulled on the t-shirt, it still hurt to move but she had to get back into the swing of things now. "I'll help you" Lauren smiled, walking the girl out of the room.

"How did it go at the compound?" Trick asked Bo. The brunette walked over to the bed, and fell backwards onto the mattress. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was take a minute to regroup and take a breath. "We can talk about it later…" Trick said before leaving the succubus to her thoughts.

**Main Bar**

Since Trick was downstairs, doing whatever he was doing. Kenzi thought he wouldn't mind if she helped herself. This Patrick dude was playing hard to get, and she needed him to open up a bit more. So the plan was to get him as wasted as she possibly could. The human grabbed three shot glasses from under the bar, then grabbed a bottle of buckthorn from Trick's top shelf.

"Where the hell did he go for those clothes? Cuba?" Patrick said out loud.

"What's your hurry?" Bo asked, she didn't know why he was so agitated. Was there something in the water? First Trick, then Lauren and now him. "Have a seat, I'm sure Dyson won't be much longer" she said tapping the stool next to her.

Patrick huffed and jumped up onto the stool next to her. Placing his arms flat on the bar top. Kenzi frowned to herself when she noticed that Bo and Patrick were sitting the same way. They both had the same posture. Wow, she really was drunk. "Okay…" the human smiled pouring the shots. "… On the count of three, ready?" she said picking up her shot glass.

"Uh, I dunno if I should" Patrick said, he was too young to be drinking. His mother would kill him if she found out.

"Dude, come on… By the look of you, it seems like you could use it" Kenzi said.

"She's right… Treat yourself" Bo smiled holding up her shot.

Patrick smiled, picking up the shot glass he clinked it with theirs before bringing it up to his lips. "Patrick! Don't even think about it!" the boy stopped his movements as he heard his sister's voice. He placed the full glass on the bar and turned to see Shay standing with the help of Lauren, still looking a little pale but she was talking and walking. Now he was wondering how that was possible. Hale looked up from the pool table, he recognised that voice. It was the girl from earlier, the one that wanted to speak to Dyson privately.

Lauren helped the girl walk over to her brother. "Who's the buzzkill?" Kenzi asked downing her shot.

"I'm the big sister" Shay said with a judgmental scowl. Kenzi was kind of terrified. Shay didn't want to be mean but she couldn't let on that she knew anything about them. Bo was staring at Lauren who had finally emerged from downstairs. Shay grabbed the shot from her table, bringing it up and smelling it.

"Meade? Really?" she said.

"Sorry, I thought it would be okay" he said bowing his head.

"It's not his fault, we told him that he could use it. Why are you telling him what to do anyway? He's a grown man" Bo butted in. Patrick looked like he could take care of himself.

Shay turned to Bo, staring her down. "He is 17 years old. Which makes him underage" she said. The succubus widened her eyes, she had no idea. Patrick looked older than he was. She turned to Kenzi who now had a different look on her face. The human was trying to get the dirty thoughts out of her head now that she knew he was underage. "Oh, well then I'm sorry… He doesn't look 17" she said.

"Yeah well, looks can be deceiving…" Shay turned back to her little brother, "… Where is your shirt?" she asked with a frown. Why was everyone walking around shirtless? "I got blood on it, Dyson said he was getting me one from his car… Oh, here he is" the boy said nodding to the door.

The wolf walked in, seeing everyone's eyes on him. "Sorry, I had to take a phone call…" he said throwing white tank top over to the young boy. Patrick caught it, and quickly pulled it on. Feeling ten times better that he wasn't half naked anymore. Hale approached his partner, who was looking at the same girl who he spoke to earlier. But he couldn't remember what she spoke to him about.

"It's nice to see you again" Hale smiled walking up to the bar looking at Shay.

"Again?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, I stopped by the precinct earlier to talk to Detective Dyson" Shay said, she should have compelled Hale too. But she was in a wicked rush earlier. "What about?" Bo asked, she had a weird feeling about this girl.

"It was personal" Dyson answered almost immediately.

Shay laughed inside her head, compulsion was a beautiful thing. "What he said. Patrick? Downstairs now! We need to have a family meeting" Shay ordered. Patrick nodded, turning to the others. "It was nice meeting you all" he said with a polite smile before walking off to the back.

"I'm Bo by the way, I didn't catch your name" Bo said extending her hand to Shay.

"I'm Shay…" the hybrid said shaking the succubus' hand. "You seemed to bounce back from the way I saw you earlier, you had a pretty messed up bruise if I remember correctly" the succubus said. She wondered how Shay looked like she was on Death's door one minute and now she looked fine.

"What can I say? I'm a fighter… Plus, I got Lauren looking out for me. She's good" Shay said giving the blonde a wink.

Bo didn't like the way the girl was looking at the doctor, she felt a little jealous. Especially since Lauren was smiling back. What the hell was going on? "Yes she is, you're lucky to have her taking care of you…" Bo and Lauren shared a look, Lauren was conflicted with everything that she had seen in the last day. Seeing Bo like this, when the other one was so different was very strange.

Bo cleared her throat and stood from her stool. "Come on Kenz, I think it's time we call it a night" she said waving her friend over. Kenzi nodded, and stumbled out from behind the bar.

"Yeah we should go to, tell Trick we will be by tomorrow" Dyson smiled, tapping his partner on the shoulder before the two detectives made their way out.

Bo turned back to Lauren, "Do you want us to wait, I can give you a ride back to the compound?" she asked. Lauren shook her head. "No thanks, I want to go over a few things before I leave" she said with a smile.

"Okay, well do you mind if I stop by the lab tomorrow? So we can talk?" Bo asked.

"Sure" the blonde nodded. She didn't know what she wanted to talk about, but that was tomorrow's problem. Once everyone was gone, Lauren turned to Shay and let out an exhausting sigh. "Are you doing okay with all of this?" the girl asked. She didn't know how else to ask.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected. Come one, you should be resting…" the blonde said helping the girl back downstairs.

**30 Minutes Later (Bo's Bedroom)**

It was late now, later than Bo expected it to be. Time had really gotten away from her today. One minute it was light out, and now it was dark. Very dark. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she couldn't. Not by herself anyway. Now that everything was back on track, she needed to start her research on Axl's soul swapping trick. Without it, she had no way of stopping him. More than anything she wanted to get back to her life, to her family. And to her wife.

She closed her eyes for a second, only to be interrupted by a knock on her door. Looking up, she saw that it was Lauren. Speak of the devil. "Hey… What are you still doing here?" the brunette asked, she thought that the blonde would have gone home by now.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with Shay and Patrick, they're fine" she smiled stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Thank you…" Bo smiled sitting up on the bed.

Lauren didn't know what she was doing, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to leave. She wanted to know more about this life that she would eventually end up living. She also wanted to know the real reason why Bo came back. The blonde made her way over to the bed, sitting down on the mattress so she was facing Bo.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

The succubus nodded. "Anything"

"Why did you come here? You said that you came back to save your family, what happened?" she asked. Bo sighed, sitting forward. Scooting closer to the blonde. "I can't tell you everything but, all I can say is that something terrible happens. And my whole world falls apart, the only way to fix it was to come here" the brunette said, she couldn't say word for word what it was because then the future could end up changing in different way. A way it wasn't supposed to.

"What happened that was so terrible?" the blonde asked, Bo looked at her with glassy eyes. She wasn't hiding it well. "Am I going to die?" she asked, fearing that she was right.

The succubus brought her hand up to touch the blonde's cheek, "I'm not going to let that happen…" she said shaking her head. Now more than ever she wanted her wife back, and she felt horrible for the fact that she didn't save her the first time around. Lauren grabbed the brunette's wrist, looking at the wedding ring on her finger. There was no way that she could leave now. Without thinking, the blonde pulled Bo to her. Crashing their lips together, Bo moved her hands up into the doctor's blonde tresses.

She shouldn't be doing this, but it felt so right. Bo pulled back suddenly, closing her eyes and bowing her head. It wasn't cheating, but if they did this it made things even more complicated than they were already. "We shouldn't…" she let out.

Lauren sucked in a breath, now that she had been stopped. She thought it over, the brunette was right. This was wrong on so many levels. But then why did it feel so familiar, and so amazing. The blonde stood from the bed. "Yeah, you're right… I'm sorry" she said walking towards the door. She reached her hand out for the door handle only to be spun around and pushed into it. Bo kissed her again, this time harder. Her hands clutched the blonde's hips.

It was too late now, this was going to happen whether they liked it or not. Lauren pushed her hands into Bo's brown curls, resting her hands on the base of her neck as they continued to explore each other's mouths.

First Lauren's t-shirt went, then Bo's vest. The brunette lifted the doctor up, carrying her to the bed before laying her down gently. She looked at her with hungry eyes, she had made love to the same woman for the last 40 years of her life. And yet somehow, this felt different. She couldn't figure out what though.

Bo unbuttoned the blonde's jeans, pulling them off and throwing them to the side before doing the same with her own. Before they knew it, they were under the covers. Rolling around fighting for dominance. Lauren eventually bowed out and let Bo be on top, not that they were really thinking about it. The succubus laced her fingers with her blonde's right hand, holding it tight as they started to rock together.

Breathing was heavy.

Hearts were racing.

Lauren had never felt this way with anyone before. Not even with the other Bo, which sounded so weird in her head. They made love for what felt like forever until they found themselves spent, Lauren fell asleep in Bo's arms. The brunette had a firm grip on her. All she remembered before she fell asleep was that she felt safe.

…**.**

**A/N: I know you guys are probably thinking like; "What the Frack?!" But this is how the story was always going to go. Next chapter will be dealing with the aftermath of this little act. How will it go? Stay tuned, let me know what you think. Much Love xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Can I just say how amazing you guys are, thank you for the thoughtful messages about my Moving house. It's great! Having my own place is really agreeing with me I must say. No more Baby Brothers getting on my nerves. I know that some of you guys were worried about one particular thing because of what happened at the end of the last chapter. So hopefully your question will be answered in this one. Some new developments happening now. Hope you guys all enjoy. Enjoy :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 12: Risky Business**

**The Dahl (Bo's Room – Next Morning)**

There were no windows in the downstairs bedrooms, so it was hard to tell if it was morning or not. But Bo had gotten into a routine long enough now to know when it was. The brunette opened her eyes slowly, seeing the blonde waves of Lauren's hair. The blonde was snuggled into her side, for a second Bo actually thought that she was back in her home. Waking up next to her wife after a night of passion. It felt like it was all a dream.

But it wasn't.

But now the succubus had realised what she had done, what they had done. Sleeping together was not part of the plan. The future could have already changed by them coming to this time in the first place, but now she had slept with Lauren when it wasn't supposed to happen. Yes, the Bo in this time acted like a selfish little kid half of the time. But that was something that they had to go through together.

As they laid there, Bo couldn't help but reach her hand out and stroke the blonde's cheek. She smiled to herself when she noticed that Lauren twitched her nose, the same way that she would every time Bo would do this. The blonde's eyes fluttered open, seeing the succubus smiling back at her. "Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" Bo replied. It felt so good being close to her.

"This is so weird…" Lauren let out with a small laugh.

"You can say that again" Bo chuckled. The blonde pulled out of the brunette embrace, laying on her side to face her. Bo did the same, putting her hands under her head as she rested on the pillow. "What?" the brunette asked with a frown, Lauren kept staring at her as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Nothing, it's just. Last night was…" the blonde started trying to find the right words.

"… Indescribable?" Bo answered for her.

"Exactly, is it always like that?" she asked. She had only slept with Bo twice, and when they did it was amazing. But this time, it was something else entirely. She had never felt so close and connected to someone in all of her life. "Mostly, but lately… not so much" Bo admitted. She realised that she shouldn't have said anything.

"Why not lately?" Lauren asked.

There it was, the question. She couldn't tell her anything conclusive, but Bo never really understood why that was. She got the whole 'the future could change' thing. But wasn't that what she was here to do anyway? What could happen that would be so bad? "We just had a rough couple of months, doing **this** wasn't our main priority" she explained.

"I get it, you can't say… I'm sorry if I'm prying, it's just… this is still hard for me to wrap my mind around" the blonde said.

"You and me both" the brunette smiled.

"I should probably leave…" Lauren said sitting up, holding the bed sheet to her naked body. The succubus sat up too, she didn't want her to leave but this was for the best. Lauren turned to the brunette, "… I know that what we did was probably the wrong thing to do but, just so you know… I don't regret it" she said.

"Me neither, but Lauren? I think it's best that you stay away from me, the things I have to do to fix my future aren't going to be pretty. If you think what Shay did was bad, you haven't seen anything yet. She takes after me more than you think" Bo said. She didn't want Lauren to get hurt because of her actions.

"Be that as it may, I **want **to help you… All of you" the blonde said.

The succubus grabbed the blonde's hand, holding it gently. "I know you do, but it's not safe. You need to live your life the way you're supposed to. You and I interacting now never happened, which means that the future could have changed in a way it's not supposed to. I can't risk it" she said.

"I can't just forget about you" Lauren said looking into the brunette's eyes. She couldn't just let this go, she had to see this through. She wanted to help.

"No, you can't… But Shay can make you" Bo said. Shay could compel her to forget everything that she had learned in the last few days.

"How?" the blonde asked.

"Mind compulsion, she can make people do whatever she wants**. Or** forget anything" Bo answered. Lauren shook her head before getting up and finding her clothes. The brunette got up and did the same, the blonde obviously wasn't taking this very well. Who could blame her?

"You don't have the right to wipe out my mind…" she said pulling on her t-shirt.

The succubus pulled the fly up on her jeans, "You think I want to? Do you honestly think that I want to do this to you?" she said, almost whimpering. She didn't want to be the bad guy in this, but this was for Lauren's own good. She didn't want any part in this war.

"Then what **do** you want Bo?" Lauren asked turning to face her.

Bo contained her tears as she approached the blonde in front of her, cupping her face. "I want you! **Alive**… I already lost you once, I can't do it again…" she breathed out, a traitorous tear escaping her eye. Lauren could see the pain in her eyes. She didn't need to know what happened in the future to know that her future self was obviously killed. She also remembered what Patrick said about his mother being murdered. Bo was alive, which only left her.

"… Everything I do, everything I have **ever** done… I've done for you and our children, you mean everything to me. You're the things that keeps me from falling apart" Bo let out resting her forehead with Lauren's.

The blonde didn't know what to say, she didn't want to forget this. Or her, she wanted to remember all of this. To know that she was going to have a family of her own, beautiful kids and a gorgeous wife. She wanted to keep that with her. But, that obviously wasn't possible.

"Will I remember anything about you?" the blonde whispered, her own eyes stinging from her built up tears.

The brunette shook her head, "No, you will just remember Shay and Patrick. But you won't know who they really are… You'll have a clean slate" she said. "There are things that need to happen between you and the other Bo, and they're not going to happen if I am in the way. She has to be the **only** Bo that you know, the **only** Bo that you love" the succubus added.

"What if I love you instead?" Lauren asked, she didn't know how. But in this last day, she had fallen hard for the succubus. She thought maybe it was because of the way the brunette spoke about their relationship. The Bo that she knew, wasn't like that at all. She didn't even know how to make up her mind. But this one did, she was devoted to Lauren in every way.

"You don't love me, you love the idea of what your life is going to be like. Besides, you are the reason" Bo smiled.

"Reason for what?" the blonde asked with a frown.

The succubus smiled looking into her hazel eyes. "For me turning out like this. **You** are the reason that **she** grows up, that she gets herself together. You are **her **reason for living, she is just too stubborn to admit it to herself yet" she said. It was weird that she was talking about herself in the third person. But it made sense, sort of.

As soon as Lauren blinked, her tears came tumbling down from her eyes. She let out an exasperated sigh, before kissing the brunette hard. If this was going to be the last time then she wanted to savour it, even though she wasn't going to remember later.

"Just know, that I love you" Bo whimpered.

"I do know" Lauren said, she wasn't going to say it back. She wanted to, but there was no point now.

"Wait here… I'll go get Shay" the succubus said stepping out of their embrace and leaving the room.

**Main Bar**

Trick was always open early, so he was currently taking the chairs down from the tables. Yesterday was more excitement than he cared for. He was also worried about the whole thing with the Ash, he had yet to talk to Bo about what she did when she left. He just hoped that everything would be okay, that was all he could do.

"Excuse me?" Trick turned around, hearing a male voice. He had opened the door to the Dahl, but no one ever came in yet. It was always a little later. Trick looked at the young man, he was blonde, and very tall. He was wearing black fitted jeans, with a dark grey V-neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket.

"How may I help you?" Trick asked.

The young man stepped further into the bar, looking around with a smile as if he knew the place. "I am looking for someone… **three** someones actually" he said meeting Trick's gaze. The barkeep didn't know what to make of this man, he obviously meant Bo and her children. Did that mean that this man was from the future too?

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't help you. The only one here is me"

"I think we both know that's a fib… Look, I know they are here. Can you please get them up here?" the man asked. Trick looked at him, there was something about him that seemed a little off. But he didn't know what it was just yet.

"May I ask your name?" Trick asked.

"Ethan, my name is Ethan" the blonde gave a small smile.

**Bo's Room**

By the time Bo had come back into the room with Shay, Lauren was sitting on the edge of the bed. Staring at the opposite wall. She didn't want to do this. But the brunette made a compelling argument. No pun intended.

"Lauren? Are you ready?" Bo asked walking over to her.

The blonde shook her head before meeting her gaze. "No, but you might as well go ahead anyway" she let out a tired laugh. Shay walked over and took a seat next to her on the bed. Lauren turned to the girl, holding her hand up to wait for a second. "Will it hurt?" she asked.

Shay smiled and shook her head. "You won't feel a thing, I promise… Try and clear your mind, it will be easier that way" the girl said looking into her eyes. Bo folded her arms and watched, this was it. She felt like she was losing her all over again.

Just as Shay was about to speak, there was a knock at the door. Trick entered, looking straight to Bo. But he was also shocked to see that Lauren was still here. "Bo, you have a visitor" he said.

The brunette frowned, how the hell would she have a visitor? "Who?" she asked.

"He said his name is Ethan" he said.

Bo and Shay both looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing. Ethan? How the hell did he get here? But more importantly, was he alone? Shay got up, "Where is he?" she asked. Trick pointed to the ceiling, telling her that he was in the bar. Before Bo could pull her back, Shay ran out of the room. The succubus ran after her, with Lauren following swiftly behind.

Which just left Trick standing by himself.

**Main Bar**

Ethan stood by the bar, resting his head in his hands. He had gone through hell to get here, he just wanted his family back. Being here was weird, it wasn't the bar that he knew. And seeing his dead grandfather was also very strange.

"E?" The hybrid turned to see the shocked face of his little sister standing inches from him.

"Shay, you're okay…." He let out, that was all he was thinking about. Shay smiled and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him for a tight hug. Ethan laughed and lifted his little sister off of her feet, they always hugged like this. They were very close. Bo and Lauren came in and saw the display in front of them, the succubus almost broke down on the spot. But Lauren had no idea who this person was.

Ethan put his sister down, still smiling before turning to his mother who was slowly walking up to him. Bo placed her hands on both sides of his face, giving him a smile. "The prodigal son returns…" she joked bringing him down for a hug.

"I missed you guys" he said closing his eyes while breathing his mother in.

Patrick laughed walking into the bar. "Hey, Grampa said the funniest thing…" Trick had told him about their new visitor by the name of Ethan. And the boy had to laugh, there was no way his brother was here. And yet here he was, standing in the flesh before him. "… Holy shit!" the boy exclaimed.

"Language!" Lauren scolded him. Where the hell did that come from? Patrick turned to the blonde, "Sorry…" he said before running over to his brother and jumping on him.

"Easy there champ" Ethan laughed, hugging his brother back.

"How did you get here? Where are Rebecca and Charlie?" the boy asked excitedly. He was so happy to have his big brother back. Ethan's smile dropped suddenly. Bo and Shay both noticed.

"I'm sorry, exactly **how** many kids do we have?" Everyone turned to Lauren who was walking forward looking like she had seen a ghost. Ethan obviously knew that this was his mother, but they were in the past which meant she wasn't yet. It made him wonder what they had been up to this whole time.

"Uh… four" Bo said clearing her throat.

"Four kids… That's umm… Are you hot? I'm really hot…" the doctor said fanning herself with her hand. "… I'm going to have four children… **Four!** Wow! I think I'm gonna…" the blonde mumbled as she started to fall sideways. Ethan was quick and caught her in his arms, lifting her up.

"I've been waiting for that to happen since yesterday... Ethan, take her downstairs. Patrick will show you which room" the succubus said. Ethan nodded, following his little brother downstairs with his unconscious mother in his arms.

"Always the drama queen huh?" Shay joked. It wasn't the first time she had seen her mother faint.

"Can you blame her? I'm surprised that she lasted this long" Bo said, it was a shock to the system. And the fact that Lauren had stayed calm this long was extraordinary on her part. Shay nodded in agreement, the girl wanted to know why her mother wanted her to compel the doctor. Especially now.

"You and past mom totally did it didn't you?" Shay asked with a smirk.

"Shay, don't be so crude…" Bo said before smiling to herself. Shay laughed and pointed at her mother, "I knew it! I don't how to process that, you didn't get her pregnant did you? Because ya know, no pregnancy charm in this time" Shay asked worried. It would be a huge 'NO NO' if Lauren was to get pregnant now. Their entire future would be ruined.

"No, she's human in this time. I didn't want to take any chi from her, so I didn't" the succubus said, if she had taken chi from Lauren and then transferred it back to her then they would have been in trouble. But she didn't, so they were safe.

"Well, at least that's something…" Shay said relieved. "… Did you see Ethan's face when Patrick mentioned Charlie and Rebecca?" she asked. Bo nodded, when Patrick had asked where they were. Ethan's smile faded almost instantly, which made them both wonder what had gone down after they left the hospital.

"I'll talk to him about it" Bo said.

"What about the Compulsion? Should I get it over with when she wakes up?" Shay asked. They had been interrupted in following through with it. And now Lauren knew even more than she did before. Bo didn't know what to do, but first things first she had to find out why Ethan was here and where the rest of her family was.

"Just stay down there with her, and let me know when she wakes up" the succubus said. Shay nodded and set off to the back, running into her big brother who gave her another hug. Ethan walked over to his mother, the succubus could tell that her son looked a little sad. But she didn't know why.

"Drink?" she asked.

"Yes please, bring the bottle…" the hybrid said taking off his jacket and throwing it over a chair before taking a seat at a nearby table. Bo grabbed a bottle of scotch with two glasses and brought them over to the table. The brunette poured two glass handing one to her son as she took a seat opposite him. Ethan drank the scotch straight, he really needed it.

"You wanna tell me why you're so… fidgety?" the brunette asked watching her son, play with his hands nervously.

Ethan reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a small device. He placed it on the table in front of his mother. Bo picked it up, it was a clock. And it was counting down. The small screen read, '95 hours 47 minutes 24 seconds' by the time she had read it, the second were down to 19.

"What is this?" she asked looking to her son.

"It's a timer…" Ethan said rubbing the back of his neck in exhaustion.

"What happens when it gets down to zero?" Bo asked.

"… My wife dies" he said sadly.

Bo widened her eyes, this was why he looked deflated when Patrick mentioned Rebecca's name. Axl must have threatened her life so Ethan would come here after them. "Start from the beginning" she said grabbing his hand to hold it gently.

"Okay…"

**Axl's Warehouse (2053)**

_All Ethan remembered was walking through the corridors of his mother's hospital and then being struck from behind, all he felt was a sharp pain and then everything went black. By the time he had woken up, he didn't know where he was. He pushed up off of the cold stone floor, looking around he saw that he was in a cell of some kind. He ran to the cell door, pulling on it. Nothing, it was locked. He used all of his hybrid strength but it wasn't enough. _

"_I wouldn't bother, you're not going anywhere" Ethan looked up to see Axl's smug face staring at him as he approached the cell. _

"_What did you do to me?! Where is my family?" the blonde asked. He didn't care about himself, he just wanted to know if his family were safe. _

"_**Where is your family**__? You know, that is the question I have been asking myself since yesterday. The truth is, I have no idea" Axl said stepping forward. He had his men search high and low for Bo, Shay and Patrick. But they were nowhere to be found. _

"_LIES!" Ethan yelled, how could he trust his word when all he had done was lie to his little sister?_

"_I assure you, it is the truth. The last time I saw them, was in the hospital when I ripped your hybrid mother's heart out. You should have seen the look on Bo's face, it was priceless" he laughed proudly. Ethan stepped back, he felt like he had been punched in the gut. His mother was dead. _

"_Why" Ethan asked, tears falling down his face. _

"_Why not? I was raised to seize every opportunity. Which is exactly what I am doing right now…" Axl smiled walking over to grab a wooden box. The Garuda brought the box over to Ethan's cell, "… I had my minions raid your house last night. And my, you have been a busy little bee haven't you. You see, we have searched everywhere for your Succubus mother and your other siblings. But we have not been successful" he said._

"_Sucks for you then huh?" Ethan smirked. He was glad that they were nowhere to be found. _

"_Not necessarily… I even tried to use your blood to locate them mystically, but alas… nothing. So that got me to thinking, what if your whore of a mother had an escape hatch. Much like I did the first time I faced her" Axl said thinking back to all those years ago. _

"_You mean when she killed you? I'm sure she would be happy to do it again" Ethan said._

"_We shall see. Where was i? Oh yes, the escape hatch! Now I know that your mother's mind must have been churning with the idea of how I cheated death. I saw it on her face when I spoke to her about it, so that made me realise. She probably wanted to find out everything she could about how that was possible. Now, Lauren was smart. And she had a working knowledge of all things Fae…" Axl paused when Ethan hit the bars. _

"_What is your point?!" The blonde yelled. He didn't see the relevance in this at all. _

"_Easy son, I'm getting to it. God, you are like your mother aren't you? So stubborn, and unwilling to listen!" Axl shouted. _

"_I can listen just fine! I just don't want to listen to you!" Ethan replied. _

"_Oh I think you will want to this time…" Axl said snapping his fingers. Out of nowhere, a man came walking towards them with a tablet in his hands. Holding it up, Ethan saw Rebecca chained to a chair. A man behind her with a knife to her throat. "…One word from me, and your wife will be no more" he said. Ethan sighed, why was their life so complicated? Why couldn't they just be a normal happy family? _

"_Do you feel like listening now?" Axl asked with a smile. Ethan turned his head away from the screen and back to Axl's brown eyes. "Thank you for seeing things my way. Now back to Bo, in order for her to figure out my situation she would need to enquire about it. And the only one who knows, sorry __**Knew**__… More about the Fae than anyone else was your imp of a grandfather. Last time I checked, he was dead" Axl finished. _

"_You're wasting your time! I don't know anything" Ethan said._

"_I have your beloved in captivity, I __**will**__ kill her if you don't co-operate. Now would be the best time to tell the truth…" Axl said. Ethan just stared at him, he couldn't tell him what he knew. He loved his wife more than anything, but he just couldn't do it. "…No? Fine, you leave me no choice. Dane? Call our friend, have him put the Fairy out of her misery" he said. _

_Dane went to pull out his phone, ready to make the call. "WAIT! Please, don't hurt her!" Ethan yelled. He couldn't watch them kill his wife. Axl held his hand up to Dane, telling him to hold off. The Garuda walked a little further to Ethan's cell, opening the wooden box and showing the blonde two small vials filled with a dark blue liquid. Ethan knew exactly what they were. _

"_Tell me, what these are for… and I won't hurt her" Axl said. _

_Ethan closed his eyes and sighed, he didn't want to do this. But he knew that his mother would understand __**why**__ he had to do it. "They're potions, used for creating time portals" he answered. _

_Axl was impressed, he didn't expect this from Bo at all. She wasn't that clever the first time she killed him. "A time portal you say? What time did they travel to?" he asked. _

"_I don't know, I swear!" Ethan answered honestly. _

_Axl closed the lid of the box, handing it to Dane before turning back to Ethan. "For what it's worth? I believe you. But you see my problem right? Your mother has obviously travelled back in time to try and thwart me. How she intends to do that though I do not know, but I'm sure that a little help from you great grandfather would point her in the right direction" he said. _

_He knew Bo's plan, now all he had to do was stop her before she executed it. "So what do you intend to do?" Ethan asked. _

"_I am going to have your potion replicated, and then I am going to go there and kill them myself" Axl said simply. _

"_And to save yourself I assume?" Ethan asked, he wondered if Axl wanted a second chance at his old life. Axl laughed and shook his head. "On the contrary my son, I have no intention of leaving this body. I rather like it, besides… it serves me better than my old one ever did. It is the body your sister finds attractive after all" he smirked. _

"_Charlie knows what you did now, she knows you are a liar. She will never see you in that way again!" Ethan shouted. He knew his little sister would never go back to this monster, not after all that he had done. _

"_Don't be so sure. Anything in the Fae world is possible…" Axl said, before turning around and leaving the room with Dane. _

_**Next Morning**_

_Ethan hadn't slept, how could he? His family was missing, his wife and little sister were being held captive by a mad man. And his mother was dead. Insomnia was the least of his worries. The blonde jumped up when he heard a loud thud come from outside of his cell. As soon as she got up, he saw Axl approaching him again. _

"_Sleep well?" he asked, obviously knowing that he didn't. _

_Ethan shook his head. "I was too busy thinking of all the ways I could kill you when I get out of here" the blonde smirked. _

_Axl chuckled, he admired the hybrid's courage. The Garuda pulled out a key from his pocket, putting it into the lock and turning it. The door clicked, Axl tugged on it until it was open. He stood back, eyeing Ethan making sure he didn't make a move. "Remember what happens when you step out of line" he said referring to the hybrid's wife. _

_Ethan didn't know what he was up to. Why was he letting him out? "What is this?" he asked. _

"_I have a task for you. So come on, chop chop!" Axl said waving him over. Ethan stepped forward slowly, crossing the threshold and exiting the cell. "Follow me…" Ethan did as he was told and followed The Garuda out of the room and into another. Axl held his hand up, "Wait here" he said. _

_Ethan stopped, standing still in his place. Axl went to his desk, opening the drawer and grabbing two small devices before walking back to the hybrid. "One for you and one for me…" Axl said handing one of them to the blonde. _

"_What am I supposed to do with this?" Ethan asked._

"_This, is a timer. I have set it to countdown from 96 hours. That's four days" he said. _

"_I'm a doctor, I'm not stupid. What happens in four days?" The hybrid asked. He didn't like when anyone insulted his intelligence. _

"_Rebecca will die" Axl answered quickly._

_Ethan dropped his jaw. "WHAT?! You said you wouldn't hurt her if I told you what the potions did!" he said. Why was this asshole so damn evil? _

"_I did, and I didn't… However, this is something entirely different. Replicating your magical potion is proving to be time consuming, you know as well as I do that I don't have that to waste. You are going to use yours to go back and stop your mother for me, taking this with you so you can be aware of how much time your Wife has left to live" he said. _

"_What stops me from throwing this away the second I get there? Even if you kill Rebecca, I can still save her by helping my mother destroy your old self" Ethan said. He had a point. _

"_I have that covered. My people are hours away from finishing the potion, once it's done I will send my men back to check up on you. And just so you know, I have already given them orders to kill the past versions of your parents. That is, if you still choose to defy me…" Axl said. It was his backup plan. _

"_Do that… And then you won't have your precious new body, or Charlie" Ethan said._

"… _A sacrifice I am willing to make. And don't think that I won't kill Rebecca, as you have seen… it comes natural to me. So..." he said starting both timers. The screens lit up, and read '95 hours 59 minutes 59 Seconds'. "… Tick Tock" he smiled. _

_Ethan knew he had no choice now, he just hoped that he would be able to come up with a Plan B when he found his mother. The blonde took the two vials from Axl's hands, putting one in his pocket and keeping the other one. Axl lead him back into the other room, so that he had more space to throw the potion. "Have a nice jump" The Garuda cackled. _

_Ethan brought his hand up, throwing the vial with such force. The glass shattered, a dark blue mist rising up from the ground until all they saw was a bright light. Ethan looked back one last time, seeing Axl's evil smirk before turning back to the open portal. The blonde took a deep breath, and stepped forward. Walking into the portal, which closed and vanished a second later. _

**The Dahl (2011)**

"… And here I am" Ethan finished.

Bo was blown away by what her son had told her, she understood now why he looked so deflated. And she was going to help him. She held onto his hands, "We're gonna save her bud, we're gonna save everyone… I promise" she said giving him a nod.

…**.**

**A/N: Oooh, Ethan is back. But is it a good thing? Or a bad thing? Let me know what you think. Much love xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello, I apologise for this update being late. But I have been a little busy with school and work. But I will always update, you have my word on that. :) Like I said on my twitter, I'm also in the middle of writing new chapters for my new fic and I am loving it! I just hope you guys end up liking it too.**

**So anyway, have fun with this one. :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 13: Cry Me A River**

**The Dahl (2011)**

After Ethan had told his mother about everything that had happened after she left the future, the succubus was at a loss. They were on a deadline now, not just to save Rebecca but to save her past self from getting killed. Axl would send those men sooner or later, and Bo couldn't be seen by her younger doppelgänger. The consequences would be catastrophic. The succubus left her son in the bar, where he continued to drown his sorrows in a bottle of 100 year old scotch.

She would be worried, but due to his Hybrid metabolism he was incapable of getting drunk. So she made her way downstairs to her room, opening the door she saw Shay hovering over Lauren's unconscious body. "Still not awake?" Bo asked stepping inside the room.

Shay shook her head, "Nope, I think that she has been holding it in for the last couple of days. She might not wake up for a while" the girl said. They were shocked that the blonde had lasted this long, especially with all of the information that had been thrown at her this week. Bo walked over to the bed, sitting beside her and holding her hand. Lauren had to forget everything she knew, it was for her own protection. "Where's Ethan?" Shay asked from behind her mother.

"In the bar, drinking… Do me a favour and keep him company, he shouldn't be by himself right now" Bo said.

"You got it Mom, let me know when she wakes up. Then I can compel her and everything will be back on track, right?" Shay asked. That was the plan as far as she knew.

"If only kiddo…" Bo sighed. Why couldn't everything be that simple?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shay asked. Her mother seemed unsure all of a sudden, she knew that something must have happened when she spoke to Ethan. "Ask your brother" the succubus said moving some hair out of Lauren's face, gently so not to wake her. Shay quietly exited the room, making her way up into the bar.

**Main Bar**

As she entered the bar, she saw that patrons were starting to pile in, a lot of people liked to day drink apparently. She then noticed her brother sitting by himself on a nearby table, and he had now started to drink from the bottle instead of pouring a glass. "I know that we can't get drunk, but don't you think you should take it a bit slow?" she said coming over to sit next to him.

"What difference does it make? Like you said, we can't get drunk. What good is liquor if you can't experience the effects?" he said angrily slamming the now empty bottle down on the table.

"E? Talk to me, what's going on? What happened back home?" Shay asked, she wanted to know how her brother got here. And why he was acting so strange. Ethan sighed, rubbing his tired eyes with his hand. "Axl gave me a deadline" he said.

"A deadline? What kind of a deadline?" The brunette asked.

"As in my wife will be **dead**, **very **soon. If I don't stop Mom from doing what she's doing" He said, playing with his fingers. Shay didn't know what to say, she knew exactly what he was going through. Which meant that she knew nothing she could say would make him feel better right now. She placed her hand over his, turning to him with a sympathetic smile. "We're gonna figure this out bro, I swear it… I'm gonna go and talk to Mom for a second okay, wait here" she said before running down stairs.

Ethan exhaled loudly, he was exhausted. Time jumping was very tiring. But he also wanted another drink, so he got up and jumped over the bar. "Hey! You can't be back here!" A waitress said.

"Don't worry, I'm family…" he said turning back to the assorted bottles in front of him. The girl walked up to him, pulling on his arm hard. "I don't care if you are the Pope, you pay for a drink or you leave!" she said. Ethan sighed, he knew that she was just doing her job. But he wasn't in the mood to be nice. He was always nice, and look where that had gotten him. He turned to face her, looking into her eyes.

"I have a better idea… Take the rest of the day off" he said compelling her.

"Okay…" she said in a trance, before turning around and leaving the bar with her serving tray. Ethan smiled and turned back to the shelf, choosing carefully. This was a big decision. He wasn't much of a vodka man, and he had just drank an entire bottle of scotch. So he thought that he would go for the tequila, his Aunt Kenzi's favourite. He grabbed the bottle, twisting the cap and pulling it off before taking a large swig. God it burned like hell!

He heard someone tapping the bar behind him, but he didn't care so he kept drinking. Then the tapping got louder and even more annoying. "WHAT?!" He yelled turning around.

"I'd like a drink" the man said.

"So, what are you telling me for? I don't work here" the blonde huffed taking another swig. The man gave him a perplexed look, "If you don't work here then why are you behind the bar?" he asked. Ethan looked at him like he was stupid. "Uh… I wanted another drink. And here it is…" the blonde smiled waving the bottle around in his hand.

"Where's Trick?" the man asked.

"Why? You wanna tell on me? Relax man, what do you want to drink?" Ethan asked, he was already behind the bar. He might as well get this man a drink. "Pint of Ale" he said. Ethan gave him a thumbs up, "Coming right up…" he smiled sarcastically as he poured the annoying gentlemen a pint. The man gave his money and disappeared into the crowd. Ethan placed the money in the tip jar, he didn't know how to open the register.

Just as he took another sip, the blonde hear loud cheering coming from his right. He turned to see a large group of men laughing as they entered the bar. "Beers all around!" One of them said slapping his hand down on the bar. Ethan huffed in frustration, all we wanted to do was drink by himself. He wasn't a bartender. That was Shay's thing. "Sorry, I'm about to take my break…" he said walking out from behind the bar.

The men were all clearly already tipsy, and they wanted another drink now. The man put a hand on Ethan's shoulder, stopping him from walking away. "Look pal, there's no one else here. And we want our drinks!" he said slurring his words slightly.

Ethan brushed him off, pushing him in the chest. "You think I give a shit, **Pal**?" he said. The man stumbled back a little, only for his friends to catch him. Ethan was now facing five angry men, who now saw him a threat. "Let's do this…" One of them said.

Ethan sighed, "Look, I don't want to hurt you guys. Obviously we got off on the wrong foot… I have had a rough couple of days and I would really like to have my drink in peace. Now you have two choices. You can leave here and **keep** your teeth… **Or** you can stay, but I will warn you that things might get messy" he said. Even though it didn't sound like it that was his way of giving a friendly warning.

"Bring it pretty boy!" the man yelled bringing up his fists.

**Trick's Lair**

Shay had been talking with her mother about what Ethan had told her, and Bo confirmed that it was all true. Which was why she was burring herself in Trick's ancient texts. She had even less time now to find out Axl's death cheating secret. She must have flipped over a hundred pages. And she still had yet to find anything conclusive. Shay was worried about her brother, Ethan was the cooler headed of them both. But she knew that when he got upset or angry, that he would be anything but that.

"So what do we do? Even if we find anything, we still have to wait until The Garuda shows up. We're out of time either way" Shay said. She hated to say it, but it was true. They still had at best, another two months before the Garuda in this time made an appearance.

"I don't know, I'm just trying to figure this out first. But you're right, maybe we did travel back too early" Bo let out. She didn't think about it when it happened. And the potion was unpredictable, she was lucky that it brought them here and not to the Stone Age. Right now, research was her priority. Bo was about to turn another page, when both brunette's heard a loud crash come from above them. "What the hell was that?" Bo asked.

Shay was about to shrug, but then she realised that she had left Ethan alone upstairs. Drinking and very upset. "Ethan…" she said running to the door. Bo joined her only to be stopped by her daughter. "… No! Mom, you can't be seen remember? I'll take care of it" the girl nodded before leaving the lair.

**Main Bar**

Everyone watched, as Ethan took a beating from the five drunk men that surrounded him. The blonde was too tired to fight back, and he really didn't want to hurt anyone. But now he was angry, and that was not a good thing for him. The men had grown tired of hitting and kicking him, they backed up a bit. Letting Ethan roll over onto his back, he had cuts on his face and his stomach was bruised. But that was neither here nor there because he was now starting to heal.

They didn't notice because the blood was covering where the cuts were, and they were very tipsy. Ethan slowly got to his feet, looking at the men who were surprised that he had even gotten up. "Look here boys! We got ourselves a fighter" one of the men said laughing in the blonde's face.

Without warning, Ethan balled up his fist and gathered all of his strength putting it in to his punch. His knuckles connected with the man's jaw, breaking it as he spat out a mouthful of blood falling to the ground unconscious. It was goodnight for him. "… And that boys, is what you call a knockout" the hybrid smiled.

One of the men pulled a knife out from his jeans, throwing it at the blonde. Ethan stumbled back a bit with a groan, looking down he saw the knife in his stomach. He looked at the man with an annoyed expression. "Really?" he asked, the blonde grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled on it. The people in the bar looked in shock as they watched him pull it out of his stomach without a moan. Ethan lifted up his t-shirt a bit, looking down and seeing the small slit close up instantly.

"My wife got me this shirt…" he said making sure the man saw the blood stain on his shirt. "… Not cool man" he said shaking his head while keeping his angry stare.

"What the hell are you?" the man asked, he had never seen any Fae heal themselves without feeding.

Ethan looked at the small knife in his hand and then back to the man, "I'm complicated…" he smirked bringing his arm up and throwing the knife in the man's direction. The man closed his eyes as he waited for death, but all he heard was a groan. Opening his eyes, he saw the tip of his own knife. It was inches away from his eyes. He looked on, seeing that the knife was in the hands on a young girl. There was no way she could have caught that.

Shay had gotten there just in time. She pulled her hand down, opening it and seeing that the blade had cut her when she caught it. The long cut closed up just as fast. The girl looked to the man, staring into his eyes. "Get out of here, and forget what you saw!" she said compelling him. The man nodded before walking past her and leaving the bar. "Everyone out!" she yelled to the rest of them.

As the customers cleared out, Shay walked over to her big brother pushing him in the chest. "What the hell is the matter with you? She asked, this wasn't like him.

"Nothing! They started it, I was perfectly fine before they walked in" he said going back to grab his discarded bottle of tequila and taking a swing. Shay snatched the bottle from him, "That's enough! Are we in a parallel universe or something? **You **needing a pep talk from **me**?" she said, she was the one who got into fights. Not him.

Ethan sighed rubbing his face. "I'm sorry… How do you do it Shay?" he asked looking at his little sister.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Stay calm. I mean, Rebecca isn't dead but she soon will be if we don't stop him. Stefan **is** dead, and you… you're so calm. How do you do that?" he asked. Shay exhaled with a smile, she was anything but calm. Although, she had come to terms with her husband's death now. And she knew that getting mad wasn't going to bring him back.

"You know if you had been here yesterday, you wouldn't be asking me that…" she said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"… I got out of control, and I killed some people. Mom had to put me down" she said. Ethan raised his eyebrows. That was a shock. He knew how angry his sister could get, but he never thought that his mother would kill her. "Guess I missed a lot then huh?" he chuckled.

Shay nodded, that was an understatement. "Look, things are going to be different for you brother. Mom is looking for a way to fix this. I **couldn't **save Stefan, but **we can** save Rebecca…" she said grabbing his shoulders. Ethan welled up upon hearing his wife's name, he missed her so much. Why was it that everyone's significant other was either dead or **s** to being dead? Why couldn't their lives be normal?

Shay could see that he was about to start crying, so she brought him down for a hug. The blonde wrapped his arms around his sister's waist and buried his head in her neck as he cried. She stroked his hair shushing him soothingly. Ethan acted strong and tough because of the fact that he was the oldest. But really he was the softest one of them all.

"What the hell is going on?" Trick asked coming into the bar only to see the two siblings hugging. He didn't want to disturb them, so he walked back downstairs.

**30 Minutes Later**

Bo was still in the lair, she must have read over a hundred books and she still hadn't found anything. This was getting ridiculous. If Axl took the precaution before her past-self killed his then it should be documented somewhere. Or maybe Trick didn't have access to the book it was in? That hadn't occurred to Bo until now. The Garuda was pure evil, and the only other evil person she knew was Evony.

The Dark archives had over a million ancient texts, maybe even more than the Light Fae had. Perhaps the book she was looking for was in there. She had to get in there.

"Light reading?" Bo turned her head to see Lauren standing at the bottom of the stairs. She hadn't heard her come in. Maybe she was losing her touch a little. The brunette closed her book and placed it on the small coffee table in front of her before getting to her feet.

"Kind of… How are you feeling?" the succubus asked. Lauren gave a shrug as she began to walk forward. "How am I feeling? I don't really think I have a word for it right now. Let me get back to you" she said in frustration as she ran a hand through her blonde curls. Everything was starting to pile on top of her now.

"Now you see why I want you to forget? This knowledge is eating away at you, and it won't be long before it gets you killed. I can't allow that" Bo said. She knew how Lauren's mind worked, and right now the blonde's brain was probably churning trying to figure everything out. She needed to have a clean slate, she needed to be free of this burden.

"Stop protecting me!" Lauren yelled. She was really getting sick of this. "Yes, I am having a hard time working through all of these new developments. But don't you think I would have ran by now if I couldn't handle it? I **want **to help you Bo…" she said coming to stand in front of the succubus.

"I know you do… But you can't. This isn't your fight, and it's **my** burden to bare. Wait here, and I will send Shay down in a minute. It'll be over soon…" the brunette whispered holding the blonde's face in her hands and kissing her softly on the forehead. Lauren couldn't help but close her eyes as Bo kissed her. It felt amazing, and she had a hard time believing that the Bo that she knew. Would ever act like this with her.

Bo pulled away and gave her one last smile before leaving her alone in the lair. Lauren turned around to watch her walk away. She didn't want to forget any of this. But she didn't have a choice.

**Main Bar**

After Ethan and Shay had their brother/sister moment, the siblings decided to clean house so they could open the bar back up. They didn't think it was fair that Trick had to close just because of their family drama. Ethan checked the wallet of the guy he knocked out, finding his name and address. His name was Gary Clarke, and he was still very much unconscious. Ethan called a cab and carried the man into it. Telling the cab driver to take him to the nearest hospital to get checked out.

That was one thing sorted.

The blonde made his way back inside to see his sister and mother talking. "Hey, what's up?" he asked coming over to them.

"I have to go and compel Lauren" Shay summed up for him with a smile. Ethan raised an eyebrow, he didn't think that they were going to do that yet. "Oh, well uh… Good luck with that I guess" he smiled with a nod. Shay chuckled before heading downstairs. Bo approached her son, touching the blood stain on his shirt.

"You wanna tell me something?" she asked. Shay had already told her what had happened, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"I might have lost it for a second. Don't worry, Shay stopped me before anything bad happened" he said hoping it would make her less mad. Bo smiled, "Yeah, except the guy who's jaw you broke?" she said with a disapproving stare.

The blonde stuck his hands in his pockets letting out a tire sigh. "Look I'm sorry okay? I'm a little on edge, that stupid timer keeps counting down and there isn't anything I can do to stop it. Plus, his people have probably figured out the potion by now. Which means that they will be here soon, and the first thing they are going to do is go after the past version of you and Mom" he said.

That was one thing they couldn't let happen. If Bo and Lauren died in this time, then there wasn't a future to save. They would be dead, their life would be gone and their children wouldn't exist. "That's why I need you to shadow them for the day, I need you to protect them. You think you can manage that?" she asked. Bo had taught her son everything he knew, and she knew that he was the only one capable of defending them.

"Yes Ma'am" he smiled.

"Go change your shirt and then you can go…" Bo said. Ethan nodded and walked past her to head downstairs. "Can I re-open now?" The succubus turned to see her grandfather standing there. She smiled at him. "Yes, sorry Trick… Hopefully I will have some answers soon" she said before going back downstairs.

**The Lair**

Shay had been sitting with Lauren for the last five minutes now. And every time she tried to compel her, Lauren would close her eyes and turn away. Then she would apologise and turn back only to do it all over again. "Lauren? You have to look at me" Shay said.

"I know, I know… It's just…" the doctor trailed off looking at the girl in front of her. This was her daughter, to know that she would have one was something that she didn't want to forget. Lauren held Shay's hand in her own. Shay didn't know what she was doing but she just decided to go with it. "… Were we happy?" the blonde asked.

"What?" The hybrid frowned.

"Us. As a family I mean… Were we happy? Before everything?" she asked. Shay bowed her head and smiled, the girl placed her other hand on top of Lauren's before looking back at her.

"We've had good times, and bad times… And a lot of sad times too. But we always stick together, because our family comes before everything. So to answer your question, yes. We were very happy, and we will be again after we fix this mess" Shay smiled hoping it would reassure her.

It seemed to work as Lauren smiled back at her, a few tears leaving her eyes. It was time now. "Thank you… I think I'm gonna like being your Mom" she laughed.

"Be careful what you wish for. I hit my rebellious streak when I turn 2" Shay chuckled. "I look forward to it… So, shall we?" Lauren asked, she was finally ready. Shay nodded, and tightened her grip on the blonde's hand as she looked into her eyes.

"Forget everything you have learned about who we really are. Forget the Bo that you spent the night with, and everything that she told you along with her. All you remember is coming to help out with me and Patrick as a favour to Trick. You're going to go back to your apartment, and live the rest of your life the way you're supposed to…" Shay's voice echoed through Lauren's mind, and just like that. Everything that she knew was now gone.

Shay let go of her hands as she waited for the blonde to come out of her fog. Lauren blinked twice and settled her eyes on Shay. "Okay… I should be getting back to my place now…" she smiled getting up. "… Remember to tell Patrick to keep taking those painkillers every now and then" she said grabbing her medical bag which was on the floor beside her.

"I will… thanks for all of your help" Shay said getting to her feet.

"I'm a doctor, that's what I do… It was really nice to meet you Shay, I hope I see you around" Lauren said shaking the girl's hand. "Yeah, you too… Thanks again" she smiled. The blonde quickly made her way out of the lair. Shay let out a breath of relief, she was glad that it was over for her. The girl folded her arms as she watched Lauren walk up the stairs.

"You know we had to right?" she said out loud.

Bo came out of nowhere as she came to stand beside her, seeing the bottom of Lauren's feet as she left the lair. "I know…" she breathed out.

…**.**

**A/N: Stopping here. Hope you guys liked this one. Remember to keep sending me your reviews. Love to hear from you. Much Love xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HELLO! I cannot apologise enough for not getting this story updated. But hopefully things will start to get back to normal. That Finale was amazing, I would have preferred it better if Lauren had kissed Bo before she said 'yes'. But that's neither here nor there now. All we have to worry about now, is the wait. I knew that they would end up doing something with them in the finale. Now we have to wait almost a year to see what happens next. **

**I also liked it how Lauren was a little hesitant when Bo said about them being together. It was nice to see Bo hanging around for once. **

**Anyway, on with this one. **

…**.**

**Chapter 14: Of the Night**

**Unknown Location (4 Days Later)**

It was cold, damp and quiet. A homeless man laid in his makeshift home on the concrete floor, hugging himself as he tried to survive the cold temperature of the night. Suddenly, he was awoken by a bright light. He sat up, squinting his tired eyes as he tried to see. He was sure that he was imagining things, he hadn't had a proper meal in weeks. He had no water to quench his thirst and it wouldn't have been the first time he had hallucinated.

Just then, the light faded. And stepping out from behind the corner were two well-built men dressed in black. He didn't know who they were, or what they were. What if they were aliens, visitors from another planet sent to take over their world? The man hid himself underneath his cardboard box. Hoping to god that they wouldn't see him. Then they started to talk.

"Are you sure this is right? It doesn't look any different" one of them said.

"Yes, there is no room for error. The hybrid's time is up, the boss wants us to kill the past versions of his parents. Should be easy enough" the other said. "Oh yeah, what if we run into Ethan? We're no match for him Dane!" he said worriedly.

Dane turned to his friend, shoving him in the chest. "CALM DOWN!" he said. "There is one of him, and two of us… He might be strong, but all it takes is one knife through his heart and he's just as weak as we are. You worry too much Max" Dane said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well I get that way when I'm hungry" Max huffed.

"Don't worry my friend, we will find you a meal" Dane smiled. Max caught a whiff of something in the air. It smelt dead, but also alive. He focused his senses in the direction of the odour, then he heard breathing. Actually it was more like a wheezing. "Actually, I think I already have…" he smiled walking forward to follow his nose. Max came to a stop when he saw a dirty cardboard box shaking. And he didn't think it was from the wind.

He turned to the box, kicking it with the tip of his foot. He chuckled lowly as he heard a voice that was laced with fear. Max lifted the box up, seeing a dirty old man. Shaking uncontrollably. "I don't have any money! Please don't hurt me!" the human pleaded.

Max smirked and pulled the man up by his collar, bringing him up to his face so he could smell him. "… Human" he smiled settling his eyes on him.

"Be quick Max! We don't have all day" Dane called out.

Max turned back to the human in front of him, "Nothing personal sir, but I am rather famished…" he snarled, his once green eyes now turned black as night. His teeth extended into fangs as he sunk them into the human's neck. Blood was blood, and right now Max needed it all. The vampire drank the human dry, then dropped him to the ground before wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"Where to first?" he asked Dane.

"The succubus and her human pet… let's not waist anymore time" Dane said walking past Max and into the street. Max smiled and quickly followed his friend down the street. So far the past wasn't that bad.

**The Dahl **

The last few days had been tiring to say the least. Ethan was very anxious as every second counted down on the timer that Axl had given him. But he knew that he would never had been able to stop his Mother from what she was doing. Axl gave him the timer as an ultimatum, one that he couldn't accept. Although, Ethan didn't believe that his wife was dead. Through their marriage, he had become linked to his wife in more ways than one.

He could always tell when she was upset, angry, or hurt. Bo informed him that she was the same with Lauren, succubi and incubi develop a sort of sixth sense when it came to their mates. Which was another reason why Shay was so broken when Stefan was killed, it didn't just stem from grief alone.

Ethan believed that Rebecca was still alive, which meant that Axl gave him the timer as a joke. Especially if he didn't intend on going through with his threat. The hybrid had also been watching over his mother's past self, and he was happy to report that Axl's minions were nowhere to be found. Perhaps they hadn't mastered the creation of the time potion. Although, Shay and Ethan had been having a lot of fun seeing what their parents' life was like before they were born.

They had witnessed their past selves enduring many hardships, Ethan watched as his mothers were tormented by someone called The Lich. And he also saw his mother remove the chi from an entire group of people. Which he had seen her do countless of times, but Bo had told him that, that was the first time she had ever done that. And she said it was to save Lauren, because the succubus inside her knew that she loved the blonde then.

Then there was also the body switching shenanigans, which Shay and Patrick were present for. It was hilarious to them. But Shay was a little confused that day, she had drunk an entire pitcher to herself. And yet no one invaded her body. Her mother told her that it was probably because she wasn't an ordinary Fae. Which she was then grateful for, because if it had worked on her. Then someone would have been put in the driver's seat of her hybrid body.

And that would be very bad, Shay could barely control her power. In someone else's hands it could be a disaster.

Bo had also been getting somewhere with her research, she had found a text on soul jumping. Which was what her wife said that Axl may have done to get his new body. Although, the texts were in an ancient language. Not even Trick knew what it meant. Ethan also took a look, he and Lauren would study ancient texts all of the time. Not even he could decipher it.

So Bo was back to square one, Trick said he was looking for someone who could translate it. But that was taking its time.

Patrick was also becoming a little terror, he was bored all the time. And he made it known to everyone around him. Half of the things he liked to do hadn't been invented yet, especially his prized games console. Bo could only do so much to keep him entertained. Although, he was 17 years old.

"Urghh! I'm so bored!" Patrick groaned resting his head on the bar top.

"Jesus! I know, you keep reminding me over and over again. Dude, give it a rest" Shay said from behind the bar. Her little brother was giving her a headache. Over the last couple of days, Shay had been helping behind the bar. It gave her a sense of familiarity, and it was the only thing that was keeping her sane. Plus, she found it amusing to interact with the past versions of her family. Her Uncles, her Aunt and her Mothers. Although, Tamsin wasn't here yet. Her mother said that she wouldn't be around for at least another year.

"How about you let me mix the drinks?" Patrick asked raising an eyebrow. He was so bored and all he wanted to do was be distracted by something.

"Are you high? I don't let you behind the bar back home, and I'm not letting you back here now either" Shay smiled. He was underage, and her mother would have her head if she let him touch any booze.

"Can't blame a guy for trying right? So what do you suggest I do?" he asked.

"I dunno…" Shay sighed, then she looked over to the pool table that had just been vacated by some patrons. "… Go play some pool" she said pointing to the table. Patrick turned his head, and smirked.

He had an idea.

"Don't mind if I do…" he said walking off.

**Clubhouse (Attic)**

Ethan had been waiting in the Attic all day. And he was pleased to report that there were no attacks. He had been listening in on his past mother and aunt. They had been working a case that was just about over. Something about a bunch of rich humans being crushed to death. He remembered his mother telling him this story before, when he was little. Bo and Lauren would tell him all about the dangerous Fae they encountered. And he remembered the story of the Botty Bot.

He used to feel so sad for the creature, all she wanted was her home back. Ironic since that was all he wanted too. Thanks to the unstable conditions of the clubhouse, there was a small hole in the ceiling. Which meant that Ethan could see Bo and Kenzi walk past every now and then. It was getting late, and there was clearly no one coming, so he thought that it was time to get back to the Dahl.

The blonde quickly jumped out of the side window, landing on the roof of the garage and then climbed down. As he was walking away, he heard a familiar voice. Turning around, he saw a man in black walk into the house. Quickly followed by a loud crash and yelling. Ethan ran inside, seeing Dane with his hands around Bo's throat. The succubus looked at the blonde, why did people think that they could just barge into her house?

"Well, well… If it isn't the failure" Dane said.

"Let her go Dane" Ethan said.

"I have orders…" he said tightening his grip around Bo's throat. Ethan's eyes shifter to blue, which the succubus noticed. Did that mean that he was an incubus? She had never met one of them before.

"So do I" the blonde said referring to his mother's words.

Dane didn't like Ethan one bit, and it wasn't just because he was working for Axl. He despised the hybrid's existence. He came from a proud line of Fae. Fae who thought that they were better than anyone, even the humans. And the Fact that Ethan existed, made his stomach turn.

"You really want to do this, **Hybrid**?" he snarled. Bo looked up when she heard the word Hybrid, what the hell was going on. Last time she checked, you could only be **one** type of Fae.

"Do you? You know that my power is greater than yours, why not just save yourself some dignity and leave" Ethan said. Dane never ran away from a fight, and he never lost. The man threw Bo to the side, the succubus hitting the wall hard before dropping to the floor. Ethan could see that her head was bleeding and that she was now unconscious. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

"Oh I'm sorry, did hurting your Mommy upset you?" Dane laughed.

Ethan charged at him, swinging his fist as it connected with Dane's jaw. Dane stumbled back slightly, shaking his head from the feeling. That was quite the punch. But he wasn't going to go down without getting a few hits in himself. For Ethan to strike a damaging blow would probably take time. Dane was an Abasy, his bones were made of iron. Although he could bleed, it would take a lot to bring him down. He also had a ferocious appetite when it came to human flesh.

Dane struck the blonde, punching him in the face. Ethan's nose began to bleed, but quickly healed up. He wiped the blood away. "That all you got, Iron Man?" he laughed. They kept fighting, both of them delivering hard blows. Bo started to rouse from her fall, bringing up her head she settled her eyes on the two men. Who the hell were they?

Her head hurt like a bitch. She reached up, touching her head and coming away with bright red blood all over her fingers. That wasn't good. Then she heard a scream come from the fighting men, the blonde one had the other on the floor and he was hitting him repeated in the face with both of his fists. But the other was laughing at him.

"It's a good thing that Rebecca is dead! Would be a shame if she saw you like this…" Dane was cut off by a fist to his face. Ethan was sure that he was breaking his hands, no matter how many times they healed. He just kept breaking them over and over again as he hit the Abasy. He kept hitting him until he saw Dane start to gargle his own blood. One more punch saw Dane through as he was knocked out, blood running down his chin. Ethan caught his breath, he was hurt. His face was bad, his ribs were definitely broken as was his hand.

The blonde rolled off of Dane and sat up against the nearby wall. Bo struggled to get to her feet, every time she took a step she just felt like she was going to vomit. She managed to crawl over to Ethan who was holding his abdomen. He wasn't healing for some reason. "Are you… okay?" the brunette coughed out. She didn't have a clue who this young man was, but he had just saved her life.

"Are you?" Ethan asked.

Bo was about to say something when suddenly, her eyes fluttered closed and she fell into Ethan's lap. "Damn it…" the blonde huffed, he needed to call for help. He didn't have a phone, but he knew that his mother always kept hers in her cleavage. He didn't think that, that had changed. "… For the record, I don't want to do this either" he said allowed as he reached his hand into Bo's shirt, thankfully he found the cell phone without touching anything else.

He brought the phone up to him, turning it on and scrolling down to the Dahl's number. He called it and waited for his grandfather to answer. "Dahl Riata?" Shay answered.

"Shay! I need you…" Ethan groaned, it hurt to talk.

"E? What's going on? Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"Depends little sis, I need you to get to the clubhouse right away. Bo was attacked, she's unconscious but I think she's okay. Also, I am a little worse for wear" he said.

"Okay, I'll get Mom and we'll be right there… Hang on brother" Shay said before hanging up the phone.

**30 Minutes Later**

Bo hadn't awoken from her state yet, which made Ethan worry about her condition. Perhaps it was more than just a concussion. He still hadn't healed. That was worrisome. He looked up when he heard the door open, Shay and his mother ran in. Gasping as they saw the display in front of them. His mother knelt down next to him, touching his bruised face. "What happened bud?" she asked.

"I was up in the attic, watching over them like you asked. I decided to leave for the night, but then I hears a crash come from the house. When I got in, Dane had the other you by the throat. He threw her across the room, I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry" the blonde sighed.

"It's okay, you did your best… I'm so proud of you. How long has she been out for?" Bo asked looking down to her past self, this was so surreal. She hadn't been near her yet. "Since I called, by the way…" he trailed off holding up her old cell phone. "… They created pockets for a reason" he chuckled.

"Noted… Alright, I'll move her to the couch. Shay? Help your brother" Bo said, lifting her younger self off of her son's lap. Shay bent down, checking her big brother over. Then she realised that he wasn't healing.

"Why haven't you healed yet?" she asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine… It could be because he was so strong" Ethan said groaning in pain. Shay had to improvise, she set off to her mother's weapons chest. Which after all these years, she kept in the same place. The girl grabbed a small knife, bringing it back to her brother and cutting her palm. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Giving you my blood. Since you are not healing fast enough with your own, mine will give you the kick you need. Drink…" she smiled holding her hand out to him. Ethan grabbed his sister's hand, slowly drinking from it. Not many people could say that they had to drink blood to heal, but this was a one off for them. He let go of her hand, and took a deep breath in. He felt his pain subsiding, and although his wounds were healing. The bruises stayed.

"I think even my bruises have bruises" Ethan laughed. Shay helped him up, holding him steady so he could stand properly. They walked over to their mother who was standing over her younger self. Bo didn't know how to handle this. The attack didn't happen in her past, but now it had. What did that mean for her future?

"Mom?" Bo snapped out of her musings when she heard her son speak.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"We leave, and we take his body with us…" She said.

"What about you… I mean **her**? We can't just leave her like that" Shay said, she didn't know what to do either. They were sort of making it up as they went. But she knew that they shouldn't leave her like that.

"What if I stay?" Ethan said. Bo shook her head, "What? No, no way. One wrong word and we are exposed. It's too risky" she said. They couldn't risk being found out, by anyone.

"I think I can manage keeping my mouth shut. I did save her didn't i?" he said, he didn't like it when either of his parents treated him like a child. He was a grown man for god's sake. "I think it's a good idea…" Shay said. "… If he stays, he can spin her a story and then leave" she said.

"Don't you know your own mother at all? Even at this age…" Bo said pointing to her unconscious younger self who was still very much passed out. "… I was hard headed. I didn't care about rules or traditions. And I had this pathological need to get to the bottom of things" The succubus said.

"So what else is new?" Ethan laughed. "We know you better than you think Mom, trust me. I got this" he added. Bo couldn't help but smile, every time she looked at Ethan. She saw her wife's smile, her eyes, everything.

"Okay… But, we are still taking the body" Bo said looking to her daughter. Shay nodded and helped her brother to sit down on the coffee table before helping her mother with the body. "Wait, what is **she** going to think when she sees that the body has gone?" the girl asked.

Bo didn't have an answer for that.

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle it… You guys should go. And watch yourselves, Dane might not be the only minion that came back" Ethan said, he knew that Axl would have just sent one guy back. Which begged the question, where were the others?

Bo kissed her son on the head, and Shay gave him a fist bump before the two women carried the unconscious man out to the car. Ethan waited for another 20 minutes, he just sat there and watched his mother's past self sleep. And drool, she was drooling a lot. The blonde was starting to feel a little better, even with the help of his sister's blood his wounds were going to need time to heal.

Dane was after all, made of iron.

"Urghh…" he looked down to see the succubus rousing as she held her head. "… What the hell?" she asked herself. As soon as she opened her eyes, she was startled by Ethan's smile. Causing her to fall off of the couch and onto the floor. She couldn't catch a break.

"Oh, are you okay? Let me help you…" he said reaching for her hands only to be slapped away.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled getting to her feet. Bo didn't know what the hell was going on. Who was this guy? Why was he in her house? She noticed that he was a little battered and bruised himself. Then she remembered, she was attacked. He saved her. Ethan held his hands up in surrender, wincing slightly as his ribs were still bruised.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you… I swear" he said.

For some reason, Bo felt like she knew him. Especially when he smiled at her, and his eyes. She could have sworn that she had seen them before. Maybe on someone else? "Who are you?" she asked.

"Ethan…" he answered. "... You mind if I put my arms down, kind of in a lot of pain here" he said. Bo nodded, he didn't look like a threat. Ethan lowered his arms, his right hand going to his ribs again. God they hurt like hell.

"Who was the douche that attacked me?" Bo asked.

"I dunno…" Ethan shrugged. He couldn't exactly tell her who Dane was. "BULLSHIT! You said his name, I heard you!" she yelled at him. Why was he lying to her? "… Okay, okay! Calm down, look all you need to know is that he was dangerous and I took care of him. I just wanted to stay so I could see that you were alright, you are. So, I'm going to go now…" he said turning around to leave the house.

Bo wasn't having this, she grabbed him by the arm. Spinning him around and slamming him into the wall, while her forearm held his throat. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me who the hell you are, and what the hell you're doing here!" she said with a small growl. Ethan couldn't contain the laugh that escaped him, he was being beaten up by his mother who didn't know that she was his mother.

Was that English?

Bo didn't like the fact that he found it funny, so she poked him in the ribs. Ethan groaned in pain. The succubus was about to see why that was the wrong thing to do. The pain caused Ethan's inner incubus to surface, his eyes shined blue and his pushed her off of him. The succubus stumbled back onto the floor. She knew it! She saw his eyes before.

"You **are** an incubus" she said astonished.

Ethan had realised now that he had done the wrong thing by shifting his eyes. But it wasn't his fault, he had the same reflex when it came to a great amount of pain. His eyes turned back to hazel as he sighed. "Among other things" he said.

"What?" Bo asked.

"Never mind, I gotta go… Sorry your night got ruined" he said before leaving the house without looking back. The succubus couldn't stop him, by the time she took a step he was gone. Of all the houses in the city, he crashed into hers.

What were the odds of that happening?

**The Dahl (1 Hour Later)**

Once Bo and Shay got back to the Dahl, they were only a few customers left in the bar. Including Kenzi and Hale who were currently getting schooled by Patrick. The boy was taking their money easily, Kenzi was very suspicious of him. No one was a better hustler than her, and yet she was losing. Little did she know that Kenzi taught Patrick everything he knew, he was stealing cookies out of the jar by the time he was two years old.

Bo and Shay locked Dane up in Trick's holding cell in the barrel room, they needed him alive. But he had yet to wake up. Ethan had done a number on him. Bo wanted to continue to her reading, although she wasn't getting anywhere at this point. She couldn't stop thinking about Lauren, especially this day. Bo knew that Lachlan had locked the blonde up because of her disobedience. She remembered talking to him in the dungeons after capturing the Botty Bot. She had no idea that Lauren was a mere 10 feet away from her in the opposite cell.

She wanted more than anything to go there now and let her out, since she didn't do it the first time around. There were so many things she wanted to change. Like telling Lauren that she loved her more than Dyson, telling her how she felt before Nadia awoke from her coma would have meant that they would have got together then. Maybe Nadia could have been spared then. But she couldn't change anything, who know what would happen to the future if she did.

She had already changed so much by coming here in the first place.

**Main Bar**

Shay was just finishing her beer when she saw that her little brother was still playing pool with Kenzi and Hale, and they looked anything but happy. She walked over to them, giving them a small wave before grabbing her little brother by the arm and pulling him to one side. "You gotta stop this now!" she said.

"Stop what?" Patrick laughed.

"Winning… Can't you just let them win one?" she asked, by the way he was looking at her. She had clearly asked the wrong question.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you just said. I own this game!" the boy said, he didn't like losing. Like Bo, he was very competitive. And sometimes, that made him quite arrogant. "I don't care, wrap it up… It's getting late" she said. He was still a kid, and it was getting near to his curfew. Just because they were in another timeline, didn't mean that his curfew was left behind.

"Come on, pretty boy! Take your shot" Kenzi said. She was getting her ass kicked, by a kid. This never happened to her.

After a few more shots, Patrick reigned victorious as he bumped his fists in the air. Hale handed over his money and then decided to call it a night. So did Kenzi. Shay was in the middle of cleaning wiping down the bar, when she heard her little brother groan. "How many times do I have to tell you? Do not use the pool balls for juggling!" she said. Patrick had a habit of making stupid choices. When he didn't answer her, she turned around to see her little brother behind held in an arm lock from behind.

"Patrick…" she said stepping forward.

"Uh, uh! Stay where you are please, I'd hate to do something crazy" the man smirked, his eyes turning jet black and his teeth extending to show his fangs. A vampire, she hadn't seen one of those in a while.

"What do you want?" Shay asked.

"Well, I was told to kill you and your siblings. But now it's more about what I need, you see I have been trying to find a feed to sustain me all day. But the humans I came across tasted awful, I could taste their weakness… then I got to thinking, what's more powerful than a human and a Fae combined? That would be where you come in…" he said staring at her.

"Hate to break it to you pal, but I'm not on the menu… Now I suggest you give me my brother, before things get incredibly awkward" Shay warned him, flashing her now blue eyes at him.

Max was very hungry, and the more he looked down to Patrick the more hungry he became. Especially since the boys jugular was right in front of him, for the taking. "Or, I could do this…." He said sinking his teeth into the boy's neck. Patrick cried out, he had never felt such pain before. Before Shay could even run for her brother, the vampire stepped back. Releasing the boy from his grip and clutching his throat.

Shay watched as he began to choke on the blood, he coughed and tried spitting it out. She had no idea what was going on. Max started to breathe heavily, within a couple of seconds he passed out and fell to the floor.

"What the…" Shay began but was cut short when her little brother fell to his knees. Crouching over, resting his hands on the floor. "… Patrick!" she yelled rushing over to him. Patrick moaned, she didn't know whether he was in pain or if he was just crying out of fear. "Come on baby bro, look at me…" she said lifting his face, gasping in shock as she took in the sight.

Her little brother now had fangs, and his eyes were as black as night. Just like a vampire, that was impossible. "Holy shit!" Shay let out.

"Shay… What's happening to me?" the boy asked, he was so scared.

…**.**

**A/N: Whoa, what's up with baby hybrid? Find out soon, leave me your reviews. Much Love xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, moving on now. And to those of you who asked, yes. This is the last instalment in the BRAVE NEW WORLD series. I just feel like there is nothing more I can do with this story and I would like it to have a proper send off. **

**Enjoy :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 15: A Cure For What Ails You**

**The Dahl (2011)**

Shay didn't know what was going on, so she told her little brother to stay calm while she ran to get her mother. Once she and Bo returned, the succubus knelt down next to her son. Holding his face to look at her, his eyes were black and his teeth were now fangs. She had no idea how this was even possible. "You're gonna be okay buddy, I promise" she said trying to calm him. She helped him up and sat him down on a tear by table. "Patrick? Look at me…" she said still holding his face.

The boy had his eyes closed, he didn't want to look at her. He felt so weird, one minute he was fine and now he was apparently a vampire. He started to shake uncontrollably, something was wrong. Very wrong. "It hurts!" he said holding his stomach.

"What hurts?" Shay asked coming to touch his shoulder. "Come on baby bro, tell us what's going on. What do you feel?" she asked.

Patrick took a deep breath, he stopped shaking and looked up to his mother and sister. Opening his eyes, they saw that they had changed again. They were still black, but his irises were neon blue. Much like how Bo, Shay and Ethan's would get. That must have meant that his inner incubus had finally awoken. "I feel hungry…" he said snarling at them.

"Patrick! Snap out of it!" Bo said. If he had really just turned into a vampire, then that would mean that he would need to feed on blood. She didn't want that for him, but they were at a loss at the moment. She needed to help him get this under control until they figured out what was going on.

"I'm so hungry!" he yelled trying to move. The succubus held his shoulders back, she couldn't let him hurt anyone.

"I know you are, just focus for a second okay. Shay? Get a glass and fill it with some of your blood" Bo ordered her daughter. "Seriously? What if he gets worse?" the girl asked. "Then we will deal with it, just do as I say!" Bo yelled. Shay huffed and walked over to the bar, grabbing a whiskey glass and then getting a knife out of the cutlery tray. She made a small incision on her wrist, severing an artery. She watched as the glass filled up quickly.

Luckily the small cut healed seconds later, as she walked back over to her brother. Patrick was starting to get worse. He must have been able to smell the blood. She handed the glass to her mother, Bo held it up. Not giving it to him yet, she needed him to listen. "I'm going to give you this, but you need to calm down first. You're strong buddy, I know you can handle this… Just take a deep breath" she said.

Patrick nodded and did as his mother said. "In and out, that's my boy… Here" she smiled giving him the glass. Patrick brought it to his lips, knocking it back and closing his eyes as he relished in the taste. When he opened his eyes this time, they had returned back to their normal greenish hazel. And his fangs has also disappeared. "Shay? Go and get Trick, maybe he can help" Bo turned to her daughter.

Shay nodded and set off to her grandfather's room. Bo turned back to Patrick who was wiping the blood away from his mouth. What had he become? "Mom? What's happening to me?" he asked, tear brimming his eyes.

The succubus pulled him into a hug, "I don't know buddy, but I promise you… I won't stop until I find out" she said kissing him on the head.

"What the hell happened in here?" Both of them turned to see Ethan standing in the doorway, the older blonde looked to the body on the floor. He knelt down and checked the man's pulse, he was still alive.

"Long story, how did go with the **other** me?" Bo asked, silently cringing at her choice of words. Who says that?

"Fine, it went fine… So, care to fill me in?" he asked walking up to his brother and his mother. He noticed that Patrick had been crying. Then he realised, that man must have attacked him. Which meant that he also worked for Axl. "Your brother is a Vampire" Bo said with a tired sigh. Ethan just looked at her with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry, he's a what now?" he asked.

"A vampire, ya know… Creature of the night, burn in the sun, normally die by being staked in the heart. That kind of vampire" Bo said.

"Okay… How?" the blonde asked.

"I have no idea..." the succubus said.

Shay and Trick made their way into the bar, the barkeep approached Bo and Patrick. Seeing that the boy looked very upset. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Shay? Tell us what went down" Bo said looking to her daughter. Shay stepped forward, folding her arms across her chest as she began to explain. "I was wiping down the bar, and Patrick was putting the pool table stuff away. I though he dropped one of the pool balls on his foot, but when I turned around that guy had him in an arm lock…" she said nodding to the unconscious man on the floor.

"Who is he?" Bo asked.

"I think he works for Axl, it makes sense with what happened to the other you. I knew he wouldn't just send one" Ethan chimed in.

"Then what happened?" Bo asked.

"He said he was supposed to kill us, but then he said he needed to feed. When I told him to shove it, he bit Patrick. After a few seconds, he let Patrick go and then started to choke on his blood. It was weird, i have never seen a vampire do that" Shay said.

"So, it happened after he fed off of Patrick… And now, Patrick has somehow acquired the powers of a vampire?" Trick asked. "In a nutshell, yeah" Bo said. Trick thought it over for a second, it couldn't be. Could it? Bo noticed the look on her grandfather's face. She had seen it countless times. "What is it Trick?" she asked.

"I think I may know what is happening, but it just doesn't make any sense. Patrick is too young to possess this type of power" he said.

"What type of power are we talking about here?" Ethan asked. He was curious to know himself.

Trick turned to him, "Blood Channelling" he said.

Everyone remained quiet, they had no idea what he was talking about. And they had never heard of that power before. "And what exactly is Blood Channelling?" Bo asked, she needed to know what was happening to her son. She didn't want to see him in pain. He was her baby boy.

"It is when one has the ability to channel another Fae's powers through their blood, if this Vampire ingested Patrick's blood then that is what's happening. Patrick is channelling his vampirism, which means he will temporarily have his powers" Trick explained. Bo sighed, just when she thought her family couldn't get any crazier. This happens.

"Temporary? So it's gonna go away?" Patrick asked, he didn't want to be drinking blood for the rest of his life.

"Yes, once the blood is out of this man's system. Your link to him will also fade, you will return to normal in about two to three days" Trick smiled. "So I'm gonna be a vampire for the next couple of days? That sucks!" the young boy huffed.

"Hey, you wished for powers. Now you got them, don't look a gift horse in the mouth little brother" Shay chuckled.

"It's not funny Shay" Bo said.

"Oh come on, you gotta admit… it is a little. Vampires aren't exactly pansies, he might even enjoy it" the young brunette said. Patrick would always get upset and very angry, that he didn't have a set of powers like his other siblings. But now he did, even if they were going to fade in a couple of days.

"Why that power? Why can't I be like you guys?" Patrick asked looking to Ethan and Shay.

"Because you're special, just like Charlie" Bo smiled hugging him from the side. "Charlie?" Trick asked, he didn't know who that was. "My youngest daughter. She has your Blood Sage ability" the succubus explained. Trick was flabbergasted, to know that one of Bo's children would inherit his power was mindboggling to him.

"That is… extraordinary. I was led to believe that my power would die with me, it is comforting to know that my legacy will live on. Perhaps Charlie will make better decisions than I did" Trick smiled.

Shay scoffed, "I wouldn't bet on it Gramps" she said.

"Don't Shay" Ethan said as a warning. Regardless of their sister coming to her senses about Axl. Shay still blamed her for bringing him into their lives. Nothing would change that. All she could do was try to move forward.

"So did someone else in the family have this power? Is that why Patrick has it?" Bo asked changing the subject. She had no time for Shay's petty vendetta.

"As a matter of fact yes. My grandfather, Reagan McCorrigan. He possessed the very same power. As you know our family's blood holds tremendous power. Even my father, Killian—" Bo cut her grandfather off with a hand in the air.

"Yeah, we know all about Killian. He had the power to enslave others with his blood. Making them do unspeakable things like, try to kill your own mother" Bo smiled looking to Ethan who just laughed. Trick didn't catch on to what she was saying. But all of them started laughing, even though it wasn't funny. Killian was the reason they lost Trick in the future. Shay looked to Trick who was just standing there, out of touch with their conversation.

"Don't bother thinking it over Gramps, it'll just give you a headache" she gave him a wink.

The five of them turned their head, when they heard the gasp of the vampire who was still on the floor. Max sat up, holding his throat which was still sore. Before he could even turn his head, he felt someone grab him by the back of his neck. Pulling him up to stand. Ethan kept a firm grip on him and pushed him towards his mother.

Max noticed that everything was different. And he felt very odd. As a vampire he had heightened senses, but now all of those were gone. His hearing felt impaired. His eyes were blurry, and he could barely smell anything. "Nice of you to join us" Bo smiled approaching him.

"What did you do to me?" he asked blinking his eyes.

"I didn't do anything to you. You were the one who decided to come in here, and sink your disgusting teeth into my son's neck. So, why don't you tell me who sent you?" she asked. Even though she knew it was Axl, she wanted to hear it from him.

"I uh…" He mumbled. Shay walked forward, he didn't look right.

"He doesn't look so good. Is this a side effect from drinking Patrick's blood?" she asked Trick. Trick also walked forward to study the vampire. He had never seen this before, even though Patrick was channelling him. He should still be fine, a little weak but other than that nothing. So why was he acting weird?

Suddenly, Patrick smelt something. He jumped off of the table, coming to stand next to his mother. Everyone watched as his eyes turned black and blue again. He leaned forward, taking the vampire's scent in. "What is it?" Bo asked.

"He smells like…." Patrick trailed off trying to differentiate the scent.

"Like what?" Shay asked.

"… A human" he said. Patrick could tell what a human smelt like, since his siblings were both Fae and Human. But he didn't understand why this man had a human scent if he was a vampire. "That makes no sense, even with Patrick channelling him. He should still have his vampire powers. We need to test it" Trick said. Shay grabbed the knife from earlier and approached the man.

"I'm on it…" she said using the sharp tip of the knife to puncture a small hole in her palm. Her blood rose to the surface. Causing Patrick to extend his fangs, he was trying everything to stop himself from jumping on his sister. Bo put a hand on her son's shoulder, calming him. Shay held her hand out to the man. He looked at it, doing nothing.

"Why am I not thirsty?" he asked still out of it. Normally at the first sight of blood, he would feed until he was full. But now, seeing the blood did nothing. The smell didn't invade his senses, the look of it didn't excite him.

"Holy shit! He's human" Shay pulled her now healed hand back down.

"I'm human! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" The man yelled. Ethan had to tighten his grip as he was trying to fight it. "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" he yelled.

"You're human dude, you're not capable of killing us" Shay smiled. She found this rather funny.

"Ethan, take him down to holding. Put him with his friend" Bo addressed her son. Ethan nodded, and pushed the human forward as he led him into the barrel room to be locked up. The succubus then turned to her youngest son who was freaking out. "Hey? Everything is going to be okay buddy…" she said bringing him into a hug. "… I promise"

"What the hell?!" Everyone turned when they saw Bo's younger self standing in the door way, she looked like she was having an embolism or something. She was looking at herself as she hugged Trick's grandson. What the hell was going on?

"Oh, this is not good…" Shay mumbled.

"Trick? What… Who…" Young Bo stuttered, she didn't know who she was looking at. But this woman looked the spitting image of her. Trick approached the brunette, "Bo? Calm down, there is a perfectly good explanation for all of this" he said hoping someone would come up with one.

"Really? Please enlighten me!" she yelled.

"Calm your tits Bo-Bo, I will explain…" Older Bo stepped forward, she grabbed the knife from Shay and gave it to her younger self. "… I am you, from the future. Now I'm gonna save you time of saying that I am full of shit to prove it to you instead" she said grabbing her younger succubus's hand and cutting a line down her palm.

"OW!" Young Bo yelled snatching her hand back. "What the hell was that for?" she asked.

Older Bo held her right hand up, showing her younger self the scar she now had in the exact same place as her wound. "Proof" she said. If Bo had left the bar, and never healed her wound. Then the scar would always be with her. It was the perfect way to prove to her that they were telling the truth.

"Hold up!" Shay yelled approaching them both. "What happened to not exposing ourselves? You were the one who said not to say anything" she said looking to her mother.

"Yeah well, we didn't have much of a choice did we?" Older Bo said.

"Uh, yeah we did. I could have compelled her! Or maybe a part of you wanted to tell her, maybe being here and losing everyone has finally made you crack" Shay said. Her mother knew that she could have made her forget what she saw. So why did she expose herself instead?

"Watch your mouth Shay. You might be over 18, but I am still your mother" Older Bo warned her daughter. The younger Bo almost collapsed when she heard the word 'Mother'. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"What are you gonna do? Ground me?" Shay laughed.

"Watch me" her mother said.

"Stop it! Both of you! Arguing won't help!" Patrick exclaimed, he was sick of everyone fighting all the time. He thought they were over that now. Shay sighed, she didn't know what was wrong with her. The littlest things were making her snap, if her mother wanted to do this then it was her decision.

"You're right… I'm sorry Mom" She said sincerely.

"Me too kid, come here…" The older succubus said opening her arms. She and Shay shared a comforting hug.

"Uh… Mom?" Patrick said interrupting them, they followed his gaze to the floor where an unconscious Bo now laid. Lauren held out longer.

"Alright, Shay take Patrick downstairs. You two can get some sleep, tell Ethan to come back up here. I was wrong, we need to make her forget everything. I don't know what I was thinking" Older Bo said. Shay led her baby brother down to his room. Everyone needed a little rest after today.

"What do we do?" Trick asked.

"Get her on the couch and wait for her to wake up…." Bo said moving to grab her younger self by the arms and dragged her over to the couch.

After a couple of minutes, Young Bo was starting to come around and Ethan had already made his way back into the bar. He was currently talking to his mother about the injuries he sustained when he was fighting Dane. He had healed up now, but he still felt a little twinge when he touched his ribs.

Young Bo sat up on the couch, holding her head. It still hurt from earlier. "Urghh! I had the weirdest dream…" she mumbled rubbing her eyes as she settled them on; herself?

Older Bo waved with a smile. "Not a dream… But it soon will be, Ethan?" she said turning to her son. Ethan nodded and went to take a seat next to the younger succubus. Young Bo looked at him, not knowing what he was going to do to her.

"Just relax, I'm not gonna hurt you. This will all be over soon…" he said looking into her eyes. "… You remember getting attacked in your home, you fought him and won. He ran before you could question him. You don't remember anything after that, you don't remember coming to the bar and you will forget everything that you saw. You will also forget about me, and what you saw me do… You can go home now" he said ending his compulsion.

Bo blinked a couple of times. She then shook her head, it felt fuzzy. She had forgotten what he told her to for a couple of seconds. But now it was all back, she remembered everything. "If that was some kind of mind wipe… You suck at it, because it didn't work" she said.

"What? You remember?" he asked.

"Oh you mean the fact that you are some kind of incubus and that I am sitting three feet away from my future self? Yeah, I remember" Young Bo gave him a scowl.

"Ethan?" Older Bo stepped forward, not knowing what was going on.

"I have no idea what happened Mom I swear" he said standing up. The younger Bo looked at them in shock. "Mom? He's your son?" she asked.

"And yours too, well… eventually. I don't understand why this hasn't worked, Shay has been compelling people since she got her. She even did it to Dyson, why isn't it working with her" she asked nodded to her younger self.

"What if it's a genetic thing?" Ethan said.

"What do you mean?" Trick asked.

"Well, we have never tried to compel you before. Maybe our compulsion doesn't work on you. I mean think about it, I'm your son. You made me, the powers I have are an extension of yours. Maybe that's why it doesn't work on her" he said pointing to the younger Bo.

Older Bo understood what he said. But she also realised something very bad. Shay compelled Lauren to forget everything. And if Ethan's theory was right, then Lauren remembered everything. Which just made Bo smirk, because Lauren obviously faked forgetting. Which made her love the blonde even more.

"Okay, Trick? Can you find something to wipe her slate, I need to go and take care of something…" she said walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked.

"To see a doctor" she smiled before leaving the bar.

**Light Fae Dungeons (Lauren's Cell – 25 Minutes Later)**

Lauren was sitting on her cot, she had been locked in this cell for most of the day. All because she stood up for herself and told Lachlan where to shove it. How could he expect her to just keep working for him when he wasn't doing anything to help her? She had asked him for help with Nadia's cursing nail. But he wouldn't grant her clearance so she could do research on who placed the curse in the first place.

And now here she was, locked up like an animal. They hadn't fed her, and no one had come by all day. She laid back on the bed, and thought about Bo. Both of them. As soon as she got back from helping Shay and Patrick a couple of days ago. She remembered everything that Shay had compelled her to forget. She did forget for a couple of minutes, but as soon as she got back to the compound. It all came back to her. She just had to pretend that she didn't know anything.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a key jingling in the lock of her door. She sat up in a fright, she didn't know who this was or what they wanted. She just had to take what she had coming to her. As the door opened, she braced herself for what was to come. Closing her eyes she tried to think of something else.

"Need some company?" Lauren opened her eyes to see Bo standing there. The blonde smiled getting up off of the bed and running over to her. Embracing her in a tight hug. Bo hugged her back, wrapping her arms around the blonde and inhaling her. "You are quite the actress" the brunette smiled pulling away.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about" Lauren said.

Bo held up her left hand, showing her wedding ring. "I know that the compulsion wore off" she said. Lauren laughed, busted. "I guess the cat is out of the bag then huh?" the blonde said. She didn't know why the compulsion didn't work, but she wasn't complaining. She didn't want to forget the things that she had learnt.

"How did you know?" Lauren asked.

"Because Ethan just tried to compel your Bo and it didn't take" the brunette said.

"Why did you need to compel her?" the blonde asked.

"She knows everything, she walked in on us all at the Dahl" Bo said. Lauren sighed, that wasn't good at all. "So what happened?" she asked. "Ethan seems to think that because we are their parents, that his and Shay's compulsion doesn't work" the brunette said. If anyone could make sense of this it was Lauren. And she was actually relieved that she remembered, because now she could help with Patrick and his new skills.

"That might actually be possible. If they got their powers from you, then you are original. It makes sense that their powers would have no effect on you. And me… Are you mad? I know how much you wanted me to forget" the blonde said.

"I didn't **want **this Lauren. I didn't **want** any of this! Feelings aside, I am trying to save my future!" the succubus yelled. She didn't want to be the bad guy in this, but someone had to make the tough decisions and that was always going to be her.

"And I want to help you. I know that what we did was wrong, and I'm fine with that. We just got caught up in the heat of the moment. I am doing what you said, I'm focusing on my Bo. We kissed the other day" Lauren felt like she needed to tell her.

Bo knew exactly what she was talking about, the kiss that left her with a million questions. And awkward that they did it 2 feet away from Nadia's stasis pod. "I know" she said.

"Of course you do… Should've seen that coming" Lauren chuckled. Bo had decided now, that no matter what happened next. She needed to get back on point. And that meant finding a way to stop the Garuda before he performed his soul swap. And if that meant she had to expose herself to everyone, then that's what she would do.

"You're coming with me" Bo said.

"I can't, Lachlan will go ballistic" Lauren said, he had locked her in here for a reason.

The succubus shook her head, "Don't worry about him. After I'm done with him, he won't go near you again. I promise. Besides, I could use your medical expertise" she smiled.

"Why? Is everything okay, is it the kids?" the blonde asked immediately worried. Bo found it adorable that Lauren was concerned about their children. Children that she didn't have yet. "Kind of, it's Patrick. Something happened I need you to check him out. We will need to go back to your place" Bo said.

"Why my place?" Lauren asked.

"Because we can't exactly head upstairs to the lab, and you have your own in your apartment. You're gonna need to test his blood, something is happening to him" the succubus said. She knew that the whole, _'turning a vampire into a human'_ thing wasn't right. And she wanted to get it checked.

"Okay, let's go…" Lauren smiled, Bo grabbed her hand and led her out of the compound.

**Lauren's Apartment (1 Hour Later)**

Once they had left the compound, Bo drove Lauren straight to her apartment. She then called the Dahl and told Shay to bring Patrick over. The hybrid borrowed the younger Bo's Camaro. She didn't think she would mind. Plus she wasn't going anywhere for a while. Ethan was okay to watch over her while they were gone.

As soon as they got to the apartment, Patrick took a seat and waited for the doctor to examine him. He had to take his shirt off, which he felt a little uncomfortable with. It was his mother after all. Lauren didn't believe Bo at first when she had told her that Patrick was now a vampire. But when he showed her his very sharp fangs she stopped laughing.

Then Bo told her about the Vampire that was now human. Lauren was curious to know if it was something in Patrick's blood that made that possible. So she took a sample of his blood and quickly tested it. Which led them to where they were now. The four of them were standing around the computer waiting for the progress bar to finished loading. It was a couple of seconds away from giving them an answer.

Shay had her arm around her little brother's shoulder, he was still so scared at what was happening to him. Bo was on the other side of him, ruffling his hair just like she used to do when he was little boy.

The beep sounded.

All eyes were on Lauren as she looked at the computer screen, she frowned. This was impossible. "Unbelievable" she let out.

"I knew it! I'm some kind of mutant Fae aren't i? I have Martian blood!" Patrick hid his head in his sister's neck.

"You don't have Martian blood…" Lauren said reading it over again just to be sure she was seeing it right. "What is it?" Bo asked stepping forward. The blonde looked to her and then to Patrick. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" she asked.

"Like there's a difference!" He exclaimed.

"Just tell us Lauren" the succubus said.

"There is nothing physically wrong with him, he is completely healthy. And what Trick said is very plausible, unfortunately I can't test him for a blood channelling power..." she chuckled. "… But the most disturbing thing is what's confusing me. When you told me what happened with the Vampire, it got me to thinking. So I took a sample from my cooler, and recreated what happened. I took the DNA of a Harpy I treated a while ago… and mixed it with Patrick's" she said.

"What happened?" Shay asked.

"Patrick's DNA took over the Fae cells completely, and absorbed the mutations in the Harpy's blood cells. To put it in English, his blood cured theirs of being Fae. The Harpy sample is now human…" Lauren explained.

Unbelievable indeed.

"So what does that mean exactly?" Patrick asked. He wasn't following this.

"Your blood, is the equivalent of a Cure" Lauren said.

…**.**

**A/N: OOOhhh! Patrick had got a heavy weapon in his arsenal. What's gonna happen next? Leave me your reviews, much love xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here is another update for you guys. And to answer you questions, I didn't technically win the fight and neither did the other girl. We were ripped apart so we will never know. She was looking pretty bad when I was pulled away though. Not that I look any better, lol. But its not my first rodeo and probably won't be the last. So I am fine, thank you for all the lovely messages. **

…**.**

**Chapter 16: Time's Up**

**Lauren's Apartment**

Bo was shocked to her core, her youngest son had a cure of being Fae running through his veins. She didn't understand how that was even possible. "Can you please walk me through it again, because I am not sure I completely understand" she said. Patrick and Shay were asleep on the couch, they were exhausted. Bo was sitting with Lauren in her kitchen drinking some coffee, there was no way she was getting any sleep after all of this.

"I don't really understand it myself. From what I can see, I think it has something to do with him being half human" the blonde said with a shrug. This was way out of her league, maybe her future self would be able to figure it out in a couple of seconds but she was going to need some time.

"But they are all half human. Why just Patrick? Do you think that's why he doesn't have any powers?" the succubus asked. She wondered if the cure in her son's blood had made it so he wouldn't have active powers like the rest of her children.

"It's possible… Although, he does have a power. Just one that isn't physical, but I did notice now that he has used his channelling ability that his metabolism has increased. He's aging even slower than he was before" Lauren said.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to him, if word got out about a cure everyone would be after it. They would be after **him**" Bo said looking over to her sleeping son.

"No one will find out Bo, I promise…" the blonde smiled. "… So what do we do now that my Bo knows everything?" she asked. The succubus sighed, that was a massive problem. Lauren was handling it well, but Bo's younger self was not. Plus it was weird to have two of them in the same room.

"I don't know. Compelling her won't work, so we have two options. One, we find something else to erase her memory. Or Two, we bring her up to speed and let her help" the brunette said.

"Have you made any progress with your research?" Lauren asked. Bo nodded, "A little, I found a ancient text on a soul jumping ritual. Although, it's in a dead language that not even Trick can decipher. Which is weird because, well… it's Trick" the succubus chuckled.

"What language is it?" the blonde asked. She wasn't the best at Fae languages, but she was willing to give it ago if it meant she could help.

"Aramic? Or Aremis, it begins with an A. Well, I'm pretty sure it begins with an A" Bo said with a frown. She wasn't a linguist, she was the muscle. Lauren was the brains, which was why they made such a good team.

"You mean Aramaic?" Lauren asked.

Bo nodded, "Yes!" she tapped her hand on the counter. She was relived, not remembering the right word was driving her insane. "Well anyway, it's all in **Aramaic**. Trick said he has a book on that language somewhere, but he hasn't cleaned his lair in a while" she laughed.

"**What's** in Aramaic?" Shay asked with a yawn as she walked over to the counter. "Just this old text that I found on soul jumping. We have to wait for Trick to translate it" Bo addressed her daughter. Shay frowned, there was a simpler solution right in front of their noses.

"Or you could ask Ethan to translate it" the girl said.

"Why would I ask Ethan?" Bo asked.

"Because he speaks Aramaic" Shay said. The succubus looked at her daughter incredulously. "What? Since when?" she asked. Where the hell was she when he learnt that?

"Umm, since that summer he spent cataloguing all of the books in Grandpa's lair. He finished the book in like a week" the hybrid said.

"And you're sure it was Aramaic?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, I remember because he used to speak it to me and then laugh because I had no idea what he was saying. Ever since he got his medical degree he thinks he is so much smarter than me" Shay said silently condemning her big brother.

"He **is** smarter than you. But you make up for it in ways that he doesn't" Bo smiled tapping her daughter on the shoulder.

"Ethan is a Doctor?" Lauren asked. Shay silently kicked herself, she didn't mean to say it. It just sort of came out. "Oh, you weren't supposed to know that…" she said. "… And now I can't compel you to forget it either. Good one Shay" the hybrid said to herself.

"It's okay. I don't think future rules matter anymore now that everyone knows" Bo said. When she meant everyone, she just meant her younger self. Who would probably end up telling Kenzi eventually.

"About that? How do you think the **other** you is handling all of this?" Shay asked. Wondering what her big brother was currently dealing with.

**The Dahl**

In the last hour, Bo had not stopped staring at Ethan. He was finding it very uncomfortable to say the least. She would cock her head to the side and just keep staring at him, then go back and do it all over again. It was like she was studying him. But who could blame her? She had just met her future self and found out that she is going to have three children.

"Do you mind, **not** staring at me?" Ethan asked.

"Sorry, this is just so weird…" the brunette said. "… Is Dyson your father?" she blurted out. Ethan laughed, of course she would end up thinking that. Of all the times they had to come back to, they had to come back to this one.

"No… And stop asking me questions. I'm not telling you anything" he said. Bo could tell that this guy was going to be hard to crack. But now that he had said that Dyson wasn't his father, just made her wonder who was.

"Ethan?" The blonde turned his head to see his grandfather approaching him with a big book in his hands. "What's up?" he asked. Trick looked to Bo who was still staring at Ethan, she hadn't even acknowledged that he had walked into the room.

"Shay just called, she said that you need to translate this…" he said handing him the book, opening the page that he needed first. Ethan skimmed over the page, it was in Aramaic. It was going to take him a while to read this whole thing. He hadn't spoken it in a couple of years. "… Can I ask, how on earth did you learn to speak Aramaic? Not even I can decipher the dialect" Trick said. He was damn impressed with his great grandson's smarts.

The blonde smiled, "I don't really know, I just read a book on the language and the origin of it and then BOOM! Fluent Aramaic" he laughed looking down to the page in front of him. "Did Shay tell you where they were?" he asked.

"Yes, they are at Lauren's apartment—" Bo stood from her seat abruptly. Her face did not look happy at all.

"Lauren knows about all of this? And she didn't tell me?" the brunette exclaimed. She was not amused with her friend right now. Why would her future self tell Lauren and not anyone else? What did that mean? The brunette grabbed her jacket and pulled it on.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked.

"To Lauren's, I wanna know why **she** knows and she didn't tell **me**!" the succubus yelled.

"You can't drive, Shay took your car…" he said. Bo huffed, she was very angry. Ethan sighed, if she was going to go over there then he needed to go with her. "… Come with me" he said going to the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You want to go to Lauren's right? I'll take you, so come on. Move your ass" he said.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" Bo didn't know why she said that, it just sort of came out.

"You're not my mother… At least not yet" he smiled as he made his way out of the bar, taking the book with him. The succubus followed the young man out, not knowing what to expect once she got to Lauren's.

**Lauren's Apartment**

It was still late, or early depending on your preference. Patrick had woken up in the last ten minutes, and he was complaining that he was hungry. Lauren didn't have anything in the house, so Shay had stepped out to get some pizza. Patrick was currently trying to hone his new skills. He had noticed that his senses were extremely heightened. He could smell cigarette smoke from inside the house. Most likely coming from someone down on the street.

He was stronger, he lifted up Lauren's sofa with one hand. It didn't even feel heavy. His mother was growing impatient with him, every time he would do something she yelled at him. And he would stop, but then he would start again a second later. Now he was on to his speed, he found out that he could run very fast. He was like the flash. He loved it.

"Patrick! Stop it and sit down! Now!" Bo yelled. He was acting as if he was on crack or something. Patrick did as he was told, jumping down on the couch in a huff. Bo turned back to Lauren who was just laughing, she could see that this boy was a handful. "Sorry" the succubus smiled.

"Don't be. Is he always like that?" Lauren asked.

"Sometimes… **always** actually. But now that he has powers, it's worse. He's harmless though, he is the only child of mine that **doesn't** like confrontation" the brunette said. Patrick didn't have a mean bone in his body, Bo had no doubt that he could hold his own in a fight. But he wasn't one to start it.

"The others do?" the blonde asked. She knew that she shouldn't be asking this, but she wanted to know. Besides, Bo could stop talking if she wanted do, and she hadn't yet.

"Depends… Ethan has the most control, he is more put together than the rest of them. I think it has something to with him being the oldest. He loves responsibility, and he loves the duty of being the big brother…" the brunette explained. It wouldn't harm the timeline, if she told Lauren about her children. Would it?

"….Charlie is a little like Patrick, she doesn't like confrontation. But she will fight back if she has to. She prefers to reason with someone rather than bash their skull in. She has a good heart, even if it does get her into trouble sometimes" Bo said.

"And Shay?" the blonde asked.

"Shay…" the brunette let out a sigh, Shay was the wildest of all of her children. "… Shay is **all **me. She likes picking fights, her temper is short and it doesn't take much to set her off. She's mischievous, cunning. Very smart when it comes to getting what she wants. And she can kill without remorse" the succubus said.

Lauren didn't know what to say about that. She didn't think that she was capable of raising a daughter than could take a life so easily. And she had seen first-hand how ruthless Shay could be. "Sounds like I'm going to have my hands full then huh?" she chuckled.

Suddenly, Bo turned back to check on Patrick only to see him whoosh to the upstairs bathroom. Why of all the Fae to attack him, it was a vampire? She knew her son, and he was going to milk this until the powers wore off in a couple of days.

"So what are you going to do once Ethan translates the text?" Lauren asked.

"Not sure yet, I just need to know what it says so it can give me some insight into what I'm dealing with. I also have to be on the watch for anymore of Axl's goons" the brunette exhaled. She was so exhausted. But she didn't have time to sleep when there was a future that needed saving. "Lauren, about what happened between us…"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain anything. We got caught up in a moment and things got heated, that's all. I know that it can't be anything more, that would be awkward" the blonde laughed.

"Yes it would. I just want you to know, it wasn't just about being in the moment for me. With us it never was. It's always more than that… And honestly, it felt nice to be close to you after such a long time. You're not my wife, I know that. But… It's just you **are** her, or a part of her at least. And I miss her" Bo let out with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Before Lauren said anything, she pulled the brunette into a hug. "I know, I'm going to help you fix it I promise. The life you're describing sounds pretty amazing" she smiled. Bo pulled away, looking into her eyes. All she saw was her wife.

"It is…" she whispered leaning in.

"Mom?" Both of them pulled apart, turning around and seeing Ethan standing there with the younger Bo who just looked angry, and shocked. Very shocked. And to make matters worse, Patrick suddenly appeared out of nowhere giving everyone a fright.

"How did you do that?" Young Bo asked.

"I'm a vampire" Patrick smiled. The young succubus was instantly confused, a vampire? That didn't make any sense. If this boy was her son too then shouldn't he be an incubus like Ethan? Before she could even ask how, Ethan grabbed his little brother by the shoulders and led him back to the couch.

"Stay put…" he ordered pointing a finger at him. Patrick nodded and folded his arms over his chest, despite being a trouble maker. Ethan was his big brother and he listened to him. Ethan walked over to the kitchen, turning to his mother and placing the book in front of her. "…It's a preparation spell" he said.

"Hi, nice to see you too" Older Bo smiled at her son. The hybrid laughed, "Hi… Like I said, it's an ancient preparation spell for soul jumping" he said. "And when you say preparation, you mean?" she asked waiting for him to tell her the answer.

"It means that any Fae who wants to soul jump, has to prepare **their** body first. If one thing is missing from this spell, it won't work. Once the body has been prepared for the jump, the Fae can die without its soul dying along with them" the blonde explained.

"Do they have to have a new body in mind?" she asked.

Ethan shook his head, "No, this spell only works on bloodlines. **Axl **is a descendant of The Garuda, which is the only way he could have taken his body" he said. That was strange, for Bo. She didn't understand that. If it let you jump to a descendant then why did Axl wait so long to show up? It's been over forty years.

"So then why wait so long **to** take it?" she asked.

The hybrid gave a small shrug, "It could be that all of his descendants were girls, and then Axl must have been born. Breaking the cycle and then allowing him to inhabit his body. Either way, we have to stop this spell from happening. Or at the very least mess it up for him, without this he can't cheat death" he said.

"What if he's already done the spell? Then we're too late. There has to be another way to fight this, there has to be something that we are missing" she said with a sigh.

"What the hell is a garuda?" Everyone turned to the younger Bo who was still standing by the door. When no one answered her, she got a bit angry. She had been roped into this thing as well and yet no one was telling her anything. She had a right to know. "Okay then… Lauren? Can I have a word with you? In private?" she asked looking to the blonde.

Lauren looked to Older Bo who just nodded at her to go. The blonde made her way to the stairs, gesturing for **her** Bo to go upstairs so they could talk. "Who's up for Pizza?" Shay asked walking into the apartment with two pizza boxes. The hybrid noticed the tension in the room, "Jesus! What's up your asses?" she asked.

"Long story…" Ethan sighed walking over to help her with the pizza.

"Shay!" Patrick yelled running over to his sister. The hybrid handed the pizza to her big brother and then turned to her little one. "Throw this in the air…" the boy said handing her a remote. Shay looked at it with a frown, why would she want to throw this?

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it… Please!" he asked using his best puppy dog eyes. Shay rolled her eyes and threw the remote in the opposite direction. Patrick used his vampire speed and caught in a flash. "TOUCHDOWN!" He laughed holding the remote in his hands.

"Vamp speed, nice one baby bro. Just don't get too carried away with it, it's gonna wear off eventually" Shay smiled walking over to him and ruffling his hair.

"Why would you ruin it? Who was I hurting?" Patrick scowled, he just wanted to enjoy this and everyone kept reminding him that he would be back to being powerless in a couple of days. Why couldn't they just be happy for him? The boy walking over to the kitchen counter, leaning his elbows onto the counter. "I'm hungry" he said.

"What do you think the pizza is for?" Ethan said sarcastically.

"No, not that kind of hungry. **Blood** hungry" Patrick said, hearing the stupidity of that sentence. "I'm on it…" Shay said grabbing a glass and a knife from Lauren's cutlery drawer. She made a small cut on her palm, then squeezed her hand shut. The blood dripping down and filling up the small glass. "… Bottoms up" she smiled pushing the glass to her little brother.

Patrick took the glass, downing the blood in one go. He couldn't get over how amazing it tasted. He never thought that he would be craving blood this much. But it was pretty great. And now he felt super strong. "Thanks… Now I'm hungry for pizza" he said grabbing a slice.

"So what do you think they are talking about up there?" Shay asked her mother. Bo shrugged, "I have no idea, but I am a little worried about the fate of our future. All of this never happened, and since you can't compel them to forget then we are officially screwed. I also think that maybe we travelled back a little early" Bo said.

"How do we fix that? We only have two potions left, if we use one to go forward then we need the other to get back home after this all done. We can't afford to waste one" Ethan said. He was right. If they used it wrong that meant that they were stuck in the past. And that was a serious no no.

"You're right, but you said that Axl had his people replicate it right?" Ethan nodded. "And that took them a while to do, but we have something they didn't" she said.

"What?" Shay asked.

"Lauren… She created the potion, which means that she can replicate the ones we have. And faster too, since it was her brain that cooked them up" the succubus said. If Lauren could replicate the potion, then that would mean they would have an endless supply. Just in case something went wrong.

"Why can't we just ask grandpa to write in his blood? I mean, then we wouldn't have to do anything. Axl would be gone and then we could go home. Problem solved" Patrick suggested taking a bit of his pizza. That was the simplest option, but the boy didn't know that it was because of Trick's blood writing that the Garuda awoke in the first place. For some reason, when Trick used his blood to change someone's fate. It came with horrible consequences.

Then Bo got to thinking, Trick's blood had consequences when used but Charlie's didn't. She didn't know why that was, but if they could somehow get Charlie here. Then she could right in her blood for all of this to be over. Bo had no doubt that he daughter had come to her senses by now, Axl had shown his true colours. Killing Lauren would have been the last straw for Charlie.

"Trick can't use his blood… But Charlie can" she said.

"Whoa, Mom. Where are you going with this?" Shay asked, she saw the look in her mother's eyes. The hybrid knew that this wasn't going to be a plan that she would like. Or Ethan for that matter. "I have to go back home and get Charlie, if she writes in her blood then this will all be over" Bo said.

"Yeah, except you're forgetting that she loves the bastard that did all of this. She won't kill him, not even for us" Shay said, she still didn't trust her sister. Especially in coming through for them on this. Shay knew if the situation was reversed that she wouldn't be able to kill Stefan if he turned out to be evil.

"You don't know that Shay, you're just being negative because you still don't trust her" Ethan said. He was getting sick of his sister's attitude. He had lost the love of his life too, she wasn't the only one in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry, is it wrong of me **not **to trust the person who brought that thing into our lives!" Shay yelled. Bo knew too well what was going to happen next, Ethan stepped out into the living room. Standing opposite his sister as they stared each other down. And as much as she wanted to, they wouldn't stop even if she pulled them apart. Which she would fail at because they were so much stronger than her.

"Look at you, you act like you're are the only one who lost anything. My wife is dead too! Why are you the only one who gets to be angry? You think I wouldn't like to be like you Shay, lashing out at everything and everyone. Killing people just for the fun of it? But I don't, because no matter how many lives you take… You won't get them back. Hating Charlie won't bring him back either" the blonde said.

"You're right E, Rebecca is dead too. And yet you are willing to put all of your hope and faith into someone who has turned on us once already? What does that make you? Oh yeah, that's right…" she said approaching him. "… STUPID!" she yelled.

"You are beyond pathetic Shay, you hide behind your anger and rage. Making people fear you because of this act that you put on. When really, you're nothing but a coward—" Ethan was unable to finish the rest of his sentence due to the back hander he received from his sister. The blonde stumbled backwards, she was strong but so was he. Ethan looked up, wiping the blood from his mouth, seeing his sister smirk at him with her eyes flashing blue.

"You were saying?" she asked.

"Okay, that's enough! Stop it!" Bo yelled.

"No it's cool Mom, if my **baby** sister wants to challenge me then it's totally her choice" Ethan said pulling his jacket off and throwing it to the side. This was happening now, whether their mother liked it or not. Shay did the same with her own jacket.

Patrick widened his eyes, "Now you've done it…" he let out. His sister was anything but a sissy, but he also knew that his big brother was a force to be reckoned with.

"I don't believe this" Bo said pinching the bridge of her nose. She really didn't need this now.

"Ready little sister?" Ethan asked with a smirk.

Shay nodded, "Are you? Big brother?" she asked.

…**.**

**A/N: Stopping here, I wanted to write more but my hand is killing me. But I find that writing is helping take my mind off it, I just can't be writing for long. So anyway, let me know what you think of this one. Much love xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hope you guys like this one. **

**Enjoy :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 17: Real Love**

**Lauren's Apartment (Bedroom)**

"I can't believe you kept something like this from me…" Bo said pacing back and forth in the blonde's bedroom.

Although it seemed they had been up in the bedroom a while, they hadn't spoken until now. Once they got into the room, Bo expressed that she needed a second to process all of the information she was given. So Lauren took a seat on the end of her bed and waited patiently for the succubus to utter a word. And now she had finally broken the silence.

"It wasn't my place to tell you Bo" was all the blonde could answer.

"Not your place? Lauren, the **future** version of myself and her **three** children are sitting in your kitchen. And you didn't think it was your **place** to say anything? When you find out something like that, you tell me!" the brunette said.

"Okay, I can see that you are having trouble dealing with all of this. Bo, just calm down. I wasn't even supposed to know any of this. Finding out about it was an accident" the blonde said, she thought that the succubus would feel better if she knew that Lauren hadn't held the information from her on purpose.

"That doesn't make me feel any better Lauren!" Clearly she was wrong. Bo stopped pacing when she realised something, Ethan had tried to make her forget about this reveal and yet no one made Lauren forget. Or did they? "Why didn't they try that eye thingy on you?" she asked turning to the blonde with her arms folded.

"Eye thingy?" Lauren asked with a frown.

"Yeah, the tall blonde one tried to wipe my memory of this whole mess and it didn't work. Something about it being genetic…." The brunette trailed off as she thought it over. Regardless of being from the future, Bo didn't think that she would have changed that much over the years. Especially not in herself and the choices she made. If Lauren found out by accident like the blonde said, then Bo knew that her knowing would make things more complicated.

And if there was one thing she hated, it was when things got complicated. She knew that her future self would have tried to fix it. And once Ethan spouted his theory about it not working because he was her son, her older self took off in a shot to see Lauren. Which must have meant that they did make her forget, and it didn't work.

That meant that Lauren played a bigger part in all of this.

"They **did** try to wipe your memory didn't they?" she asked quietly, she knew the answer. But she didn't believe it, how could she? Lauren was a woman! "Who is their father?" she asked quickly, Lauren looked at as if she was guilty of something.

"They don't have one" the blonde whispered.

The succubus laughed, "Okay, I know where this is going and I get it. I do, you and I are most likely together in the future. That is why the **other** me downstairs is always giving you googly eyes and why her aura is burning brighter than a forest fire. Am i right?" she asked.

"You are" Lauren nodded, she didn't know why but the succubus was looking very agitated and twitchy. So she though it was best to just agree with her for now.

Bo took a deep breath as she took in that new piece of information. She and Lauren were going to be together sooner or later. And she noticed the wedding ring on her future self's finger, which meant that they were obviously going to get married too. How the hell was she still standing? This was a lot. "And the kids?" she asked.

"Ours" the blonde said.

"When you say ours, you mean… Like a sperm donor thing right?" the brunette asked, trying to find some normalcy in this twisted situation. Lauren didn't know the story of her future kid's conception, but she figured since neither she or Bo could be compelled then they couldn't have used a sperm donor.

"I don't think so" she said.

"But you're not sure though, are you?" the brunette asked, hoping that she was right. Lauren shook her head, "No, I'm not. But **we** can't be compelled, and if it's genetic then that means that they must have come from **both** of us" she said.

"There you go with the crazy talk again. Lauren! **We are women**! There is no possible way for us to conceive a child, let alone three!" the succubus shouted in a panic. Her heart was starting to race now.

"You don't think I know that?! I'm a doctor, there is nothing about this that I find remotely feasible! But I have spent time with them Bo and there is no denying it. Shay, is all you right down to your attitude and Ethan is a doctor like me. I don't know how else to process it…" Lauren sighed.

"This is so weird…" Bo let out as she took a seat next to the blonde. The fact that she knew now that she and Lauren would be married someday and end up somehow having children of their own, was really messing with her head. She didn't know whether to be happy of freaked out. Before Lauren could utter another word, they both hear a loud crash come from downstairs. "… What the hell was that?" the succubus asked.

"I have no idea, but it didn't sound good…" Lauren said as they both got up and made their way to the door.

**Downstairs**

Patrick was currently being shielded by his mother as Shay and Ethan continued to throw things at each other. Sharp things. Kitchen knives had come and gone, as did forks and then a corkscrew which was still stuck in Ethan's side. He had yet to pull it out. Now they were onto other things. Ethan picked up one of Lauren's end tables and threw it to the floor, the wood splintered into stake like pieces. He picked one up and threw it at his sister with force.

Shay ducked just in time, causing the wood to smash a whole in the window behind her as it went out into the sky. "Ha, missed me!" she yelled with a smirk. Ethan threw another sharp log at her, this time the stake going through her shoulder. "SHIT!" Shay groaned as she stumbled back holding the wood that was currently embedded in her shoulder. Although, it wasn't anywhere near her heart. Which meant it wouldn't kill her.

"STOP IT!" Everyone turned to see Lauren and the younger Bo standing at the bottom of the stairs. Young Bo was in shock at what she just witnessed, whereas Lauren didn't seem at all phased. Probably because she had spent time with them. "Why are you fighting each other?" she asked walking into the room.

Shay pulled at the wood in her shoulder, "Because Ethan is a douchebag…." She moaned as the wood slid from her skin. The girl threw the blood soaked log to the floor and breathed easy as she felt her wound star to heal.

"And Shay is a pathetic little girl who takes her anger out on innocent people!" Ethan yelled yanking the corkscrew out of his side. Shay's eyes flashed again as she approached him, "Charlie was hardly innocent!" she yelled. Lauren stepped in front of the girl, grabbing her shoulders.

"Hey! I said stop it! Go take a walk to calm down…" the blonde ordered, Shay was about to tell her to shove it when Lauren's eyes turned serious. "…. NOW!" she shouted. The girl would only hear the blonde use that tone when she wasn't messing around. Shay huffed and side stepped her, snatching the corkscrew from her brother's hand and stabbing him in the chest.

Ethan groaned as he felt the sharp pain, he was expecting that. "That, big brother…. Is for ruining my shirt" she smiled before leaving the apartment.

"Good job" Older Bo chuckled at Lauren while coming over to check on her eldest son. Ethan yanked the corkscrew from his chest. "You good?" she asked. The blonde checked the tear in his t-shirt, seeing the small stab wound close up.

"All good" he smiled.

"So should I remind myself now, not to keep anything nice in the house?" Lauren asked looking to the shattered remains of her mahogany end table. That had cost her a lot of money when she bought it, and now there was hardly anything left of it.

"As much as I would like to say no, this does happen a lot" Older Bo admitted sadly. She wanted to be one of those mothers who boasted about how well behaved her children were, but let's face it. They carried her DNA, and that meant that they were trouble makers. But she loved them regardless.

"I'm sorry I broke your table… And your window" Ethan said sincerely. He didn't normally lose his temper, unlike his sister he possessed a degree of control. But Shay knew how to push his buttons. And she was really good at it.

"Apology accepted, are you okay?" Lauren asked touching the front of his shirt. Ethan placed his hand over hers, giving her a dashing smile. "I'm fine" he said. Lauren could see it now, the resemblance. Not just to Bo but to herself too.

"Hey bud, why don't you take your brother back to the Dahl?" Older Bo tapped her son's muscular shoulder.

"What about you?" he asked.

Older Bo looked to Lauren and her younger self, "I need to stay. But i will catch up with you guys later okay?" she said. Ethan nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek, he then searched for his jacket. "You?" Older Bo said pointing to her youngest. "Come here…" she said ushering him over to her. Patrick stalked over to his mother slowly, he didn't know if he was in trouble or not. The older succubus held his face in her hands.

"… You will listen to whatever you brother tells you to do. No backtalk, no defiance and **no** vamp running. I mean it Patrick, you got me?" she asked peering into his young eyes.

"I got you Mom" he said with a huff.

"Hey, no pouting" she said kissing his forehead. The younger Bo couldn't help the smile that was on her face, she never saw herself as the motherly type. But clearly, she was destined to be good at it. Patrick frowned and gave his mother a scowl.

"I am not pouting… It's called brooding, which how handsome guys pout" the young boy said correcting his mother. Patrick gave his mother a smile before waving goodbye to Lauren and the other Bo, he then followed his big brother out of the apartment.

Older Bo turned to the two women standing before her. "I bet you have some questions for me?" she said looking to her younger self.

"You could say that" she answered. Questions? Of course she had questions.

Lauren was finding it difficult turning her had between the two brunettes. It was weird, she was looking at Bo and then with a turn of her head she was still looking at Bo except her hair was a little longer and she was taller.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time…." Older Bo said reaching into her pocket, the two women watched as she pulled out a small vial that housed a dark blue liquid. "… I need you to replicate what's inside this vial" she said handing it to Lauren.

The blonde shook it in her hand, not knowing what the hell it was. "What is it?" she asked.

"My ride home" The older succubus said.

"This is it? This is the time potion that brought you here?" Lauren asked. Older Bo nodded, this was fascinating to Lauren. She had never seen or heard of a potion that could open time portals. It only showed what people in the future were capable of. "Why do you need to replicate it?" she asked.

"Because other than the one that Ethan has, this is the last one. And I need more to get back to my time. I have to go and get Charlie, I think she might be able to fix all of this" the older succubus said. Charlie's blood could end this nightmare. But Bo needed to get her back first.

"Who's Charlie?" Young Bo asked. She had heard Shay mention that name earlier.

"My daughter" Older Bo answered.

"Holy shit! Four children? Four?!" the young succubus was starting to panic again. How the hell was she supposed to be the mother of four children? This was too big.

"Oh for god's sake! Will you calm down? I can't believe that I used to be like this, I finally understand why half the fae world treated me like a child. Because I kept acting like one" older Bo said to herself. It was a refreshing perspective to see, she never noticed it before because she was living it. But now that she was seeing it, it made complete sense why no one took her seriously.

"I'm not a child!" Young Bo yelled defending herself.

"Oh yes you are, but you keep telling yourself that… Back to the vial, I need you to get started on this right away" The older succubus said turning back to Lauren.

"What makes you think that I can replicate it?" Lauren asked, she didn't have the first clue about how to make a time potion. Or a potion of any kind. How was she supposed to do this?

"Because you were the one who created it. You can do this Lauren, I know you can" the older succubus gave her a wink. Which just made the younger Bo feel a twinge of jealousy. "Okay, I'll get started on it. I'm going to head over to the lab… can either of you lock up when you're done? The spare key is-"

"In your top desk drawer, I know" older Bo smiled. The blonde laughed, of course she knew. Walked right into that one didn't she? Lauren grabbed her jacket and then left for the lab. Leaving the two brunettes by themselves.

"It's really sweet how you know where she keeps the spare key. I didn't know, just in case you were wondering" the younger succubus said with a hint of annoyance. She knew that she and Lauren hadn't started a relationship yet. But they were clearly going to.

"Are you jealous? Of yourself?" Older Bo laughed, this was too funny.

"No, but I am glad you find this so funny. So if Lauren and I are together in your future, then does that mean that Dyson doesn't get his love back?" the young succubus asked, she couldn't help but wonder.

"Would it matter if he did?" Older Bo said, she knew how naïve she was back then. And more importantly how she was chasing after Dyson after he lost his love. When really a part of her was relieved that he had lost it. There was nothing that the Younger Bo could say without coming off as a bitch so she decided to keep her mouth shut for once. "He does get it back. But not in the way you think" she said.

"So in what way?" Young Bo asked.

"Can't say, but he won't love you anymore. Let's just leave it at that" the older succubus said.

"Did it take you long to get over him?" she asked.

Older Bo let out a small laugh. "Getting over him would imply that I actually loved him, and over the years I realised that I don't think I did. At least not in the way I thought I did" she answered honestly. If there was a way she could change her past self from making the same mistakes that she had then she was going to take it. Especially if it meant more time with Lauren.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Young Bo asked with a frown, she knew that she loved Dyson. She felt it. Only now she didn't know what she felt.

"Dyson was the first Fae you met, he helped you and you trusted him straight away. Then that trust grew into something else over the weeks you spent here. He helped you heal when you got hurt, and that was a big deal for you because he was the first person you fed off that didn't die. It would have been easy with him, and it was for the time that you were together. But it wasn't real love…." She said.

"How do you know?" Young Bo asked. Always so stubborn.

"Because I know what real love feels like, and that wasn't it. The love you shared with Dyson was based on attraction, which is normally categorised as **Lust**. You were never in love with him, you were in love with the idea of him and what he could give you" Older Bo said, better her younger self learn this now rather than later.

"And what would that be?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

"And easy life. Not having to be afraid of hurting anyone anymore, because you wouldn't need to sleep with other people as long as you had him. But I was wrong, because every time I saw him and kissed him there was this thing telling me that he wasn't the one. I can't describe what it felt like, all I know is he didn't give me-"

"Butterflies" Both succubi met each other's gaze. She knew now, she understood what her older self was talking about. She never realised the impact that Lauren had on her life. And thinking it over now, it all made sense. How every time the blonde would enter a room, Bo's eyes would pull away from whoever she was looking at and fall on her.

"What you have with Lauren. **That**… is real love. You know that, you knew it the moment that you slept with her for the first time. She was the first human you were intimate with, and she survived. And it wasn't because of luck, or your lessons of control. It was because she is the one that you are meant to be with" Older Bo said.

"I just don't understand, Lauren is human. How is having a life with her possible?" Young Bo asked, she wanted to believe all of this. The way that her future self was describing it, was exactly what she was feeling. But she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

I can't tell you everything, but all you have to know is that it is possible. And you are going to have such a happy life. Yeah, there will be tough times. But that won't matter when you have her by your side. She's your anchor, you don't want to lose her… trust me" Older Bo said bowing her head. Her guilt and grief rising up to the surface.

"Is that why you are here? You lost her?" Young Bo asked, she could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I did, so believe me when I say that you don't know what true heartache feels like. Which is why I want to spare you that pain, if I succeed in my plan, mission whatever you want to call it. Then I will have my wife back and you won't be fated to relive my worst nightmare" the older succubus said. This was what it was all about, stopping Axl and saving her family. She didn't want this to be an endless cycle.

Young Bo almost had an aneurysm when she heard the word Wife, but she was dealing with it. And it also sounded kind of cool to be someone's wife. "So what **is** your plan?" she asked.

"I have to go back to my time. But there is a good chance that I won't make it back here, if that happens… I need you to keep my children safe, not that they need it. But I would feel better if they had someone watching over them. Also, if I don't make it back with Charlie. Then you have to tell Ethan to find another way to deal with Axl" the older succubus said.

"Who's Axl?" Young Bo asked.

"He is the creator of my nightmare, the guy who ruined my future, killed my wife and kidnapped my daughter. And he needs to be stopped" she said.

"So why can't you tell Ethan to find another way, if you don't make it back" young Bo asked.

"I can't, if I tell him there is a chance I won't get back here. He won't let me go, he takes after Lauren more than me. And he is always the rational one. So you need to tell him once I'm gone. You also need to free Lauren from her servitude, now you could do it the way that I did when I was you. Or you can take a shortcut" Older Bo said with a smirk.

"Which one is harder?" Young Bo laughed.

"First one" she said.

"Shortcut it is, lay it on me" the young succubus said.

"You have to remove Nadia's cursing nail, once you do that she will wake up from her coma which will void Lauren's current contract. But there is a catch, if I had known about it before I would have kicked his ass. Lachlan is going to tell you that you can't tell her what you're doing, but you can. It's all a lie" she said.

"Why would he lie about that?" Young Bo asked. She knew that Lachlan was a dick, but why would he lie about something as trivial as that.

"So he can tell her that it was him that removed the nail. Once he tells her that, Lauren becomes indebted to him all over again. She pledges herself to the Light again, only this time there is no out. It's forever. You cannot let her do that" the older brunette said.

Suddenly, the younger brunette's phone started to ring. She pulled it from her pocket, seeing Lauren's name on her scree. Older Bo saw this and smiled, right on cue. "It's not Lauren. It's Lachlan, he doesn't know that she is out of the dungeon yet. He's going to ask you to meet him at the compound, which is where he will tell you everything that I just said. But he's going to twist it, so play along" she said.

Young Bo answered the phone, pretending it was Lauren she was hoping to hear from. The call quickly turned sour as she listened to his voice. God she hated him. Hanging up the phone she looked to her older self. "You were right, he wants to see me… What do I do?" she asked.

"Just go and talk to him, he'll send you to a Fae travel agent so you can get to the congo. Her name is Peggy, she's terribly annoying but just sign whatever she wants you to sign. Before you go to her, you will need to stop by the Dahl and ask Ethan for a vial of his blood" Older Bo said.

"Why would I need his blood?" she asked.

"Because the shaman that cursed Nadia is dying, and he won't let you remove the nail until you get a healing mask for him. But you won't need to do any of that if you give him Ethan's blood instead, it will heal him. This is the shortcut I was telling you about. Trust me, I wish I had this option the first time around" Older Bo said, it would have saved her from going to that Preta. And the loss of her grandmother's bracelets. She always felt guilty for that being destroyed.

"What are you going to do?" Young Bo asked.

"I need to look for Shay, if I have to leave I need her to snap out of her rage. It's not helping anything" she answered.

"How do you know where she's gone?" The young brunette asked.

"She's gone to the Lab, Lauren was always her favourite. Which is ironic since she is my double. I need to get over there and talk to her, you should go too. Lachlan won't wait forever" she said. The younger Bo nodded, and quickly set off to the compound. Now it was time for Older Bo to deal with her stubborn daughter.

This was going to be fun.

**Lauren's Lab**

By the time Lauren made it into the lab, everyone was gone. It was still late. The blonde was startled when she heard a scream come from inside the room. She went to investigate, pulling back a curtain to see Shay cutting her chest with a bone saw.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lauren asked snatching the saw away from her and checking her over. From the looks of it, the girl was trying to cut a hole in her chest. Shay tried to take the saw back only for the blonde to move it further away from her.

"Give it back!" she yelled.

"No! What are you doing?" Lauren asked.

The hybrid sighed as she settled her eyes on the blonde in front of her. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to kill myself! But thanks to you and your interruption…." Shay trailed off looking down to her chest and seeing the slits close up. "… I have to start all over again!" she yelled.

"You are immortal Shay, you can't kill yourself" Lauren said, she thought that Shay was smarter than that.

"You don't think I know that? I figured if I ripped out my heart then it would work. But I can't do that, if don't give me the saw!" she said.

"Okay, you know what? That's enough…" Lauren said throwing the bloody saw into the bin. "…. You and I are going to have a little chat" she said looking to her **daughter**, using the same tone she did earlier.

It was time to take control of this disaster.

…**.**

**A/N: Oooh, go Mama Lauren! Let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading. Much Love xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Heyooo! Hope you guys are having a good week. Or start of the week, any way here is the next chapter to this crazy ride. I will be wrapping it up in a few more chapters, hope you guys have enjoyed this saga as much as I have. **

**And, good news! I am now starting the sequel of Break the Rules, so wish me luck.**

**Remember to leave me your reviews, love to know what you think about this one. Much love xoxo. **

**Enjoy :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 18: A Perfect Contradiction**

**Lauren's Lab**

Lauren could definitely see that Shay got her stubbornness and attitude from Bo, in the last ten minutes the hybrid had tried to grab anything she could use to cut her own heart out. The blonde had locked everything up in a drawer, every sharp object that she could find went in. "You do know that I have superhuman strength right?" Shay said.

"I do. What's your point?" the doctor asked with her arms folded.

"My point, is that I have broken into harder things. What makes you think that I can't get into that?" the girl asked pointing the locked drawer behind the blonde. Shay wasn't giving up, she was in self-pity mode and she wasn't going to come out of it anytime soon. She just didn't want to be here anymore.

"You are delusional if you think I am going to let you commit suicide. If you want them, you will have to get through me" the blonde said, resting her back against the cabinet and keeping her arms folded.

"You think I won't?" Shay said as her eyes turned blue.

Lauren had to laugh, it was cute that the young brunette was actually trying to scare her. "I've seen Bo do that over a hundred times, it doesn't frighten me" she said with a small shake of her head.

"Why do you care anyway? You don't know me, you haven't seen the things that I have! What gives you the right to stop me?" Shay's eyes shifted back as she asked her question.

"Because I'm your mother, how is that for a reason?" Lauren said staring at her.

Shay laughed and shook her head, was this actually happening right now? "You're not my mother, alright technically speaking… you are. But you haven't **had **me yet, so in my head… you're not. I don't have to do anything that you tell me to do" the girl said.

"Then why did you listen to me when I told you to take a walk?" the blonde asked with an eyebrow raised. When Shay was immobilised by the shard in her heart, Bo told Lauren that she was the girl's favourite person. And she had seen that too, especially when she would tell Shay something. Shay didn't have an answer for her, she listened because she always did whenever her Mother told her to do something. That was how she was raised.

She was kind of choking on her own words now.

"That's what I thought. Why don't you have a seat?" Lauren smiled pointing to two stools in the lab. Shay shook her head and folded her arms over her chest. She wasn't caving. "Don't make me ground you!" the blonde yelled.

"Alright!" Shay huffed taking a seat on one of the stools. Lauren quickly followed her, taking a seat on the other stool as she faced the frustrated girl. The blonde was blown away, she couldn't look at Shay without seeing Bo. It was unbelievable.

"Tell me about him" Lauren said.

"What?" Shay asked with a frown.

"Stefan. He's the one you lost right? Tell me about him" the blonde said, she knew from experience that it helped when you worked through your grief. Shay wasn't doing that, she was burring it deep within herself. Which was why she was always lashing out. If they were going to fix the future, then they needed everyone to be on top of their game.

"I'm not doing this" Shay said shaking her head. She didn't want to think about Stefan, he was the reason she was in so much pain and she didn't want to talk about it.

"Yes you are. You're grieving Shay, and the only way you are going to get through it is if you talk about it. So come on, tell me about him" the blonde said.

"Why do you care so much?" Shay asked.

"Because despite the mind warp of these last few days. You **are** my daughter, and I want to help you. So just let me…" Lauren smiled. All she wanted to do was help her through it. "… How did you meet him?" she asked.

Shay didn't want to tell her anything, but the more she thought about what the blonde just said. The more she found that she actually did want to. But she didn't know whether she could tell Lauren everything about how she knew Stefan. Without giving away that he was Dyson's son.

"I can't tell you that… Not because I don't want to, but we have changed too much already. And I don't want to do anything that would jeopardise his existence. Especially if we fix this mess" she said.

"Okay, I get that. So just tell me about him then, what was he like?" Lauren asked.

Shay sighed with a smile, "He was the most amazing guy I had ever met. He was also my first" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Your first serious relationship?" Lauren asked, thinking that was what she meant. Shay shook her head, "He was my first everything" she said. The blonde was shocked, it wasn't exactly her fault to be either. Shay was part succubus, and Lauren didn't think that she would have been with one person for her entire life.

"Oh, wow that is…" the blonde trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Very unlikely for someone who is part succubus?" Shay finished for her.

"… Kind of" Lauren finished.

"Yeah well, thanks to my human half I don't have the same urges as my Mother. She **has** to feed on sexual energy to survive, I don't need it. I **can** feed, I just choose not to" the girl said. She didn't think it mattered if she told the blonde about her feeding habits.

"So you didn't feed off of Stefan?" Lauren asked.

"Every now and then. I really don't want to talk about my sex life with you, it's gross" the hybrid laughed and made a face shaking her head. It was just too weird. Lauren nodded and joined in on the laughter. "I understand. Just tell me more about Stefan" she said.

"He was strong, handsome, had a smile that could make you melt. I loved him so much, he didn't have a bad bone in his body. And yet he was the one who got killed. Because of me…" the girl said starting to tear up. She still felt guilty about what happened to her husband. No amount of talking would change that.

"It wasn't your fault Shay. But you can fix it by helping your Mom, not by rebelling and lashing out. Don't do it for yourself, do it for Stefan. He wouldn't want to see you suffering like this Shay" the blonde said. She didn't know Stefan, but from the way that the girl described him he sounded like he would have said the same thing.

"What if we can't fix the future?" Shay asked looking to her mother with glassy eyes.

Lauren couldn't help herself, she stood up off of her stool and gathered the girl into her arms. Hugging her tight. "You will, I'm going to help you. But I want you to promise me something…" the blonde pulled away while holding the girl's face in her hands. "…. No more attitude, no more fighting with your brother, and no more disrespecting your Mother. She just wants what's best for you. Promise me" she said.

Shay instantly felt safe being held by her mother, no she wasn't her mother **yet**. But that didn't matter. She loved her mother to death. She could do this for her. "I promise" she smiled. Lauren smiled and brought her back into a hug. Shay wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, she didn't want this hug to end.

Unbeknownst to them, Bo had seen the whole interaction. And now she was smiling, she knew if anyone could get through to Shay it was her. The succubus walked in, they were too caught up in their hug notice her. Shay lifted her head off of Lauren's shoulder, she could feel her mother's presence behind her. She stepped out of the hug, and turned around. Lauren didn't know what was going on until she saw Bo standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lauren asked.

"Long enough…" the succubus smiled approaching her daughter. "… Are you okay?" she asked. Shay looked back to Lauren who just smiled at her, she was grateful to the blonde for making her talk about her grief. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. She wouldn't magically be happy or anything, but she was starting to see the light now.

"I am now…" the hybrid said with a nod. "… Where is Ethan? I want to apologise to him" the girl said. She felt awful for laying a finger on her brother. They were family, that wasn't how they were supposed to be.

"He's at the Dahl with Patrick, we can head over there now. Just wait outside for a second, I need to have a minute with Lauren…" Bo said. Shay nodded and gave Lauren a quick wave goodbye before leaving the lab. The succubus approached the blonde with a smile. "… Thank you. I don't know how but you always manage to get through to her. Or, you will I guess" she laughed. She was still struggling to phrase her sentences.

"You're welcome. I think she just needed to talk through it you know? She needs some sense of hope that she will see him again" Lauren smiled.

"She will. I'll make sure of it. Anyway, thanks again…." Bo smiled turning around and walking to the exit.

"Bo, wait!" Lauren yelled running up to her.

"…What?" the succubus asked stopping to look at her. Lauren wanted to know if she was actually going back to the future. But she didn't know how to word it without sounding like a clingy girlfriend. Which wasn't what they were at all.

"Are you going to tell the kids that you're leaving?" the blonde asked.

"I am… Time is slipping away from me and I have to go back now or everything is going to be messed up" the succubus said. Charlie was her last option to fix all of this. And she needed to get her away from Axl, she just hoped that he hadn't done anything to her. If Charlie dies it would be permanent, her blood could change fate. But it couldn't bring her back from the dead like Ethan and Shay.

"Isn't everything already messed up?" Lauren asked with a laugh. She couldn't help it, she knew this wasn't how Bo's plan was supposed to go.

"Kinda, but I'm doing everything that I can to make it right. And for me to be able to do that, I need you to replicate the potion. Besides, it's better if you stay in the lab today" the succubus said, she knew that since young Bo had set off for Africa that Nadia would be waking up today. She didn't know what that meant for them, but if it was anything like before then she really didn't want to be here to see them together.

It was different the first time. She and Lauren weren't even together, but she knew that she loved her then. Because when she walked into that room, and saw them kissing. It was like someone has stuck a knife in her heart. Now it was worse, she was married to Lauren in her future. And she couldn't stand to see someone else with the woman that she loved.

"Why?" Lauren asked, she knew that there was more to that sentence.

"Because, the make-up of that potion is complex. It might take you a while. But I know that you can do it, I believe in you…" the brunette smiled, she realised then that this was probably the last time that she would see her before she goes back to the future so she wanted to say good bye. Bo walked up to the blonde slowly. Moving some hair out of her face and resting her hand on the blonde's cheek.

"… Once I'm gone, just do me a favour and look out for Patrick. He's exactly like you in every way. And he loves you, I just worry about him because he's my little boy. Promise me" she said.

Lauren wrapped her hand around the succubus' wrist. "I promise you" she said.

"And uh… I know that this is weird and all, but I just want to say that I uh…. I love you" the brunette leaned in and kissed her softly. Letting it linger for a couple of seconds. She didn't want to go back without her knowing this. As Bo pulled away, she saw that Lauren was about to say it back. "Don't say it…" she whispered shaking her head.

"Why not?" the blonde asked, she wanted to say it so badly.

"… Because if you say it. Then it's going to make it harder for me to leave here. And leave you" the brunette said resting her forehead against the blonde's.

"But i-" Lauren started.

"I know babe…" Bo lifted the blonde's head so that she was staring into her eyes. "… I know" she repeated before placing a gentle kiss on her head. She couldn't say anything more than that. So she let go of Lauren and left the lab without another word. It was better that way.

**The Dahl (1 Hour Later)**

By the time she and Shay had gotten back to the bar, Ethan and Patrick were busy playing pool. Trick said that he wasn't opening today. Then she remembered, today was her birthday. In all of the craziness she had forgotten all about it. But she remembered the party that Kenzi went the trouble to arranging for her. That was also the day she met Ryan Lambert for the first time. Whoa, that was a long time ago.

God he was so annoying. She hated him, but she liked him at the same time. That was what made it so frustrating.

She had also informed her children that she was leaving to go back to their time. Ethan was the first to express his disapproval. If fact, he wasn't done expressing it yet. "No! No way! You are **not** going!" he yelled.

"Excuse me? I think you are forgetting which one of us is the parent here" the succubus said with a raised eyebrow. She found it hilarious that her son thought that he could stop her from going.

"I didn't forget. I'm just telling you that you're not going. It's too dangerous Mom, you don't know what you are going back to. For all we know, Charlie is dead and you are going back for nothing" the hybrid said. He had a point. But they didn't have much of a choice at the moment.

"That's quite possible. But I'm going whether you like it or not. And I need you to be in charge while I'm gone. Protect them, will you do that for me?" she asked taking a step closer to her son.

"Of course I will" he said. Like he would ever say no.

Bo touched his arm gently with a smile, "That's my boy…" she said before turning her head to see Patrick and Shay playing pool. "… You two? Butts over here now!" she ordered. Patrick and Shay placed their pool cues down on the table as they made their way over to their mother. Bo looked at all three of her children, she was overcome with pride. She couldn't imagine her life without them.

"I want you all to promise me, that you will not cause trouble, or draw too much attention to yourselves or **hurt** anyone. That means you Shay" Bo looked to her daughter who had her mouth hung open. Why was it always her?

"I promise Mom" Patrick smiled, he was such a good boy.

"So do I" Ethan said.

All eyes were on Shay as they waited for her answer. She didn't want to promise any of that, it's not that she liked killing. It was just that she liked defending herself, a lot. But since it was her mother's birthday, she could give her this one. "Well, I guess if everybody else is… I swear" she said holding her hands up so her mother could see she wasn't crossing her fingers.

"Good girl… Okay, I have to go right now so… I want hugs" the succubus said holding out her arms. She wanted to make sure that she had a proper goodbye with her children. Patrick was the first to jump into his mother's arms, he didn't care if it was uncool of him. He loved his mother and he was going to miss her.

"When will you be back?" he mumbled into his mother's neck. Bo wrapped her arms around her little boy, he was the one she worried about the most. Especially with this new power he had acquired. She also couldn't tell him when she would be back, because she didn't even know if she would be. "Soon buddy… real soon" she said kissing him on the head.

Patrick pulled back and shed a few tears giving his mother a smile. Shay was next, the girl settled herself into her mother's arms. "I'm sorry for being a raging bitch since we got here, I'm done with that now. I promise" the hybrid whispered into her mother's ear.

"It's okay kiddo, I know that you are just hurting. Which is why I am going back, I'm going to fix all of this. Do me a favour a watch over your brothers, they need a strong female to show them right from wrong every once and a while. That's gotta be you" Bo said.

"You got it Mom… Happy birthday by the way" Shay pulled back with a wink.

"Thanks…" Bo smiled as she walked over to her eldest son who was still shaking his head. "… I have to go bud" She said, knowing what he was thinking.

"I know, but at least let Shay or I come with you" he said.

"No, I need you here. Your Mom might be old but she still got a lot of fight left in her" the succubus winked referring to herself. She understood his worry, but she had to do this. Ethan reached into his front pocket and pulled out a small vial of blood. "Here…" he said handing it to his mother. "… Just in case of an emergency" he said before bringing her into a tight hug.

"I love you Mom" he said.

"I love you too bud" Bo smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek as she tapped his back. They pulled apart and Ethan walked back to his siblings. Shay was comforting Patrick who was upset about his mother leaving. He felt lost without one of his parents. How was he going to manage now that the two of them were gone?

Bo smiled one last time before turning around and throwing the time potion onto the floor in front of her. They shielded their eyes as the bright blue light hit them. When they opened their eyes, they saw the blue and white whirl pool in the middle of the room. "Be good…" she said to her children as she ran into the portal. Within seconds of her disappearing, the portal closed in a flash of blue light.

"So… I guess it's up to us now" Ethan said turning to his brother and sister. Patrick buried his head in his big sister's neck, he just wanted his family back the way it was. Before all of this. Shay rubbed his back soothingly. Although, it wasn't going to fix the problem. Ethan sighed and brought his siblings into a group hug. They needed this right now.

"Is everything okay?" they broke apart to see the younger version of their mother standing in the doorway. This was so weird, it was her but at the same time it wasn't. But they were here to stay, so they had to get used to it.

Ethan gave her a smile. "Not really, care to join us for a drink? Shay can make you a nice birthday cocktail" the blonde laughed nodding to his sister.

"How did you know it's my birthday? Never mind, stupid question. Yes, I would love one… Although, I hope you guys will have one with me. I hate to drink alone" the succubus smiled coming to sit on a stool. Of course they knew it was her birthday. They were her children. Or will be? This was such head spin.

Shay tapped her little brother on the back, who was calming down a bit now. Patrick jumped up onto a stool next to his brother who was then sitting next to Bo. Shay jumped over the bar and landed gracefully, before grabbing four whiskey glasses. The succubus was expecting the girl to just pour her a glass of scotch. But to her surprise, Shay side stepped the whiskey bottles and went for the Irish cream liqueur.

"Hey E? Grab me some whipped cream from the kitchen, and some rainbow sprinkles if Trick has any" the young brunette said measuring the right amount of liqueur. Ethan nodded and set off in search of the items.

"Sprinkles? What do you need those for?" Bo asked.

"A good mixologist never reveals their secrets…" Shay smiled pouring the measured liquid into the glasses. Ethan came back quickly with the items his sister asked for, he placed a small tub of sprinkles on the bar top and then a can of whipped cream. "… Thank you" she said taking the can of whipped cream and squirting a neat whirl of cream into each glass. She then took the rainbow sprinkles and scattered a pinch full over the glasses.

Bo was impressed, this girl was good. Shay dusted her hands off in a towel and smiled at them all. "Happy birthday" she smiled handing the succubus her glass.

"Umm, you said that I was underage" Patrick said holding his hand up. She practically bit his head off before when Kenzi offered him the Meade. Now she was offering him drink herself. "You are, but this is cream liqueur. It's hardly classed as alcohol, hey if you don't want it…" the girl said ready to take it away from him. Patrick stopped her and grabbed the glass.

"I never said that" he said.

The grownups laughed, of course he wanted it. Everyone brought their glasses up, holding them up to Bo. "To Bo" Ethan smiled at her. Shay and Patrick repeated what their big brother said, Bo felt weird. She was having a birthday drink with kids that she hadn't had yet. But it still felt nice. They all took the shot, relishing in the sweet creamy and yet rich taste of the Irish liqueur. Patrick's face turned sour, he had never had this before. In fact he had never had an alcoholic drink before this.

"That was awful" he said shaking his head.

"It's an acquired taste baby bro, you'll get used to it" Shay smiled reaching over to ruffle his head.

"Thanks for that. You're a natural, I must say" Bo said looking to Shay who just gave a small shrug. "Thanks. And you're welcome" the younger brunette said.

"So did that blood work out for you?" Ethan asked. Bo nodded, yes it did indeed. Like her older self has suggested, Bo stopped off in the Dahl before heading to the Congo. She gave the shaman, Chambay Ethan's blood telling him it would heal him of his ailments. Once he drank it, he was instantly regenerated. He then gave Bo the power to remove Nadia's nail, she thought about stopping by the compound to see if it worked. But something told her to come here instead.

"It worked out great, thanks" she said.

"Don't mention it… Where is Trick?" Ethan said noticing that his grandfather was nowhere to be found. He had to be careful not to call him grandpa, especially since Bo didn't know that he was her grandfather yet.

"I dunno, was he here when you got back?" Shay asked her brother.

"Nope, I wonder where he is" the blonde said.

"Hey, since Trick isn't here and you guys are by yourselves. Do you maybe, want to come back to the clubhouse? We can watch a movie or hang out? Whatever you want" Bo said, she didn't know what she was doing. But these were her children and she didn't want to leave them alone.

"Uh… I don't know if we should" Ethan said. Shay slapped her brother on his arm, giving him a scowl. She didn't really want to stay here. Trick had no TV's in his guest rooms yet. And also no internet, she would rather be anywhere else but here.

"Sure, we'd love that" she smiled.

"Okay, great. Let's go…" Bo chuckled telling them to follow her. The three siblings grabbed their jackets and followed their 'mother' out of the bar.

…**.**

**A/N: Stopping here. Touching moments all around. My altered version of Bo's birthday party will be up next. Will Nadia show up? Catch you on the flip side. Leave me your reviews. Much love xoxo**

**P.S. The shot that Shay made for Bo is one I make all the time. It's called The Birthday Cake. Just in case you were wondering :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here we go folks! Chapter 19. Gotta say this has got to be the hardest story I have ever written. Just because of the storyline I have chosen to go with. It's so complex, and remembering what happened in Season 2 is hard on my brain. I've even had to re-watch a couple of episodes. But I hope that it comes off well, because it actually does make sense to me. I just hope it does for you guys too. **

**Anyway, some things are changing now. Hope you guys enjoy. :)**

…**..**

**Chapter 19: All Bets Are Off**

**Clubhouse**

Once they left the bar, Ethan, Shay and Patrick jumped into Bo's car as she set off for the clubhouse. Now that she knew who they were, she didn't really want them out of her sight. She made a promise to her future self that she would keep them safe. And that was what she was going to do. Although, she wondered why her future self would have brought them to Trick in the first place. She knew that he was a good friend, and maybe that continued on later in her life. But it still striked her as a little odd.

The four of them entered the clubhouse to find that the lights were off. Suddenly, they came back on and all they heard was a bunch of people yelling.

"SURPRISE!" Bo was beyond shocked. And so were Shay, Ethan and Patrick. They didn't remember hearing about this. Before the succubus could even say anything, Kenzi was playing her drums with some guy playing his guitar. She had never seen him before. Everyone clapped as they finished the birthday song. Hale was the first to wish Bo a happy birthday with a hug.

Kenzi ran over. "Happy Birthday! Are you shocked?" she asked excitedly, she had spent all day figuring this out. And hit a lot of snags along the way. Especially with the cake.

"I'm totally shocked" the succubus said hugging her friend. "Thank you so much Kenz" she smiled. She couldn't believe that Kenzi went to all this trouble for her. She honestly had no idea, and with everything going on she had literally forgotten all about her birthday. Kenzi smiled at her friend, then looked behind her seeing Trick's niece and nephew and another hot piece of meat next to them.

"You brought friends I see" she said.

Bo turned around ushering her future children in, "Yeah, I stopped by the Dahl and they were by themselves so I thought it would be cool if they came with" she said.

"Totally, we're gonna party it up!" Kenzi said moving in front of Bo to invited them in. "You two I know, but I have had yet to be introduced to you…" she said looking to Ethan. The older hybrid smiled his dashing smile and extended his hand to her.

"Ethan McCorrigan, pleasure" he said. Kenzi took his hand and shook it gently. Something about him looked so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. How many nephews did Trick have? "Kenzi, nice to meet you. Well, the drinks are strong and the music is banging so please… Make yourself at home" she said politely.

"Thanks…" Ethan turned his head to his siblings, "… You two stay out of trouble, I have to talk to Trick" he said clocking his grandfather on the way in. Shay and Patrick saluted him as a joke, the young brunette placed her arm around her little brother's neck. "Come on baby bro, let's get a drink…" she said leading him into the kitchen.

Bo watched her children disperse as if they were right at home. She couldn't help but smile. Walking into the living room Ciara was next to hug her and wish her a happy birthday. Now that she knew that she was meant to have a life and a family with Lauren, her jealousy towards the fairy had sort of vanished. Maybe because a part of her didn't care as much as she though she did. Dyson was after her, holding a black rectangular box. Bo was thinking that it was a necklace or a bracelet.

"A knife?" she said looking at it sceptically. She didn't expect to be given a weapon on her birthday. Was she that transparent?

"Yeah, I know how much you love your sharp pointy objects. You can never have too many right?" the wolf smiled, he honestly thought that it was a good gift. All Bo could do was nod, it was the thought that counted at the end of the day.

"Thank you Dyson" the succubus smiled closing the box. Just then, she saw Dyson look behind her. Turning around she saw Lauren looking amazing in a simple figure hugging black dress, the blonde walked in with a smile on her face. Bo thought that maybe she would have brought Nadia with her, but she was alone. Did that mean that removing her nail didn't work?

Lauren crossed the distance between them and grabbed the brunette's face, bringing her in for a passionate kiss. All eyes were on them as Bo was caught off guard, but she ended up sinking into it. Closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer. Shay and Patrick high fived from where they were, which Kenzi noticed. Why were they so happy?

Bo's eyes remained closed for a second longer after Lauren pulled away. Opening them, she saw the blonde's heart stopping smile. "Hey you" she said.

"Hi" the succubus stuttered, she could barely breathe right now. That kiss was something else entirely, her future self was right. She **did** love Lauren, more than she ever cared to admit to herself. It all made sense to her now, marriage, kids, a real family of her own. It was all possible, and it was destined to happen.

"Happy Birthday" Lauren smiled.

"Thanks… I didn't think you'd be here" the brunette admitted. She thought that Lauren would be way too busy reconnecting with Nadia.

"Can we go upstairs? So we can talk?" the blonde asked. Bo nodded, truth be told she wanted to change out of her clothes anyway. The brunette led the blonde upstairs, walking past Ethan and Trick who was chatting.

"Looks like things are coming together…" the old man said with a smile. It was weird seeing the future he had been told about unfold in front of his eyes. Although, Ethan didn't seem pleased. Or happy in the slightest. "… Is something wrong?" Trick asked.

Ethan scratched the stubble on his face, then let out a sigh. "You could say that. I think we may have changed too much by coming here, and now it's too late to change it back" the blonde worried. He knew that his parents didn't get together yet. He knew of who Nadia was, and he also knew that Lauren stayed with her after she awoke from her coma. So where was she now?

"What do you mean? They are supposed to get together, aren't they?" Trick asked, he was starting to get confused again.

"Yes, but not yet. I guess we will just have to see how it plays out" the blonde said.

Suddenly, everyone heard the smashing of a glass. Ethan looked over to the kitchen to see his siblings looking scared, he narrowed his eyes at Shay who just pointed to her baby brother. "Damn it! Excuse me…" the blonde said making his way over to clean up whatever mess his little brother had made.

**Bo's Bedroom**

Once Bo had changed into something a little more comfortable, she and Lauren took a seat on her bed. For reasons unknown, they were very nervous around each other. Lauren was feeling it a little bit more then Bo, especially with the moment she shared with the other Bo earlier. But she knew what she had to do now. "I know that it was you" the blonde said.

"What was me?" the succubus asked.

Lauren met her gaze, giving her a smile. "Nadia. I know that it was you who broke her curse. Lachlan told me that he had it taken care of, he probably thinks that I will bow at his feet for what he did. But I know it wasn't him, it was you…" she said placing her hand over the brunette's, holding it tight. "… Thank you" she said.

"You're welcome. So where is she?" the brunette asked. She couldn't help but wonder.

"At home, packing" Lauren said.

Wait? Did she just say packing? Where they going somewhere? Why would Lauren come here and kiss her like that, only for her to say that she's leaving with Nadia? "Are you going somewhere?" Bo asked fearfully. She didn't want her to go anywhere.

The blonde shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere Bo. Nadia is going home to her parents. I can't be with her the way I used to be" she said. She felt guilty beyond belief, but she knew that this was what was supposed to happen.

"Why not?" Bo asked.

"Because I don't love her anymore. At least not in the way that I used to…" Lauren turned to Bo fully, bring her legs up onto the bed. "… How can I be with someone else, when I've seen the life we are supposed to have? If these last few days have taught me anything, it's that I love you. I have since the second that I laid eyes on you. And for me to cut you off and be with Nadia, would be extremely selfish of me" the blonde said.

"I love you too" the brunette let out, she felt so much better having said it now.

"You do?" Lauren asked, as though it was impossible for the succubus to feel that way for her.

Bo nodded, leaning in for a gentle kiss. "Ever since the first time we were together, I haven't been able to shake you. And yeah, that night didn't really end the way I had hoped. But, it started out amazing. And all I thought about when were together, was that I wished everyday could be like that" she admitted. Her future self was right, she knew then that Lauren was the one. But given the things that happened after, Bo pushed the thought of being with her again to the back of her mind.

"It will be… I promise. We're done being stupid okay, this is supposed to happen. Why fight it anymore? There are three amazing kids downstairs, who I would very much like to get to know. And I can't imagine what it will be like when they are actually born" the blonde laughed.

"I'd love that too…" the brunette smiled leaning in again. This was the start of something amazing.

**Downstairs**

"I take it you're freaking out about that kiss" Shay smirked at her big brother before taking a sip of her beer. Ethan was still in the middle of cleaning up the remains of a wine glass that Patrick had knocked over. But Shay could tell by her brother's face, that he wasn't happy about Lauren kissing Bo.

"I have a right to freak out Shay…" he said throwing the shards in the trash before turning back to her. "… You know as well as I do that they aren't supposed to get together yet. We've changed too much, and now I have no idea what this means for our future" he said worriedly. They were in uncharted territory.

"So what are you going to do? Tell them that it's not supposed to happen yet? No, you can't do that because then you're changing things even more. To be honest I just wish that we could go home…" the young brunette sighed.

"Me too sis…" Ethan said as he grabbed a bottle of beer and twisted the cap off. "… Let's just do what Mom told us to do, maybe I am over reacting and everything will work out fine anyway" he let out a small laugh bringing his bottle up to his sister. Shay clinked hers against his, as they both took a drink.

"I'm bored" Patrick said walking up to them.

"You know for a 17 year old, you sure do act like a baby. What the hell do you want me to do about it?" Shay said with a shrug. How was she supposed to fix his boredom? Patrick shrugged, he just wanted a little excitement. Was that too much to ask? "Well then I can't help you" Shay smiled.

"Ethan?" Patrick groaned turning to his brother.

"Don't know what to tell you brother, what she said" the older blonde nodded to his sister before taking another sip of his beer. Everyone turned as they saw Bo and Lauren descend the stairs, holding hands. Ethan stiffened slightly as he watched them smile and laugh with their friends, it's not that he wasn't happy for them. They were his parents, of course he was. He just didn't want to change something that shouldn't be changed.

Shay put a hand on her brother's arm, giving him a look that silently told him everything would be okay. She didn't know how, but she knew that they just had to have hope that everything would work out for the better.

The party started to come to a close a few hours later, all in all Bo had the most amazing time. She had never celebrated her birthday since she ran away from home when she was eighteen. But now she had family and friends to make it worth celebrating.

Everyone was making a move to leave. Ciara was about to grab her jacket when she slipped on a popped balloon. Patrick saw it and within a second he was in front of her making sure she didn't fall. Thank god his vampire speed hadn't faded yet. "Are you okay?" he asked steadying her.

"Yes, thank you… You're quite fast" the fairy laughed.

"Don't mention it" the boy smiled.

Dyson knew he smelt a vampire, but he didn't want to say anything. He wondered how someone of Trick's bloodline, was a disgusting vampire. He moved Ciara aside and snarled in Patrick's face, "Don't touch her!" he yelled.

"Sorry, would you rather I let her fall and hurt herself?" Patrick asked with a frown, why was he getting so irate with him?

Bo, Lauren, Shay and Ethan all watched the scene unfold. Call it a feud, but Dyson didn't like vampires one bit. In fact none of his kind did. Maybe it had something to do with the whole werewolves and vampires thing. Ethan didn't want to her hurt his Uncle, but he would protect Patrick if it was necessary. The older hybrid stepped in, moving his little brother behind him.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"Yes, this little blood sucker had his hands all over my girlfriend" Dyson said still narrowing his yellow eyes on the young boy.

"Dyson, he didn't do anything wrong. He helped me" Ciara said, she didn't understand why he wasn't letting this go. She knew that wolves and vampires hated each other, but Patrick was just a kid. She could tell that he was harmless.

"There you have it. She said he was just helping her, so why don't you just let it go and head home?" Ethan said calmly. He was the cool headed one out of his siblings, but he could be nasty if he needed to be. Dyson didn't like the fact that this young man was telling what to do. And he had, had a bit to drink too.

"Or what?" the wolf asked.

"Or the situation will become **very** awkward… for **you**" the hybrid said staring him down.

"Are you threatening me?" Dyson chuckled. Was this kid for real? Did he know how many years Dyson had on him? He wouldn't stand a chance. Ethan smiled and shook his head. "Not a threat. It's more of a friendly warning, I suggest you listen to it" the blonde said.

Ciara pulled Dyson away, he was a mean drunk. "That's enough Dyson! Let's go…" she turned to Bo who was just watching. She kind of wanted to see what Ethan would do. But she was glad that Ciara was taking her ex out of the house. "… I'm sorry Bo" she said sincerely.

Bo waved a hand, "It's okay. Just get him home, let him sleep it off" she smiled. Ciara nodded and dragged her boyfriend out, the wolf still not taking his eyes off of Patrick. The young boy felt a little bit weird knowing that his would be Uncle, now hated him. Ethan turned to his little brother, making sure he was okay.

"You good?" he asked. Patrick nodded, he didn't mean to cause any trouble. But at the same time, he couldn't just let Ciara fall when there was something he could do to prevent it. Ethan ruffled his brother's hair with a smile.

"What was that all about?" Bo asked coming up to him.

"Just a misunderstanding. One that won't happen again. Sorry for causing a scene" the blonde said. He didn't want to start anything with anyone, but if Dyson had tried to hurt Patrick he wouldn't have been able to stand back and do nothing.

"No it's totally okay. Dyson is a bit of an ass when he drinks too much, although I would have loved to have seen what you would do to him" the succubus laughed, Dyson was always so proud of being the Alpha male. It would have been funny to see someone else get the upper hand for once.

"I wouldn't have hurt him… well not too bad anyway" Ethan laughed. "I think we are going to head back to the Dahl, it's been a long day. Great party though, Kenzi out did herself" he said looking around to the Siamese Cats that were still waving their paws all the time.

"That she did…." Bo chuckled, just then Lauren came up beside them both wondering what they were talking about.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing exciting, I was just saying that we should head back to the Dahl…" As the words left his lips, he just realised that Bo had driven them here. And he couldn't exactly take her car, he didn't have money for a cab. Which meant that they were stuck. "… You don't happen to have money for a cab do you?" he asked with a bashful smile.

"I can drive you—"

Ethan held his hand up, "No, you've had a bit to drink and it's your birthday. You shouldn't be playing taxi service to us" he said. He didn't want her to go out of her way.

"I haven't had a drop of alcohol, so I can take you back to the Dahl" Lauren smiled. Bo's face dropped, she didn't want Lauren to leave just yet. They had just started a relationship, and it was her birthday. She was kind of hoping that the blonde would stick around for the night.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping that you would stay" the brunette admitted coyly. Lauren caught onto what the succubus was referring to. And now she didn't want to leave either. Ethan just stood there as his parents looked at each other. He was kind of stuck in the middle here.

"How about I borrow your car, and then I'll bring it back in the morning? Does that work for you?" he asked.

"Yes, that's perfect. I'll just get my keys…" Lauren said walking off to find her clutch. As the blonde walked off, Bo noticed a strange man walking into the house. She had never seen him before, he was dressed in a fitted suit and was holding a small gift box.

"I understand birthday wishes are in order?" the man smiled.

Ethan stood by the brunette's side, this guy looked familiar to him. But he could put his finger on it at the moment. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but do I know you?" Bo asked, she had never seen this guy before.

He handed the box to her, "From an Admirer" he said.

"An admirer?" she said taking the small box from him.

"Enthusiast? Devotee, a fancier" he said simplifying it for her.

"Thank for clearing that up…" Bo said, this guy was already annoying her.

"Yeah, happy to be of service" the guy locked eyes with Ethan, giving him a charming smile that the hybrid didn't care for much. Bo opened the box, seeing a lovely gold bracelet. "It's beautiful… And it's not a weapon" she laughed. Finally something different.

"I wouldn't be so sure, read the inscription first" the man said. Ethan and Bo both looked at the inside of the bracelet. It was in Runic, which was a Fae language. "I can't really…" the succubus frowned, she didn't know what it said. "What is it…" she stopped when she saw that the man was gone.

Ethan on the other hand, knew exactly what it said. And now he knew who the man was, the inscription read; _**'R E L 12342'.**_ It was Ryan Lambert, he remembered hearing about him. But not much was really said. He was some kind of Dark fae techno wiz. And he also knew that Bo dated him for a while, which probably wouldn't end up happening now.

"That was weird" Bo said.

"Yeah…" Ethan just agreed, he didn't need to tell her that he knew who he was. Or what the inscription said. Although, it was really an inscription. It was more of a signature. Lauren came back with her car keys in tow, handing them to Ethan with a smile. "… Thanks, so I guess we will see you guys tomorrow then" he said.

"Absolutely" Lauren said.

With that, Ethan dragged his sibling out of the house with a final wave. Kenzi then ran up to Bo and said that she was going to go out for a few more drinks with Nate, her long lost crush from her childhood. What were the chances of that happening? Once everyone was gone, all that was left was Bo and Lauren.

"This place is a mess" Lauren said shaking her head, the room was an absolute state. There were Chinese lanterns hanging everywhere. Some had fallen to the floor, and then there was the creepy yet cute Siamese cats that were terrifyingly staring at them.

"Sure is. Please don't tell me you are thinking of cleaning" the brunette laughed. She really didn't feel like cleaning up this whole mess. It was late and she was tired.

"Not anymore" the blonde smirked, busted. She couldn't help it, she was a neat freak.

"Can we just, go to sleep? It's been a long day… Time travel knowledge, jetting off to the Congo, I'm surprised I haven't hit the wall yet" the succubus joked. Lauren smiled, she didn't know how she could ever repay the succubus for what she had done for her. Bo had freed her from the hell of being a slave. The blonde slid her hand into the brunette's, holding it and leading her upstairs.

Once they were upstairs, Lauren brought Bo into a fiery kiss. All the brunette could do was sink into it. "Gotta say, out of everything that happened tonight. This is my favourite part, right now" Bo smiled, of all of the birthdays she had ever had. This was by far the best one ever.

"We haven't even gotten to the good part yet" the blonde winked, turning Bo around and pushing her brown curls to one side. She began to kiss the back of her neck, earning a low moan from the succubus. The brunette put her head to the side, her eyes were closed as she relished in the feeling of Lauren's lips on her skin. Without her even realising, Lauren was unzipping the side of her dress.

Before they knew it, they were tangled up in bed. Panting as they moved together. Bo was on her back, as Lauren pushed her hips down slowly each time. "Best birthday ever…" the brunette let out with a laugh, she sat up bringing their bodies closer as she continued to rock her hips into the blonde's. She never thought that she would have this, to be connected so strongly with another person.

What she had with Dyson was nothing compared to this. She knew that now. After a few more thrusts, they were both spent as they collapsed back onto the bed. And not long after that they fell asleep, Bo was behind Lauren. Holding her from behind, burring her nose in the doctor's gorgeous blonde locks.

**Next Morning**

The moment Bo opened her eyes, she took a breath of relief. She was actually worried that last night was a dream. But it wasn't. It was very real. And she loved it, Lauren was fast asleep. Instead of waking her, the brunette wanted to let her sleep. Yesterday was a long day for both of them. Bo quietly slipped out of the bed, throwing on some clothes and then her red kimono. She made her way downstairs, seeing the mess from last night.

"Good morning sunshine!" Kenzi yelled walking into the house carrying two coffee cups. "I got you a java jolt double shot, three shocks just the way you like it. Gotta get that sexy heart a-pumping! Where's the doc?" the girl asked handing her friend one of the cups.

"Thank you, and she is still sleeping" Bo smiled pointing to the ceiling. The succubus took a sip of her coffee, loving the strong taste of caffeine. "Mmm. And thank you again for last night, that was so thoughtful Kenzi… I especially liked the cat décor" she smiled pointing to the still waving Siamese cat on the counter.

"So, was yesterday jam-packed with headline news or what? You jetting off to Africa, which I still need the deets on by the way. Trick's oldest nephew looking like something out of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue!" Bo laughed at her friend's words, if only she knew that it was her best friend's future son.

"… Dyson and Ciara moving into together. And you and Lauren, together apparently. You kept that quiet" Kenzi said.

"Yeah, it just kind of happened. But I have a really good feeling about it, this is all I have ever wanted. Someone to love, and someone who loves me back" the brunette said smiling to herself at the fact that she now had a girlfriend.

"Love? You love her?" Kenzi asked, she had never heard Bo say that before. Not even with Dyson.

"Yeah, I do… But what about you? You reunited with your childhood crush" the succubus said taking the spotlight off of herself for a change.

"And what about that guy who was 'weapons of mass destruction' handsome!" the girl said, she wondered who that mysterious man in the suit was.

"Oh yeah, who was that guy?" Bo asked.

"I assumed you knew him" Kenzi said, when she saw him he was talking to Bo and they seemed to be having quite the conversation.

"Nope, never seen him before" the succubus shook her head.

"Hmm…" the girl thought, it was never a good thing when stranger came to their house uninvited. But that was now tomorrow's problem, then she realised that she hadn't given Bo her birthday present yet. "… Oh my god! I totally forgot your birthday present" she said running off to get it.

**Clubhouse (2053)**

As the portal opened, it practically spat Bo out as she rolled onto the floor. "I was never good at sticking landings…" the succubus groaned getting to her feet. Looking around she saw that she was in her living room. But for some reason, she got the feeling that something was off. She made her way upstairs to hers and Lauren's bedroom, she had been wearing the same clothes for two days and she wanted to change.

Walking into the bedroom, she noticed all of the pictures of her and her wife. In a way she was glad to be back here. Even though Lauren still wasn't here. She walked into her closet, changing her jeans and then her shirt. Then something caught her eye, it was the sketchbook that Kenzi gave her for her birthday over 40 years ago. She had Nate sketch out what happened in her party, it was so thoughtful.

But Bo didn't remember keeping it in her closet, Lauren took care of stuff like this. And all photo albums were kept in the blonde's office. She decided to flip through it, stopping with a gasp as she set her eyes on a sketch of her children. Ethan, Shay and Patrick all smiling to themselves. Bo shook her head, that never happened. They weren't supposed to be in this book.

This meant that history had changed, but how much it had changed she didn't know. "…Uh oh" the brunette let out.

Uh Oh, indeed.

…**.**

**A/N: Ooooh, the future is changing. But is it for the better, or worse? Stay tuned. Leave me your reviews, much love xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Enjoy this one.**

**:)**

…**.**

**Chapter 20: Shake It Off**

**The Dahl**

Ethan was sat at one of the tables in the bar, drinking a cup of coffee while he read through some ancient texts. He wanted to learn everything he could about the soul jumping spell. With his mother gone, it was down to him. He was also worried about how much his future had changed, hopefully it was little things here and there. But he was scared to death about it being worse than that. He turned another page, it translated that this spell was very specific and complex. If it wasn't carried out the way it was instructed, then it wouldn't work.

Shay entered the room, seeing her big brother engrossed in his book. Some things didn't change. She made her way over to the table and poured herself some coffee, neither of them had much sleep thanks to Patrick. Although, it wasn't really the boy's fault. Ever since he was 7 years old, Patrick had terrible nightmares. Because at that age, there was an attack on their home. The intruder was after Patrick.

People always came after them as kids. They didn't know then that he would have no powers. But that didn't stop the attempted kidnappings. One night, a man got into the house. Lauren was on call in the hospital, as was Ethan. Shay was working at the Dahl and Charlie was sleeping over a friend's house. Which left Bo home alone with her little boy.

Shay didn't know the whole details of what went down, she wasn't there to see it. But from what her mother had told her, the attacker was wearing a creepy wooden mask. Her mother said that it must have been to hide his scars, the man was severely disfigured. He had woken Patrick up due to all of the noise he was making. Again, they didn't have the full details. All they knew was that, their mother took care of him. The same way she always did with people who tried to harm her children.

Patrick never really got over it, he had come face to face with a monster. And the image was burned into his brain every time he went to sleep. When he would get the nightmare, he would cry out. Yelling out loud for the monster to leave him alone and go away. Normally, their mother was the only one who could get him to calm down. But she wasn't here, and they couldn't exactly call the Bo of **this** time to come over and deal with something she knew nothing about.

"Still at it huh?" the girl asked taking a seat opposite her brother.

Ethan nodded, "No time to waste right? Besides, it's hard to get back to sleep when you have a teenage boy's screams ringing in your ears" the blonde said. He didn't blame his brother, it wasn't his fault that he had nightmares.

"He's only going to get worse without Mom to get him through it, you know that right?" Shay said sipping her hot coffee.

"Yeah, I know. What do you want me to do about it Shay? I wish I could click my fingers and have everything go back to the way it was, but I can't. As powerful as we are, we're not Gods. We are just going to have to be the ones to help him" the blonde said.

"I guess so. So what about this whole soul swap thing? Any new developments?" she asked changing the subject.

"Not really, it's just simple spell. There is no way to reverse it, so we need to come up with a way ourselves" he said closing the book. There was nothing more he could get from the text. They were sort of walking blind.

"Any ideas" Shay asked.

Ethan shook his head, "None at the moment" he sighed.

"Well if you haven't found it yet, chances are you won't get an idea today. You should get some sleep, after this morning I think that you could use it. I wonder what the Moms are up to" Shay joked. Ethan looked at her with a face that said, _'Really?'_ They knew exactly what they were doing, in 40 years of marriage they could never keep their hands off of each other for long.

Both of them looked up when they heard someone's footsteps. It was Patrick, who was looking a little worse for wear. "Hey big guy… How are you feeling?" Ethan asked. Patrick shrugged coming over to sit next to his sister. He placed his forearms on the table and leaned his chin on them. "Tired, and my throat hurts" he mumbled.

"That's probably from all the adorable screaming you did this morning…" Shay joked pouring him a cup of coffee. "… Here drink this, but watch it's hot" she said pushing the mug over to him. Patrick sat up, looking at the coffee cup like it was a foreign object. He had never had coffee before, unlike his siblings he was weary of the things he put in his body. He watched what he ate, exercised frequently which was nearly every day at school thanks to football practice. But he did enjoy a good fast food binge now and then.

"I promised Mom that I would never do drugs" he said looking at the caffeine.

Ethan and Shay both laughed, they loved their little brother to death but he had a habit of being dramatic. "Jesus, it's not a cup of ecstasy. Just drink it, it will help with the tiredness" the young brunette said nodding to the cup. Patrick picked up the mug, smelling it. It didn't smell bad, he took a sip.

"Well?" Ethan asked.

"It's alright…" the boy said taking another big sip.

"So what's in store for today?" Shay asked her big brother. With their mother gone it was now up to them to make sure everything ran smoothly. Ethan knew that today was the day that their mother confronted Lachlan about tricking Lauren into recommitting herself to the light Fae. Although, now that they were together, that didn't happen. So they needed to get her up to speed on the details.

"We're going to get dressed, then head over to the clubhouse. Providing that they are both decent" the older blonde said with a laugh. Their parents could never tear themselves away from the bedroom.

Just then, **said** parents made their way into the bar with a smile. Looks like they didn't have to go to the clubhouse after all. "That's weird" Patrick said allowed.

"What's weird?" Bo asked as they stood next to the table.

"Nothing, but I am actually glad that you guys came by. Can we talk?" Ethan said look to Bo as he got to his feet. The succubus nodded and followed the young man down to the lair. Lauren took Ethan's vacated seat, facing Shay and Patrick. She noticed that the young boy was quieter than usual. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Shay looked to her little brother who just nursed his mug of coffee. He didn't feel like talking about it. "Everything's fine. But I was wondering if you would take this one to get some new clothes? It looks like we are going to be here for a while and we are gonna need some new threads. Especially him" the girl said looking to her baby brother.

"Of course, I don't see why not. Do you and Ethan need anything?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, but Patrick knows us. He can tell you what we like, I would come with but I think we are going to be busy. The future isn't going to save itself right?" Shay laughed. Patrick still hadn't said anything, so Shay thought that it would be good for him to get out for the day instead of being cooped up in the bar. And he loved going shopping for clothes, sometimes more than Shay did herself.

Shay got to her feet, touching her brother's shoulder. "You going to be okay kid?" she asked. Patrick looked up to his sister and gave her a tired smile and a nod. She smiled and ruffled his head, "Okay, have fun. Bring me back something good…" she said heading down to her room.

"Looks like it's just you and me then" the doctor smiled.

"Yup, I'll go get dressed…" Patrick said before running to his room. Lauren watched him rush off, she wondered if she had done something wrong. But she was still looking forward to spending the day with him. Maybe he would end up confiding in her.

**Downstairs**

Ethan quickly threw his clothes on and met Bo in the Lair, Trick was also in attendance. "I need you to come with Shay and I to talk to Lachlan" the hybrid said pulling his black leather jacket on. Bo frowned, why Lachlan of all people. She didn't really want to be anywhere near him knowing that he intended to trick Lauren into giving up her freedom all over again.

"What does Lachlan have to do with any of this?" she asked.

"More than you know. So what do you say, feel like tagging along?" he asked with a smile. The succubus nodded, she was all in. "Although, I will warn you now. Shay and I do things a little different than you might be used to" he said trying to prepare her for the worst.

"I think I can handle it" she said knot knowing what she was letting herself in for.

"Hope so…" Shay smirked walking in ready to go. Trick didn't know what he was supposed to do, he kind of wanted to know more about this evil force. And tonight was a Blood Moon, an even that only happened every 20 years. But he also thought that maybe he didn't need to know, considering that Ethan and Shay were on top of things. "…Shall we go?" Shay asked.

"Ladies first" Ethan smiled extending his arm to the stairs.

"My charming brother… Ya know, because that doesn't get annoying" Shay joked. She and Bo both made their way upstairs. Trick was waiting for Ethan to follow them, but the young man stayed put. He wondered if maybe something was wrong. "Is there something you need?" he asked.

Ethan turned to his grandfather, giving him a look that Trick had trouble reading. "No, but I have something for you…" the blonde said, walking over to Trick's desk and grabbing a letter opener. "… Would you mind handing me one of those glasses?" he said nodding to the table where the barkeep kept his whiskey.

Trick retrieved one and handed it to him. Ethan cut his hand open, then held it over the glass watching as his blood filled it half way. The hybrid let his hand heal, then passed the glass to his grandfather. "For your trance" he smiled.

"How did you…." Trick was about to ask him how he knew about the trance, but then realised that it was a stupid question. "… Never mind. What do I need this for exactly?" he asked.

"So you don't bleed out from the side effects of the barometz. Even though you know something is coming, you still need to see it for yourself. This is one thing that I can stop from being changed. You won't need the Kingmore ring as long as you have my blood" the blonde said. Things were already changing too much, but this was something that Ethan could save.

"And how am I supposed to use your blood once I'm under?" Trick asked.

"Drink it before, as long as it's in your system any wound you suffer will heal…" the blonde said. "… Anyway, I better head out. I assume you know where to find the Barometz?" he asked. Trick knew all too well where to acquire the hallucinogen. But that meant visiting a person who he hadn't seen in a very long time. And she wasn't his favourite person either, and he wasn't hers.

"I do. Thank you for this, I can take it from here" The barkeep said with a nod.

"That's what family is for right? Catch you later gramps…" the blonde smiled before turning around and running upstairs to catch up with Bo and Shay.

**Downtown Shopping Mall (30 Minutes Later)**

Once Patrick got dressed, he and Lauren set off to go shopping. The doctor noticed that the boy was still silent. On the drive over, all he sis was look out of the window as they drove down the road. In the time that she had known him, he was never this quiet. Which begged the question what had happened for him to be so disconnected. Lauren parked the car and they both made their way into the Mall.

"So, where to first?" she asked.

Patrick shrugged, "I dunno. I guess we could get Shay's stuff out of the way" he suggested. Lauren nodded, at least he was talking now. "Okay then, she said that you know what she likes so lead the way" she said. The boy nodded and started to walk around the Mall, he noticed that it was the same mall that was in his time. Except his was bigger, and everything was different. This was going to take a while.

They walked into Topshop, which was thankfully still around in his time. And Patrick knew that Shay shopped here. They looked around, then he saw some clothes that he knew his sister would like. Luckily for him, Shay had a simple style. She didn't care for things with sequins, or feathery shirts. Lauren couldn't help but smile as she watched him pick out a few things, he really did know Shay more than anyone.

It was a true testament to just how close they were as siblings. Which was a rare thing. The boy held the pile of shirts in his hands, along with two leather jackets and two pairs of jeans. Shoes weren't that important, Shay liked the boots that she had. "Is that it?" Lauren asked.

"Uh, not really. She probably needs underwear. I love my sister, but I draw the line at picking out her delicate items" he laughed. There was no way he was going to be seen picking up girl's underwear. What would people think?

"I understand, leave that with me. Do you know what size she is?" the doctor asked.

Patrick shrugged with a frown, how would he know that? He didn't really want to think about his sister and what size her underwear was. "I dunno. And I would love not to try and think of it, she's a chick can't you just get her what chick's normally buy?" he said.

"Okay, first of all. Don't ever call a woman a chick, and second of all you're right. I will just have to guess, which I am good at so… you take those over to the register and I will grab whatever I can find" Lauren said walking off to the women's underwear. She figured that Shay was probably average size, so she just got a few pairs of Hotpants and then headed back to meet Patrick.

All of Shay's clothes were rung up, costing over $100 for everything. Which wasn't so bad. And the benefit of being the light Fae's chief of medicine was that it paid very well. "Just you and Ethan left now right?" she said.

Patrick nodded, "Can we get some food first? I didn't feel like breakfast this morning, and now I'm super hungry" he said with a smile.

"Sure, what are you in the mood for? McDonald's, Burger King?" Lauren said wondering what he would like more. Patrick made a face, he didn't really want to have anything greasy today. And the last time he had a burger was when he was in hospital and he threw it up straight away. That thought alone was enough to put him off the idea of fast food.

"How about somewhere healthier? Are there any organic places around here?" he asked looking around. Lauren was surprised by his answer, after all he was a teenager. And nearly all teenagers loved fast food. Then she remembered what future Bo said about Patrick taking after her. And she didn't really like unhealthy foods either, she was a doctor after all.

"Umm, I think there is a sushi place in the food court. Does that sound good?" she asked hoping he would go for it. Judging by his smile, she guessed right.

"Sushi sounds great!" he said. Lauren nodded, as they both set off to the food court to have some lunch.

**Light Fae Compound (Throne Room)**

Normally it was Bo who took charge, but since she was out of her depth here she decided to take a backseat. And it was kind of nice not to be the one in the driver's seat for once. Shay felt a little wired walking through the compound, the last time she was here she went on a murder spree. Yeah, weird. The three of them walked into the throne room, Lachlan was nowhere to be found. Ethan and Shay split up to check a few other rooms, while Bo decided to look around.

The succubus found a large chest behind the Ash's desk, and to her annoyance it was locked. She grabbed the first heavy thing that she saw, it was a paper weight of some kind. She banged it against the padlock, harder each time until it fell off. Opening the box she saw nothing but papers and little trinkets. Then she noticed a secret compartment. What she saw, confused her as well as terrified her. She stood up, looking down in shock. Four heads, and they all had Lachlan's face. How was that even possible?

"Hello darling" Bo turned to see Lachlan smiling at her, suddenly his features changed as his teeth morphed into a row of sharp fangs. He lunged at her, catching her off guard as he pinned her against the desk. This was so not happening, just as he was about to take a bite out of her neck. The brunette brought her head up, hitting him in the face.

Lachlan stumbled back, wiping the blood away from his mouth. And laughed, as his fangs disappeared. "I have to admit, I was kind of on the fence about you. I was hoping that you wouldn't be the one to come and take my head…" he said shaking off his blazer.

"Well it would just look so super above my fireplace, what's a girl to do?" the succubus said. Was he serious right now?

"The Ash's head, up on your wall…" he said throwing her a longsword. Bo caught it in her hand, "… It would be quite the feather in your cap" he said.

"I'm sure you would find a way to take credit for that too" she said thinking back to what Lauren had told her.

"You and your mother, you're like two peas in a pod. Looking to kill the Ash like she tried to, is that it? Bo and Aife, the two dark fae sluts!" he spat knowing it would piss her off. Bo wasn't impressed, first he mentions her mother and now he has just called her a slut. She wasn't having it, just as she brought her sword up to him. She was stopped when Ethan grabbed the blade in his hands.

"Enough! He's not worth it, he's just trying to goad you" he said. Lachlan didn't know who this young man was, but he still wanted to see for himself what Bo was like in a fight. He was about to walk forward, when someone brought a knife to his own throat from behind.

"I wouldn't…" Shay said from behind him, she kicked the back of his legs causing him to fall to his knees. Ethan took the sword from Bo, nodding to Shay to stand down. The girl backed up, placing the dagger she held in her belt. She then circled around the Ash, coming to stand next to her big brother.

"You" Lachlan said looking at the young brunette, like he would forget the girl who tried to kill him.

"… Yep, me" she smiled.

Ethan didn't have time for games, he brought the sword up. Pressing the sharp tip against the Naga's chin, lifting it so he was looking at him. "I think it's time you came clean Lachlan…" he said. Lachlan scoffed, he didn't owe this man anything. "… I don't normally like getting my hands dirty, but you see my sister here…" the blonde said turning to Shay. "… She does, so you can either talk willingly. Or I will give her permission to beat it out of you" he said.

Bo just listened, she was in the backseat of this operation. But Ethan wasn't kidding when he said that they did things differently. "I'd be extra nice to me right now" Shay gave Lachlan a wink as a joke.

"What is it that you want to know?" he asked.

"The Garuda, everything you know about him. Tell us" Ethan said. Lachlan was lost for words, he remembered the other Bo coming to him and asking him the same thing. But this Bo was clearly different, otherwise she would be calling the shots. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but if they were here to help then he needed all the help he could get.

He lifted his hands in surrender as he got to his feet. "How do you know about him?" he asked.

"You'd be astounded by the things I know. We believe that he is preparing to cast a very ancient spell on himself. A spell that will allow him to cheat death, once Bo defeats him" the blonde said. The succubus looked to the young man, she hated not knowing what was going to happen.

"So I was right? She is my champion" Lachlan said. He had thought it over for weeks, he needed to be sure before he told her everything.

"I'm your what now?" Bo asked with a frown. Champion? Was that even a thing?

"That's not important right now…" Ethan said turning back to Lachlan, "… Look, you have been around ever since he has. Is there any way to reverse a spell of that complexity?" the blonde asked hoping that the Ash would have an answer.

"What kind of spell exactly?" he asked.

"Soul jumping" Shay chimed in.

Lachlan raised an eyebrow. That **was **a complex spell. He hadn't see one cast in a long time. "No I am afraid not, once the spell has been cast there is nothing that can break it. So you are saying, if we kill him it will be for nothing" he asked. That can't be true.

"That's exactly what he's saying. I knew this was a waste of time!" Shay huffed.

"There has to be a way, he doesn't just get to cheat death. There is always something, or someone who can change it. We just have to find it" Ethan said. This was so frustrated, he hoped that his mother was having better luck finding Charlie.

"I will help in any way I can" Lachlan said, he knew that these people weren't his enemies. They all wanted the same thing. The Garuda dead, and the world kept safe. "So I guess it's back to the drawing board then huh?" Bo said. There was nothing more that they could get out of Lachlan, they just need to head back to the Dahl and so some more research.

**Downtown Shopping Mall**

Lauren and Patrick were in the middle of having their lunch, it was kind of nice to be doing something other than testing samples in her lab. Patrick had ordered a bunch of stuff that he liked, and he knew that Lauren liked them too. They had three plates spread out on the table, so that they could share. "I love sushi!" he smiled picking up a dumpling.

"I can see that. It's good to see you smiling again, I got the feeling this morning that you were a bit off with everyone" Lauren said sipping her water. She thought that now would be a good time to bring it up.

Patrick met her gaze, his smile fading. He was caught. "It wasn't what anyone did, it's just I had a bad night" he said grabbing his chopsticks.

"What happened?" Lauren asked, she was genuinely concerned now. Patrick flashed her a nervous smile, he didn't really want to get into it. "It's nothing really, I just get bad dreams sometimes" he said as if it was nothing. "Patrick? Look at me…" Lauren said softly. The boy looked to her, even though she wasn't his mother yet he couldn't not listen to her. "… Tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help" she said.

"I doubt that" he mumbled.

"Try me" she said. She just wanted to make him feel better.

"When I was a kid, this man tried to kidnap me…" he started. Lauren sat up in her chair, her ears perked up ready to hear this story. Which was already terrifying her. "… He had this creepy mask on, I can still remember what his voice sounded like. It was deep and rough, he tried to take me from my bed when I was sleeping. He made a lot of noise walking into my room, so I woke up and then I saw him" he said.

Lauren reached her hand across the table, placing it over his gently. "It's okay, keep going" she said. She could see that he was struggling with this. Which meant that he needed to get it out, so that he could deal with it and then move on.

"His eyes were black, and he had these really horrible burns on his face. I think that's why he wore the mask. He just kept saying that he needed me, that I wasn't meant for this world because of what I was. I called out for Mom, he tried to stop me from yelling but I got away from him. Mom came in and took care of him, that was the first time I had ever seen someone die…" he said thinking back to that night.

Lauren was speechless, but she could already picture Bo saving the day like she always does. "So ever since then, you've been getting nightmares?" she asked.

He nodded, "I guess it's just taking me a while to shake it off you know…" he said. He didn't want to let that nightmare rule him. But he didn't know how else to handle it. "… To be honest I feel a little better having talked about it now" he admitted with a smile.

The doctor smiled, "Good, anytime you need to talk about anything. I want you to know that you can come to me. Okay?" she said.

"Okay" he nodded.

"Eat up, we'll finish shopping and then head back" she said with a smile. All in all this had been a really fun day.

**The Dahl (1 Hour Later)**

When they knew that there was nothing more than Lachlan could tell them, Bo, Ethan and Shay all headed back to the Dahl where they saw Dyson and Hale leaving after helping Trick out with something. The barkeep informed them that he had seen the Garuda, and found out what he wanted. Which wasn't news to Ethan and Shay. Bo just ended up getting more confused than what she was.

Just then, they all heard laughing coming from the entrance. Lauren and Patrick walked in, cracking up about something. Shay and Ethan looked at each other, they were impressed that Lauren had managed to get Patrick to distress after the night he had. Not even they could get him to smile this morning.

"Hey!" Lauren smiled putting down the shopping bags on the table.

"Wow, was there anything left in the store?" Shay asked seeing the full shopping bags.

"Funny, hey I got some new comic books!" Patrick smiled showing his sister, he loved comic books. And even though they were in the past, he still liked the classics. "That's great kiddo, why don't you go and put your new stuff away?" she said.

"Okay…" he said. The boy stopped before he walked off, going to Lauren and hugging her tight. "… I had fun today, thanks Mom" he said in her ear. Lauren almost cried on the spot, she had never been called Mom before. And now the reality was sinking in, that she was going to be a mother. She hugged him back before letting go and letting him run off.

"You okay babe?" Bo asked seeing her girlfriend's expression.

"Yeah, I'm great" she smiled.

**Light Fae Compound**

Lachlan was going over some paper work, still coming to terms with all the information that was thrown at him today. Although, he was glad that he had the extra hands to take on the Garuda. The odd were now in their favour. Suddenly, the doors to the throne room busted open. Lachlan stood form his desk seeing a bunch of men in black walk in.

"Who are you to barge into my quarters?!" the naga yelled. None of the men spoke, and then someone else walked in. It was a young man, he had jet black hair and was built very well. "Who are you?" Lachlan asked.

"You mean you don't recognise me?" the man laughed. "It doesn't matter. You and I need to have a little chat" he said approaching the Ash.

"Have we met?" Lachlan asked, he could swear that this boy looked familiar. The way he carried himself and his attitude. It was like he had seen him before.

"You could say that…" the young man said.

"What can I do for you?" the ash asked.

Axl looked at him with a smirk. "… You can die" he said grabbing his throat and choking him. Lachlan struggled to breathe. Then he looked into his attacker's eyes, it wasn't possible. This couldn't be the man he had been hunting for centuries. Just before he was about to lose consciousness, Axl let him go and watched him drop to the floor.

"I have done this over a dozen times, and yet this time… I am enjoying it more" he laughed bringing his flaming sword up and then down as he lopped Lachlan's head off. Separating it from the Naga's neck. Axl sighed and turned to his men, "Get comfortable boys, we're going to be here for a while" he smiled taking a seat on the Light fae throne.

It was good to be back.

…**.**

**A/N: Oooh! Snap! Hope you guys enjoy this one. Leave me your reviews, much love xoxo **


End file.
